Relationship Status
by Boo2020
Summary: A new prosecutor at the courthouse has the hots for Phoenix, and the only way he can convince her that he's not interested is to tell her he already has a girlfriend. Maya just happens to be the most convenient woman he knows for the position of fake girlfriend.
1. Part 1 - Single

So this came from a request on my fan fic blog on Tumblr. It was originally supposed to just be a short one shot or drabble, but it's ending up longer and will be multi-chapter instead. Probably not too many chapters, but it's already getting too long to post as one.

Everyone loves a good fake dating fic, right? I know I'm having fun writing it so far.

I hope you guys enjoy and feel free to fave/review if you like it. They definitely help motivate me.

* * *

"I'm so sorry, Boss. If I had known we'd have such a big case coming up I wouldn't have asked for that time off. Are you sure you don't want me to stay?"

Phoenix shakes his head for the tenth time that day. "I already told you you could take next week off. I'm not going to be the type of boss to go back on that." He looks up and attempts to give her a reassuring smile. "I have lots of experience. I can handle this on my own, don't worry."

"But it's such a big case… You're positive you'll be okay?"

"Athena," he says, looking at her the way he looks at Trucy when she's begging for more allowance money or asking to stay out past midnight. "It's fine, really. This is your first vacation since you started working here, and didn't you tell me you're going to Europe to visit your friends there? You can't cancel something so big. Besides, you deserve it, so stop worrying about me."

She sighs. "Alright. But if you need any help promise me you'll call me in!"

He waves a hand at her. "If I need any help I can call Maya up. She was my assistant for years so she has enough experience to help while you're gone, if I need it."

Athena smiles. "Ah, I see what's going on. I get why you want me gone so badly."

He rolls his eyes. "Oh come on, Athena. You've been talking to Trucy and Pearls too much," he says, looking back at his computer screen. He can't bring himself to look her in the eyes now.

She smiles knowingly at him. "Uh huh, sure, Boss. Alright, well, I'll be packing tonight and leaving tomorrow, so you have fun."

She sounds like his mother telling him to have fun at his first high school dance. "Yeah, you too, Athena."

She grins at him as she grabs her bag from her desk, then waves before she opens the door to head downstairs, leaving Phoenix alone in the office. With Apollo gone, and Trucy spending more and more time at work or with friends, he finds himself alone an awful lot nowadays.

He clicks on a folder of files for the upcoming case on the computer and starts to read over them. If he's going to be alone in a quiet office, he might as well prepare fully for the case. Athena is right, it's a pretty big one, so he can't be caught off guard.

He doesn't think he'll need to call Maya for help. Then again, the stillness of the office is kind of strange, so maybe he should? He misses her rambunctiousness. She always made work fun. Now it's just… work. And Pearl hasn't been around much lately either, she's probably busy with training in Kurain Village now that she's older and their Master is back. He wonders if Maya is busy with her duties. Who knows if she would even be able to come if he _did_ call to ask for her help, she has responsibilities now too and sometimes he finds it hard to remember that…

It's fifteen minutes later when he realizes he's spaced out, thinking about Maya and whether or not she could come over if he called. He sighs and goes back to work. Really, he needs to take this case more seriously.

* * *

The next morning Phoenix gets to the courthouse early in anticipation for the trial. As much as he'd reassured Athena that he'd be fine, he's starting to regret not calling Maya. Ever since regaining his attorney's badge, being alone on the bench is nerve wracking, given what happened the last time he was by himself during a trial. He takes a seat in the lobby and pulls out the case files. If he can go over them once more maybe he won't feel so nervous.

He's five pages into the case files when he hears a high pitched laugh from across the room, and looks up to see a young woman fluttering around one of the bailiffs and touching his arm lightly.

"Oh my, do you have a gun, sir? Your arms are so _big_ , I can only imagine how often you must work out."

The bailiff stutters and blushes at her attention. Looking a bit closer, Phoenix supposes she warrants such a reaction. She has coppery red hair that falls in waves around her shoulders and halfway down her back. Her clothing is modest enough: a tight black pencil skirt and a white blouse with a black blazer, but her legs are bare and her black high heels must be at least five inches high, which only helps accentuate her shapely legs. Red hair definitely isn't his thing, but otherwise she's very pretty.

Now she's giggling at whatever the bailiff is saying to her. Phoenix goes back to his case files. While it's obvious by the way she's dressed that she must have some reason to be in the courthouse, he wishes she wasn't standing in the lobby right before a trial, making noise and distracting certain hardworking defense lawyers who need to concentrate on their cases.

He manages to tune out the flirting going on on the other side of the room to immerse himself in his notes again. He'd spoken to his client late last night, so he's confident in their testimony and he's sure they're innocent. It just doesn't make sense that his client would rob a bank, let alone murder one of the tellers while in the process of robbing. He doesn't know exactly what happened during the robbery, but he's sure he'll be able to figure it out during the trial.

He closes his files once he finishes with them and sits back. He can't help eavesdropping a bit on the conversation going on across from him now that he has nothing else to do, but he quickly realizes that it's not exactly the most intelligent conversation, at least on the bailiff's part. The woman is talking about some old cold case, spouting off theories and talking about old suspects and evidence. The bailiff is nodding and smiling and Phoenix gets the feeling that she may as well be talking to the wall for all the bailiff understands. She seems to notice this as well, and quickly goes back to more simple topics, like the appointment she supposedly has at some expensive spa in downtown L.A. later today.

Another bailiff pokes his head out from inside the courtroom and spots him. "Mr. Wright, the trial is about to start."

Phoenix tears his gaze away from the woman and nods to the other bailiff. "Thanks. I'm on my way."

He stands and stretches, and when he looks back at the woman once more, he notices her staring at him. He looks away awkwardly and heads towards the courtroom doors, but as he passes, she surprises him by reaching out and grabbing his arm.

" _You're_ Phoenix Wright?" she asks, tilting her head slightly to look at him. She's stopped him in his tracks with the grip she has on him.

He nods distractedly. "Um, yeah, that'd be me. But sorry, I have a trial to get to—"

"I've heard so much about you!" she says suddenly, tightening her grip on his arm. She has long French manicured fingernails, and he's grateful he's wearing a long sleeved shirt and suit jacket or he's sure she'd have them sunken into his skin like some sort of bird of prey.

"You have?" He tries to subtly pull his arm away, but she only holds on tighter.

"Of course I have. You're quite famous."

He's still not used to people calling him famous, even after all these years. He supposes in legal circles he is, but he doesn't think about it often. He smiles at her awkwardly, still trying to take another step to get through the courthouse doors. "Oh, heh. Thanks, I guess I am."

She finally relinquishes her hold on his arm, but then takes a step towards him. She's uncomfortably close now; he can smell her perfume and a few of the buttons at the top of her blouse are undone, so when she leans forward ever so slightly, it's impossible to miss the way her impressive cleavage is on display. He makes a point of not looking any further down than her eye level, but fails when his eyes flick to her lips, full and pouty, with deep red lipstick on them.

"Well, well," she says, looking him up and down. "They didn't tell me you were so handsome. And I must admit, I was expecting someone much older. As amazing as everyone makes you sound I figured you'd be more… _experienced_."

She seems to be at least a few years younger than him, so he steps back. "Ah, I'm probably older than you think I am, miss."

She stands up straight again and shrugs. "Does age really matter when you're _that_ good looking?"

He can feel heat rising to his cheeks. He's not that used to attention from women, let alone one so pretty or so very _forward_. She definitely isn't shy. "Uh, t-thanks." He realizes he sounds exactly like the bailiff; a stuttering blushing mess because of the attentions of one woman. He clears his throat and attempts to remain professional. "I'm sorry, I don't think we've met before, have we?"

She holds out her hand, which he takes apprehensively, and she gives him a surprisingly firm handshake. She still holds on a little too long for his liking, but she lets go of his hand quicker than she did his arm. "My name is Molly Hott."

"It's nice to meet you, Miss Hott."

"You can call me Molly when we're not in court," she says. "I don't mind."

Somehow she's managed to get right up close to him again, and he takes another step back. "Um… heh, alright… I guess you already know me."

"I wouldn't mind getting to know you a bit _better_ …"

He's starting to get a little hot under the collar, but he's saved when the bailiff from inside pokes his head out the door again. "Mr. Wright, please hurry. The trial is going to start soon." The bailiff catches sight of Molly. "Oh, and you as well, Prosecutor Hott."

Phoenix looks back and forth between her and the bailiff. He swears he misheard… but what did she say just now? He could call her Molly when they're _not in court_?

It suddenly clicks. "Wait… _you're_ the prosecutor on this case?"

She titters. "You didn't know? They never tell you defense attorneys anything, do they?" It was true, he had no idea who the prosecutor was going to be in today's case, but he wasn't expecting someone new. Or at least, new to him. "I have a few cases under my belt," she continues as if reading his mind, "but I'm still pretty new, which is probably why you've never heard of me."

"I see."

She smiles pleasantly. "Don't think that just because I'm new, you'll be able to beat me so easily. Your client is guilty."

"We'll see about that, Miss Hott."

"I suppose we will. Shall we?"

He stands aside. "Ladies first."

She steps through the courthouse doors and makes her way confidently over to the prosecution's side. Her evidence and case files are all laid out on the desk already, but he has to carry his and unpack everything, laying it out so everything is within reach and easy to review quickly. His client is sitting in the defendant's seat, looking sweaty and scared. He's a short, balding, middle aged man and Phoenix doesn't even think he would have the endurance to _attempt_ bank robbery. Not to mention the man is already filthy rich. He has no motive. Phoenix tries to give him a reassuring smile, but it doesn't seem to help at all. He slouches further down in his seat and stays that way.

* * *

Three gruelling hours later, court is finally dismissed for the day. Phoenix is a little surprised, but somehow Molly was able to prolong the trial another day. His client's fingerprints were found at the bank, something he was not aware of. He managed to convince the judge that the fingerprints could have been put there while his client was doing his regular banking, as the bank that was robbed was indeed where his client had his accounts, and luckily there were surveillance tapes in evidence to prove it.

Now he's going to have to go back to the bank for more investigating, and already finds himself pondering whether or not he should call Maya. Investigating alone is boring, and Maya always manages to catch things he misses, or ask witnesses questions he never thinks of.

"Mr. Wright!"

He's pulled back to the present and looks around to see Molly striding towards him. "Good job in there," he says flatly.

"I told you not to underestimate me."

"You did," he concedes.

She shifts from one leg to the other. "Prosecutors and defense attorneys always seem to have a rivalry, don't they?"

"It seems like that sometimes," he says. "But as long as we work together to find the truth instead of worrying about win records, things usually work out."

"I'm glad you think so too. Which is why I was wondering if you wanted to maybe discuss the case with me tonight? Over drinks perhaps?"

"Oh. Uuuuuh…" Is she seriously asking him out right now? After that trial they just had? She was like a different person in there. She reminded him scarily of Edgeworth, all serious business. He scratches the back of his neck, trying to find a way to let her down gently. She seems nice enough, maybe a bit overly flirty, but he still doesn't want to hurt her feelings. "N-No thank you. I'm very busy and um…"

"Oh, come on. It's just a drink." She tilts her head as she waits for him to say something, and some of that copper hair tumbles off a shoulder. "Nothing more."

He swallows. "No, I can't," he says more firmly. There's no point leading her on by saying yes when he knows for a fact nothing will come of it.

"Why not?"

"I just… can't…"

"You don't want to?" she pouts with those full lips.

"No, that's not it!" he says quickly, even though that is exactly it.

"Well, then, come on."

"I'm flattered, really, but um… no." Fine, if she's not going to take his very obvious hints that he doesn't want to, he'll have to outright reject her.

"You have to give me a reason," she says. "And 'I don't want to' doesn't count."

She's being very pushy all of a sudden. It's starting to make him a little uncomfortable. He wracks his brain for a good enough reason. Maybe the fact that he has a daughter will deter her?

"I have a daughter and I don't really think you want to go out with a guy who has a teenaged daughter."

"Aw, you're a dad too? That's so sweet. I'd love to meet her, actually."

Well, that didn't work. What else can he use? Work and being busy won't deter her, using Trucy as an excuse has done nothing. He can say that he's gay but since he's not, that seems wrong… Finally, an idea comes to him. It's the most obvious excuse and he has no idea why it's taken him so long to think of it.

"Okay… I already have a girlfriend," he lies. "But we've been keeping it kind of quiet. It's a new relationship so we didn't want everyone to know right away."

He face drops. "Oh. Of course. I should have known."

"I'm sorry…"

"No, it's okay, Mr. Wright. It was worth a shot."

"You know, you can call me Phoenix, when we're not in court. I don't mind."

She grins at him, and he's glad that seems to have cheered her up. "Alright. Well, good luck on your investigation, you'll need it. I'll see you tomorrow. I'm looking forward to it."

"Thanks… Same to you."

* * *

He decides to walk back to the office from the courthouse. The fresh air may do him some good. He still can't really believe that such a gorgeous woman would be interested in someone like him. He's flattered, but she's really not his type. He's not really looking for a girlfriend at the moment anyway. Trucy still continuously asks him to find her a mommy, and she would probably get mad at him if he told her he said no to a date from _anyone_ , but Molly just doesn't seem _right_. He doesn't believe in love at first sight, not since his college days, but even so. Sometimes you just know that someone isn't your type of person.

It's not like he's going to tell anyone about this anyway. He's not like Larry, who would find great pleasure in bragging about someone like Molly asking him out. The last thing he needs is Trucy or any of his friends finding out. All that will get him is a large amount of teasing and people being just as surprised as he was that she was interested. He doesn't need that blow to his self-esteem.

One thing he does decide on before he gets back to the office is that he is going to need Maya's help for this case, and once he's back at the empty office of the Wright Anything Agency, he grabs the phone to call her right away. He needs her help now and time is precious, if she can come he needs her to come a.s.a.p.

She picks up on the third ring. "Hello?"

"Hey, Maya."

"Nick! It's been a while. What's up?"

"I'm sorry this is so out of the blue, but would you mind coming to the city tonight to help me out with a case? Athena is on vacation so I'm alone and could really use some help from my assistant…"

She hums. "I may be able to weasel out of some of my Master's duties…"

He feels a pang of guilt. "Ah, if you're busy, don't worry about it. I know you have stuff to do…"

"No worries, Nick! I'll find a way. If anything, I can at least count on Pearly to take over for me for a bit."

"Great! I only have until tomorrow, so please hurry. The second day of the trial is tomorrow."

He can hear her shuffling a bit. "Really? Why didn't you call me sooner?! Now I'm gonna be behind on everything."

"I'll catch you up when you get here. I thought I could handle it but this new prosecutor took me by surprise and managed to get another day."

"Ooh, a new prosecutor?"

For whatever reason, he doesn't want to tell Maya about Molly and her flirtatious tendencies, so he keeps things simple. "Yeah, she's only been in a few trials so far but she's pretty good."

"Huh. Well, I guess I'll meet her tomorrow."

"You sure will… So, I'll see you in a few hours?"

"Yep, I'll be there! See you soon, Nick."

He can't waste time waiting for her, so he heads down to the bank where the robbery took place. He can text her the address in an hour or so anyway, she'll still be on the train even then. When he gets to the bank, the building is cordoned off with police tape and a few officers are still milling about. He approaches the tape and goes to head underneath of it when one of them stops him.

"What do you think you're doing? You can't come in here!"

Phoenix looks around. "I'm the defense lawyer in this case, though? I should be able to come in?" He knows it probably won't work. When has that _ever_ worked?

"Nu uh," the officer says. "The prosecutor is here right now anyway so you can just stay out. Whenever she's finished, then maybe you can go in."

Phoenix crosses his arms. He's tempted to tell this officer to go get the prosecutor and tell her he's here, because he's sure she'll let him in if he asks, but he doesn't want to start relying on favours from a woman that has a crush on him. He'll just wait. He can look around outside the building too, it's possible the police missed something since they're focusing so hard on the inside of the building.

The more he hangs around the bank the more he feels like he's the one who's out of place, like some rubbernecker only wanting a view of a murder scene. It's always like this. The defense attorney has no right to see the scene of the crime or know about the evidence just because they choose to defend the people everyone has already assumed guilty. Even after all these years he still thinks it's ridiculous.

He's still stewing about this as he finds a bench down the sidewalk a bit to rest at while he waits for Molly to finish her investigation. Unfortunately, there's nothing outside the bank that looks to be of any use. He takes his phone out to text Maya to let her know where he is. She can get off the train at one of the stops closer to the bank than the office.

"Hey Phoeniiiiiix!" He looks up at the impossibly feminine voice calling his name and spots Molly waving at him from the entrance to the bank. He gives her a little wave back, and she gestures for him to come to the door, so he sticks his phone back in his pocket and gets up. If she's going to _offer_ to let him in then he'll definitely take her up on that, he just doesn't want to have to ask first.

She puts her hands on her hips as he approaches, and he gets a little scared. She looks strangely unhappy now, and he wracks his brain for anything he might have done wrong while he was snooping around the outside.

"Hey, Molly. Are you finished in there?" He tries to act casual. He has no idea why she's looking at him so sternly.

"Almost," she says.

"Oh… Did you need me for something?"

"I talked to the Chief Prosecutor earlier," she says conversationally. "You're a friend of his, aren't you? Maybe even his _closest_ friend?"

Great, she spoke to Edgeworth. What did she hear? Edgeworth wouldn't do anything to make her hate him… would he? "Yeah, I guess so. Why?"

"He happened to tell me that he had no idea that you had a girlfriend," she says, raising a single eyebrow. "Wouldn't your best friend at least know that much about you?"

What the?! She's still on that? She really isn't going to take no for an answer. He has to keep this lie going and somehow convince her that this supposed girlfriend is real.

"I told you earlier, we're keeping it quiet for now." He coughed awkwardly into his fist. "I hadn't gotten around to telling Edgeworth yet."

"Hmm. What does she look like?"

Why is she grilling him like this? He's tempted to tell her it's none of her business, but instead finds himself scrambling to come up with a description of a generic woman that doesn't sound totally bogus. He tries to think of a celebrity first, but it's been forever since he's seen any movies, and he realizes that he doesn't really know any women his own age that he can describe.

His phone vibrates in his pocket, and he takes it out quickly, holding a finger up to Molly to indicate he'd be a second. She crosses her arms, annoyed at him. It's a text from Maya, telling him she'll be there in only ten minutes or so.

Maya… Of course! Maya!

He looks back up at Molly. "Sorry, what were we talking about?"

"Your girlfriend. What does she look like?"

"Hm…" How to describe Maya? Well, her hair is most definitely the most striking part of her, so he can start with that. "She has black hair," he says.

Molly purses her lips. "Uh huh, so do millions of other women."

"But it's not _just_ black," he says defensively. "It's so dark it's like… like… the night sky! And… really, super shiny, and soft, like silk running through your fingers." Not that he would know what Maya's hair feels like, but he can imagine.

"What else?" she prods.

How long was this going to go on? "Um… she has… brown eyes." Are Maya's eyes brown? All that time he's spent with her and he's blanking on what colour her eyes are, he feels like a terrible friend. He makes a mental note to check when she gets there. "And she's short, really short, barely comes up past my shoulders. She's a bit younger than me too, and really fun. She's pretty cute... She makes me feel less like of an old man when she's around…"

"Okay, fine, I believe she's a real person that you're at least acquainted with. So what's her _name_?"

He sighs. He doesn't want to have to name her. Describing Maya's features is one thing but if he tells Molly her actual name, she'll be able to find out who Maya is and have her confirm or deny whether they're in a relationship. It won't take much more than a Google search to find out who exactly Maya Fey is.

Molly still has her arms crossed, and she shifts to her other leg, waiting for him to respond. He could give her a fake name, but he doesn't trust himself not to come up with something so stupid that it's obviously a fake name, so he finally relents. He'll just have to explain it to Maya later…

"Her name is Maya. She was my assistant, a long time ago. We've been friends for a really long time, but we just recently started dating, which is why we haven't told anyone yet. If it doesn't work out, we don't want it to be weird for everyone else. Especially my daughter, she'd be devastated."

Molly finally softens her glare. Now that she has a name her mood has suddenly picked up again. "Alright, I believe you. But… you know where to find me if it doesn't work out."

"Yeah… sure…"

"I'm pretty much finished here," she gestures towards the building. "So if you want to head in now, these nice officers here will let you, won't they?" she says, looking over at the one who'd denied Phoenix's entrance earlier.

The officer blushes and actually salutes her. "Yes, ma'am!"

"Right, thanks. So I guess I'll see you in court tomorrow?"

"Oh, I wouldn't miss it."

He nods and turns to head into the bank. He's barely two steps inside when he hears someone else calling his name. A much more girly and excited voice than Molly's, and it's calling his nickname.

"Niiiiiick! Wait for me, Nick, or they won't let me in!"

Molly turns to look around. "Who's Nick?"

Phoenix steps back outside. "Er, that would be me."

Maya is huffing and puffing by the time she reaches them. Phoenix notices Molly staring at her so hard he's afraid Maya might have two holes burned through her soon. He knows instantly that Molly recognizes Maya just from the description he gave.

Maya finally straightens up. "Whew! Is it a scorcher today or what? I'm sweating through my robes here."

Molly curls her lip, and turns to Phoenix. "Are you going to introduce me, Phoenix?"

Maya turns to look at Molly, noticing her for the first time. "Oh! Sorry. I'm Maya Fey." She holds out her hand, which Molly takes and gives a quick shake. When she lets go, she wipes her hand on her blazer.

" _You're_ Maya? We were _just_ talking about you."

"Really?" Maya looks at Phoenix, who swallows nervously. This is going to end disastrously, he can already sense it.

"Oh yes, Phoenix was just telling me all about you. He really didn't do you justice, you're _much_ prettier than he let on."

Maya keeps her gaze on him. "Oh really? What are you telling her about me, Nick?"

"Nothing! I just mentioned how you used to be my assistant, that's all."

"It's so nice that the two of you finally decided to be together after so many years," Molly says.

Maya's eyes widen. "Wait, what?"

"You know, Phoenix mentioned how you've been friends for a really long time but only recently started dating. That's so sweet."

Maya says nothing for a good few seconds as she registers what she just heard. Just as she opens her mouth to speak, Phoenix wraps an arm around her shoulder and pulls her against his side, squeezing her almost painfully.

"Yep, that's right. This is my Maya, I told you how cute she was, didn't I?" Maya is too shocked for words. She just stands there, stiffly held between Phoenix's body and his arm. He sighs dramatically. "I'm one lucky guy that's for sure." He squeezes her shoulder again, hoping she'll get the message and play along.

He's so surprised when Maya's arm comes up and wraps around his waist that he doesn't know what to say. He and Maya simply stand there, arms around each other, smiling at Molly. They probably both look so uncomfortable, he's not sure they'll even pass as an actual couple.

Maya finally finds her voice, but he can tell it's strained. "Right… Nick is definitely my boyfriend," she laughs quietly and shakes a finger at Molly. "Don't you try to steal him from me, or else."

Maya _is_ playing along! He really _could_ kiss her right now, he's so thankful. He'll have to buy her an extra deluxe cheeseburger later as thanks.

Molly looks back and forth between them, scrutinizing their positions. Phoenix remembers that she's smarter than she lets on. She plays up the flirty bimbo act but she's smart, and she can probably tell by their body language that _something_ is off. They're going to have to keep this up _and_ make it believable before she'll leave him alone. He only hopes he can end the trial tomorrow and that he won't see her much more afterwards, so they won't have to continue this charade much longer.

For now, she seems appeased. Maybe she's thinking twice about calling him out while Maya is there with him, since she's playing along. Even Molly may consider that rude.

"You'd better go inside," Molly says. "It's getting late, so you'll want to look around before they kick you out."

"Thank you," he says, turning towards the door. Maya stumbles as he pulls on her shoulder, gripping him around the waist tighter to hold herself steady. They're not coordinated at all.

He catches Molly's eye once more before they go in. Maybe she's appeased for now, but he can tell by the look on her face that she'll be watching them closely for any signs that they're not completely and totally in love. He slides his arm off of Maya's shoulder and reaches down for her hand instead, taking it in his. Her fingers clasp around his automatically, and he hopes it looks natural enough. He sighs as he leads Maya through the doors into the crime scene by the hand.

Why does he always attract the crazy ones?

* * *

The trial and case in this fic aren't really going to go into detail, so don't worry too much about following along with that. It's mostly just a thing to base the rest of the events around.


	2. Part 2 - In a Relationship

The investigation is awkward. More awkward than Phoenix has ever felt with Maya, and that's including the days before her very first murder trial, when he hardly knew her and would try very badly to cheer her up in the detention center. He still remembers her fake laughing, for his benefit. Thinking back on it now makes him cringe. Her sister had just been murdered, what was he thinking? Still, he would almost prefer that awkwardness again (minus the murder) over this.

He says nothing. She says nothing. They search for evidence, they talk to witnesses, and when they've finally gathered everything they're going to, they leave the bank together. In silence. Phoenix still takes a quick look around outside to make sure Molly isn't lurking around some corner before they leave, but the coast seems to be clear.

He and Maya walk back to the Wright Anything Agency in complete and total silence. He's wondering if he should say something. He was the one who roped her into this out of the blue, he should probably try to explain himself. But the longer the silence stretches on the harder he finds it to speak up, so he doesn't.

When they get back to the office, Maya makes herself at home as usual by plopping herself down on one of the couches. He takes his jacket off and hangs it on the back of his office chair, then heads back across the room to sit on the couch opposite her.

"So... Did you want to get some food or something?" he asks casually.

Maya raises an eyebrow. For once she isn't jumping at the chance for food. "I think you have some explaining to do first, Nick, don't you? What the heck _was_ that?"

He groans, feeling even dumber for not being the first one to speak up about it. "God, I'm so sorry for putting you on the spot like that… and then not saying anything after like an idiot."

"Why did you introduce me as your girlfriend?" she asks, getting straight to the point.

"It's because of that woman! The prosecutor, Molly!"

Maya waves a hand at him to stop him. "Slow down. That woman is the new prosecutor you told me about?"

"Yes!"

"Okay so why the girlfriend thing?"

"Maya, she wants to go out with me."

Maya is quiet for a moment, then she grins. "No way."

"Ugh! Why is that so unbelievable?" he says, crossing his arms. "I'm telling you Maya, she _wants_ this," he says, gesturing to his general self.

Maya snorts laughter and slaps her knee for added effect. "You're funny, Nick."

He frowns. "I'm serious! Why would I purposely embarrass myself _and_ you by introducing you as my girlfriend with zero notice, if it wasn't for a good reason?"

She puts a finger to her chin. "Fine, you got me there. Let me ask you this then… Are you blind, Nick?! Even I can see that she's gorgeous, and she wants to go out with _you_? Why the heck did you say no?"

He sighs. "She's just not my type. Yes, I know, she's really pretty and I should be happy she even _looked_ at me, but there's just something about her I don't like. She rubs me the wrong way."

"I don't get it, Nick. Most guys would jump at the opportunity to go out with someone like her, no matter how weird she is, just to say they did."

"I'm not in my twenties anymore, Maya. If I'm going to date someone I want to actually _like_ them, not date them just because they're attractive."

Maya nods in understanding. "Fine, fine. I have another question then. Why didn't you just reject her like a normal person? Why the whole fake girlfriend excuse?"

"That's the whole thing, Maya. I _did_ say no to her. She won't take no for an answer! She said, and I quote, 'I don't want to doesn't count'. Then, when I told her I had a girlfriend, she asked _Edgeworth_ about it, and since he'd never heard of my supposed girlfriend she got even more suspicious and started asking me to describe her and what her name was and all this stuff. You were the only person I could think of… I'm really sorry for putting you in that position, but thanks for backing me up."

"You were practically suffocating me with your arm around me; I got the message loud and clear," she says.

"Sorry."

She sits back and crosses one leg over the other. "What are you going to do? You still have the trial against her and if she likes you as much as you say, she probably won't give up after that either."

He rubs the back of his neck. "Uh, yeah, about that…"

Maya tilts her head. "What?"

"Would you… you know… be okay with being my fake girlfriend for a bit longer?"

"Seriously?!"

"It's the only way!" He leans forward and puts his palms together in front of his face. "Please, Maya. I'll buy you anything you want once the trial is over."

"What if she keeps coming around _after_ the trial is over?"

"We'll figure it out. Maybe I could ask Edgeworth to make sure she isn't put on anymore cases where I'm the defense. He'd do that, wouldn't he?"

"I don't know, Nick. Edgeworth isn't usually one for bending the rules."

"You're right… Well, I don't know. But just for now, for the trial, will you do it?"

She purses her lips. "Fine, but you owe me big time. And I think we need to set some ground rules."

He's relieved. He was sure she was going to refuse. "Yes, of course. But remember, we still have to be convincing."

She rolls her eyes. "I can play the doting girlfriend no problem, Nick, don't you worry about that."

"Alright, okay, good… So what are your rules?"

"No kissing…" she pauses, then adds, "on the mouth."

He furrows his eyebrows. "That's it?"

"Pretty much. I trust you, and we're best friends, right? I don't think we'll need to act much different than we normally do, to be honest. After all, your partner is supposed to be your best friend too, right?"

He smiles. "So they say."

"Well, we've already got that down. We just need to be a bit more affectionate. You have my permission to put your arm around me, hug me, stuff like that. Kisses on the cheek are also okay. Just don't touch my butt."

He can't help the laugh that bursts out of him. "God, Maya. Of course not."

"Hey, I'm not sure how far you're willing to take this, Nick. You seem pretty desperate."

"Let's just hope we're convincing enough that she sets her sights on someone else and leaves me alone so we won't have to keep this up for long. I mean, I know I'm pretty charming but there's gotta be someone out there she'll like more."

"Pfft. The way you were saying she 'wants all of that'," Maya says, gesturing in his general direction, "I'm not so sure."

"Don't jinx us."

Maya smiles at him and they're quiet for a few seconds before she remembers to ask. "Do _you_ have any rules?"

He thinks for a second. "Well, I guess I don't want you touching my butt either."

"Nick!" Maya laughs. "Be serious."

He sits back, smiling at her laughter. "I don't want Trucy to know about this. Luckily she's in school and she's really busy with her magic shows right now, so we should be able to keep it from her, but if she finds out we're faking she'll be very upset."

Maya nods. "We can't tell Pearly either. I'll try to make sure she stays in Kurain Village. She's been wanting to visit lately since she hasn't seen you in a while, so I'll feel bad making her stay there, but it'll be for the best. Even if we explained to her why we're doing this, she'll make it into some sort of romantic notion anyway. For example." Maya lifts her hands to place them over her face the same way Pearl always does and pitches her voice a few octaves higher. "Oh Mystic Maya! You're going to help Mr. Nick so that evil prosecutor doesn't steal him from you because he's _your_ special someone, aren't you?" She drops her hands and looks at him. "Like that."

Phoenix laughs. "You're probably right about that. So those are our rules then. No kissing, no butt touching, no telling Pearls or Trucy."

"Yep. So… What now?" Maya asks, looking around the office. "We've already got our evidence for tomorrow. Did you need to talk to your client again? Or interview any witnesses?"

He shakes his head. "No, I'm ready for tomorrow. I think I just make it worse when I talk to my client anyway. He's not very confident. I think I'll be able to close the case tomorrow though, and the sooner the better, too. We should just relax for now."

Maya sits forward, an eager look on her face. "We can't relax. We have to practice!"

"Practice…?"

"Being a couple! We might not have to act too differently than we already do, but we still need to be convincing enough that Molly thinks we're in love!"

"Uh, okay. What do you suggest then?" They already said no kissing, so he was sure she wasn't going to suggest they start practicing _that_. But what else would she mean?

"Let's go on a date!" Maya says excitedly.

"A date?"

"Yeah, you know, stuff normal couples do every so often? I know you haven't had a real girlfriend for years, but don't you at least know that much?" she says.

"Of course I do," he huffs. "I just didn't think we'd need to practice. I thought we could sort of wing it."

Maya waves a hand. "This isn't one of your trials, Nick. We can't wing this, it's important!"

Phoenix rolls his eyes. "My trials are important too, Maya."

"You know what I mean. You're a good lawyer, so you're good at winging it when you need to. But you haven't had a girlfriend for such a long time, you need to practice before you go out there pretending to be someone's loving boyfriend, because it just won't be realistic if you don't. Get it?"

"I guess?"

"Good! So what will our date be?"

"I don't know. Where do you want to go?"

"I don't know either. You pick."

"If I pick, you'll just complain about it."

"I will not!" she insists. "Go ahead, pick anything."

He sighs and gets ready to list off rejected 'date' ideas. Even when he and Maya go places as friends, she rarely wants to do anything he suggests. "Art museum," he tries.

"No. Come on, Nick, you only said that because you _knew_ I wouldn't like it!"

"History museum."

"That's even more boring."

"Movies?"

"Which movie?" she asks, and for a second he thinks he might be getting somewhere.

"There's a new one out based on a true story about—"

Maya cuts him off. "Nope. No movies 'based on a true story' are ever good." He crosses his arms and stares at her silently. "…What?"

"I told you you'd say no to everything I picked! So _you_ pick."

"We could go eat," she suggests.

"How is that a date? We do that all the time anyway, and I always pay for it, so it'd be no different."

"Okay, how about this." She grins. "We go to the beach, take a nice long walk, and then stop at that snack bar they have because the hot dogs there are almost as good as the burgers down the road."

"A long walk on the beach? Where'd you get that idea? Some guy's online dating profile?" he says, raising an eyebrow.

"For your information I don't do online dating. If I wanted a real boyfriend I could get anyone I wanted," she says, crossing her arms. "I _am_ the Master of the Kurain Channeling Technique. Men think I'm amazing."

Phoenix snorts. "Because they don't know you. As soon as they see you stuff one of those super deluxe cheeseburgers from down the road into your face, they probably won't be so interested."

Maya looks offended. "Don't be so mean to me, Nick! Or did you want me to fake break up with you in front of Molly tomorrow?"

"No, no! I'm sorry, okay. Beach walk it is."

She smiles triumphantly. "Good. Let's go! I brought my bathing suit!"

"What? _I'm_ not swimming. And why did you bring that with you anyway? Were you planning on going to the beach at some point while you were visiting even before this whole fake girlfriend thing?"

Her eyes dart around the room. "Um… no? But I always bring it with me when I come into the city because you never know! Now wait here so I can get changed."

He waits on the couch while Maya dashes off to get changed in the bathroom. She takes a few minutes and by the time she comes back he's bored of playing the one game his phone has on it.

"Ta-da!" she says, prompting him to look up. "How do I look?"

He looks up from his phone absentmindedly. She's wearing a solid black one piece bathing suit with a pair of white jean shorts over it, and a sheer floral patterned beach cover up. Her sandals and her hair are the same, and of course she's never without her magatama necklace or the bracelets she wears as part of her spirit medium getup. He suddenly feels very overdressed in his same old suit. Maybe a change of clothes for the beach wouldn't be too bad.

"You look good," he says, standing up.

"Thanks, _honey_."

"Huh?!"

Maya giggles. "Pet names, Nick! Every couple uses pet names, don't they?"

"O-oh. Okay… That's okay then." He clears his throat. "I decided I'm going to change too. It's pretty hot out today."

"Yay!"

"I'm still not swimming."

"Aw." She flops back down onto the couch. "Well, don't wear anything too revealing, Nick," she teases. "If we see Molly again we don't want her losing her cool and jumping you or anything."

He groans and stalks away to his bedroom to get changed.

When he comes back, Maya jumps from the couch looking worried. He has to wonder if his fly is open or something, but she rushes up to him before he can check.

"That's too much skin, Nick!" she says. "What would Molly do if she saw you in this?" Maya puts her hands on her hips and stares at him accusingly.

He shifts uncomfortably. "It's hot out though. Aren't short sleeves okay?"

"I don't mean the sleeves or the shorts," she says. "Your sleeves are long enough that they at least cover those guns of yours," she says teasingly. "It's _this_." She reaches forward and pokes the skin of his chest, just under his collarbone. "Too much cleavage, Nick. Have some shame."

He flushes. "Guys don't have _cleavage_ , Maya."

She's already reaching forward to button his shirt more. "If you're going to wear a button up at least _button it up,_ " she says, stopping when only the very top button is still undone. She takes a step away from him. "There. Now no other women are going to look at you. After all you're _my_ boyfriend." She leans forward to stage whisper to him. "I'm a jealous sort of girlfriend. That'll keep Molly away for sure."

Maya is taking this so seriously, he's not sure if he should be grateful or scared.

She flits away and picks up her bag from near the door, then turns and smiles widely at him. "Come on, Nick. Let's go."

Well, it could be worse.

* * *

When they make it to the beach entrance, Maya kicks off her sandals as soon as her feet touch the sand. She picks them up and hands them to Phoenix, then dumps her bag on him as well, and runs ahead, straight to the water. She only goes far enough to get her feet wet, while Phoenix stays along the shore where the waves stop, watching her.

The wrap she has around her shoulders is flowing in the wind, and it's long enough that a few times the water touches it and gets the ends wet. It doesn't bother Maya. Her hair is blowing as well, but the large bead she has at the tail end of her hair keeps it mostly contained. Standing in the sparkling water, her back to him as she faces the sun, he has to admit that she's gotten rather pretty over the years. He also remembers the way she spoke to Princess Rayfa in Khura'in, making it evident that she'd grown wiser and more mature over the years as well, but he's glad she hasn't lost her childlike excitement either. She just wouldn't seem like Maya without it.

She's getting further out into the water without even realizing it, and she squeaks when a wave hits her, soaking her past her knees but missing the hem of her shorts by an inch. She turns and starts wading back into the shallower water, then exits completely, lifting the drenched part of her beach wrap as she approaches him. She flicks it at him once she's close enough.

"Hey!" he protests when the wet end slaps his bare arm. "That's cold."

"Don't be such a baby, Nick," she says, moving into step beside him so they can continue walking down the beach. The snack bar is off in the distance, and he knows they won't be leaving here until Maya gets her hot dog.

"How was the water?" he asks.

"Refreshing."

"A fancy word for cold," he states.

She sticks her tongue out at him. "Well, yeah, but it's supposed to be cold. The whole point of swimming at the beach on a day like today is to cool off, isn't it? I wouldn't want to swim in warm water."

"I suppose that's true."

"Are you sure you don't want to swim?" she says, nudging him with an elbow.

"Even if I wanted to, I didn't wear swim trunks."

"Psh, so? Just swim in your shorts, who cares?"

"No. Besides, you were the one who didn't want me to show any skin, and I'm not going to swim with a shirt on. I'm not _that_ self conscious."

"Hmmm fine," she says, tentatively reaching down and feeling for his hand. They entwine their fingers, neither of them saying anything more. It does feel awkward, so, so awkward, and he thinks maybe Maya was right. They do need to practice if they want to pull off being a couple who are in love. It's not like he's unused to physical contact from Maya; she's always been rather clingy, particularly when she was younger, but having her cling to his arm in fear is different than having her warm fingers wrapped around his as they walk together down an L.A. beach, hands swinging between them.

They're both quiet, lost in their own thoughts, until they reach the snack bar, aptly named The Snack Shack. Maya gets in line right away, tugging on his hand excitedly. "Let's just get something to drink for now," she suggests. "We can just sit around for a while then eat later."

"Sure. Oh, here," he drops her sandals into the sand in front of her. "You should put those on now. There's garbage and glass and stuff around here, you don't want to step on anything."

"Thanks, Nick," she says, holding onto his arm to steady herself as she steps back into them.

When they reach the front of the line Maya hems and haws about what to get. Phoenix can only smile apologetically at the server while they wait for her to decide. She settles on an ice cream float with vanilla ice cream and root beer. He gets a regular bottle of lemonade. When they have their drinks in hand, Maya finds a spot under one of the beach umbrellas that are set up on the outskirts of the area.

"Hold this, Nick." She gives him her drink and takes the bag from his arm. She digs through it and pulls out a blanket, then flings it out onto the sand. She kneels and flattens it as best she can under the umbrella, then sits down and pats the spot beside her. He hands her drink down to her and sits beside her.

The last time he was at the beach was almost a year ago now, after Trucy had begged him to bring her and one of her friends. He said she was old enough to go by herself, but she insisted that he come with them. She'd ended up attempting to set him up with any passing woman she deemed 'motherly' enough, whatever that meant. Eventually he lost his patience and told her sternly to stop, which ended up with her sulking and making her friend feel awkward.

So it's nice to be here now with Maya, alone, with no teenaged daughters stopping random passersby to ask them if they would be interested in her daddy. He isn't one for swimming really, but he is able to enjoy the sunlight and the breeze, and the views of the ocean if anything. It's nice to be out and about without having to investigate a murder scene for once.

He turns to look at Maya when he sees her clawing through her bag again. Her float is sitting in the sand beside her, and Phoenix hopes it doesn't spill. Those things aren't cheap and if it spills he'll have to buy her another one. But it's pushed down into the sand, and it stays upright. Maya triumphantly pulls out a bottle of sunscreen and holds it up like she's just found the Holy Grail of beach items.

"Nick, can you put some of this on me?"

"Um, sure. Where do you need it?"

She hands the bottle over to him and lifts her hair from her shoulders. "My shoulders mainly, and anywhere on my back that my swimsuit doesn't cover. I'm pretty fair, so I don't want to get burned."

He doesn't mention that it's possible she'll already be burned from their walk down the beach and that she should have put it on before they even stepped outside the office. He clicks open the bottle and squeezes some of the cream onto his hand before rubbing them together. He reaches forward hesitantly, not sure where to start, and settles for resting each hand on her bare shoulders.

She shivers. "That's coooold!"

"Sorry," he mumbles. He feels awkward doing this too, but can't tell if it's part of their 'practicing' or not. He moves his thumbs to the base of her neck, then swipes his hands down the middle of her back, where her bathing suit has an opening, making sure to rub the sunscreen in enough that it's not visible on her skin.

Maya squirms slightly where she's sitting. "Um, can you get under the straps too?"

"Alrighty…"

He slips his fingers under the straps and finds his stomach in knots, so he quickly gets that over with and moves back to her shoulders again where some of the sunscreen hasn't been rubbed in enough. Maya tilts her head forward more and sighs contentedly.

"What was that?"

"Hm?!" she says, her head shooting back up.

"I thought you said something," he says, taking his hands away.

She keeps her back to him. "No, I didn't… That just… felt kind of good. Sorry. I've been a bit stressed out in Kurain so I guess my muscles are a bit tense…"

"Oh, I see," he says. He can't help feeling a teensy bit of satisfaction that she's actually enjoying his hands on her. He was barely touching her and still managed to get that _sound_ out of her. He can feel the awkwardness melting away little by little, and boldly presses his thumbs into the base of her neck again, a bit harder than before. "Is this better?"

"Ah… uh huh. That's the spot," she mumbles quietly, shifting back on the blanket so she's closer and he doesn't have to reach as far.

"I sometimes forget how hard you work in Kurain, Maya," he says quietly from behind her. "It must be stressful being the leader of an entire village."

She sighs. "It's not so bad. Channeling so much takes a lot out of me but it's alright for the most part. It's just that everyone comes to me with all of their problems. I have to make all these big decisions, and half the time I don't even know if what I'm doing is right." She lets out a cynical laugh. "I guess that's why I love visiting you so much, Nick. When I'm with you I don't really have to think so much. I can be myself. Not _Master_ Maya, just Maya."

He smiles to himself. That's the only way he'd ever want her to act. Just as Maya, without the mask of the Master of Kurain she has to put on when attending to her duties. "Well, I'm glad I'm good for something."

"You also give a mean shoulder massage, apparently," she says. "Thanks."

"No problem." He removes his hands. "Actually, I think I missed a spot here," he says, poking a spot on her shoulder.

He picks up the bottle of sunscreen to squeeze a bit more onto his palm. He's in the process of carefully squeezing out a small amount when he hears the unmistakably flirty laughter from behind him. He accidentally squeezes a bit too hard and the sunscreen squirts wildly from the bottle, flinging onto Maya's back. She sits up straight and scrunches her shoulder blades together. "Nick, be careful! That's cold!"

"Sorry, but I think you know who is here," he whispers, leaning closer to her. "Turn around and check, I don't want to look. She might spot me."

Maya snickers. "That hair can be spotted anywhere, Nick." She turns around anyway and sits cross legged in front of him to view the snack bar past his head, her eyes scanning the crowd and the line of people. She finally does spot someone that looks just like Molly, in a tiny red bikini. Her hair is pulled into a ponytail at the back of her head, making her slightly harder to recognize.

"Wow," Maya breathes. "She looks good. Wish I could pull off a bikini like that."

Phoenix looks at her and makes a face. "Are you pretending to be _my_ girlfriend here, or hers?"

She grins at him. "Sorry. I don't think she's noticed us yet though. Why do you think she's here, Nick? Do you think she knew we were coming somehow? Do you think she's _stalking_ you?"

"No way, how would she?" he says, unable to keep the fear out of his voice. "It has to be a coincidence."

"Maybe, but it's a weird coincidence."

"You're freaking me out, please stop. She was a little weird and pushy about being rejected but she didn't strike me as the stalker sort."

"They never do," Maya shakes her head sadly. "Just wait until you see her standing outside your bedroom window at night, looking in."

"I live on the third floor, Maya. I don't think she can _fly_."

"Ah! She's looking over here! We have to stop arguing."

Phoenix looks again to see Molly waving at them. She's holding a popsicle in one hand, and starts making her way towards them. "Funny seeing you two here," she says as she approaches. "Out on a beach trip before tomorrow?"

"Mhm," Phoenix answers. He stands up so he's not staring up at her from the ground, and pulls Maya up by the hand. "Well, Maya's been away for a bit working, so it's kind of nice to finally spend some time together, you know?" That's not a total lie. He had been missing her before he called her up.

"Of course, I can only imagine how hard being apart must be, especially in a new relationship. It can be hard to keep things interesting if you never see each other." Molly looks at Maya and changes the subject. "Your outfit is adorable," she says, before turning her gaze to Phoenix instead. "But you look _great_ , Phoenix. Too bad you have to dress so formal in court, not that your suit doesn't look good on you too, but casual clothes suit you. You should really undo some of those buttons though, aren't you hot?"

He and Maya stand side by side staring at her. So Molly is going to shamelessly flirt with him even while Maya is standing right there? She stares right back at him, almost like she's challenging him to something. Then he realizes. She's still trying to test whether or not he and Maya really are together. She must have noticed how awkward they were being at the crime scene earlier, and she's still not convinced.

For all of Maya's insistence that they practice being couple-y, it's not helping much right now. She's standing beside him with her arms at her sides, not sure what to do. He takes the initiative and wraps an arm around her shoulders. He was just rubbing sunscreen into her skin, so at least they've gotten over the hurdle of physical contact for now. Putting an arm around her doesn't feel weird at all anymore, and he's confident it looks casual enough. "I'm fine, thanks."

Molly lifts her popsicle to her mouth and licks it from the bottom to the tip. Then she pops it into her mouth, smoothly pushing it between her closed lips, never once taking her eyes off of him. He can actually feel Maya's shoulders tense under his arm. Clearly, the suggestiveness of the action wasn't lost on her either. He can feel his cheeks starting to burn, and he hates that she's managed to affect him like that again.

Molly licks her lips once she's removed the popsicle again. "Well, I suppose I'll be seeing you in court tomorrow then, Phoenix."

"You will," he replies tersely.

"I'll be there too," Maya interjects.

Molly raises an eyebrow. "Oh, will you?"

"Yes. I used to be Nick's assistant, and I figured since I'm not working, I'd stand by his side in court again. He always does better when I'm around to help, so I wouldn't look forward to getting a guilty verdict tomorrow."

Molly almost looks impressed that Maya has stood up to her. "Well, I look forward to it. I hope you have a good night. It was nice seeing you again, Miss Fey."

Maya doesn't say anything more, and Molly walks away, putting a little extra sway in her hips as they watch her go. When she's out of earshot, Maya huffs. "Did you _see_ that?! How crude!"

"It was kind of hard to miss."

Maya pulls him by the wrist and grumpily stalks over to the snack bar's line. Phoenix assumes it's time for hot dogs now. After they get their hot dogs and make their way back to their blanket and umbrella, Maya scarfs hers down in about three minutes. "You know what else I don't like?" she says through her last mouthful.

"What?"

"How she calls you _Phoenix_ ," she says, spitting his name out like it's a dirty word. "She hardly knows you! Just because she wants to bang you doesn't mean she's on a first name basis already."

"That's kind of my fault," he tells her, trying not to act too surprised at Maya's use of the word 'bang'. She rarely ever speaks that way. "I told her she could call me Phoenix when we weren't in court. That was after I rejected her because I felt bad, before I realized how weird she was going to be about it."

Maya's digs her feet into the sand at the edge of the blanket. "I swear if she ever starts calling you _Nick_ …"

He grins. "What?"

She pouts. "I don't know! But I won't like it!"

"You sound like you're actually a little jealous, Maya. Something I should know?"

"No!" she says. "I just think it's rude of her to act that way when you've already told her you're not interested. Jeez."

"That's the whole reason we're doing this fake relationship thing. And she doesn't believe us, I can tell. She's testing us. I'm kind of surprised she hasn't asked us to kiss or something just to prove it."

Maya frowns. "She's being pretty subtle about it. Probably so we can't accuse her of home wrecking or anything. That popsicle thing though… That was just… ugh."

"It was embarrassing," Phoenix says.

Maya gets a determined look on her face suddenly. "Just you wait until tomorrow. I'll show her how good a girlfriend I can be."

"Should I be worried? You aren't going to go back on our no butt touching rule already, are you?"

She grins wickedly. "No, but Miss Prosecutor doesn't need to know that."


	3. Part 3 - In a Relationship

"Please Mr. Wright. Please, please, pleaaaase don't let that woman prosecutor put me in prison! I swear I didn't rob that bank!" The client's eyes are swimming with tears as he looks back and forth between Phoenix and Maya.

Maya glances at Phoenix. They've had some weird clients in the past so it's no surprise to her that this guy is also a character. Phoenix tries to calm him down. "Please, Mr. Nodme. I believe in your innocence, so this should be a walk in the park."

The man crosses his arms. "You told me that the other day and that woman prosecutor managed to get another day!"

"I know," Phoenix soothes. "But I promise I'm doing my best. I haven't lost a case in years, ask Maya here."

The man looks at her and she nods quickly. "He's right. You're talking to Phoenix Wright, sir. They don't call him legendary for no reason! Countless defendants defended successfully! Helped overthrow a dictator in Asia! Lawyer extraordinaire! The best of the best!" Phoenix makes a face at her. She sounds like she's trying to sell him in an infomercial. She stops when she notices. "Too much?"

"Just a smidge, though I do appreciate the praise."

"Excuse me, but who is this, Mr. Wright?"

"Oh, I guess you haven't met. This is Maya Fey. She used to be my assistant back when I was still a rookie. Since the other lawyer at my agency is away on vacation, Maya's filling in as co-counsel. You're in good hands."

Maya nudges him with an elbow. "Didn't you forget something, _honey_?"

"Oh, uh, right." They have to sell this, so they might as well tell the client. "She's also my girlfriend, but I swear that won't effect my job. If anything it'll only make us better. We're a good team."

Maya smiles at him, and he has to smile back. That, at least, isn't a lie. They are a good team and he's sure he'll do better in court now that she's beside him.

Mr. Nodme still looks concerned, but he takes a deep breath. "Well, alright. I'll put my trust in you two."

"Thank you, sir. We'll see you in court."

The guard guides the client out of the visitor's room while Phoenix sits back in his chair and sighs. Maya pats his leg sympathetically. "It could be worse, Nick. He could be crying like Ron DeLite, remember him? Or lying to your face like most of your clients. At least he seems honest. You did use the magatama on him, right?"

"Of course. It had no reaction. I know he's innocent."

"Well, then what are you so worried about?"

"I'm worried about Molly! The first day we met she said she agreed with me that prosecutors and defense attorneys should work together to find the truth but the more I see what she's really like the more I wonder if she'll try to pull something to win the case."

"Hm. I don't know. I think her focus is all on _you_ ," she says, grinning at him. "She can't resist. I bet she's _so_ jealous of me."

"You are way too into this, Maya."

"It's kind of fun." She leans forward to take a look at his watch. "We should probably head over to the courthouse now. I have something _planned_."

Phoenix stands up and gives Maya a hand up as well. "I'm nervous. Please tell me it's not something embarrassing or something that will disrupt the trial."

"It won't disrupt the trial," she says as they start to leave. "I'm not _that_ unprofessional, but I can't promise about it not being embarrassing." He absentmindedly takes her hand as soon as they're out of the visitor's room, where people can see them. She squeezes his fingers lightly. "Trust me though, it should get Molly off your back for a while. Or maybe I should say your front."

He rolls his eyes. "Thanks for that image, mixed with what she was doing to that popsicle yesterday it's hard not to think about it."

"Ew, Nick."

"Sorry."

They both try to ignore the raised eyebrow the secretary gives them as they leave the detention centre. People are starting to notice their shared touches. Soon enough the news of their newfound relationship is going to spread.

* * *

At the courthouse where both of them are well known, even more people begin to curiously look. By now people are used to seeing Phoenix with Maya, but they're never so cutesy with each other, and Maya is really putting on a show now, holding his hand, wrapping her arm around him, smiling and laughing more than she ever did before they were in this fake relationship, and using pet names aplenty. It still feels awkward for him, but he tries his best to look like he loves it; like he loves _her_.

There's still no sign of Molly, and Maya gets tired of the couple-y act eventually. She takes a seat on one of the benches and huffs. "This is tiring. I don't know how people do it."

He sits beside her and does his part by resting his arm across the bench behind her. "Have you noticed all the looks we're starting to get?" he says, leaning close to whisper to her. They don't need anyone overhearing.

She looks at him. "We're going to be the talk of the courthouse, that's for sure."

"Yeah. I just really hope this doesn't make it back to Trucy…"

"We'll be careful, Nick. Now, where is that Molly? I want to really test my acting skills." As if on cue, they hear that distinct laugh coming from somewhere down the hall. Maya looks at him. "Speak of the devil." She grabs him by the wrist. "Come on, sweetie. Let's go show her who you belong to."

Maya starts leading him down the hall, looking around as she goes to see if she can spot Molly. They find her when they hear that laugh again. Maya points. "Look! She's flirting with that bailiff!"

"A different one this time," Phoenix observes.

"Huh?"

"Before I met her that's what she was doing. Flirting with a bailiff. Then she set her sights on me."

"I guess she can't help herself. If you're not around she has to find _someone_ to give her attention to."

"So how do _we_ get her attention?"

Maya taps her foot. "I was assuming she'd be watching out for you but she's so _busy_ right now."

"Isn't that a good thing? Better she be busy with someone else instead of me."

"I guess so. I think she's just playing the field though. She'll keep looking, but that doesn't mean she's given up on you yet." Maya thinks for a second and turns to face him. "Put your arms around my waist."

"What? Why?"

"Just do it, Nick," she says. "Like you're going to pull me in for a kiss."

"Alright, fine." He wraps his arms around her and locks his hands behind her easily, resting them on the small of her back. When he goes to pull her forward, Maya clears her throat and lays her hands on his chest, then starts to push him away.

"Nick, stop it!" she says, loudly. "We can't do that here in the middle of the courthouse!"

He lets go of her and holds out his hands. "But you told me to—"

Maya raises an eyebrow. "Play along," she hisses at him. "You have to act, Nick! Come on, you were an arts major!"

"Painting and drawing! Not theatre!"

"Niiick…"

"Oh, fine. I guess I did take one drama class." He wraps his arms around her again and pulls her against him quickly. Maya squeaks at his unexpected strength and looks up into his face to find him smirking down at her. "How's that?"

"Not bad."

He tilts his head at her. "What now?"

She blinks. "Oh right. Lean down like you're whispering sweet nothings to me." She lifts her arms and wraps them around his neck.

He's acutely aware of how close they are; bodies pressed together and arms around each other. The last time they'd been so close was during the Sprocket wedding reception. Larry had gone off to talk to her where she was sitting at a table with Ema and Athena while Phoenix spoke with Edgeworth, but when he noticed Larry attempting to get Maya to dance with him, he had to step in. She was more than thankful and they stayed together the rest of the night, just so she could avoid Larry's advances.

She's staring up at him expectantly now, so he leans down towards her ear. Her hair brushes past his cheek, tickling him. So she wants to pretend he's dirty talking? He can definitely do the Maya version of that.

"I'm going to take you home later…" he whispers, "and make you the _biggest_ bowl of ramen you've ever seen."

He can swear Maya actually _shivers_. "Oh, tell me more," she says.

"We could order a pizza instead… unlimited toppings, extra cheese."

"Mm, be careful Nick, you might actually get me turned on." He pulls back from her to look at her face and finds she still has her eyes still closed. She's even biting her lip. If he didn't know any better he'd say she already is turned on.

He looks away from her and glances quickly over to where they saw Molly. "She took the bait," he whispers to her. "She's looking this way."

Maya's eyes pop open. For a second she almost looks annoyed that he stopped whispering to her, but then she becomes all business again. "Good. Come on." She takes him by the hand and starts dragging him down the hall.

"Where are we going now? The trial is going to start soon."

"Oh, we have a few minutes, we'll be fine."

Phoenix looks around when Maya stops in a seemingly random place, but she's determinedly striding towards a door that he knows for a fact is a closet full of cleaning supplies that the janitors use to clean the courthouse after hours. She jiggles the door handle and finds it unlocked. "Come in here with me," she says, winking at him.

"Maya, a supply closet? Really?"

She yanks on his wrist a bit harder and manages to pull him reluctantly inside. She shuts the door behind them, dousing them in total darkness. It's so pitch black that neither of them can see what they're doing, and the cleaning supplies on the shelves and scattered on the ground around their feet makes for a tight fit. He can feel Maya's hands on him, touching lightly so she can get her bearings and situate herself properly.

"Ow," he hears her say. "I stubbed my toe on a paint can or something. Isn't there a light in here?!"

He reaches up and feels around for a light switch. His fingers finally close around one of those pull strings, and a yellow tinted incandescent light bulb pops into life above their heads. "Better?"

"Much better."

He stares down at her and lowers his voice. "Maya, I know we're trying to sell this relationship thing, but I still need to act professional! We could probably get in trouble for doing… well, what anyone who saw us come over here thinks we're doing. We're in a _courthouse_ , this is public indecency."

"You're the one who started it, with all that sexy food talk," she teases.

"Yeah, well you looked like you were enjoying it a little too much."

She puts a hand over her stomach and frowns. "I'm hungry."

"Of course you are. What are we doing in here anyway?"

"Making out, obviously. Maybe more, depending on what people are thinking," she says, wiggling her eyebrows.

He rolls his eyes. "It's so cramped in here, we wouldn't be able to do anything even if we wanted to."

"I don't know. I'm surprisingly flexible!"

"Well _I'm_ not."

"Believe me, I know. How's your back, by the way? You hurt it in Khura'in right? I totally missed it, being framed for murder and all that."

"Not bad, but it still gets sore every now and then. It's probably just all my old injuries finally catching up to me."

"You are so old."

"You're the one dating an older man." She doesn't seem to have a response to that, so she leans back against the shelf behind her and smiles at him. "What?"

She shrugs. "I don't know. Is it weird that I'm kind of enjoying this? To be honest, I've never had a boyfriend before, which is sort of embarrassing given my age, so…"

"No one ever asked you out when you were in Khura'in?"

She shakes her head. "No. Even if they had I would have declined anyway. I always wanted to come home, so I would have had to leave eventually. It would never have worked out."

"You wouldn't have stayed if you'd found the right guy?"

"Nah. I would've missed you too much," she says, tapping his chest with her fingers. "Two years was enough."

He nods. "Yeah… It was hard. You were gone when so many good things were happening here. I hired Apollo and Athena, and got my badge back, but I didn't have an assistant anymore… Apollo and Athena were great to mentor but it wasn't the same without you. You know I would have missed you too, if you'd stayed there longer. This will probably sound so selfish of me but I'm… glad you didn't."

She glances down. "Thanks, Nick. So am I." She takes a breath and looks back up at him. "Now let's get out of here. It's getting kind of warm and I don't want to be all sweaty before the trial."

"Okay." He reaches to push the door open but Maya stops him.

"Wait, first we need to look like we were making out."

"And how do we do that?" Maya grabs at the obi around her waist and loosens it a bit. He starts to panic a bit. "What are you doing?!"

Maya rolls her eyes. "Don't make me do all the work! Loosen your tie a bit, untuck your shirt, mess up your hair a little. This stuff is obvious!"

"But even real couples at least try to look like they weren't doing anything!"

"We're not a real couple though," she says, reaching up to his hair.

He jerks his head away from her. "Don't touch."

"Ooh you're one of those guys? Don't like your hair touched? Why? How long does it take you to do in the morning?"

"I've told you before Maya, it's natural. I don't have to _do_ anything."

"Mhm… sure it is." She reaches up again, and again he tries to get away from her. He groans when the shelf behind him digs painfully into his back. Something falls to the floor with a crash.

Maya cries out. "Aah!"

"What? Did it fall on you?"

"Yeah! Thanks to you!" she says, smacking his arm.

"It was an accident!"

She grumbles something else that he can't hear and kneels down. There isn't much room down there. "My poor foot."

"Maya, please stand up."

She gets up a little too quickly, and in their close quarters she ends up hitting the top of her head into the bottom of his jaw. His teeth clack together and he hisses in pain, but he's grateful he wasn't talking or he might have bitten his tongue.

"Oh no, Nick! I'm sorry! Are you okay?" She puts her fingers on his jaw. "I didn't break it, right? You can still talk? Your teeth are okay?"

He puts his own hand on the top of her head, mostly to push her away but also to be sure _she's_ okay. "I'm fine, are you?"

"Yeah. I might have a goose egg later though."

He slides his hand down the back of her head. Maya's hair _is_ soft and almost silky, just like he'd described to Molly. At least that hadn't been a lie. He consciously moves his hand so he can run his fingers through it before pulling away, and Maya lets hers drop from his face as she takes a step back, as far as she can with the shelf behind her.

He reaches up and starts to loosen his tie. "There. Are you happy?"

She smiles and nods. "I guess that's enough. Let's go."

She opens the door and takes a step out, while readjusting the obi she just loosened herself. He does the same with his tie.

"Ahem."

They both turn at the sound of someone clearing their throat to find Molly leaning against the wall a few feet from the closet they just stepped out of. She raises an eyebrow at them. "In the courthouse? Really, Phoenix? You're a lawyer."

He laughs awkwardly. "Well, you know how it is."

"We haven't seen each other for a few weeks, so it's sometimes hard to keep our hands off each other, right?" Maya says, blinking up at him. "You should see us at home."

Molly smiles. "What I heard in there didn't sound too _loving_. It sounded more like you were having an argument. Trouble in paradise?"

Phoenix finishes with his tie and focuses on tucking it back under his waistcoat. "No, not at all. If anything we're better than ever. Maya can be kind of bossy because she knows what she wants, that's probably what you heard, right Maya?"

"Yep," Maya confirms. "Anyway, are you ready for the trial, Molly?"

Molly pushes off the wall and starts to walk past them, her high heels clicking on the floor as she goes. "It's Prosecutor Hott to you, Miss Fey. And I am ready. Don't get too excited, I still think your client is guilty."

"We'll see, _Prosecutor_ ," Maya says.

Phoenix watches Molly as she goes, expecting her to make some sort of flirty comment or face at him, but she keeps her cool and walks past without even looking his way.

"Oh no," Phoenix says once she's gone. "She seems way too confident. What if we missed something at the crime scene?"

"Calm down, Nick. She's just trying to freak us out. Don't fall for it. Come on, the trial is going to start soon."

* * *

When they make it to the courtroom, Molly and the defendant on the case are already standing in their respective spots. The judge looks at them disapprovingly. "You two are late."

"I'm sorry, Your Honour," Phoenix says. "We were caught up with something."

"More like caught inside the supply closet together," Molly says.

The judge raises his eyebrows. "Oh, really? Is this true, you two?"

Phoenix scratches the back of his neck. "Uh, yes, Your Honour. I apologize, really, I know it's unprofessional—"

"Well, it's about time, Mr. Wright!" the judge booms. "You too, Miss Fey! I've been watching you two together for close to fifteen years now! There was a bet going on between us judges back in the early days about when you would finally get together. We gave up after you were… well, you know. But after seeing you two together again during the Sprocket case last September I was just sure it wasn't over yet."

"O-oh, uh, right. Heh, I guess it just took us a while to realize." He turns to look at Maya, who smiles back at him. "But we did eventually."

Molly is gaping at the conversation from the other side of the room. When Phoenix looks at her he can see her surprise even from where he's standing. She was expecting them to get into trouble, but instead the judge is praising them and talking to them like they're old friends.

"Excuse me, Your Honour," she interrupts, "but shouldn't Mr. Wright receive a penalty for being late to court because he was too busy making out with his assistant in the supply closet?"

The judge shakes his head. "I don't give out penalties when it comes to love, Prosecutor Hott. You're new to this courthouse and relatively new to prosecuting so you don't know much about Mr. Wright's history with us. I'm simply happy for them." The judge turns to look at Phoenix and Maya again. "Besides, you have to keep things exciting right? When the urge strikes you best act on it! Why my wife and I still—"

"Alright, Your Honour!" Molly interrupts. She shuts her eyes and pinches the bridge of her nose. "May we please start the trial now?"

Phoenix leans towards Maya. "We should have done this sooner," he whispers. "No penalties for love? What the heck? Imagine how much easier it would have been to prove your innocence all those times if I'd just told the judge I was in love with you?"

"Yeah, never mind about _actually_ proving me innocent so people didn't forever think I was a murderer who got off free," she whispers back.

The judge bangs his gavel. "Alright, you two. I'm happy for you but let's try to focus on the case at hand now. No more canoodling at the bench. Shall we begin?"

"Yes, Your Honour."

"Prosecutor, please call your first witness."

"The prosecution calls the lead detective to the stand."

A detective neither Phoenix nor Maya recognize walks to the stand and begins to talk on and on about his own love life. Apparently, he's not too lucky in the love department. Phoenix and Maya exchange a glance.

"Um, thank you, sir. We're both very happy," Phoenix tells him.

Molly yells at the detective to testify and stop talking to the defense. After that, the case mainly stays on track, and Phoenix is glad that he ended up calling Maya the day before. She really does put him at ease. It makes defending against a prosecutor like Molly much easier, and he's quite confident the trial will be over today, with a not guilty verdict for his client.

* * *

"I can't believe she got another day," Maya says as they exit the courtroom four hours later. Phoenix's client is being led away by the bailiffs to go back to the detention centre. They can hear him blubbering from all the way down the hall. They'll definitely have to go visit him soon. It will be surprising if he doesn't fire them.

Phoenix sighs. "She's good. Doesn't she remind you of Edgeworth?"

Maya nods. "Yeah, but not in a good way."

Molly walks out behind them. "One more day, you two. I guess you better spend more time investigating and less time at the beach."

"You were at the beach too!" Maya says.

"Yes but, as you can see, I was prepared for court today."

"We know our client is innocent," Maya says. "You're gaining favours or something!"

"How dare you?" Molly says. "I don't think I know what you're implying."

Maya looks her up and down. "Oh, I think you do."

Phoenix decides it's time to step in. "Hey, stop it," he says, taking Maya by the arm. "Let's just go."

Maya takes a deep breath. "You're right, Nick. I'm sorry, Miss Hott. I shouldn't imply things like that…"

Molly straightens her blazer. "Hmph. Apology accepted, I suppose. Now even though I _could_ , I'm not going to bar you from the crime scene if you want to investigate again." She looks at Phoenix and gives him a smile that any other man might have found lovely. "But that's only for you, Phoenix. I don't want your girlfriend being the reason you get kicked out of a crime scene."

"Thank you," he says.

She nods and turns to leave swiftly.

When she's gone, Phoenix looks down at Maya. "Why are you trying to pick fights with her?"

"She started it!"

"You basically implied that she uses her body to gain favour with the judge, Maya."

Maya crosses her arms, her face settling into a pout. "I said I was sorry."

"Just try to be civil, at least. We really don't need another disadvantage."

"Alright, I get it."

"Good." He holds out his arm. "Shall we, dear?"

She eyes him but eventually links her arm with his. On their way out of the courtroom they pass by two women, one of whom turns to the other and says something like "I always knew" in a hushed tone.

Phoenix wonders just how many people feel like they "always knew" about him and Maya, or have at least seen them together enough times to get the impression that there's something more between them. The judge, Trucy and Pearl, Athena, even total strangers he's never seen before but obviously know about him seem to act like they know more about his feelings for Maya than even he does. He _does_ care about Maya, probably more than anything or anyone else besides Trucy, but he never thinks about her in a romantic sense. Sure there's the odd fleeting thought or fantasy every now and then but he tells himself that's just a side effect of being a man and happening to have a pretty friend. He never _seriously_ thinks about her in a more romantic, domestic sort of sense.

Not until now. Now that they're 'official' and people are starting to find out and they're all acting as if it's the most obvious and natural thing in the world that they're together. He can't help wondering what it would actually be like to be with her. What would it be like to kiss her? To touch her more intimately than a hug or a hand hold? To fall asleep beside her? It's been so long since he's had anyone for that sort of thing. Since college, Maya really is the closest he's had to it. When he was still a rookie, after Maya turned eighteen and started to come to the city even more often, that had been the closest they'd ever been. There had been plenty of nights on the sofa together, cuddled up and eating popcorn while watching movies, falling asleep with heads on shoulders and in laps. Entire weeks spent staying in the same apartment together, eating together, and occasionally investigating together when they managed to snag a client.

That was all he needed back then, the closeness of a friend. Maya provided that for him and he for her and that was enough, but over the years of his disbarment and her training they became more distant. Maya couldn't stay in the apartment after he adopted Trucy, the casual touches came less often, and the late night movies as well, and nowadays he finds himself… missing it. He isn't _lonely_ , he has Trucy and Athena and Pearl to fill the office, and he still has Maya now that she's back from Khura'in, but it still feels like there's _something_ missing. Something that maybe this fake relationship is temporarily filling.

"Nick?"

"Huh?"

He looks down and finds Maya staring up at him. "Are you okay? You looked kind of lost in thought for a moment there."

"Oh. I'm fine… Can I ask you a question, Maya?"

"Go ahead."

"Do you think you'll ever get married? For real?"

She looks down at the sidewalk. "I don't really know. Technically I don't have to now that Pearly is my heir. She _wants_ the title of Master, she _wants_ to get married and have kids and that whole life, so I don't feel guilty passing it on to her. If that wasn't the case I suppose I would say yes, because I need to do my part to keep the Fey clan alive. But now… I don't know. I guess only if I find the right guy. What about you?"

He keeps his eyes straight ahead. "I don't know either. I'm so busy now. Trucy is still a handful even if she is going to be eighteen soon, I'm still mentoring Athena now that Apollo is gone, not to mention I'm not that young anymore."

"Oh, Nick. You're not even forty yet. You're still fine in the age department, believe me."

"Hm? Aren't I an old man to you?"

She can't hide her smile. "Come on, you know I say that just to tease you. Anyone would be lucky to have someone like you."

"You really think that?"

"Yeah, I mean, look at how well you treat _me_ , and I'm only your _fake_ girlfriend."

"Tell me more about how great I am, Maya, I really love it."

She laughs. "Okay. Well… You care more about others than yourself. Which can sometimes cause you to do really dumb and reckless things but it's still a good trait to have, I think. You like helping people, and you believe in them to the end. You're a successful lawyer. You're a good father and father figure to more kids than I think you even realize. You're a good friend, too." She looks up at him again, a faint tinge of red staining her cheeks. "And, even though it's kind of embarrassing to say this to you, I will admit you're not bad on the eyes either. To be honest, it really _isn't_ that surprising that Molly is so interested."

Phoenix isn't really sure what to say to all that. He was half joking when he told her to tell him more, he wasn't expecting her to seriously list off all the reasons she thought he would be good boyfriend material.

Maya's cheeks turn even redder when he doesn't say anything, and she elbows him in the side. "Please say something because now I feel really awkward."

He pulls his arm away from her and wraps it around her shoulders instead. "No, don't feel awkward. That was… nice. Thank you, Maya. I'm flattered." He sighs. "Now I just need to find someone who thinks all of that and isn't scary. Apparently I only attract the scary ones."

"But I don't think either of us are actively looking."

"Well I feel like if it's meant to be, it will be. Why go looking? It's always someone you least expect, not someone you find on some dating app or matchmaking service."

"I guess you're right."

"You know, while we're admitting awkward things, I also think anyone would be lucky to end up with you."

"Aaw, really?"

He nods. "Yeah. You're fun, smarter than people, including myself, give you credit for, you're funny. You've been through so much but you still don't let that get you down. I really don't know how you manage to be so optimistic all the time."

"And I'm gorgeous, right?" she says, flipping one of her hair beads over her shoulder.

Phoenix shakes his head. "You say that like it's a joke, but it's true."

"R-Really?"

"Mm. I was a little surprised that you didn't have a boyfriend in Khura'in. I thought for sure…"

Maya laughs. "Were you worried?"

Was he? He didn't have much time to think about things like that after Maya called and he heard that scream. He just got on the plane to go, and then he was caught up in a murder trial as soon as he got there. By the time he finally met with Maya again he hadn't even had time to worry about something like that.

Maya's phone rings before he has time to answer her, and she pulls it out of her sleeve. It's a text message from Ema Skye of all people.

"Ema?" Phoenix says as he leans over her to view her screen. "I didn't even know she was in the States again. What does she want?"

Maya's fingers move swiftly over the touch screen to open the message. She tilts the screen so he can read it as well.

 _O-M-G i just heard about you and mr. wright! we're having a girl's night tonight. i'm inviting kay faraday so you should bring someone too! i'll text you later but be ready by at least 8 pm!_

Maya grimaces. "Great."

"That doesn't sound bad."

"You're okay with it? What about the investigation?"

"We can head over to the crime scene right now, then go to the detention centre, and by the time we're done I'm sure it'll be time for your little night out. Just make sure you don't get too drunk or anything, you don't want to be hungover for court tomorrow."

"That works. Now I just need to think of someone to bring…"

* * *

I have to thank my friends Summer and Despare from our Discord group for helping brainstorm ideas for this chapter. The closet idea was all them, I just wrote it out.


	4. Part 4 - In a Relationship

I upped the rating to T for this chapter, just in case.

* * *

"I really don't know if it's a good idea for me to come, Master Maya. I appreciate the offer, really, but I'm not really used to going out."

Maya waves a hand at her companion. "Nonsense. Even you need to leave that dreary old temple sometimes, Iris."

Truthfully, Iris is the only other woman Maya knows who isn't underage that isn't already invited or out of the country. Even if she could bring Trucy or Pearl to a bar or club, she's trying to keep them out of the loop when it comes to the fake relationship scheme, so she can't invite them anyway. And judging by Ema's text, her new relationship with Phoenix is going to be a popular topic of conversation. She's just glad she managed to convince Iris to take the train all the way into the city on such short notice.

"Besides," Maya says, "you're already here." Here being Ema Skye's tiny apartment, all the way across town from Phoenix's. They were able to meet at the train station where they walked to Ema's together to get ready.

Iris fidgets with the dress Maya has lent her to wear. They're of similar statures and body types so it fits her relatively well. "I've never even met Kay, and I've known Ema for about fifteen minutes now."

"You'll meet Kay tonight! You need to let loose a little, Iris. Have a little fun every now and then. Just because you're technically a nun doesn't mean you have to stay cooped up there on Eagle Mountain all the time."

"I don't know whether or not to say this, Master Maya," Iris says timidly, "but don't you think it's a little awkward?"

"Why would it be awkward?" Maya asks. She turns to the mirror in Ema's bathroom and starts running lip gloss over her lips.

"Well, because… you know."

Maya presses her lips together to even out the gloss. "Is it because I'm the Master now? You know I'm probably the least strict Master Kurain has ever had. Don't worry about it."

"No, Master Maya. That's not it."

If Iris grips that dress any tighter, she's going to tear the thin material. "Just spit it out, Iris. I'm not a mind reader, even though Nick would insist I am. He's just too easy to read. He basically projects all his thoughts through his facial expressions, it's kind of cute."

"Right. Um, well, it's because you're dating Mr. Wright now."

Maya's finger slips and the line of eyeliner she was applying streaks across her face. "Oh."

"Only because I used to date him, so I don't know. I thought it would be a little weird."

"Well, do _you_ find it weird?" Maya grabs a cotton pad and dabs at the eyeliner with makeup remover. "I mean, I'm fine with it if you are. That was forever ago."

"Yes, it was. I'm also okay with it, I just didn't know if it would make you uncomfortable or not."

Maya shakes her head and starts to apply her eyeliner again. "Nah, it's fine. Honestly, I hadn't even thought about it." She hasn't thought about it because she'd temporarily forgotten about Iris's past with him, but she isn't going to mention that.

"Well, as long as it's okay."

"Great. Are you ready?"

Iris nods. Maya can't help feeling a little jealous of her cousin when she looks at her. She's still so beautiful despite her years in prison and all the time spent in the harsh weather up on Eagle Mountain. Her black hair is still braided in the front the way it always is, and the off-the-shoulder black dress she borrowed looks better on her than it ever did on Maya. She thinks maybe she'll just let Iris keep it.

Maya turns back to the mirror and finishes applying her mascara, then grabs her handbag. "How do I look?"

"You look… beautiful, Master Maya," Iris says earnestly.

Maya turns to look at herself in the mirror. She may not look as good as Iris but she doesn't look half bad, in her opinion. The heels she bought earlier that day rival the ones Molly wears and combined with the tight black pants she has on, they make her butt look great.

"Thanks, Iris," Maya beams. "You do too, obviously. Also, please stop calling me _Master_ Maya, just Maya is fine. You're family, you don't need to be so formal."

There's a knock on the bathroom door and Ema's voice reaches them through it. "Are you girls almost done? Kay just got here!"

Maya opens the door. "We're ready, Ema. Hey Kay!"

Kay Faraday steps forward and wraps Maya in a hug. Kay and Ema are better friends than Maya and Kay are, but they're well enough acquainted that it's not an awkward feeling. Nowadays Kay is an international prosecutor much like Franziska and spends her time travelling around the world. It's just good luck that she and Ema are both in the country at the same time for tonight.

"Good to see you again, Maya. It's been forever."

Maya nods and gestures to Iris standing timidly in the doorway of the bathroom still. "Kay, this is Iris. She's going to join us tonight."

"Sounds good to me," Kay says. She wraps an arm around Maya's shoulders. "We have much to talk about tonight."

Maya smiles. "Yeah… I guess we do."

* * *

"Daddy, the phone is for you," Trucy yells from the other room. He can hear some shuffling and waits for her to appear in the doorway. "It's Mr. Edgeworth," she says, holding the cordless phone out to him. "Oh, where's Miss Maya? I wanted to show her one of my new magic tricks."

He takes the phone from her and holds his thumb over the speaker. "She went to hang out with Detective Skye. They haven't seen each other in a while so she figured she should while she's here."

"Aw, okay. I guess I'll see her tomorrow then. I'm going to go do my homework now."

He nods. "Night, Trucy."

"Good night, Daddy."

Phoenix waits for her to leave the room before lifting the phone to his ear. "Hey Edgeworth."

"Hello, Wright. How are you?"

"Uh, I'm fine I guess." He glances at his watch. "It's after 8 pm, Edgeworth. Shouldn't you be in bed already?"

There's a beat of silence and then an exasperated sigh. "I suppose if you have better things to do than talk to an old friend—"

"Oh, don't be like that, Miles. What do you want?"

There's another pause and Phoenix knows it's thanks to his use of Edgeworth's first name. That always manages to catch him off guard for some reason. Edgeworth clears his throat. "I heard about you and Miss Fey finally making it official. I wanted to know if you felt like coming over for a celebratory cup of tea."

Only Edgeworth would describe a cup of tea as "celebratory". But Maya is out with friends tonight too, and Trucy is fine on her own, so Phoenix doesn't see why not. "Yeah, sure."

"Good. I'll see you soon."

Edgeworth hangs up without even waiting for a response and Phoenix grumbles to himself about having to find his own ride to Edgeworth's swanky apartment building. It's not so late that the buses aren't running, but he can spare the cash for a taxi instead. At least he'll look a little less poor pulling up to that building in a taxi rather than walking from a bus stop.

He grabs his jacket and calls to Trucy. "I'm going out for a bit, Truce. You're okay on your own?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Have fun and tell Mr. Edgeworth I said hi!"

"I will. I'll see you later."

* * *

Ema has a car, but no one wants to volunteer to be designated driver for the night, so the girls end up piling into a taxi together for the drive to the club Ema wants to go to. The ride is relatively quiet, and Maya can't help thinking it's only because Kay and Ema are thinking of all the embarrassing questions they want to ask her about Phoenix when they get there. Iris is quiet because that's just how she is.

Maya's thoughts drift as they drive through the city. Iris dated Nick in the past. How intimate did they get? Iris at 34 still seems so pure and innocent and Maya can't imagine the Iris of 15 years ago being any different, but you can never tell for sure. It's always the quiet ones, isn't that what everyone always says? What if Ema or Kay ask her something personal and her answer is something different than what Iris knows to be true? What if Iris _knows_ she's lying?

Maya tries to calm herself. If they ask anything too embarrassing she can always refuse to answer, and 15 years are bound to change some things. Phoenix never talks about his college days, but Maya can still remember Mia complaining to her about how annoying her client was during her second court trial. She couldn't believe her bad luck, that she would have such a terrible client so soon into her career. When the trial was over she had some interesting stories to tell about how her client had cried on the stand, exclaimed that girls don't poop, and _swallowed_ _evidence_.

It wasn't until after meeting him and learning his name did Maya realize that the Phoenix Wright that worked in her sister's law office was the client Mia had complained about three years earlier. He was like a different person. Still dorky and kind of cute, but determined and smart. Not an evidence eating defense attorney, that was for sure. If three years were enough to change Phoenix that much, what were fifteen?

"What are you thinking about Maya?" Maya looks up at Ema, who's twisted around in her seat to face the back through the little window in the taxi. "You were pretty lost in thought there."

Maya shrugs. "Wondering what drink I should get first."

Ema sighs. "Is Mr. Wright already driving you crazy?"

Maya furrows her eyebrows. "Huh?"

Kay huffs from beside her. "I know what you mean, Ema. My last boyfriend was so clingy, it was annoying. I could never go out or do things without him pouting because he wasn't invited. I broke up with him when I had to leave France."

Maya is shaking her head. "No, there's nothing like that going on with me and Nick."

"You're lucky," Ema sighs. "I'm so jealous. I need a mature man in my life. Prosecutor Sahdmadhi is the closest thing I have but he's a bit _too_ perfect, you know? Plus he's my boss, so that's out. Then there's Prosecutor Gavin. I don't even want to talk about him. Someone like Mr. Edgeworth would be ideal…"

Kay discreetly raises her eyebrows at Maya when Ema turns back around in her seat. Maya has to giggle. The whole world knows about Ema Skye's infatuation with Edgeworth, and everyone except her seems to realize that she has no chance.

The rest of the ride is quiet until they finally pull up to the curb outside of the club. Ema climbs out of the front seat while the rest of them untangle themselves from the back. They each pay their share of the fare, then together they head to the doors. There's a line up, but Ema has reassured them that four pretty girls will be let in no problem.

Maya can hear the booming of the music from outside, and the other club goers look excited to be here. Still, as they get in line together, her mind wanders to Phoenix. She left him sitting at home by himself for the night. Even if their relationship isn't real, she was supposed to be helping him with the case that she originally came for. The investigation and interviews earlier in the day were fine though, and he insisted he was okay with her going. He wasn't her only friend, after all.

Kay is standing beside Iris in the line, and Maya starts paying attention when she notices Kay nudge her. "So, how do you know Maya, if you don't mind me asking?"

Iris looks down at the pavement. "It's a bit of a long story. The short version is, I'm her cousin."

"Ah, I see. Well, it's good to have you."

"Thank you. I have to admit I don't do things like this very often, and I'm not much of a drinker either."

Ema nods in understanding from beside Maya. "Is it a religious thing, or do you just not have much experience with it?"

"I just don't have much experience, I suppose. We don't serve alcohol in Hazakura Temple, but not for any particular reason."

Kay grins. "Well, we'll show you a good time tonight, I promise you that."

"O-oh," Iris blushes and takes a step forward as the line moves ahead. "Thank you."

* * *

Phoenix manages to make it up to Edgeworth's penthouse apartment while only receiving strange looks from two people, a woman dressed in a cocktail dress and her boyfriend (he hopes) getting off the elevator as he's getting on. Even in his suit people can tell he doesn't belong in a place like this.

When he knocks on Edgeworth's door, the butler greets him. Phoenix knows the man by name, Albert, but every time he visits he finds himself surprised yet again that Edgeworth actually has a butler. Someone to cook him dinner and clean up after him and answer the door for him. He thinks it must be nice, he's lucky if he remembers to do the laundry on time. Being a single dad has never been his forte.

"Welcome, Mr. Wright. Mr. Edgeworth is in his study."

"Thanks, Albert. I know the way."

The butler bows, making Phoenix feel even more out of place, and stands aside to let him in. He makes his way towards Edgeworth's study on his own and knocks on the heavy wooden door when he gets there.

"Come in."

Phoenix opens the door and peeks in. Edgeworth is sitting at his desk behind his laptop, a cup of tea already set beside him.

"Hey Edgeworth. I'm uh… here."

"Good to see you, Wright. Take a seat."

Phoenix sits in the chair across from Edgeworth. "Why do I feel like I'm back in high school and was just called down to the principal's office?"

Edgeworth peers over his glasses. "I have to say, I'm a little disappointed in you, Wright."

"Okay, now I _really_ feel like I'm back in high school. It's report card day all over again… I'm having flashbacks… My mom. She held that D I got in math over my head for weeks."

Edgeworth rolls his eyes. "Stop being dramatic. I'm talking about the fact that you apparently have a girlfriend now, and I'm the last person to know. It wouldn't even bother me so much if not for the fact that Maya Fey is said girlfriend. I feel like I should have been one of the _first_ to know about such a momentous thing."

Phoenix sits back, more at ease now. "Jeez Edgeworth, I didn't know it would bother you so much. Look, Maya and I didn't want to tell anyone right away. What if it doesn't work out? It'll just make things awkward for all our friends." These lies are becoming easier and easier. "Trucy doesn't know either, and neither does Pearls, so don't let it get out just yet. We still need time, just in case."

Edgeworth snorts. "I highly doubt that it will not work out between you two."

Phoenix raises his eyebrows. Even Edgeworth thinks they belong together? "What do you mean by that?"

Edgeworth gives him a look that says Phoenix should know full well what he means by that. "Come on, Wright. You can't tell me you haven't harboured feelings for Maya for years. It's been obvious to me for a long time. A _very_ long time."

"How long exactly?" He has to know why so many people are under this impression.

"How long have you known her?"

"Twelve years."

"You recalled that faster than most men remember how long they've been married," Edgeworth points out. "You barely had to think about it."

Phoenix shrugs. "So? Just please don't tell me you thought I was in love with her when we first met. She was only seventeen, she'd just lost her sister. I helped her because she needed it. That's why I became a lawyer in the first place."

Edgeworth shakes his head. "No, love at first sight is a foolish notion. There is no such thing. But a bond started to form between you from that moment on. I didn't notice it at first because I was so caught up in my own issues. It wasn't until De Killer did I start to see."

"See what?"

"How much you cared for her."

"Of course I cared for her. She was— _is_ —my best friend, I can't lose her."

"Wright… I've never seen you so scared in your life. I remember wondering what on earth was going on because you were so worked up, and when the judge announced that we'd need a second day even after you'd _begged_ him to continue the trial, you broke down in tears. Do you remember that?"

Phoenix swallows. Of course he remembers. How could he forget? Even with everything they've gone through since then, he still considers that day the scariest of his life. He thought for sure he'd killed her. He hadn't been good enough to get Engarde a not guilty verdict on the first day and he'd killed Maya because of it. Maya who had never done anything wrong, except be his friend. "I remember," he says.

"You even said she was 'the person closest to you'. I didn't think there was anything going on between you two back then but if you were already considering her the person closest to you, I didn't think it would take long. The next year at Hazakura Temple only cemented that belief. I'm honestly a little surprised this didn't happen sooner."

Phoenix looks away. He feels bad lying to Edgeworth like this. People are so sure this is real, what are they all going to think when it comes out that it isn't? Will they find it pathetic? Will they think he was only using Maya, so he wouldn't need to worry about the hard work real relationships take? He feels guilty already and the urge to admit the truth to someone is overwhelming.

He takes a deep breath and exhales slowly. "Edgeworth… I need to tell you something."

* * *

"Oh, oh! Can I get a Sex on the Beach for my friend here?" Ema hollers to one of the waitresses, slinging an arm across Iris's neck.

Iris looks alarmed. "A what?!"

Kay laughs and nudges her. "It's a drink, Iris. What did you think it was?"

Iris blushes madly and Ema starts laughing too. "No offense, Iris, but you're not really my type. You're really pretty, don't get me wrong, but you're missing a few of the best bits."

Iris manages a small smile, and Maya finds herself smiling too. At least her cousin is getting used to the combination that is Ema and Kay. Kay looks over to her. "What about you, Maya? Want another? You've barely had anything!"

Maya shrugs. "Nick didn't want me to get too drunk tonight."

"Pfft. Don't let him start acting like he's the boss of you just because you're going out!"

"He's not," Maya says. "We have court tomorrow, I don't want to be hungover during it. And technically he _is_ the boss of me when I'm assisting him with court cases."

Ema puts an elbow on the table and rests her chin in her hand. "Ooh the boss/assistant dynamic. That's kind of hot. Do you ever incorporate that into your sex life?"

"W-What?!"

"You know, like roleplaying? Like the sexy secretary type thing?"

"N-No! We do not," she says.

Kay leans over and rolls her eyes at Ema. "Why would they do that when that's their everyday life? They need to do something different, like a maid/master. Or maybe _Maya_ is the Master." Kay giggles. "You are the Master of Kurain right? That could be kinky."

Maya picks up what's left of her drink and knocks it back. "I think I _will_ have another one of these."

Kay grins and calls over the waitress to order another drink. " _Anyway_ , about that trial. I heard there's a new prosecutor on it. Have you met her, Maya?"

"Yeah, I've met her." She's unable to keep a bit of venom out of her voice. "She's good in court, I guess."

Ema rolls her eyes. "All the guys at the precinct are obsessed with her. I swear all they see is a walking pair of boobs. They ignore all her accomplishments as a prosecutor just because she's pretty. Must be annoying."

"I won't deny that she's probably accomplished," Maya said, "but she's a bit of a flirt and it kind of annoys me."

"What's wrong with that?" Kay asked. "A girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do sometimes."

"Yeah, I wouldn't care normally… If it wasn't _Nick_ she was flirting with, while perfectly aware that he's not available."

Even Iris looks surprised at that, and leans forward in her seat a bit. Ema and Kay look shocked, and Ema slaps the table with a hand. "What does he do?"

The waitress comes back with their drinks and Maya thanks her. When she's gone she takes a sip of her drink and sighs. "He's already told her no. He never reciprocates or anything but she won't stop, and she does it in front of me too. I trust Nick, but I mean, look at her. It makes me feel a little inferior."

Ema pats her on the back. "Don't worry about it, Maya. You're the one who has him, so she should be jealous of _you_. And you and Mr. Wright are like, super close. Prosecutor Hott might be pretty but that doesn't mean anything when it comes to the emotional bond you two share."

If only that were true. Yes her and Nick are closer than close, but they're still only friends. Their bond will mean nothing if he ever meets someone he is attracted to romantically. It won't matter how good of friends they are, his time will be divided and they'll end up spending less time together. The thought of someone taking him from her worries Maya more than she cares to admit. She knows it's selfish of her, but she can't help how she feels.

Kay waves a hand. "Yeah, Maya. I don't know him that well but Mr. Wright seems like a good guy. As long as he's not showing any sort of interest in her, then who cares? He's yours."

Maya nods, but Kay's words haven't made her feel much better. It's just another reminder that Phoenix isn't really _hers_. This relationship is fake, and it's not going to last. They'll stay friends, and when he finally does find someone to spend his life with, she'll have to find a way to be okay with it. Not with jealousy or unrequited feelings, just with the simple fact that someone else can make him happier than she can. And he _will_ find that someone eventually, she's sure of it. All of the things she'd said to him before were true; anyone really would be lucky to have him.

The table is awkwardly quiet when Maya doesn't respond to Kay's reassurances. Ema coughs awkwardly into her fist while Kay sips at her drink. Iris is staring down into her glass and playing with the straw. Ema eventually clears her throat. "Well, enough depressing topics of conversation." She grins and leans over toward Maya. "I want some details."

Maya raises an eyebrow. "Details?"

Ema rolls her eyes. "You know. What's Mr. Wright like?"

Maya looks even more confused. "You know him, Ema. You even worked with him that one time, and you probably spent more time with him when he was disbarred than I did. You know what he's like."

Kay and Ema exchange a look. "Uh, that's not really what I meant, Maya. I was sort of his friend, but he definitely never discussed any sort of dirty details with me about his love life."

Iris coughs into her glass from across the table, and all three of the others look over at her. She waves a hand. "Sorry. It went down the wrong way."

Ema turns back to Maya. "Anyway. You know, as a boyfriend? What's he like? Is the sex good?"

Maya's eyes widen. "W-What?! T-That's personal…"

Ema grins at Kay. "I told you she wouldn't want to talk about it. Come on, Maya. I've always wondered what he'd be like…"

" _You've_ always wondered?! Why? I thought you were into Mr. Edgeworth."

Ema shrugs. "I'm a woman of science. I like to know things, so I can't help wondering. When I worked with him on my sister's case he seemed so dorky and cute, so I can't help wondering what he'd be like, you know? Guys like him can be surprisingly good in bed. Come on, one little detail. Is he sweet and gentle or is he more rough and sexy about it?"

Maya's face has turned crimson. She can't even think about Phoenix that way without getting embarrassed. She glances at Iris sitting across the table from her, whose face is turned down to stare into the bottom of her glass. Maya can't even see her expression. "Um… uh…"

Kay laughs. "You don't need to be so embarrassed, Maya!"

"But it's… personal… And I don't know if Nick would like me talking about stuff like that…"

"We won't tell," Kay says. "I'm curious too, you know. Aren't you, Iris?"

Iris looks up from her glass, almost as embarrassed as Maya is. "Not really… But can I get another one of these drinks? Or maybe a different one with more alcohol in it?"

"Me too!" Maya says. "I need more alcohol before I can talk about this stuff."

Ema sighs and waves over the waitress again. She seems to know every drink name and what it's made of, so she orders them each something stronger and sits back in her chair. "I thought you didn't want to get too drunk?"

Maya crosses her arms. "You're not really giving me a choice."

* * *

"Edgeworth… I need to tell you something."

Phoenix regrets the words as soon as they're out of his mouth. Sure he feels guilty, but he has to think of Maya in this too. Would she want him to tell anyone the truth? What will people think of _her_ for going along with this idea? Would she be embarrassed? They hadn't thought that far ahead when agreeing to this, so when they end it it has to be on both of their terms.

Edgeworth takes his glasses off and starts to polish them with a cloth from his desk. "What is it, Wright?"

Edgeworth may be the one person Phoenix can tell without worrying about being judged _too_ harshly. He knows he may get a stern talking to, and he can trust Edgeworth not to tell anyone else… but when he thinks about Maya, out with her friends and probably talking about him right now, he can't bring himself to say the words.

"Uh…"

Edgeworth slips his glasses back on and furrows his eyebrows. "Something wrong?"

"No! I uh… want to throw Maya a party, but it's a surprise."

"A party? Whatever for?"

"You know, like a welcome home party."

Edgeworth makes a face. "Isn't it a little late for that? She's been home for months."

"I know. We've all been busy though and there was never any time. So I figured since she's here, we could do it… in a few days maybe?" What is he saying? He's pulling this out of thin air. Why can't he stop talking?

Edgeworth raises an eyebrow. "Alright. I suppose I can make myself available for whenever you plan this party of yours, but I'm afraid I won't be able to help you plan it. I suggest enlisting the help of your daughter for that."

"Oh… No, yeah, I guess Trucy would want to help. But just remember, she doesn't know about me and Maya, so don't mention anything like that, okay?"

"Of course," Edgeworth says, before reaching into one of the drawers in his desk. "Now how about that drink?"

Phoenix leans over. It's certainly not more tea Edgeworth is pulling out of that drawer. "What's that? I thought we were having tea?"

"I thought a real drink would be preferable." Edgeworth pulls out two glasses and starts pouring.

"It's not like I'm getting married or something. Tea would have been fine." He takes the glass anyway.

Edgeworth picks his up as well. "Will you?"

"Will I what?" Phoenix lifts the glass to his lips.

"Get married."

He chokes on the drink and sets the glass down, wiping his mouth with a sleeve. "Edgeworth… come on, isn't it a little soon to be thinking about marriage?"

"Perhaps if you didn't already know each other so well. But seeing as you're already so close, I would think your relationship would progress more quickly than normal."

Phoenix laughs. "No, no way! If anything we're taking our time _more_ than regular couples! It's like… we know we're good friends and we get along great but what if? We have to be sure before we get into anything serious like marriage… right?"

Edgeworth stares at him. "You're acting stranger than usual today, Wright. You and Maya aren't having problems, are you?"

"No! None at all."

"Hm."

Phoenix sighs. "I guess I'm a little nervous about the trial tomorrow though."

"Oh, yes. The bank robbery. How is Miss Hott doing? She's new but I figured she could handle… well, _you_."

"She wants to handle me all right," Phoenix mumbles.

Edgeworth raises an eyebrow. "What was that?"

"She's a good prosecutor, that's true," Phoenix says, ignoring Edgeworth. "To be honest, she reminds me of you when she gets behind the bench. Did you have any part in her training?"

"No, I'm too busy to do that sort of thing nowadays, but I have spoken to her quite often. Why?"

"Does she ever hit on you?"

" _Hit_ on me?" Edgeworth sounds so perplexed, Phoenix has to roll his eyes.

"Flirt, you know? Like, because she finds you attractive?"

"Oh. Not that I can recall."

But Edgeworth has always been oblivious to those sorts of things, Phoenix thinks. He probably wouldn't even realize it if she had, and she would have lost interest in him rather quickly when she didn't get a reaction out of him.

"Why are you asking me something like that, Wright?"

Edgeworth is the Chief Prosecutor. He's Molly's boss. He could probably talk to her about this, tell her to stop, or take her off the case. Then she would leave him alone, and he and Maya could stop this whole relationship charade.

Phoenix scratches his cheek. "…Never mind. She just talked about you once, so I was wondering if maybe she had a thing for you. It's about time you got a girlfriend too, isn't it?" he smiles awkwardly.

Edgeworth sips at his drink. "I'm perfectly fine on my own, but thanks for your concern, Wright."

"Yeah… No problem." He looks around and spots a clock. It's really only been twenty minutes since he showed up? Then why does he want to leave so badly? "Hey, Edgeworth. Thanks for the drink and inviting me over, but I think I'm going to head home."

"Already?"

"Yeah. I should be there when Maya gets back. She said she wouldn't get too drunk but she's with Ema and Kay."

Edgeworth actually cracks a smile. He knows Kay better than any of them. "It's probably a good idea to get home then."

"Yeah." Phoenix pushes his glass back across the desk.

"Do you want a ride home?"

Phoenix shakes his head. "I'm good, I can walk. Thanks though."

Edgeworth nods. "Good luck with the trial tomorrow."

Phoenix waves a hand. "Who needs luck? I know my client is innocent."

"Mhm. You still need all the luck you can get."

"Right, thanks. You're a real friend, Edgeworth."

His sarcasm isn't lost on Edgeworth, who only smirks. Phoenix waves once more before leaving the room and heading back down to the street to start his walk home.

* * *

When Maya and Iris make it back to the table, they can hardly walk. They're only managing to stay on their feet by clinging to each other and sheer force of will. They slip back into their seats beside Kay and Ema, who grin at them. "Did you two have fun dancing?"

"It _was_ fun!" Iris says. She's slightly flushed and out of breath still, a sheen of sweat across her forehead. "I've never done stuff like this before. Thanks for inviting me out, Maya!"

Maya smiles lazily at her. "We need to hang out more, Iris. You're family!"

Iris nods excitedly. "Oh, I'd really love that!"

Maya raises a hand to flag down a waitress, but Ema reaches up and pulls it back down. "Alright you two," Ema says. "I think you've had enough to drink for tonight."

"Aaw," they reply in unison.

"Jeez, you Feys," Kay laughs. "You two could drink Ema and I under the table."

Ema crosses her arms. "Speak for yourself, Kay. I've just been going easy tonight." She uncrosses her arms and leans on the table. "Alright, Maya. You're plenty drunk now. I need those details!"

Maya looks at her and tilts her head. "Details about what?"

"Mr. Wright! What's he like as a boyfriend?! I need to know, it's been tormenting me!"

Maya giggles. "Why don't you ask Iris? Did you guys know she dated him in college?"

Even in her drunken state Iris manages to blush. "Maya! That was so long ago."

Kay's expression is a mixture of shock and excitement. "No way! Really, Iris?"

Iris nods. "Yes… But like I said it was a really long time ago! I wouldn't know what he's like _now_."

Maya sighs wistfully. "My sister told me about Nick back then, but I wish I had known him! It sounded like he was even dorkier than he is now."

Ema taps her fingers on the table. "Alright, spill the beans, Iris. What was college Phoenix Wright like?"

"O-Oh… I don't know. Mystic Maya, are you sure you want me to talk about that?"

Maya nods. "I want to know too!"

Iris's blush hasn't subsided. "Okay. Well, he was… really sweet. My sister never appreciated him, but I'm kind of glad or I wouldn't have been able to spend so much time with him myself." Ema looks at Kay from across the table and mouths ' _sister_?' at her. Kay can only shrug. Iris continues. "There isn't much to tell, really. I guess he was a lot more immature and he was more open with his feelings back then from what I could tell the last time I saw him, but he was still a good person. I enjoyed my time with him. I can only hope he treats you the same way he treated me, Maya. He really made me feel loved."

Maya finds herself smiling. Phoenix might not be as open with his feelings now, but he does treat her well. They don't need to be in a fake relationship for Maya to know that he shows his feelings with his actions more than words, and they don't need to be in a fake relationship for him to make her feel loved. "Yeah… He does."

Ema looks bored. "Okay, enough mushy stuff. Just tell me, is he good in bed or not?"

Iris stares down at the tabletop. "I can't say what he's like now, and back in college it only happened a few times…"

"Naughty little nun," Maya says with a smirk. She's not that surprised to have it confirmed to her just how close they'd been, but deep down, even through her alcohol addled brain, she feels a pang of jealousy.

Iris looks even more embarrassed. "He was very gentle and loving back then. That's all I can say." She lowers her head and mumbles. "This conversation is so embarrassing."

Ema turns to Maya. "So? Is he different now that he's older?"

Maya smiles at her. "I'm not telling."

"Come on!" Ema urges. "Please?"

Maya shakes her head. "Nope. It's a secret." And she has no idea anyway. She's not about to lie and say something when she has no idea whether or not it's true, but she also isn't going to admit they've never actually been that intimate before. So she'll play coy, and pretend it's the alcohol making her act silly.

Kay sighs. "Guess you're not getting it out of her, Ema. Even super drunk she knows when to keep quiet about personal things."

Ema looks at Maya skeptically. "You _have_ done it by now, right?"

Maya uses all her self control not to blush or react in any way that will make her look like a liar. "Of course!" she insists. "Fine! If you really want to know?! It's great! Nick might be legendary in lawyer circles but to me he's _legendary_ in other ways!" She hopes he's not actually terrible in bed. If so, she's doing him a huge favour right now.

Ema grins and Kay starts to laugh. Even Iris has a little smile on her face. "I'll admit, he was pretty good back in college too. He looked like he wouldn't be and I wasn't expecting much… but it _was_ rather enjoyable," she says thoughtfully.

At least Maya knows she's not building him up into something he can't back up, but hearing that just makes her feel even _more_ jealous. She looks to Ema. "Happy now?"

"Yep. My years of wondering are finally over. Guess I missed my chance to find out firsthand?" Maya frowns at her and Ema laughs. "I'm kidding, honestly. He's not my type. Mr. Edgeworth is still my preference."

"Hearing you talk about Mr. Edgeworth so much gives me the creeps, Ema," Kay says.

"Oh shut up. You're lucky you got to work so closely with him!"

Kay sticks out her tongue. "Jealous!"

"Yeah I am! I'll admit it!" she sighs wistfully. "What I wouldn't do."

Maya is quiet as the two girls banter back and forth. This time neither of them stop her when she signals the waitress for another drink. She makes it a double.

* * *

By the time they leave the club, Maya is so drunk that Kay and Ema have to stand on either side of her to guide her to their taxi. When they make it back to Phoenix's apartment building, Ema leaves Kay and Iris in the taxi and escorts Maya upstairs. Maya insists she has a key somewhere, and manages to find it after fumbling about with her clutch. Ema has to take it from her and unlock the door herself.

It's early morning now, so she's a little surprised when she takes a step into the small apartment to help Maya and sees Phoenix look over from his spot on the couch. The only light in the room is coming from the TV. He stands up right away.

Ema looks at him apologetically. "Sorry to barge in like this. Maya's pretty drunk."

"It's okay, Ema," he says, moving around the couch to flick on the overheard lights. "Thanks for helping her."

He approaches them and reaches out for Maya, who takes hold of his arms. She leans into him, resting her weight against his chest. "Nick…" she mumbles.

He shakes his head. "So much for not getting too drunk. You're going to have a bad hangover at the trial tomorrow."

Ema smiles. "Well, I think she's in good hands now, so I'll head out. Tell Maya tomorrow that I brought Iris home to sleep it off at my apartment, so she's not worried."

"Iris?" he says. "I didn't know she invited Iris. Wow, I haven't talked to her for years."

"Oh. I hope it wasn't supposed to be a secret or anything."

Phoenix shrugs, and Maya shifts in his arms. "I don't see why it would be. I doubt she'll remember you told me when she wakes up tomorrow anyway, so you're probably safe."

"Right. Thanks, Mr. Wright. I have to head back down now before the taxi leaves without me. Have a good night, and good luck with your trial tomorrow!"

"Thanks Ema."

She leaves, closing the door behind her. Phoenix leads Maya to the couch and sits her down, then locks the door again. Maya's still wide awake despite how drunk she is, and she looks over at him when he sits down beside her. He sighs. "We should get you to bed. The more sleep you get before tomorrow the better."

"I'm not tired yet," she says, leaning over to rest her shoulder against his. "Ema told you I invited Iris."

"Yeah. Why didn't you tell me?"

Maya shrugs. "I thought it'd be awkward for you to know."

"Maya, I don't mind who you hang out with, and Iris is technically part of your family. I'm glad you invited her."

"Mm. You know what I realized tonight, Nick?"

"What?"

"Iris knows more about you than I do."

He turns his head to look down at her. "What do you mean?"

"I mean… I'm pretending to be your girlfriend, but I don't actually know the things a girlfriend should know about her boyfriend, you know?"

"I don't really get it, no. You know _everything_ about me."

Maya shifts and casually places her hand on his leg. He stares down at it. "Not everything."

"Maya?" She lifts her head to gaze up at him through half lidded eyes, and leans towards his face. He moves his head back. "What are you doing?"

She looks a little hurt that he pulled away. "I wanted to kiss you."

He furrows his eyebrows. "Why?"

"Practice?" she says. She sounds unsure herself. "I just want to know what it's like…" She tries again, and again he turns away.

"Maya, you're drunk," he states.

She lowers her gaze and sits up straighter, no longer leaning against him, and puts her hands in her lap. "I'm sorry."

He scratches the back of his neck and sighs. "It's okay. Look, I don't know what you and Iris talked about tonight, I'm not sure I _want_ to know, but you're closer to me than she ever will be. Physical closeness and what we have… it's different. What we have is more real than anything Iris and I had. And that was so long ago, it doesn't matter anymore. It's something I don't even like thinking about now. Okay? So don't let it bother you." Maya sniffs and he wraps an arm around her shoulders. "You probably won't even remember this in the morning anyway. Lucky you."

She wraps an arm around him. "What if I _do_ still want to kiss you in the morning? When I'm sober? Would you want to kiss me?"

He swallows and squeezes her shoulders. "What about our rule?"

She smiles and snuggles closer to him. "Oh yeah. I forgot about that."

"Come on, Maya. You need to go to bed."

She pouts, looking like a little girl who doesn't want to go to bed yet. Phoenix shifts and slides his arms under her legs to lift her. She wraps her arms around his neck, but by the time he makes it to his room, her arms have slipped from his neck and she's asleep in his arms. He sets her down on the bed as gently as possible.

He looks her over. She's wearing more makeup than he's ever seen her wear before, and pants so tight they show off every little curve she hides under her Master's robes. The top she has on is short and shows a strip of her belly just above her belt line.

"When did you start looking like this, Maya?" he observes quietly. "Have I just never noticed before?" He looks down at her feet and smiles. "And how are you walking in those shoes?"

The only response from her is some snuffling as she gets more comfortable in his bed. He slips the shoes off her feet and sets them on the floor, then pulls the blankets up to cover her. He'll take the couch tonight. She needs all the rest she can get before the trial tomorrow.


	5. Part 5 - In a Relationship

Hey guys. I can't believe it's been almost two months since I last updated this. This chapter is pretty much a filler, but at least it's something, right? Some good stuff will definitely be happening in the next.

Also, you will notice that I really suck at/hate writing trials. And so, I just don't write them at all.

It's also come to my attention that I have never mentioned before that a murder occurred during the robbery, and that's what Phoenix's client is accused of. I could have sworn I mentioned that detail in a previous chapter but now I don't believe I ever did. So yeah. It's not a big thing since the trial isn't really a big part of the story, but just in case you're confused, that's what's going on.

* * *

"Good morning, Sleepy Head."

A groan is all that comes out of the disheveled and rather pale looking Maya as she shuffles from Phoenix's bedroom into the kitchen. She sits down heavily at the kitchen table and drops her forehead onto the cool surface. At some point during the night she's apparently rummaged around in his dresser to find something other than her clubbing outfit to wear, as she's now in baggy pyjama bottoms that are so long on her they're flopping off her feet, and one of his t-shirts, the collar of which is hanging off a shoulder.

Phoenix has to contain a laugh. Serves her right for getting so hammered the night before. He pours a glass of water for her and sets it on the table. "You look like a zombie," he observes.

Maya turns her head so her cheek is pressed against the table and scowls at him. "Coffee, Nick. Need coffee."

"Water is better for bad hangovers," he tells her.

"Ugghhh."

He heads out of the room for a few seconds and comes back to find Maya guzzling her water down. "Whoa, save some for these," he says, setting two ibuprofen tablets on the table. "They might help your headache."

"How did you know I had a headache?" she says, picking up the pills and popping them into her mouth to swallow down with more water.

He goes back to the kitchen counter and gets two coffee cups out. "Well, with how drunk you were last night, I figured you'd have a pretty bad hangover today."

She groans again. "I'm never going out with Ema and Kay again." She sniffs the air. "That coffee smells really good. I drank my water, so you better bring me a cup."

He already has it poured, and as soon as he's finished making up his own cup, he brings them both to the table and sits down, pushing Maya's across to her. "Here."

She wraps her hands around the cup gratefully and leans down to sniff at it. "Mmm." She takes a cautious sip and closes her eyes. "Blissful."

Phoenix smiles at her. He thinks he prefers her this way. Dressed in his way too big clothes, hair messy from sleep, makeup smeared across her face. It's so much more _Maya_ than how she'd looked the night before.

She opens her eyes and sees him staring at her. "You're looking at me funny," she says.

He blinks. "Sorry. Your makeup… It's kind of all over the place."

She rubs at her eye with her index finger, which comes away smudged with mascara. "Well that's embarrassing."

"More embarrassing than needing me to carry you to bed last night?"

Maya flushes and puts her head down on the table again. "Did you really?"

"Yep. Ema walked you up."

"Then no, this isn't more embarrassing than that."

Phoenix is almost tempted to tell her about how she tried to kiss him, but clearly she doesn't remember, and it's embarrassing for him too. Embarrassing, and a little confusing if he's being honest with himself. Did she really only want to kiss him to 'practice' their little act, or was there more to it than that? Looking at her now, perfectly sober and acting like her normal self, it's impossible to tell what's going through her head.

"When's the trial?" she asks, breaking him out of his thoughts.

"A few hours. Trucy's already off at school, and I'm good to go, so the shower and bathroom are all yours."

She nods and sips at her coffee again. "I'll go take a shower as soon as I'm finished, then give Pearly a call to let her know I'm still alive and not in prison or anything, then we'll still have time to get to the courthouse."

"That works for me. Did you want something to eat? Toast or something?"

She shakes her head. "If I eat anything I'll probably puke in the middle of the trial today." Maya grins suddenly. "How grossed out by that do you think Molly would be?"

"Pretty grossed out, but I wouldn't be able to blame her for that. _Everyone_ would be grossed out."

"Hmm, good point." She leans back and stretches, lifting her arms above her head and reaching for the ceiling. "Ah, I feel gross. Guess I'll go get in the shower now."

"Alright. I'll get everything ready so we can leave for the trial right away. We don't want to be late again."

Maya smiles. "Not that the judge will care, since we're so in love and all. Apparently that gets us out of certain penalties."

"Yeah, but we probably shouldn't push it."

"I know, I know," she says, waving her hand at him. She gets up, pausing for a second.

"Are you okay?"

She nods. "Yeah, just felt a little dizzy there. I think a nice shower will make me feel a bit better."

"Go ahead. I'll be waiting."

"Mhm. I'll try to be quick."

He eats as he waits for her, and when she finally emerges from the bathroom she's dressed back in her Master's robes, her hair back up and the makeup from last night wiped off, with the exception of the light lip gloss she's taken to wearing lately, which she's reapplied neatly. Now she looks like his Maya. He smiles at her. "Ready to go?"

She nods. "Let's _do_ this."

* * *

They make it to the courthouse on time and stand around discussing the case for a few minutes. When Molly makes her first appearance, for once she says nothing to them. Maya raises an eyebrow at him when she all but ignores them, and he can only shrug in response. She still says nothing as they make their way into the courtroom, apparently keeping all of her focus on prosecuting.

The trial is long, and exhausting. Molly seems to pull out every witness possible, but in the end Phoenix is able to pull the truth from each and every one of them. Unlike most of his trials however, the real killer isn't among the questioned witnesses. All they manage to prove is that his client isn't guilty. Even though it's a victory, it's almost anti-climactic, knowing that the real killer is still out there somewhere, probably hoping that Mr. Nodme will take the fall for their actions.

Phoenix is almost certain that now the real robbers will strike again. He just has to hope that this time there won't be any casualties.

When they emerge from the courtroom after hours upon hours of testimony, both he and Maya are tired, and his throat is sore from all the talking. He knows he gets loud during trials, he can't help it, but the trial had been so long that by the end of it it was all he could do not to keep his voice from cracking with exhaustion.

He's ready to go home with Maya and spend the rest of the day just sitting around watching movies or whatever Maya decides to do. He wants to just be normal around her for a little bit, and hang out like the friends they are. Unfortunately, he must have used up all of his good luck in the trial, because Molly follows them from the courtroom and clears her throat to get their attention.

Phoenix turns around with a sigh, and Maya stops beside him. She looks just as tired as he is.

"Hi Molly. I hope you're not here to tell me that I was wrong. I think we proved pretty well in there that my client was innocent," he says, hoping to curb any annoying remarks before they even start.

"I can concede defeat, Phoenix," Molly says, sounding a little annoyed. "I'm not sure what other kinds of prosecutors you've defended against in the past but I'm able to admit when I'm wrong. The man was innocent. You did your job defending him and I have no doubt now that I was wrong about him."

Maya and Phoenix exchange a glance, but Phoenix decides to take the easy route and simply nod at her. "Thank you."

"Of course the only problem is, we don't have a suspect anymore. Which means the real killer is still out there, and they will most likely rob another bank soon enough. I'm sure the only reason they haven't yet is that they wanted your client to take the fall, and robbing a bank while he was in custody would have proven he was innocent."

Phoenix nods. "But putting an innocent person in jail wouldn't have helped. Now we know the real culprit is still out there and the police will have to continue looking, so we find the right person."

"I agree," Molly says, raising her hands. "I'd hate to put an innocent man in prison. Like I said the day we met, I'm not interested in winning streaks. I don't consider today a loss, we prosecutors and defense attorneys have to work together, and we did. I didn't lose and you didn't win, we simply got to the truth together."

"Not the full truth though," he says.

She shakes her head. "No. I hope the police are able to find some more leads."

"Me too. Now, Maya and I are going to head home," he says, putting an arm around Maya's waist to lead her away.

"Wait," Molly interrupts. They both turn to look back at her. "I wanted to ask you out to dinner."

Phoenix rolls his eyes and Maya can't help the audible sigh that escapes her lips. "Molly, why do you keep doing this? Maya and I are together. I won't go out with you."

She clears her throat. "You didn't let me finish. I want to invite the _both_ of you out to dinner. I understand that you're together but I'd still like to treat you both to dinner as a… truce, I suppose. I already have a date for tonight, so I won't be third-wheeling you two."

"You have a date?" Maya says, raising her eyebrows. "You've been so focused on Nick lately I'm surprised you had time to find one."

Molly shrugs. "Yes, well, when you look like this it's not that difficult," she says, gesturing to her general self.

Phoenix can hear a quiet growl starting in Maya's throat so he taps his fingers lightly against her hip to distract her. "Fine then, we'll come to dinner with you. Tonight?"

Molly nods and smiles pleasantly. "That'd be great. I already made reservations," she says, handing over a card with an address on it to Phoenix. "It's a fancy restaurant, so try to look nice."

Phoenix doesn't miss how Molly looks directly at Maya when she says this. He wonders if it's just his imagination, or is the air directly around Maya getting hotter? When he chances a look at her face, Maya is fuming. He rubs her arm comfortingly, and though it doesn't do much to calm her down it at least stops her from lashing out.

"We'll see you later," Phoenix says, pulling Maya away from the conversation.

When they're safely outside of the courthouse and Molly is nowhere in sight, Maya huffs. "She always has to get in a dig at me, Nick. I don't believe her when she says she understands we're together. She's planning something."

"I have to agree. She's not the type to give up so easily. Who do you think her date is?"

Maya shrugs. "Probably some loser who only dates people based on their looks. Molly is model hot. I believe her when she says it's not hard for her to get a date. Except apparently, when you're her target." Maya pats him on the back. "I'm proud of you for resisting her, uh, _charms_ , Nick." He doesn't say anything, and Maya side eyes him. "Why _did_ you reject her anyway? I know before you said you don't want to date just for looks, but how do you know you wouldn't have gotten along with her if you'd gotten to know her?"

There are any number of reasons he can tell Maya, but while it is true that Molly had rubbed him the wrong way from the start, mostly due to her overly flirtatious personality and her inability to take no for an answer, there is one main thing that had kept him from accepting.

"She has red hair," he says quietly.

Maya looks confused for a second, before understanding dawns on her face. "Oh, I see."

"It's stupid, I know," he says. "It's been years, I should be over it by now, and I know that Molly isn't Dahlia. But that hair… it reminds me too much of her."

Maya's fingers find his hand and she grips it tightly. "It's not stupid, Nick." She smiles up at him and he finds that smile more comforting than anything. "Maybe we'll both be wrong and this will be a normal dinner."

"Yeah, hopefully. Let's try to enjoy it."

Maya squeezes his hand. "Hey uh… want to come shopping with me? I didn't bring any fancy clothes with me so I'll need to buy something."

"What about that outfit you were wearing last night?" he asks, smirking down at her. Maya lowers her head and he can see her cheeks reddening.

"That was a clubbing outfit, not a fancy outfit for a double date at a nice restaurant. Looking at it when I woke up was sort of embarrassing."

He would never admit to her that he wasn't exactly a fan of the outfit either. To him, it didn't match her. It was like she was trying to act like someone else, someone she isn't. Then again, he never knew her to wear anything other than her Kurain robes. Maybe that _is_ the style Maya likes to wear when she's dressed casually.

She looks so embarrassed. He knows the next words out of his mouth might embarrass her more, but for different reasons.

"I think you looked nice," he says. It's not a lie, she did look nice. She looked… well, rather sexy, in a provocative way, not that he would admit that to her. That's exactly the reason he _didn't_ like the outfit. It made him think about her in that way, and he's trying to avoid doing that at all costs, but that's getting more and more difficult the longer this scheme goes on.

She doesn't look up at him. In fact she keeps her face pointed straight down at the sidewalk, but he can still see how her already red cheeks flush even further. Has she gotten so embarrassed when he's complimented her in the past? Or did he not compliment her enough and now that he is, she doesn't know how to react?

"Really?" she says quietly.

It feels like a repeat of their conversation from the other day and he realizes that Maya is a lot like him when it comes to compliments. She either doesn't believe she's worthy of them, or wants to make sure he's not joking; that he really means what he says.

"Yeah, really. But I know what you mean about it not being a date outfit. It's more the type of outfit you'd use to _get_ a date."

She smacks him on the arm. "Nick!"

He laughs. "Sorry, sorry. I know that's not what you were doing last night. I don't think you'd cheat on me after all," he says, giving her a sideways glance.

"Of course not. I'm not that kind of girl," she says, finally smiling up at him. "So, shopping?"

He sighs. "I guess so. Am I buying?"

"Nah. I mean yeah I'll make you buy me a burger or two sometimes but I won't force you to buy me an entire outfit. Unless of course you want to. You are my boyfriend after all, don't boyfriends do that sort of thing?"

He leans closer to her to whisper. "Not the fake ones, they don't."

* * *

They only go back to the Wright Anything Agency long enough to drop off their case files from court that day. Phoenix tells Trucy that Maya needs to buy a new dress because they've been invited out for dinner with the prosecutor, but makes no mention of it being a supposed double date. Since it's not an outright lie, Trucy doesn't notice anything off about his explanation.

An hour later, he's with Maya at the mall, following her around while she peeks into every store she sees a cute dress in. It's starting to get tiring already; he's not really one for shopping. Being a lawyer at least has its perks when it comes to formal wear. He has everything he needs already and doesn't need to buy anything for himself. And he supposes it's probably a stereotypical man thing to think, but he doesn't get why Maya won't just go into a store, find something half decent, try it on, and buy it.

"Hmm…"

"Maya, why don't you go try it on instead of standing here looking at it through the window?" he says, shifting to his other leg while he stands beside her, waiting.

Maya rubs her chin thoughtfully as she stares at the dress on display in the window. "That mannequin has way bigger boobs than me."

"I'm sure they have smaller sizes!" he says, trying not to sound too flustered.

"No, I need something that'll make my boobs look great, because Molly has awesome boobs."

"Stop saying 'boobs', please."

Maya looks at him with that grin that tells him she's been doing it on purpose to bother him. "Let's go to the next store. I promise I'll go in and try _something_ on."

He shrugs and follows her to the next clothing store in this section of the mall. It certainly looks more promising. The styles are for younger women and he's sure something in there will suit Maya. She seems to think so too, because she takes his arm and drags him inside.

One of the workers smiles at them from behind the cash register. "Can I help you two find anything?"

Maya shakes her head. "No, I'm just looking, but thanks!"

She spends a few minutes looking through racks and on shelves for things to wear, turning to him for his opinion on every other outfit she finds. He's not sure why it matters what he thinks. He's not an expert on fashion. On the fifth or sixth one, he finally tells her so.

"Nick, I know you're not an expert but come on… You have to think _something_ would look good on me, don't you?"

"I don't want to tell you what to wear, Maya. It's your decision."

She puffs out her cheeks. "But I _want_ your opinion." She holds up one of the dresses against her front. "Just tell me honestly, do you think I could pull this off?"

He sighs and looks it over. He's sure she probably could. "Why don't you try it on?"

She smiles at him and nods, taking it and a few others with her to ask the saleswoman if she can open a change room. He expects her to let him wander the store while she tries it on, but instead she takes his arm again and leads him to the back. "Wait here while I change," she instructs.

She goes inside and shuts the door behind her. He sits down on the cushiony bench placed outside the change rooms to wait for her. It takes her a few minutes, and just as he's starting to wonder if he should ask her if she's okay, she opens the door to the change room.

"Well?" she says, stepping out shyly from behind the half open door. "I don't know about this one…"

The dress she's wearing has a tight white sequin bodice that hugs her waist and a short black chiffon skirt. It looks pretty, but it just doesn't seem fancy enough. It looks more like something she could wear to a casual party.

He shakes his head. " _You_ look great," he says, not wanting to say anything that will hurt her self-esteem, "but I just don't think it's the one that'll make Molly jealous, you know?"

She nods thoughtfully. "Yeah, I didn't think so. I'll go try on one of the others!"

He smiles and sits down to wait for her again. She has a few dresses in there to choose from and again it takes her a few minutes before she says anything.

"Hey Nick?" she calls.

"Yeah?"

"Here uh, can you ask the lady if they have a size smaller in this one?" she says, throwing one of the dresses over the top of the change room door. "I think it's a bit too big."

He reaches up to pull the dress over the door and folds it as neatly as he can in his arms. "Sure. I'll be right back."

There are only a few other customers browsing the store, so he finds the woman that initially greeted them rather easily and holds the dress out to her. "Do you have this in a size down?"

"Let me go check," she says, taking it from him. "I'm sure we probably have one somewhere."

He follows her over to the rack where Maya originally found the dress and while she rifles through the hangers, she glances at him. "I know this isn't really any of my business but can I just say how sweet I think it is that you're in here helping her out? Not many husbands do that sort of thing anymore."

"I'm not her husband actually," he corrects.

"Boyfriend then," the woman says. He doesn't correct her again. "Most men won't even come _in_ the store, let alone actually help their girlfriend pick something out. And you wouldn't believe how many guys I hear complaining loudly about how long their girlfriend's take, or completely dismiss her when she asks for their opinion. I feel embarrassed _for_ her."

He scratches the back of his neck. "Well, it's nothing really."

She pulls out another one of the dresses and smiles. "Here. This one should be her size. Sorry for complaining to you about my customers. It was just nice to see a guy in here voluntarily helping out for once, and taking their girlfriend seriously. I had to say something."

"Thank you. It's okay, I appreciate the compliment."

He heads back to the change room and knocks on the door. Maya shyly opens it a crack, and he tries not to notice how her shoulders are bare. "Here, Maya," he says, slipping the dress through the tiny crack in the doorway.

"Thanks."

She closes the door again and gets to work changing. A minute or so later, she opens the door just a crack. "Um, Nick… I need help."

"Alright? Help with what?" She opens the door wider and turns around. He can see that the back is a zipper that she's only managed to get about a quarter of the way up. "Can you zip me up the rest of the way?"

"Yeah, no problem." He reaches for the small zipper while Maya holds her hair out of the way and slowly zips it up. Just two days ago he was smearing sunscreen all over her, so why does he feel so awkward again?

He steps back from her when he's done, and Maya drops her hair and turns to the mirror to check herself out. When she sees her reflection, a small smile grows on her face, and he can tell she's happy with herself. He can see why. The dress is a simple black, but formal enough for a dinner date without coming across as trying too hard to be sexy. And yet it _is_ sexy, in a different sort of way. He can't explain the difference but somehow there is one.

It fits her snugly and falls to knee height, so the length doesn't seem too revealing, but at the same time it's off the shoulder, so it shows off her bare shoulders and neck wonderfully. There's a split in one side that shows off a bit more leg, and a keyhole cut out that reveals a small patch of her skin on her stomach, just below her breasts. Even that somehow still looks classy on her.

She turns away from the mirror to look at him and finds him staring at her. He starts when he notices her smirk. "Do you like it?" she asks innocently.

"You look… beautiful." He can't find it in him to reign in his compliment even a little. It's how he feels and he can't lie and tell her it _just_ looks good because it's so much more than that.

She grins at him and turns to look at herself again. "Yeah, I think this is the one."

"It is," he confirms. "Every guy in the place will be looking at you."

"I'm not sure I'd go that far, Nick. Molly is still Molly. She's got everything going for her."

"She's not you though."

Maya turns her back to him again to hide her shy smile. "Unzip me so I can change back. I just need to get some shoes after this. You don't need to get anything?"

He starts unzipping her, unable to keep his eyes from following the curve of her back as it comes into view with every inch the zipper goes down. "I have everything I need at home."

"You're just going to wear your suit, aren't you?"

"I do have other clothes you know." He stops when the zipper reaches its end, and his eyes fall on a small mark on her back. He reaches a finger out to touch it without thinking, and Maya freezes.

"What are you doing?" she asks.

"Oh, sorry," he says, pulling his hand away. "I just noticed you have a small scar on your back. Guess it just surprised me."

"Oh that," she says, turning around. She's holding the dress up against herself so it doesn't fall forward. "I fell off a swing when I was little," she explains. "Right onto a tree stump."

"Ouch."

She shrugs. "I was so little, I can't even remember it."

"I guess that's a good thing… Here, I'll let you get changed." He steps back, and Maya closes the door. She's a lot faster at putting her robes back on, even though he assumed it would take a few minutes, given all the wrapping and tying she has to do. But she's used to it, and it only takes her a minute or so before she's coming out of the change room with a handful of dresses. The one she's decided on is hanging over her arm, still attached to its hanger.

She sighs and looks at the other one she'd tried on. The white bodice and chiffon skirt. "I really like this one too, but I can't afford both. I'll go put it back."

He doesn't know how much it costs. He doesn't really care. Just looking at her longing stare makes him give in. "I'll buy that one for you."

She looks up in surprise. "Really?"

"Yeah. You looked really pretty in it. And you never know, you might need it."

She grins and gives him a quick hug. "Thank you, Nick! Now I just need to get some shoes."

"Those heels you wore last night aren't good enough either?"

Maya makes a face at him. "They would be… if my feet weren't already killing me from wearing them all last night. I need to get something with a _way_ smaller heel for tonight."

They go to pay for their purchases and once they have bags in hand, Maya heads for the shoe store.

* * *

By the time they get home it's already approaching 4 o'clock, and the reservations written on the card Molly had given them say they need to be there for 6:30. Maya pushes him into the bathroom, telling him to hurry up and take a fast shower so she can use the bathroom to get ready when he's done.

He does need a shower after the trial and walking around the mall, so he does what she says without any complaints and when he emerges again, Maya is right there waiting in the hallway. If she's at all embarrassed to see him standing there in just a towel, she amazingly doesn't show it.

"What the heck, Maya?" he says. "I thought I'd at least be able to get to my room with some privacy."

Now her face does show some semblance of embarrassment. "Sorry, uh, I just really need to get in there. Perfection takes time, you know, especially if I'm competing against Molly."

Despite his almost overwhelming urge to get to his bedroom and away from her roaming eyes, which she is having a very hard time controlling, he still feels the need to reassure her. "You don't have anything to worry about. Trust me, all eyes will be on you." _Just like_ your _eyes are all over me right now_ , he thinks. He's not sure whether to be flattered or not, as he can't really tell at all what she's thinking.

"I could say the same to you," she mumbles.

"What was that?"

She looks up at his face and he suddenly understands every woman who's ever had to make a "my eyes are up here" comment to someone. "I just mean…" she gestures at him. "Wow. I mean, I've always thought you had nice arms I won't lie, but I didn't realize… the rest of you was so… nice."

He blinks at her, then finds himself laughing. She puffs her cheeks out. "Stop laughing! You just surprised me that's all!" She rushes into the bathroom with her dress, shoes, and another small bag, and slams the door shut behind her.

A minute later he hears the shower starting again, and goes to his bedroom to get dressed. At least he knows he doesn't have to be too worried about his looks. Maya was clearly impressed. It actually gives his mood a little boost, and he finds himself looking forward to the dinner, even if Molly will be there with whoever her date is.

It doesn't really matter, because like he'd told her earlier, everyone's eyes will be on Maya tonight. Including his own.

* * *

Thanks to my readers for sticking with this story, even with the long gaps between chapters. I really appreciate all the reviews and favs/follows.

If you noticed any major mistakes or typos, let me know.


	6. Part 6 - In a Relationship

Phoenix dresses quickly in one of the rare black suits he owns, leaving the tie off. He remembers wearing it for one of his parent's friend's weddings a few years ago, but hasn't touched it since, so it's basically brand new. He takes his locket from the pocket of his other suit jacket and places it into the new one.

His thoughts drift to Maya in the shower… naked… Getting out of the shower… naked. He wonders if she'll need help with her dress again. She'll probably just ask Trucy though, which he finds kind of disappointing.

He blinks at himself in the mirror as he fixes his cuffs. Where are these thoughts coming from? They really need to stop. This isn't _real_ , he reminds himself again, even if it does seem to get easier to pretend as each day goes by. He wonders briefly what Maya's reaction would be if he did ask her out on a real date. Knowing Maya she would laugh, thinking he was joking.

He goes to the top of his dresser to dab some cologne on. Maybe Maya would laugh, but she had also told him straight up that she thought he was a catch, she'd even tried to kiss him. Granted, she was drunk, and he still doesn't know if she had reasons for wanting to aside from 'practice', or if she remembers at all. She's shown no sign since then that she has any interest in him. It's all so confusing. But one thing he can't deny anymore is his feelings for her are becoming… well, confused. If she hadn't been drunk last night, he's not so sure he would have denied her.

He sighs and runs a hand through his hair. He still needs to find Trucy to talk to her about helping with the party, which he supposes he has to throw now that he's told Edgeworth about it. When he steps out into the hall he can still hear the shower running, so he decides to ask her while Maya is still busy.

He finds Trucy in her bedroom, practicing some sort of trick with Mr. Hat. She smiles at him when she sees him lean against her open doorway. "Hey Daddy! Lookin' good! Miss Maya is one lucky lady," she says, winking teasingly at him.

Phoenix rolls his eyes. Trucy is almost as bad as Pearl nowadays. "You know it's not like that, Truce."

She shrugs. "Well, still. I hope you two have fun together."

"Right. Anyway, Trucy, I need a favour."

She looks at him skeptically. "Last time you needed a favour I had to ride my bike an hour away to a crime scene to find evidence you didn't get during your investigation, while you were in the middle of a trial and stalling."

"Okay, yes, that was bad planning on my part. But it's because of you I won that trial and I do recall giving you extra allowance that week, right?"

She purses her lips. "Yeah, you did."

Phoenix crosses his arms. "Well, there's more money in it for you if you do this. I think you could have fun with it anyway, especially if you invite Pearls…"

Trucy's face immediately lights up. "Yes! We haven't hung out for a while. I'd love to invite her down! What do you need?"

Phoenix glances down the hallway again, ears straining for the noise of the shower. It's still on, so he doesn't worry about Maya overhearing. "I wanted to have a party in the office, for Maya, while she's here. We never did have a homecoming party for her like we wanted, and we did just win our case. I think it'd be nice to celebrate, you know?"

Trucy grins. "That's a great idea, Daddy! I'll call Pearl as soon as you both leave and we'll start the planning right away! How much time do we have?"

"Just a few days, I'd like it to be hopefully this weekend?"

Trucy stands up straight and salutes him. "It shall be done!"

"Great."

"Who should I invite?"

Phoenix shrugs. "Edgeworth said he would come. Athena should be back from her trip by then too. She'll be flying back to the States on Friday. You could see if Prosecutor Blackquill wants to come, too. It doesn't have to be a big thing, just a few people is fine."

"Okay, noted!"

Phoenix can hear the shower shut off. "Maya will be done soon. It's a surprise, so don't tell her, alright?"

She nods. "It'll be our secret, and I'll make sure Pearl doesn't blab either."

"Good girl," he says, smiling at her.

She darts forward to hug him. "Have fun tonight, Daddy. I know you say there's nothing between you and Miss Maya but I have my doubts, even if you won't admit it. You're always happiest when she's around."

He squeezes her in his arms and brushes off her comment with a laugh. He can't admit to her how true that is, or that he's starting to have his doubts too.

* * *

After talking with Trucy he goes to the living room to wait for Maya. The minutes tick by, leaving him wondering what on earth is taking so long. He's about to get up to go check on her when she calls for him anyway. He goes to the bathroom door and knocks hesitantly.

"Uh, Maya? Did you yell for me?"

The door opens a crack and Maya peeks out. "I need you to zip me up again."

"Okay," he says, maybe a little too eagerly. "But you do know Trucy is home, right? She could have helped you."

Maya nods but says no more, just opens the door so he can come in. It doesn't look like she's even attempted to zip it this time. The zipper is down as far as it can go, which is… quite far. He can see that little scar on her back again in the fluorescent light of the bathroom, and decides he quite likes it.

Maya taps her foot. "Earth to Nick, come on."

"Right, sorry." He quickly zips her up, and Maya turns around to smile at him. Her makeup looks the same as usual, maybe with more mascara or eyeliner, but he's no expert on cosmetics, he just knows it's a lot less than what she was wearing when she came home from that club. The thing he notices the most is her hair. It's piled on top of her head in an extravagant looking bun, a few strands strategically placed to frame her face. That must have been what was taking her so long.

She hands her magatama necklace to him silently, and turns around again. He drapes it around her neck and clips it closed. The magatama really does tie the outfit together, the golden hue is the pop of colour that it needs.

He smiles at her when she turns around. "Are you ready? We have to leave soon if we want to get there on time."

She nods and follows him out of the bathroom. "Just have to get my shoes, then I'm good to go." She stops and twirls in her spot. "Do I look good? Will I show up Molly?"

He holds his arm out and she takes it. "You look great, Maya. It wouldn't matter if Molly showed up naked, you'd look better."

Maya laughs. "Well, you don't look half bad yourself. Classy, actually."

"Why thank you."

When they enter the living room together, a flash goes off, and they both stop to blink. Trucy lowers her phone, smiling. "A picture for the memory," she says. Phoenix rolls his eyes while Trucy observes the picture. "Hm. You're both blinking. Can I please take a proper one?"

"We have to go, Truce," Phoenix says, attempting to get to the door. Trucy is quicker than him though. She steps in front of it.

"Pleaaase, Daddy? Miss Maya is part of our family, I want more pictures of her."

Phoenix looks at Maya, who shrugs. "I guess it wouldn't hurt. We do both look pretty awesome so we'd better preserve the evidence, right?" she says.

"Yay! I knew Miss Maya would see it my way." She holds her phone up again. "Get ready."

Maya moves in closer to him, wrapping one arm around his waist and resting the other on his chest. His arm is already around her, and he stares down at her as she smiles for Trucy's camera. Such a pretty smile. It's like she's actually happy to be so close to him, like she's not just putting it on for the camera.

When Trucy's flash goes off again, he isn't even looking up. He expects Trucy to ask for another where he's looking at her instead of staring down at Maya, but instead she just stares at her phone, a small smile on her face. "It's perfect," she says quietly. "You guys can go. Have fun."

Maya leads the way out of the office and down to the street where they hail a taxi.

* * *

When they arrive at the restaurant, Phoenix and Maya wait for a few minutes while other well dressed and probably more well-to-do guests are led inside. Phoenix can only hope his credit card will cover the cost of two dinners in a place so swanky. When the host finally gets to them, Phoenix gives him Molly's name and tells him they have a reservation. The host nods graciously and leads them to their table. Molly and her date don't appear to have arrived yet. They both slide into one side of the booth beside each other while the host slides two menus onto the table and tells them that their waiter will be around soon.

"Molly's late," Maya says once the host has gone. She sounds satisfied that they're the first to arrive, even though Phoenix knows it's only because they're early.

He doesn't say so to Maya. He doesn't want to do anything to shatter her confidence tonight. Instead he turns to her, leaning his elbow on the table, and simply stares at her as she peruses the menu. He wasn't lying when he told her all eyes would be on her. He's well aware of all of the men whose eyes had darted away from their own dates to follow Maya as she walked past their tables on the way to theirs. Aside from how beautiful she looks tonight, her presence seems to demand attention. It's like she's putting on an air of authority tonight, and Phoenix can't help admiring it. He wonders if he's seeing a glimpse of Maya, Master of the Kurain Channeling Technique tonight, instead of just Maya, his funny assistant. He feels oddly proud of her.

Maya turns to him and catches him staring. He looks away quickly, as does she. "Um… What are you going to get, Nick?"

He hasn't even picked up his menu yet. "I'm not sure," he says. "Do you think we should wait for Molly and her date before ordering?"

He looks back at her, catching a look of disappointment on her face. "I guess so, but I'm starving. I hope they don't take much longer."

He says nothing, just continues _looking_ , and Maya fidgets, finally resting her elbow on the table to cover her face with her hand. She's blushing, he can see it in the light. "Nick, stop it," she mumbles.

"What?"

"You keep looking at me."

He raises his eyebrows. "So? I can't look at you?"

He can see the corner of her mouth twitch, trying not to smile. "No."

He turns in his seat and picks up his menu. "Well, fine then."

Maya suppresses a laugh at his pouty face. "You know, I kind of wish Molly wasn't coming tonight," she says suddenly.

Phoenix looks at her again. "What do you mean?"

Maya shrugs. "Well, I'm not sure I believe her that she's given up on you yet. But even if she has and she's perfectly normal tonight, I wish it was just you and me having dinner together, dressed up all fancy. Just because."

Just because. Right. Phoenix smiles. "That'd be nice. I'm afraid I won't be able to afford another restaurant like this for a while though, so you'd better try to enjoy it even if Molly is here."

"Yeah, you're right. Look at these prices. Can you even afford tonight?"

"My credit card is going to take a hit but I should be okay."

Maya switches arms, resting her other elbow on the table, this time so she can face him. He glances away from his menu at her. "Now you're looking at _me_."

Maya smiles. "I'm just… grateful."

"Grateful?"

"I don't deserve half the stuff you do for me, Nick."

He shakes his head. "Not true. You're doing this as a favour for me, it's the least I can do."

Maya blinks. "Doing what as a favour?"

He turns to her, eyebrows furrowed. He lowers his voice before he answers. "Pretending to be my girlfriend?"

"Oh! Oh right," she laughs nervously. "Yeah that. You're right! I do deserve this meal, it's what a good fake boyfriend would do, right?!" She picks up her menu again and sticks her face into it, seemingly very interested in it all of a sudden.

Eventually the waiter appears to take drink orders. Maya teases Phoenix about getting wine but ultimately ends up with a glass of water once she glances down at the wine prices. He gets the same. As the waiter is leaving with their drink orders, they can both see the host enter the room again. Molly's red hair and equally as red dress are easy to spot behind him.

Maya leans over towards Phoenix, trying to get a good view of who her date is. It's probably no one either of them know, but he's curious too. Maya must see him first, because she smacks Phoenix hard in her excitement, causing him to wince.

"Oh wow," she whispers harshly to him. "No way. Molly could do so much better…"

Phoenix cranes his neck and Molly's date finally comes into view. "Oh, damn it."

Maya giggles madly as the other couple makes their way to the table. Phoenix isn't exactly in a giggly mood, he has no idea why Maya finds this so funny. Molly slides into the opposite side of the booth so she's sitting across from him. Her date slides in beside her, opposite Maya, and grins at them.

"Hey Nick! And cute Maya, of course! Oh!" Larry Butz places his hand over his mouth. "I guess I shouldn't flirt with you anymore, now that you two are a thing, huh?"

"I think maybe you shouldn't flirt with her because you're here with someone else," Phoenix says bluntly, looking at Molly. "So where'd you find him? You could do better, you know."

"Nick! Don't be so mean to me!" Larry protests.

Phoenix ignores him, and Molly raises an eyebrow. "What do you mean?" she says. "Larry is a sweet guy. We met the other day at an art gallery."

"Oh please, I've known Larry since I was four years old. You can't tell me you didn't know he and I were friends?"

"Of course I didn't! I just said we met at an art gallery. It's a total coincidence, right babe?" she says, turning towards Larry.

Larry grins and nods. "Isn't she just the hottest thing you've ever seen, Nick?"

Phoenix can't help rolling his eyes. Of course Larry would be absolutely smitten with her. She's exactly his type. But there's no way she didn't know about his and Larry's relationship, and there's no way this is just a coincidence. Maybe she's trying to make him jealous by dating one of his friends? Well, that's not going to work because first and foremost he could never be jealous of _Larry_ , and secondly, with Maya sitting beside him, he has no reason to be jealous in the first place.

Phoenix ignores Larry and wraps an arm around Maya's shoulders. She's been relatively quiet since they got to the table, still deep in her menu trying to figure out what she wants to eat. She looks up at his touch. "Maya, what do you want to get?"

"I think I'm going to go for the lobster, if you don't mind, Nick."

"Of course not. Anything you want."

Molly sets her menu down and calls over a waiter. The action annoys Phoenix. Her and Larry have only been at the table for a few minutes, would it kill her to be patient? The waiter comes over anyway and starts to take their orders. Maya gets her lobster, and Phoenix decides to get the same. Larry and Molly order their food as well.

"Will that be all?" the waiter asks after writing down all of their orders.

Molly squints and makes a show of looking around the table. "Actually, could we get some wine? The best you have, please." The waiter nods politely and leaves with their orders. Molly sits back in her seat and smiles. "I couldn't help noticing you two hadn't ordered any. What's a nice dinner without wine? Though I suppose defense attorneys _do_ make less money."

Phoenix starts to defend himself, but Molly continues. "Oh! I never did ask. What is it that you do, Miss Fey?"

Maya takes a sip of her water and sets her glass down. "I'm the Master of the Kurain Channeling Technique," she states.

Molly raises her eyebrows. "And what exactly does that mean?"

"I'm a spirit medium and I run the village I grew up in."

Molly actually manages to look impressed. "That's quite interesting."

"Thanks," Maya says, shrugging. Phoenix has to smile. At one point in time Maya was so scared of becoming Master. She didn't think she could handle it. But now she's earned that title, and it's no longer some monumental thing for her, it's just her job.

Larry rests his elbows on the table and puts his chin in his hands. "I have to ask. How long have you two been dating? I don't remember you being together back in September for the Sprocket case. Can't really say I'm too surprised though."

Phoenix glances down at Maya again just as she looks up and smiles at him. His arm is still around her so he squeezes her shoulders, pulling her in closer to his side. "Not long," he says. "A few months, right Maya?"

She nods and looks over at Larry. "It just felt right."

Larry nods in understanding. "I'm surprised it took you so long." He turns to Molly. "Did you know that Nick here once tried to cross a burning bridge just to get to Maya, to make sure she was safe?"

Molly raises her eyebrows. "That's very brave."

Larry continues. "The bridge was _on fire_ , and I tried to stop him, but he just ran." Larry grins at Phoenix. "You didn't make it though."

Phoenix laughs. "No, I didn't."

Maya rests her head on his shoulder. "But the point is, you _tried_. I can't even count everything else you've done for me." She turns her head to glance up at him. "Is it any wonder I love you so much, Nick?"

He smiles down at her, and she looks away, that blush appearing on her cheeks again. She sits up, shrugging out from under his arm. Phoenix glances across at Molly just in time to see her roll her eyes at them. Good. If this cutesy romantic stuff annoys her, all the more reason to keep it up.

"I always knew, you know," Larry continues, stroking his goatee. "Ever since I saw you two together at Gourd Lake all those years ago."

Phoenix smiles. Maybe Larry being here is actually going to work in his favour. "Of course you did, Larry."

"I'm being serious. I have a knack for these things, you know."

"Well, he was right," Maya interjects. "So maybe he really does have a knack for it?"

Larry points at her. "See, Nick? Maya knows what she's talking about. Good thing you have her."

"I am lucky," Phoenix nods.

Their conversation veers away from relationships when Molly interrupts to ask Larry something about his upcoming book. Phoenix can tell it's a way of getting off the topic of his and Maya's oh so obvious love for each other. He doesn't mind. This is a fancy restaurant that he's paying top dollar for, so he does want to enjoy the food if he can. He's willing to put up with Molly's surprisingly normal small talk while they wait for their food if it means it'll make the night more enjoyable.

When the food finally does come, the table goes mostly quiet while they eat, only stopping to comment on the quality of the food or the wine. When they've finished eating and the waiter comes to ask if anyone wants dessert, Maya is the first to say yes, ordering some sort of fancy chocolate cake. Larry and Molly both order crème brûlée, and Phoenix gets strawberries and cream.

Maya digs right into hers and her cake is gone in record time, well before anyone else is finished. Though Phoenix tries to ignore her, he can see her practically salivating over the strawberries in his bowl from the corner of his eye.

The next time he sees her glance over, he puts his spoon down and turns to smirk at her. She glances up at his face and smiles sweetly. "What?" she asks.

"This is _my_ food, Maya," he says.

"Hmm? I don't know what you're talking about. Look, I already ate mine!" she says, gesturing towards her empty plate. Even the leftover chocolate icing has been scraped clean. "I won't lie though, yours looks pretty good, Nick."

He rolls his eyes. That's Maya's go-to for when she wants something he has. "Do you want some of mine?" he asks, already knowing the answer. Maya grins and nods sheepishly. "Here," he says, picking up one of the strawberries by the end. He holds it out to her and Maya gives him a sly look, then leans forward and opens her mouth. He raises an eyebrow at her, but she just stares expectantly.

Without even thinking he reaches forward and lifts it to Maya's lips. She leans towards him to take a bite from it, somehow managing to be delicate about it. Her lips just barely graze his fingers. She smiles as she swallows.

"Mmm. They're so good! You gonna eat the rest of them?"

He slides his bowl towards her. "Nah. I'm good."

Despite Maya's attempt at delicacy and being polite, she's still ended up with a dollop of whipped cream on her cheek. She hasn't seemed to notice yet, and Phoenix knows he should say something, but he finds it oddly endearing, so he just watches her continue to eat the rest of his strawberries. He's been doing that an awful lot lately, he realizes. Watching Maya, looking at her when she doesn't know and just taking her in.

Larry turns to Molly on the other side of the table. "You want me to hand feed you, honeybuns?" he asks, holding out a spoonful of the crème brûlée.

Molly looks at the spoon, a piece of the white custard dripping onto the tablecloth. "No thank you."

Larry shrugs and goes back to eating. Phoenix is still turned in his seat towards Maya, completely absorbed in watching her eat, when he feels something touch his leg. He turns his head to look across the table at Molly, who smiles at him.

He stares at her as she runs her foot up his leg, biting her pouty lip as she does so in an attempt at making a sexy face. Phoenix glances at Larry, still obliviously eating his dessert, and realizes why Molly brought Larry as her date. She wasn't trying to make him jealous by dating one of his friends, she was counting on Phoenix not to say anything about her flirting to Larry, so as not to hurt his feelings.

The joke's on her. He's not going to make a scene in the middle of the restaurant, but Larry will find out about this eventually. For now, he just needs to find a way to deter her. He starts by attempting to move his leg away, but Molly just shifts in her own seat, her foot reaching out again to touch him, sliding further up.

He glances at Maya, happily eating her strawberries. That dollop of whipped cream is still there on her cheek.

He leans down to her, lowering his voice, but not enough that Molly won't be able to hear him. "Maya, sweetie?"

She turns to him. "Hm?"

"You have something… Here, let me." He swipes at the whipped cream with a finger, effectively removing most of it from her face. She looks a little embarrassed at not noticing it there and picks up her napkin to wipe any that's left, a light blush staining her cheeks.

"Thanks, Nick," she says, looking up at him just in time to see him raise his finger to his mouth to suck the whipped cream from it. Her mouth falls open and her blush only gets deeper before she turns back to her strawberries.

The foot sliding up and down his leg under the table stops immediately. Phoenix doesn't look across the table at Molly, much as he wants to see the look on her face. Instead he keeps himself turned towards Maya, smiling at her, watching her eat the rest of her strawberries hurriedly, being more careful now about the whipped cream.

Molly is blessedly quiet for the rest of the night, but Larry keeps up a conversation with both Phoenix and Maya, leaving her out most of the time. If it were any other woman other than Molly, Phoenix might feel bad for her given how much Larry is ignoring her, but in this case he's happy to let her sit and stew in her anger.

When dinner is over Maya and Phoenix leave the booth first. Phoenix makes sure to rest a guiding hand on Maya's back. Larry attempts to do the same, but Molly steps away from him and stalks her way out of the restaurant behind them.

Outside in the cool night air they find that it's started to rain. Molly had the foresight to bring an umbrella, and stands on the sidewalk under it, tapping her foot, waiting while Larry attempts to hail a cab, getting soaked in the process. Phoenix pulls Maya away to stand closer to the building underneath the protection of the protruding cover at the front of the restaurant. Molly watches them go, not hiding the fact that she's watching them while she waits for Larry.

Phoenix tries to ignore her as he turns to place his hands on Maya's shoulders. "Maya, can I ask you a big favour right now?" he asks, lowering his voice so Molly won't be able to hear them.

"Sure, Nick," she says, tucking the stray strand of hair framing her face behind her ear.

"I want to break one of our rules."

Her eyes dart up to his and she swallows before answering. "Which rule?"

He doesn't break eye contact with her. "The no kissing rule."

Maya looks unsure at first, but there's something else there too, something he can't place. Her eyes dart down towards his lips as she takes a deep breath. She turns her head slightly to glance towards Molly. "Because of her?"

Phoenix's thumb slides comfortingly over her shoulder. "Partially, yeah."

"Partially?" she says, looking back up hopefully.

He smiles at her and nods, but says no more. Maya smiles back at him. "Then I guess… we can break that rule, just for tonight."

Maya just keeps smiling a little smile that she can't quite make go away. When she looks up at him again it strikes him that her eyes are brown. To think he'd never really noticed before, he wasn't even able to tell Molly when he was describing Maya to her that first day. They're lighter brown than most, like milk chocolate, and quite big. He can almost see his reflection in them.

Her hair has already fallen out of place so he brushes it back behind her ear and rests his hand against her neck beneath it. That gives her the confidence she needs, and instead of waiting for him to initiate it she lifts her hands to his face and lays them gently on either side to pull him down to her level. She presses her lips against his quickly. They're soft and warm and her arms circle around his neck, pulling him closer, lips moving gently against his.

He doesn't want to go too far, he's not sure what she's comfortable with, but when she parts her lips slightly in invitation, he moves one of his hands to the back of her neck to deepen the kiss, letting his tongue caress the inside of her mouth. She tastes like strawberries and cream mixed with a bit of the wine they'd had at dinner.

She can't help letting out a quiet moan as she drags her hands down his chest to grip the lapels of his jacket in her fists. He could kiss her forever, he thinks, wrapping an arm around waist to rest his hand on her back, but he's jarred from that fantasy when Maya presses her fists into him, pushing him away. It's as if she _has_ to push him away, like she's fighting the urge to do exactly what he'd been imagining and has to force herself to stop before they get too carried away.

When he opens his eyes, Maya's are still closed, her breath coming out in little puffs. As he watches her, a smile begins to pull at the corner of her lips. "I can't believe I just kissed Phoenix Wright," she says in a whisper, her smile stretching into a full fledged grin.

He pushes his forehead against hers, smiling as well. "Yeah. Kinda weird, huh?"

Maya shakes her head. "No… It was nice." She raises her face slightly, causing their noses to brush. "I liked it," she whispers. "Was it… okay?"

She sounds so unsure of herself. She may not have had a boyfriend in Khura'in, but he has to wonder if she's _ever_ kissed anyone before. He wouldn't be surprised if he was her first. "Yeah, Maya," he reassures her. "It was better than okay."

She smiles as her fingers stroke the back of his neck. It tickles, but he loves it. He loves having her hands on him. It makes him want to kiss her again. He's _going_ to kiss her again, leaning down towards her again.

"Good God, can you two get a room?"

The voice jolts them both out of their stupor, and Phoenix turns his head to look over at Molly. He'd quite honestly forgotten she was standing there. Everything around them seemed to stand still when they kissed, but now it's moving again. The moment is gone.

They take a step apart, but he lets his hand slide down Maya's arm to clasp her fingers in his. He doesn't want to stop touching her now. "Sorry," he says, rubbing the back of his neck with his other hand. "The romantic atmosphere and all… Kind of got carried away."

Molly huffs and looks to Larry. "Hurry up, will you?" she hisses.

"Sorry, babe!"

Phoenix and Maya watch with amusement as Larry _finally_ manages to hail a taxi. He's drenched now from the rain, but he opens the door for Molly. She turns back to Phoenix and Maya before getting in. "I hope you two have a nice night," she says. Phoenix can practically hear the tightness in her voice. She is not happy.

She steps into the cab, closing her umbrella on the way in. Larry turns and gives them a wave, then climbs in behind her. Once the taxi pulls away from the curb, Phoenix sighs. "How much you want to bet Larry thinks he's getting laid tonight?"

Maya laughs. "Yeah, right. She was using him to make you mad. She'll drop him off on the curb and go home alone to her big fancy penthouse apartment."

He nods. "Yeah. Sorry for springing that kiss on you, by the way. You guys couldn't tell but she kept touching me under the table."

Maya raises an eyebrow. "Touching you?"

"She kept rubbing her foot against my leg." He scowls. "Ugh. I _loathe_ her."

Maya wraps her arm around him to rub his back. "Well, after that kiss, she should stop. By the way, it was no problem."

"Thanks."

They're quiet for a few seconds, neither one of them wanting to be the first to talk about what it meant between them. One thing Phoenix _does_ know is that he doesn't want that one kiss to be their last. He doesn't want it to end here like a curtain closing on a perfect performance and he knows that nothing is going to just fall into place over night, but he wants to try. He wants to date her for real, to call her his girlfriend without it being a lie.

He wants to tell her all of that, but he swallows the words down. Maybe another time, but not here. Not in the rain, outside of a restaurant with people walking down the sidewalk with umbrellas and cars honking on the street.

He takes her hand again. "Let's go home, Maya."

Her eyes brighten at the sound of that; at the word _home._ She nods at him. "Yeah."

"Stay here. I'll get us a taxi."

He braces himself for the cold droplets as the rain pours down around them and steps out from under the cover to hail a taxi for their ride back to the apartment.

* * *

When they arrive home, Trucy is waiting.

"Hey! How was your night?"

Maya looks at him, a little smile on her face. "It was great, Trucy."

Phoenix nods his agreement. "Yeah, we had fun, and dinner was really good."

Trucy smiles knowingly. "I'm glad to hear it." She bounces on the balls of her feet for a few seconds, her hands held behind her back.

Phoenix makes a face at her. "Did you need anything else?"

"Oh! No, I'm okay! I'm going to go to my room now to wind down for bed, though. Good night, you two!"

They bid her good night and she heads down the hall to her bedroom, leaving them alone. Phoenix sighs and starts to remove his tie. "I guess it's too early for bed, huh?"

"Not for an old man like you," Maya says, moving to sit down on the couch. "If you want to head to bed, go ahead. I've already got my bed right here!" She stretches her legs out on the couch and rests her head against the arm rest, closing her eyes.

Phoenix smiles, placing his tie across the back of the couch and then taking his jacket off and putting it down too. He walks around the couch. "You say that, but look who's already 'resting her eyes'," he says.

"What? I'm not asleep."

"Move over."

"Mmm, no."

"I want to sit down too."

She smirks, still keeping her eyes closed. Phoenix stands in front of the couch looking down at her. She can be so stubborn, and he knows she tries to get on his nerves on purpose, but in this case it's not working. All she's doing is making herself seem even more endearing.

He bends slightly to grab her ankles. Maya yelps as he pulls her legs off the couch, making room for himself to sit. He manages to sit down beside her, and she huffs, sitting up properly and pushing on his shoulder with hers. "Niiiiick, I was comfortable."

"You can get comfortable again," he says, picking up the TV remote. "What do you want to watch?"

"It doesn't matter. You can choose."

"Wow, I get control of the TV for once?"

She smiles. "Just this once."

Maya sits up to pull her hair from its elaborate bun and brush it out with her fingers as Phoenix channel surfs. He finally finds an old movie and sets the remote down. She settles in beside him, pulling her legs back onto the couch and leaning into him. He absentmindedly wraps an arm around her shoulders.

"Molly looked really beautiful tonight, didn't she, Nick?"

"I guess so." He looks down at her in time to see her sad smile. He squeezes her shoulders. "Not as beautiful as you though. I told you everyone in that place would be looking at you, and they were. I swear Maya, every guy you walked by turned his head."

She chuckles. "I doubt that."

"They _did_ ," he assures her. "I saw them. Besides, we made Molly jealous. That's what we should be happy about."

Maya shifts, pressing herself in closer to him. "Do you think she'll stop? After seeing that kiss… She has to be convinced, right?"

He shrugs. "Who knows?" Secretly, he almost hopes Molly doesn't stop. He tells himself it's just not the right time to ask Maya out for real, so as long as Molly continues to pursue him, the more time he and Maya will get to spend together.

Maya is quiet after that as they settle in and start to pay attention to the TV. By the time the movie is over, Maya is asleep against him. He gently lays her down on the couch and gets her blanket, draping it over her. It's the second time in two days he's tucked her in, but he doesn't mind.

He stares down at her sleeping form, watches her chest rising and falling with her breath through slightly parted lips, and feels a surge of something in his chest that he can't quite recognize.

He bends to brush her bangs out of her face and places a soft kiss on her forehead. "See you in the morning, Maya."

* * *

Long time no chapter. Just a warning, it may be another long wait til the next chapter, as I'm attempting to actually finish this story before I post more. Look on the bright side, once it's finished my updates will be waaaay closer together.

Once again, thank you so much to all my readers and reviewers! I love you all.

Fun Fact: The kiss was written a long, long time ago, for another fic I started writing before I'd even finished all the games. I'll never post it, so I recycled the kiss, since I was kind of proud of it.


	7. Part 7 - In a Relationship

As soon as the light is off and she hears Phoenix's footsteps fade down the hall, Maya allows herself a small smile. She pulls the blanket up over her face on the off chance Phoenix comes back, and turns on her side.

She can't stop reliving the entire night in her head. There's so much to focus on, but her mind continuously goes back to the kiss outside the restaurant. His eyes were so blue, his smile beautiful, and his hair surprisingly soft when she ran her fingers through it. Not to mention how handsome he'd looked wearing something other than his regular suit and tie she always saw him in. She feels like a teenager obsessing over her first kiss with her crush. After all, that is essentially what's happened, minus the teenager part.

And to make things even sweeter, he'd kissed her goodnight, thinking she was asleep. While the kiss at the restaurant was amazing, it was—only partially, she reminds herself—for Molly's benefit. She doesn't want to get too excited over it, in case it does end up being nothing but part of their ploy to trick her. But the kiss on her forehead… He didn't need to do that. He just did, because he wanted to.

She touches her lips softly with her fingertips. What she wouldn't give to kiss him again. She pulls the blanket back down to her neck. The apartment is dark now, no sound of Phoenix getting ready for bed. He's probably in his bedroom by now.

Maya sighs and turns over again. She has no experience with romantic relationships. She doesn't know how to let him know that she wants this to be real. She wants it to be real more than anything in the world right now. It's all she's wanted for years, she realizes. She can't pinpoint when exactly she started feeling this way. He's done so much for her over the years that it all seems to bunch together into one big ball of feelings.

But she knows she loves him. She can't deny that anymore. She loves him so much. She's always loved him in one way or another. As her guardian and protector, as her best friend, and now as so much more.

She's nervous now that the trial is over. They may not be seeing much of Molly anymore, and that almost makes Maya sad. She doesn't want to go back to Kurain any time soon. She wants to stay in the city with Phoenix. She wants to stay and figure out how to tell him how she feels.

She closes her eyes. She doesn't think she's going to be able to sleep, but she has to try.

* * *

She does sleep, and she dreams. She dreams about him. Kissing him again, deeper and more meaningful. She dreams about him touching her, fingers gliding down the curve of her back, hands sliding over her bare shoulders, down to her waist where he can pull her closer against his chest.

She closes her eyes as his lips press against hers again, as they kiss down her neck and into the crook of her shoulder. Her hands press against his chest, suddenly touching warm skin instead of the fabric of his shirt. "Nick…"

"Maya…"

"Nick…"

"Maya?"

Her eyes pop open, and she jumps when she realizes the real Phoenix, not her dream version, is kneeling on the floor in front of her, a hand on her shoulder. "Sorry to wake you so suddenly," he says, smiling. "Were you dreaming?"

"Uh… yeah, sorry." He stands up, and she's grateful he doesn't ask her what exactly she'd been dreaming about. She sits up, the blankets falling down into her lap. "What time is it?"

"Only 9 am. I know it's early, but your phone was ringing. You must have left it in my room the other night when you were drunk. It woke me up."

He holds her pink smart phone out to her, the Steel Samurai keychain dangling from it, and she takes it. "Oh yeah. I forgot to bring it to the restaurant yesterday. Thanks." She unlocks the screen to check her missed calls, and sighs. "It's from Kurain."

"Pearls?"

"No. Probably one of the Elders. I have to call them."

He nods. "Well, I'm going to make some coffee and breakfast. Trucy isn't up yet but I'm sure the smell of food will wake her."

He leaves, giving her privacy to make her phone call. Maya stretches, wishing she had changed out of her dress before falling asleep. She yawns and dials the number to the head elder in Kurain.

It rings only a few times before the sweet old voice of Mystic Lucy answers. "Hey Mystic Lucy," Maya says, stifling another yawn. "You called?"

"Oh, yes, Mystic Maya! I'm so glad I managed to get ahold of you. When will you be coming back to Kurain Village? We don't mind that you go to assist Mr. Wright every now and then but don't most trials only last three days?"

Maya shifts on the couch. "Uh, yeah, the trial is over. We won."

"That's wonderful news, Mystic Maya!" Lucy says excitedly. "Now when can we expect you home? We need our leader, you know. There's so much to do, and you know certain clients will only use the services of the Master. Some of them are just so entitled, they refuse to let an acolyte channel for them. Even Mystic Pearl, your second-in-command is often denied by them!"

"How is Pearly?" Maya interrupts. Lucy could go on forever about anything, and all Maya wants to do is avoid the topic of her coming home.

"Oh, she's doing amazingly, as usual, Mystic Maya. She still insists on training every day even though we both know she doesn't need it. She says she needs to work just as hard as you did during your training in Khura'in if she wants to be as good as you someday."

Maya smiles. Now that she's the Master no one would say so, but Pearl has always been a more talented spirit medium than she has. Pearl could have taken over as the Master by the time she was ten years old if she needed to. Thankfully she never had to. Pearl surpassed her long ago. Maya is the one who needs to continue practicing and training herself even now, to be sure she doesn't fall behind.

"Pearly always was a good student."

"Yes, she really is. Now, about you coming home?"

Maya sighs and turns on the couch to look back into the small kitchenette where Phoenix is staring at the stove, watching over the eggs he's cooking. She smiles. He was never a good cook back in their early days, but years of taking care of Trucy have made him learn.

She doesn't want to go back, but she can't think of a good enough excuse to give to Lucy to let her stay longer. She knows she loves him and she knows she wants to stay, but she can't. She has responsibilities in Kurain. At home. The Wright Anything Agency is not her home, much as she sometimes wishes it was. Besides, maybe a week or two there will give her time to think on her feelings, and give her time to figure out how to let him know, to make sure what she's feeling is real and not just infatuation after a nice kiss.

"I guess I could probably take this afternoon's train and be back by this evening," she finally says, albeit reluctantly.

"That would be great, Mystic Maya," Lucy tells her. "We look forward to having our Master back."

"Mhm. I'll see you later, Mystic Lucy."

She hangs up, letting the feeling of disappointment settle on her shoulders. She can't let it weigh her down too much, though. She sets her phone on the table with a clunk and gets up to head into the kitchen, putting on a happy face.

Phoenix glances at her as she moves to stand beside him, looking down at the cooking eggs, now with bacon added to the pan. "So domestic," she says. "I'm really glad you can cook, Nick. I don't think I could date a guy who doesn't know how to cook."

He raises an eyebrow. "Well, I do have a teenaged daughter. I guess cooking breakfast _is_ a bit domestic. All I'm missing is the _real_ girlfriend, right?"

"I suppose so."

She sits down at the small table in the kitchen, sitting back to watch him. He's still wearing flannel pyjama bottoms and a white t-shirt from sleep, his hair looks a bit fluffier than usual, and she can see the dark shadow of overnight stubble on his jaw. Maya smiles to herself. It's not the first time she's seen him like this. They used to spend nights together regularly before Trucy came along, before he was disbarred and that whole fiasco with Kristoph Gavin happened.

Back then she found him cute, in a dorky sort of way, especially when he'd wake up in the morning and make her pop tarts or waffles for breakfast. Anything you could put in a toaster, really. He's still a huge dork, but he's not cute anymore. He's handsome now. Aged like fine wine, as they say. He doesn't look _old_ , in fact he still looks rather young for 35, but there's a certain amount of wisdom and an air of confidence to him now that was never there when he was still a rookie.

Plus, he can cook. If that's not an attractive quality in a man then Maya isn't sure what is.

Phoenix glances at her. "So, is everything okay in Kurain?"

Maya blinks. "Oh, yes. Um, actually, they sort of need me back there soon."

"How soon?" he finally asks, looking back to the cooking food. She's not sure, but she thinks she almost sees a look of worry pass over his face before he turns away.

"I told them I could take this afternoon's train and be back by this evening."

Phoenix is quiet for a few seconds while he concentrates on flipping an egg. "Don't you think that's a little soon?"

"Well, the trial is over. We won. I don't think you'll be seeing Molly again, for a while at least."

"But… what if she's keeping tabs on me? Don't you think it'd look a little suspicious if you go home the day _right_ after the trial?"

Maya purses her lips. "Maybe… But we did tell her we were sort of in a long distance relationship. Besides, I'm sure that kiss last night convinced her."

He sighs. "Maybe. It's only been a few days though, I thought maybe you could stay a bit longer so we can just hang out without worrying about seeing her."

"Sorry, Nick. Apparently they really need me."

He keeps his face turned away, staring down at the crackling bacon and eggs. "Yeah. Sorry. I know, you have a job and people to take care of now. I guess I just miss when you and Pearls would hang out here at the office more often."

She smiles sadly. She misses it too. Before she can say anything, toast she didn't know was toasting pops up from over on the counter and Phoenix grabs the pieces quickly, throwing them onto a plate. He plops her eggs and bacon beside them and sets the plate in front of her. "Enjoy. I'm going to go wake up Trucy. I'll be right back."

She nods and picks up her fork, ready to dig in as Phoenix heads down to Trucy's bedroom. She's about halfway done before either of them come back.

"Sorry," Phoenix says, going back to the stove to get the rest of the food, probably half cold now. "Trucy was showing me a new magic trick."

Trucy nods happily as she sits down to wait for her food. Maya smiles. "Oh! Can I see it?"

Trucy balks. "Um, actually, not yet. Sorry, Miss Maya. It's not right yet."

"Yeah," Phoenix nods his agreement. "Sorry, Maya. I'm the only one who gets to see Trucy's tricks before she's perfected them."

Maya huffs, biting into a piece of bacon. "Fine then."

Phoenix and Trucy are still eating when Maya finishes. She brings her plate to the sink to drop it in. "I'm gonna go get changed," she says. "I shouldn't have slept in this dress. It's going to be so wrinkly."

Phoenix nods, mouth full. "Mhm."

"Miss Maya, I washed your robes! They're in the back room on top of the dryer. I didn't know if I should dry them so I let them air dry. They should be good now."

"Thank you, Trucy!"

Once she's changed into her more comfortable master's robes, she makes her way back into the living room. She can hear Phoenix and Trucy talking in hushed whispers in the kitchen. She's curious, but decides not to get closer to eavesdrop. She drops into the couch and moves to flick the TV on, but is interrupted by the chirping of her cell phone.

She rolls her eyes. What could Mystic Lucy need now?

She picks it up and presses the green accept button. "Hello?"

"Mystic Maya!"

Maya blinks in surprise. "Hey Pearly. What's up? Is everything okay?"

"Of course, Mystic Maya! Everything is great here. Mystic Lucy told me you were coming home later today, and I just thought that was way too soon! You've only been there three days, and that hasn't been long enough for you to make time to spend with your special someone! Especially since you were in court for two of those days."

"I wish I could stay longer, Pearly," Maya says, for once not denying Pearl's 'special someone' exclamation, "but I need to come home. I have responsibility there."

Pearl hums. "I already told Mystic Lucy I would work extra hard while you're gone, so she agreed it would be okay if you stayed a little longer with Mr. Nick. Some of the clients won't be happy, but she said as long as I deal with them, she doesn't mind."

"Pearly… You didn't have to do that."

"I'm happy to do it for you and Mr. Nick."

Maya smiles into the phone. "Thank you, Pearly. To be honest, I did want to stay longer to visit Nick some more. You wouldn't believe the last few days we've had. It's been crazy."

"You should stay as long as you want. Nothing should get in the way of true love."

Maya sighs. "You're right, Pearly. Thank you again. I'll see you next week sometime."

"Okay. Goodbye Mystic Maya! Tell Mr. Nick and Trucy I said hi!"

"I will. Bye, Pearly."

She hangs up, stuffing her phone into her sleeve this time. She's in a much better mood as she makes her way back to the kitchen. Trucy and Phoenix stop talking as soon as she comes in. She decides to ignore their suspicious behaviour, and sits back down across from them at the table.

"Good news, Nick!" she says.

"Hm? What would that be?"

"I'm staying a little longer, so you'll get to hang out with me some more," she tells him, smiling happily.

His eyes practically light up, and he exchanges a glance with Trucy before looking back at her. "That's great, Maya."

"Mhm! So, Nick… What are we going to do today?"

He sighs, running a hand through his hair. "I need to take a shower before anything, but I'm sure you'll find something to entertain us."

The thought of him in the shower makes her mind jump to certain things they could do for entertainment, but they're the type of things that make her blush and her stomach feel funny, so she puts those out of her mind and taps her chin. There's plenty to do in the city, she knows she can think of something a little more appropriate.

* * *

The day is fun, but uneventful. Now that Trucy is old enough to not need supervision all the time, it feels much like how it used to be. Just the two of them, having lunch together at a fast food joint and then finding something else to do to kill the time until they go back to Phoenix's apartment for dinner.

Still, it doesn't feel as comfortable as it used to. Where before she would take his hand or grab his arm to drag him somewhere, it now feels awkward. She can't decide what's appropriate now; what's just friendly and what's part of their dating act, an act which they don't need to keep up with when Molly isn't around, but that they've grown used to. It's all very confusing.

They go to bed that night after watching a movie together, and Maya manages to work up the courage to cuddle up to him during it. She always used to, even when there wasn't any sort of tension between them, so she doesn't know why it should be any different now.

Phoenix says nothing as she rests against him, and she spends more of the movie listening to his breathing and paying attention to his subtle movements and how good he smells than paying attention to the movie itself. When it's over he bids her goodnight, reminding her that they have to go to the airport to pick up Athena tomorrow. She changes into shorts and a t-shirt to sleep in and goes to bed on the couch again.

* * *

The next day, Maya manages to wake up first and get to the bathroom to shower and dress before anyone else. She spends the rest of the morning eating and watching TV with Trucy while Phoenix phones Athena every hour or so to get updates on her flight, which is supposed to be arriving sometime in the afternoon.

Athena is more than capable of making her own way back from the airport, but Phoenix being Phoenix has offered to help her with her luggage and simply wants to make sure she gets home safe. Maya smiles when she overhears him tell her that. Athena is like another daughter to him, and Maya knows he's missed her absence, but really, the most dangerous part of the journey is over. She's made it all the way back from Europe, and unless their car crashes on the way from the airport, she's going to be fine.

Phoenix has to talk Trucy out of coming with them. Neither of them can drive, so they have to take a taxi, and with Athena's luggage it's already going to be a tight fit. Trucy pouts a little, but when Phoenix takes her into the other room to, as Maya believes, scold her for talking back to him, she comes back seeming much happier than before he'd talked to her. Maya yet again marvels at Phoenix's parenting ability. How often can a father scold his daughter only to have her smiling right after? Maya thinks it's more likely that he bribed her with money or the promise of bringing her something home than actual discipline, but she supposes he has to use whatever works.

They head out just after lunch, catching a taxi and making small talk on the way to the airport. Maya carries with her a sign that Trucy made, welcoming Athena back to the country. It feels a little funny, since she and Athena aren't that close to begin with, but she finds it cute how excited Trucy is to welcome her friend back home, even if she's only been gone a week.

They wait inside the terminal as the passengers get off the plane and make their way inside. Phoenix points when he notices Athena's unmistakeable bright yellow blazer and her red hair bobbing along.

"There she is," he says.

Maya holds up the sign above her head, and Phoenix chuckles. She looks at him. "What?"

"Nothing. It's just funny."

"Why is it funny?"

"You're so short," he states.

She puffs her cheeks out. "Hmph. Then why don't you hold it?"

He shakes his head. "Trucy gave it to you. Don't worry, you're doing a good job," he says, waving. "She sees us."

Athena makes her way over with her carry on over her shoulder. She grins at the sign. "Hey Ms. Fey! I love the sign. Let me guess, Trucy made it?"

Maya nods. "Yep. She wanted to come but Nick invited me since I haven't been around in a while."

Athena nods and looks at Phoenix. "So you _did_ need her help for the trial, huh? Did you win?"

"Yes, we won."

"Kind of," Maya clarifies. "Our client was innocent, but we never did figure out who the actual culprits were. They're still out there."

Athena frowns. "Darn. Oh well, I guess all that matters is you proved your client innocent. That's good news, at least." She looks at Maya again. "Are you staying for a bit longer, Ms. Fey?"

Maya nods. "Yep. It's been a while since I've had time to hang out with Nick, and Pearly is taking care of things in Kurain, so I'm staying a few more days."

Athena smiles, glancing between the two of them. Maya shifts uncomfortably. She knows all about Athena's special hearing, and she wonders just what exactly her words are telling Athena about her feelings towards Phoenix. She trusts Athena not to say anything, she doesn't exactly use her powers to embarrass people, but the simple fact that Athena probably knows exactly what's going on just from those few simple words is embarrassing enough.

They make their way to pick up Athena's luggage, which Phoenix carries for her despite Athena protesting that she's in better physical shape than he is, and then head back out to their waiting taxi. Athena insists on sitting up front, so Maya and Phoenix crawl into the back seat together.

"So," Athena starts as the taxi pulls away from the curb. "What have you two been up to, besides court of course?"

"Not much."

"Nothing really."

Phoenix and Maya look at each other when their answers come almost simultaneously. Athena turns in her seat to glance at them behind her. "Come on, _something_ interesting must have happened," she pushes. "I've read about all of your court cases together, you know," she says, addressing Maya. "It seemed only fitting to read about the early days of the great Phoenix Wright when I accepted his job offer two years ago, and you were mentioned in almost every single case, Ms. Fey. Something crazy _always_ happened. Don't tell me this is the only time you've actually had a normal trial?"

Maya smiles, feeling a bit like a celebrity. "Well, the new prosecutor is kind of… interesting."

Athena's eyebrows raise. "A new prosecutor?" She looks at Phoenix. "Who was it, Boss?"

"Her name is Molly Hott—"

Athena gasps. "I've seen her around! She's new but she already has a really good reputation. And she's _beautiful_ too."

"Beauty isn't everything, Athena," Phoenix says.

Athena looks at Maya and frowns. "Huh? He _has_ seen her, right?"

Maya chuckles. "Oh yeah. Honestly, Athena, you wouldn't believe the trouble she's given us this week."

"But you won your case, so she couldn't have been that terrible, right?"

Maya sighs, and Phoenix crosses his arms. "She's pretty terrible," he states.

Maya smiles again. She can't deny how much she loves hearing him disparage Molly. Molly is exactly the type of woman that Maya has always been jealous of, but knowing that Phoenix doesn't find her attractive in the slightest makes her very happy.

"I need more context," Athena says, looking at Maya again. "We have a while before we get to my apartment, mind telling me about it?"

Phoenix purses his lips. "Okay, fine. As long as I can trust you not to tell Pearl or Trucy about any of this."

Athena's eyes light up. "Ooh, a secret? My lips are sealed."

"Are you okay with it, Maya?"

Maya nods. "Yeah, Nick. You can tell her. Honestly, it'll feel good to let someone know."

Maya sits back and lets Phoenix tell Athena all about the past few days. The trial, Molly's incessant flirting, and their fake relationship scheme. Maya doesn't miss how he skips over their kiss at the restaurant, though.

She also doesn't miss how intently Athena listens to him, or how her face changes as he tells her everything. What starts out as an excited smile at the promise of a juicy secret slowly fades into something more… knowing.

When Phoenix finally finishes, telling Athena that he doesn't think they'll see much more of Molly now that the trial is over, Athena nods and turns back around in her seat.

"It sounds like you two have had quite the week," she says. There's a pause, before she adds onto that thought. "Your secrets are safe with me, by the way."

This time, what Maya _does_ miss, is Athena's plurality of the word 'secret'.

* * *

 **A/N: Well, the fic isn't finished yet, but I'm a few chapters ahead, so I figured I could start posting again. I should have a much more regular updating schedule for the next few weeks. I'll probably post a chapter every two weeks for now.**

 **I got a lot of super nice reviews on the last chapter so I just wanted to give another big thank you to everyone for that! It really, really helps motivate me when I know people love what I'm writing, so thank you!**


	8. Part 8 - In a Relationship

I couldn't wait two weeks! Here's the next chapter. This one is probably the shortest though.

* * *

"Come on, Maya. I'm sure you look great."

"Just one more minute, Nick!"

Phoenix taps his foot outside the bathroom door. It's proven difficult to get Maya out of the office today, but he needs to take her out so he can leave Trucy to decorate for the party. She's enlisted Athena's help, and Pearl will be around soon too. He needs to get Maya away from the office before she shows up, as it's supposed to be a surprise. He'll have to remind himself to thank Pearl for covering for Maya the other day too, or this wouldn't have been possible at all.

Just when he's about to knock on the bathroom door again, Maya opens it and steps out. She's wearing the white sequin and black chiffon dress he bought for her the other day, at his suggestion. Her hair is different again too, down straight and sleek, but her magatama necklace is ever present. "Well?"

"Like I said, you look great," he says. "Now, can we go?"

She finally nods. "Yeah, off to the show we go!"

She takes his arm and starts dragging him towards the door. He's spent money on tickets to see a new version of the Steel Samurai stage show. As soon as he'd seen advertisements for it at the local theatre on TV, he knew it would be the perfect way to distract her. Besides, Maya had asked him to go years ago when he was still a rookie, and he couldn't afford it back then. The tickets are much cheaper nowadays, and his budget isn't so meagre anymore either.

Before they head out, Phoenix gives a covert nod to Trucy, who smiles and sends him an "OK" signal.

* * *

The show is alright. Pretty good acting, and there's a weird musical number in the middle out of nowhere, but Maya has enjoyed it and that's really all that matters. She's in high spirits as they leave the theatre.

"Thank you for bringing me here, Nick," she says as they start their walk back to the office. "It was great. I feel kind of bad that you've been spending so much money on me lately though."

He shrugs. "Hey, that's what boyfriends do."

She smiles at that. "I should've made you my boyfriend a long time ago."

Phoenix snorts. "As if I haven't spent half of my life's earnings on you already anyway. I swear, Maya. DVDs, games, books, movie tickets, collectible figures. You name it, Maya has it, but who paid for it? Phoenix paid for it."

She laughs. "Maybe when I was younger, but I helped you when you were disbarred, when I could and when you needed it. And I don't recall you sending me any care packages when I was in Khura'in. Just letters."

"Hm. So we're probably even then."

She nods. "Yep."

Phoenix pulls out his phone to text Trucy. Maya glances curiously at him. "I'm just letting Trucy know we're on our way back," he tells her, not wanting her attempting to snoop. He really needs to know if it's okay for them to return.

He gets a return text from Trucy, telling him everything is good to go. He turns to Maya. "Hey, let's hail a cab. I don't feel like walking."

Maya nudges him playfully. "Old man can't even walk back to his office anymore."

He makes a face at her as he flags down a passing cab. They climb in together and he gives the address to the agency.

* * *

When they get to the office and climb from the cab, Maya is still jabbering away about what they should have for dinner. She wants to order something in and share it with Trucy, which makes him smile. Maya has always gotten along well with Trucy, thankfully. She'd be a great mom, if she ever decided to have kids of her own. He wonders if she's ever thought about it. He certainly has. Having more kids, that is. Though the idea of having one with her isn't bad either… He smiles to himself. That's way in the future though, if ever. Why is he even thinking about something like that right now anyway?

Maya nudges him as they walk down the hall towards the office. "What are you thinking about? You have that look on your face."

"Hm? It's nothing."

They stop outside the door and Phoenix knocks twice. Maya gives him a strange look for knocking before walking into his own home, until they walk in and everyone pops out from random hiding places to yell surprise.

Trucy and Pearl are the loudest, while Edgeworth mutters it quietly. Pearl runs over and grabs Maya in a hug. "Mystic Maya, you're finally back!"

Maya hugs her, grinning and looking around wildly. "What is all this? What did I do to deserve a party?"

"Mr. Nick wanted to give you a welcome home party!" Pearl explains. "It was so romantic of him!"

Phoenix rolls his eyes. "It's more like a small get together," he tells Maya. "We mentioned having something during the Sprocket trial and never did. I know you've been home a while, but…" he trails off, shrugging.

Maya throws her arms around him. "Thank you, Nick!"

"You should thank Trucy. She made it happen. Athena and Pearl helped decorate when they got here, right?"

Both of them nod, and Maya gives them all a quick hug. She greets Edgeworth last, even giving him a hug, though Phoenix can see how he tenses up at the intrusion of his personal space. "It's so good to see you, Mr. Edgeworth."

He smiles and adjusts his glasses when Maya lets him go. "You as well, Maya, and this time I didn't almost run you over."

She grins. "Sorry about that. I'm glad you came."

He nods towards Phoenix's desk, which has been transformed into a sort of buffet. "I brought wine. Nothing fancy, but I'm sure it'll go with that pizza and the chips and dip Trucy has so generously provided for us."

Maya laughs. "I'm sure it will. Oh! By the way, Pearly," she says, turning to her. "How did you get out of your duties? You said you would stay there so I could keep visiting Nick."

Pearl shrugs. "I called the clients who had appointments and told them we were sick so unless they wanted to see an acolyte, they'd have to reschedule."

"That's bad, Pearly…"

"I'm sorry, Mystic Maya," she says, looking down at the floor.

Maya smiles. "It was bad, but worth it. Thank you."

Pearl nods and scurries back over to Trucy. They head down the hall to Trucy's bedroom, and Athena decides to follow. She's still younger than the majority of the adults, and closer in age to Trucy and Pearl, so she'll probably have better company with them. However Athena is the only one carrying a glass of wine.

Phoenix raises his eyebrows at Edgeworth. "You know she's underage right? And why did she get some before either of us?"

Edgeworth shrugs. "She got ahold of the bottle and didn't really ask permission. Honestly, she's _your_ employee, Wright, you can discipline her."

"Nah, we're off the clock," Phoenix says, grabbing two glasses and pouring for him and Maya. "Do you want to go to the back room and leave the kids out here?"

Maya nods. "But first!" Phoenix watches her grab a plate and pile it high with a few pieces of pizza and chips. "Okay. I'm ready. Let's go. Nick, can you take my wine?"

"I got it."

He leads them into the back room. It used to be a sort of hangout spot with an extra bed and a TV, but Trucy has changed it into another sitting room. The main office is pretty messy, but it is still technically for clients. She calls this back room the break room, for employees only.

Edgeworth and Maya sit down, but before Phoenix can settle in beside Maya, Athena appears in the doorway. "Uh, Mr. Wright. Someone is here for you. It's that guy from the Sprocket case. The painter." Phoenix groans, Edgeworth rolls his eyes, and Maya scrunches up her nose. Athena looks at them. "What?"

"Larry," they say simultaneously.

"I'll go see what he wants," Phoenix says. "I'll be right back."

He gets up and follows Athena back into the main office where Larry is standing by his desk, wringing his hands. When he sees Phoenix his eyes well up with tears.

"Niiiiiick!" Phoenix only has a second or two to prepare himself before Larry has thrown himself into his arms. "She dumped me, Nick!" he wails into Phoenix's shoulder.

Phoenix sighs and pats him on the back. It's not as if he didn't see that coming from a mile away. "Larry, Molly isn't who you thought she was. Trust me, this is a good thing."

"No, Nick! I'll never find anyone like her! She was amazing!"

Phoenix rolls his eyes. "Come with me. We're having a party for Maya, so come have a drink. Edgeworth is here too."

Larry's eyes swim with even more tears. "You didn't invite me?"

"Look, it was nothing personal, I'm just not fond of Molly and I knew you'd want to bring her, and wouldn't come if I told you she couldn't, so I just didn't ask."

Larry's lip trembles some more, but Phoenix pats him on the back, a little harder than necessary, and wraps an arm around his friend's shoulders. "Come on, you need a drink."

He leads him to the back room, noting the expressions on Maya and Edgeworth's faces. Neither of them look very pleased that Phoenix has invited Larry inside. Phoenix sits him down in the armchair and grabs a glass, offering it to Edgeworth to pour. He hands it over to Larry when it's full.

Larry sniffs at it. "Don't you have anything stronger than wine?"

"No," Phoenix states, not bothering to elaborate.

Larry frowns but sips at it, then tips it back and downs half the glass in one go. Maya raises her eyebrows at Phoenix, who just shrugs at her.

"Larry, I think it's time me and Maya told you about Molly. And it wouldn't hurt for Edgeworth to hear it too, since he's her boss."

Edgeworth leans forward slightly. "What are you talking about, Wright?"

Phoenix sighs and plops down on the couch between Edgeworth and Maya. Edgeworth makes a face and shifts over to distance himself from his friend. Phoenix waits for Larry to finish off his glass of wine. He holds it out for more when he's done, and Edgeworth obliges.

"Just drink it slower this time, Larry," he says.

Larry nods and settles back, finally willing to listen. Phoenix glances at Maya, who isn't exactly giving him an encouraging smile. He leans towards her, so close that when he whispers into her ear, only she can hear him. "I'm not going to tell them _everything_ ," he assures her.

She nods and he sits back. "Larry," he says, "Molly was using you." Larry goes to make another wild exclamation to defend her, but Phoenix holds up a hand. "She was using you to get to me. She was trying to make me jealous of you because she's… preoccupied with me…"

"She has a _huge_ crush on you!" Maya suddenly exclaims. She looks to Larry. "She's been bothering Nick all week, trying to get him to go out with her and following us around and making suggestive comments, even though she knows he's not available. She only brought you to that date because she wanted to get a rise out of him!"

Larry frowns. "So you're saying that Nick is more attractive than me? So _obviously_ a woman like Molly wouldn't be interested in me if Nick is around?"

Phoenix sighs. "That's not what we mean. She's just so focused on me that when her little jealousy plan didn't work out, she dumped you because you weren't worth anything to her anymore."

Larry's frown only deepens, and he lifts his wine glass to his lips again. Edgeworth turns to Phoenix. "Miss Hott has been inappropriate with you?"

Phoenix nods. "Yeah."

"Hm. There's not much I can do about it now, Wright. You should have told me sooner. Now that the trial is over the most I can do is make sure she isn't put on anymore cases where you're going to be the defense."

Phoenix nods, but Maya sits forward. "Mr. Edgeworth, you don't think she'll escalate now that she can't see Nick in court every day, do you? Will she start stalking him or something?"

"I can't say, Maya," Edgeworth says, pushing his glasses up his nose. "Let's hope it doesn't come to that, however if it does it'd be time to get the police involved. You're truly worried about that?"

Phoenix and Maya both nod at once. "She hasn't done anything _too_ crazy yet. No threats or anything, but just the fact that she isn't giving up on me even though she knows I have a girlfriend is what bothers me. That would deter most normal people, right?"

Edgeworth shrugs. Phoenix sighs. He forgets that Edgeworth has very little experience with this sort of thing.

"If there's one universal dating rule it's that you don't go after another person's partner," Larry finally speaks up again, confirming Phoenix's thoughts. "You're just a jerk if you do that, you never want to be the _other_ woman or the _other_ man. Maya, you're a cutie, but I would never try to get you to leave Nick for me, because Nick's my bro. And even if he wasn't my friend, it's still not right," he states with a nod. "Molly's really been that bad, Nick? Even knowing about you and Maya?"

Phoenix nods. "Yeah, Larry. Even during dinner the other night she was feeling me up underneath the table with her foot. She eventually stopped but she wasn't very happy the rest of the night. I know that she probably seemed really sweet to you. Trust me, when I first met her I thought she was nice too, and I know how you are when it comes to pretty women. But she's just not the person she pretends to be."

"That explains why she practically kicked me out of the cab at my apartment and left me there in the rain after dinner," Larry says. "I was at least hoping she'd come inside for… _coffee_ , you know."

"Of course you were."

Larry heaves a sigh and finishes off his second glass of wine. "Well, I guess it's better I found out now. This might just be my shortest lasting relationship ever. A new record."

"I'm sorry, Larry," Maya says. "You deserve better than her anyway."

He purses his lips. "Hopefully I'll find someone better someday. But anyway!" He leans forward, looking a little bit happier now, and glad to change the subject. "How are you two doing? Still good? This whole Molly thing isn't putting a strain on your relationship, is it?"

Phoenix lifts an arm to rest it casually on the couch behind Maya. "We're fine."

Larry smiles. "Good to hear. Aaah, I'm so jealous! Edgey, aren't you jealous?"

Edgeworth raises an eyebrow. "Not particularly."

Phoenix chuckles at Edgeworth's reply. "Speaking of _us…_ Maya, will you come with me? I wanted to talk to you about something."

Larry 'oohs' as Maya looks up at him in surprise. Phoenix feels his stomach knot. He wants to talk to her about the kiss at the restaurant, and he's nervous. She has to know it meant more to him than just a convenient way to get Molly off his back, right? Then again, he hadn't really told her so outright, and he can't expect her to read his mind. All he knows is he wants to kiss her again, _badly,_ but he can't exactly do that just out of nowhere now. That kiss had been a temporary breaking of one of their rules, and as far as he knows, said rule is back in place.

They get up together, and Edgeworth stands as well. "I'm going to get some of that pizza."

Maya giggles. "You're going to eat pizza, Mr. Edgeworth?"

Edgeworth frowns. "Of course, why wouldn't I?"

Maya shrugs. "It just doesn't seem like something you'd like."

"I'm partial to a good slice of pizza every now and then, Maya," Edgeworth states. "Do you want anything while I'm there, Larry?"

Larry shakes his head, reaching for the wine bottle again to pour his third glass. "Nah. I'm okay with this."

Edgeworth nods curtly and heads back to the main office. Phoenix takes Maya by the hand and together they follow him. He guides her to the door of the seldom used balcony in the main office and opens it, allowing Maya to step out into the night air ahead of him.

* * *

Inside, Trucy and Pearl, who'd come out from Trucy's room while Athena gets some food, notice Phoenix and Maya going outside together. They rush to the window beside Charley to spy on their guardians, now standing side by side, elbows resting on the railings to overlook the city below.

"It's so romantic, isn't it, Trucy?" Pearl sighs. "What do you think they're talking about?"

"I don't know, Pearl," Trucy says, resting her elbows on the windowsill. "My daddy is such a dork, he really needs some work before Miss Maya will fall for him."

Pearl puts her hands on her hips. "That's not true! Mr. Nick is her knight in shining armour. He's done plenty for her already. I just know Mystic Maya likes him."

Trucy smiles, rolling her eyes a bit. "You've _always_ thought that."

"Because it's true," Pearl says.

Trucy smiles and thinks back to the picture she'd taken of Phoenix and Maya before they went out to dinner that night. She might only be a teenager, but she knows love when she sees it. "You know, Pearl, I think you're probably right. I'm pretty sure my daddy likes her too."

Pearl grins, which causes Trucy to giggle. They quiet down when they remember they're supposed to be spying. They turn back towards the window, only for their view to be blocked by the blinds as Edgeworth reaches over Pearl's head to pull the string that will close them.

The two girls turn around to face him. Pearl pouts. "Mr. Edgeworth, we were watching!"

"Precisely," he says, crossing his arms. "It's not polite to spy. Give them some privacy."

Trucy sighs. "He's right, Pearl. It's probably better to let them figure stuff out on their own, even though it's frustrating that they won't just admit it already."

Pearl puffs her cheeks out, but relents under Edgeworth's stern gaze. "Okay… Sorry Mr. Edgeworth."

"No need to apologize. Why don't you two go eat some pizza?"

"I am kind of hungry," Pearl admits.

Trucy nods. "Yeah, let's go."

Edgeworth watches them scurry off towards the box of pizza where Athena is picking off some of the toppings from hers. Edgeworth turns to adjust the blinds, making sure there are no cracks in them that anyone inside can see through, then picks up his paper plate with two slices of pizza on it. He decides to make his way back to the back room to talk to Larry some more, and perhaps have a glass of wine himself.

* * *

You would be surprised how much thought I put into whether or not the office has a balcony, until I remembered a particular original artwork that showed Maya and Pearl outside the office window in a thunderstorm. Unless the office is on the ground floor (doesn't look that way), there has to be something outside for Pearl and Maya to be standing on. So, balcony scene was a go!


	9. Part 9 - In a Relationship

Outside on the balcony, Phoenix breaths in the night air. He wouldn't exactly call it _fresh_ air given they are in the city and on the second floor, but it could be worse. He's just glad his office isn't in one of those huge fifty story high rises, or he doesn't think he'd be able to stand out on a balcony like this. The second floor isn't too bad though; when he looks down at the sidewalk he can clearly see the faces of people walking by, so his fear of heights won't act up.

Maya steps up to the railing and rests her elbows on it, peering down at the street below. There's not much of a view, given the Gatewater Hotel directly across the street blocks much of anything, but it's easy to people watch from up here.

He takes his spot beside her, resting his own arms on the railing, standing close enough that their forearms touch lightly. He clasps his hands together as they hang over the rail. Maya turns her head slightly to peek at him. "So what's up, Nick?"

Now his stomach really is in knots. How do you even start the type of conversation he wants to have? It's not as simple as just asking her out as if she's some woman he's just met in a bar or a cafe somewhere. It's _Maya_. They have history together. If it doesn't work out… well, he's not sure he's fond of risking their friendship for the sake of romance, but he knows he'll regret it if he doesn't at least give it a shot. Maybe something will come of it.

He shrugs, still needing to build up more courage before jumping straight into that conversation. "Nothing really."

Maya raises an eyebrow. "Then why did you bring me out here?"

Another shrug. "I don't know. I guess I kind of wanted to be alone. It's probably a little selfish of me since I'm sure you want to see your other friends while you're here, and it was my idea to throw this party and invite them over in the first place, but I want to spend as much time with you as I can before you go back to Kurain next week. I want you all to myself," he says, rubbing the back of his neck.

Maya smiles. "You know, it's only two hours away. That's nothing compared to the last two years. We can visit each other whenever we want."

"I guess so, but we're both so busy all the time. I'm not used to Maya Fey: Kurain Master yet. No offense, but it's kind of strange for me knowing that you're this respected leader of an entire village with all this responsibility now."

"Trust me, Nick, it's strange for me too. You think I'm used to all of this already? No way. I constantly make mistakes. The Elders help me make a lot of decisions and Pearly does so much work. Probably more than she should. If not for them, Kurain would have burned down already with me running it."

He chuckles. "You're probably doing better than you give yourself credit for."

She shrugs. "It's just a job to me. It's important to me but it's never been something I've particularly looked forward to doing. I think you know that. It's not like you and being a lawyer. I could quit tomorrow and as long as I knew Kurain was in good hands and there were no more hidden conspiracies or anything, I'd be fine with it."

"Really?"

She nods. "Mhm. I've sometimes found myself wondering what it would be like to be normal, you know?" She smiles ruefully. "When I was in Khura'in and having a bad day I would sometimes fantasize about being your assistant again."

He smirks. " _Fantasize,_ huh?"

She turns away, and it's too dim to see whether or not she's blushing. "Not like _that_. I just mean, I wished so badly sometimes that I was here, helping you, being your assistant again. _That's_ what I've always loved."

He moves his hand, holding it out and nudging hers with his knuckles. Maya lets him entwine his fingers with hers. "I'll admit that during those two years, sometimes I fantasized about the same thing."

Her fingers move in his hand, tightening their grip. "Really? But you had Trucy, and Apollo, and Athena to keep you company."

"Yeah, and they're all great. But they're not you. Trucy's my daughter, Athena and Apollo were my employees. I like to think that I'm a pretty laid back boss but technically I'm still their superior. We can be friends, but not equals, not in a work environment at least. But with you, that's different."

"But if I'm your assistant then technically you're still my boss."

"I don't see if that way. Me and you were _partners_ , Maya. You ran this office better than I ever could. And without you there never would have been an 'and Co.' part of Wright and Co. Law Offices."

Maya smiles, nudging him with a shoulder. "Stop, you're making me blush."

"Sorry."

"Nick, I'm kidding. It's nice to know you thought that. I always felt like a little kid that you were just putting up with half the time. I swear I didn't _mean_ to be so annoying."

He chuckles. "Nah. I know I tried to act like the mature adult all the time but we always had fun. Even if it was something I didn't want to do at first, you'd manage to convince me, and I don't think I ever regretted being talked into anything. Aside from your sister and Larry, I didn't have many friends in that time of my life, so having you around to force me into having fun was really a blessing."

"I didn't have many friends either," Maya says. "Aside from Pearly. And you can only do and say so much with a little kid. Plus her mom never liked her hanging out with me, for obvious reasons." She smiles fondly. "Pearly was the most well behaved kid you could ever imagine, but that was one thing she never listened to her mother about. Nothing would stop her from coming to see me."

She shifts where she's standing, letting go of his hand and moving over so she can rest her head on his shoulder instead. "Then I met you. I'm so lucky to have had you in my life back then, Nick. Especially after losing my sister, who was the only other person in the world besides Pearly who I had to talk to before you. That's what made it so hard to go to Khura'in. I wasn't really scared of the training or being alone in a strange country. I just knew I'd miss you a lot." She lifts her head and turns to him. "And I did, Nick. I missed you so much."

He isn't sure what to say. Maya is staring up at him like she expects something though. "I missed you too," he says.

She smiles and moves in closer to him, wrapping her arms around his waist. He circles his arms around her, pulling her tightly against him, feeling her warm breath on his chest through the fabric of his shirt. He presses his cheek against her hair, breathing deeply.

"Maya… Do you remember anything about the other night, after you were out with Ema?"

Maya doesn't pull away, only shakes her head slightly. He can feel her movement against his chest. "No."

He sighs. Of course she doesn't. When he says nothing, she pulls back to look up at him. "Why?"

He smiles. "I kind of wanted to ask you something about it, but I don't want to embarrass you."

Her eyes widen. "Oh no. Did I do something really stupid?"

"It wasn't stupid, but it was kind of surprising."

"Ah… what was it?"

He swallows nervously. "You tried to kiss me."

She freezes, her eyes getting impossibly wider. "No I didn't."

He laughs. "Yeah, you did."

Maya pulls out of his arms and turns towards the railing to look down at the sidewalk again. "Oh God. That _is_ embarrassing."

"You said you wanted to do it for 'practice'. Of course you were drunk so I said no, then you passed out and I brought you to bed. But that was part of the reason I wasn't too scared to ask you about breaking our no kissing rule the other day. I thought maybe some part of you… might have wanted it…"

He can see Maya swallow. She can't seem to look his way. He moves to stand beside her again, leaning against the railing, trying not to get too close now that she's embarrassed.

"I'm sorry, Nick," she finally says.

He can feel something inside of him flutter. Maybe he was wrong. Maybe he'd gotten his hopes up over a drunken mistake. "Why are you sorry?"

"Because I shouldn't have done that, drunk or not. I'm as bad as Molly."

"Maya, it was a mistake. You didn't force yourself on me or anything."

"I still feel bad."

"I shouldn't have mentioned it…"

She shakes her head. "I'm glad you did. I—I won't lie, Nick. I think part of me did want it. I've already told you I haven't had a boyfriend before and I guess maybe I was curious to know what it was like, especially after spending that night talking about stuff with Ema and the others."

He smiles. "Well, at least you _finally_ got that kiss at the restaurant, right? I hope I lived up to your expectations. It's been a while for me too, so you know…"

She chuckles. "No. It was perfect for a first kiss." She finally manages to look at him again, her eyes sparkling in the moonlight. "Thank you. Somehow it just seems right that it was you."

He smiles. "Maya, I was thinking something."

"Hm?"

"This fake dating thing is kind of weird, isn't it?"

She raises her eyebrows. "I guess it is. But you gotta do what you gotta do."

"I was wondering… what you'd think about… um…"

She watches him struggle for words, her lips parted slightly. He takes a deep breath. "What would you think about going on a real—"

"Hey, Mr. Wright, we ran out of drinks. Could you go... Oh."

Phoenix turns towards the door to find Athena standing there, holding the door to the balcony open and staring at the two of them. It's obvious by the look on her face that she knows she's interrupted a moment, and that he's not too happy about it.

"I—I'm sorry, I'll go—"

Phoenix deflates. It wouldn't matter now. Even if Athena does go, he's lost his courage. Maya has turned away from him, her concentration now on Athena. "No, what is it?"

Athena looks at the ground. "We ran out of drinks and unless we get more, Trucy and Pearl are probably going to wrestle the bottle of wine away from Mr. Edgeworth."

He sighs. "Alright. I can go to the store to get some."

Maya puts a hand on his arm. "I'll come with you."

"No, it's fine. This party is for you, after all. Stay and enjoy it. I won't be gone long."

She looks away. "Okay."

He follows Athena back inside, with Maya behind him. He grabs his jacket from his desk and turns to her when he feels her hand on his arm again. "What is it?"

"Just... hurry up, okay?"

He smiles. "I will."

Suddenly Trucy rushes from the back room, cape flying. She stops short when she sees Phoenix. "Oh. Daddy."

Edgeworth emerges from the room behind her, looking a little dishevelled and out of breath. "Wright, please discipline your child."

Phoenix frowns at her. "I hope you're not trying to get your dear Uncle Edgeworth to give you alcohol."

She smiles sweetly. "Nope. But our drinks are gone so..."

"I'm aware. I'm going to go buy more."

"Oh, okay." She walks away, and before she's fully out of earshot he can hear her call to Pearl. "Sorry, Pearl! Mr. Edgeworth is stronger than he looks!"

Phoenix rolls his eyes and looks at Maya, who still looks a little disappointed. He reaches out to tap her under the chin playfully. "I won't be gone forever. You don't need to look so sad."

"O-Oh, did I look sad?" she asks. She finally smiles. "Pfft, it's not like I'll miss you."

He makes a sad face at her. "And after that heartfelt talk we just had about how much we missed each other before."

"Over two years, not half an hour," she says, pushing her fingers into his chest. "Get going."

"Yes ma'am. Did you want anything while I'm there?"

Maya taps her chin. "Hmm. Get me some of those little chocolates. You know, the ones in the fancy boxes?"

He smiles. "Sure."

There's a beat of silence. Maya is staring up at him still, waiting. He gets the urge to kiss her goodbye, to just give her a quick peck on the lips, and has to remind himself that the rules are back in place. He can't just go kissing her all willy nilly, especially if she isn't expecting it, and _especially_ not where Trucy or Pearl might see them.

He heads to the door instead, waving at her as he goes. He'll only be gone for a bit, and when he gets back he's going to ask her out on a _real_ date, without hesitation this time. He won't let anyone interrupt him again. Then he'll be able to kiss her whenever he wants, in front of whoever he wants. Assuming she says yes, of course.

* * *

The closest convenience store is within walking distance, so he starts down the sidewalk. Now that it's dark outside it's cooler, and people are still out and about enjoying their weekend without the sun blaring down on them. He's halfway to the store when he pats his back pocket and stops in the middle of the sidewalk.

No wallet. He sighs. Trucy, probably. She's always practicing her pick pocketing, and sometimes she forgets to give back the things she takes. Luckily she's never been the type of teenager to _actually_ steal from him, but it can be inconvenient at times like this.

He could walk all the way back to the office, but there's a bank nearby. He has no debit card or I.D. without his wallet, but he's pretty sure his badge will suffice, plus they know him pretty well there. He's just glad he'd put his jacket on before leaving, or he wouldn't even have his badge with him.

He turns to head down a side street towards the bank. It'll only be a five minute detour so long as it's not busy, and at this time of the evening, it probably won't be.

When he makes it to the bank, there's a small line, but nothing that will take longer than a few minutes. He gets in line behind another man to wait. Not a minute later, he hears something that makes his blood run cold.

The high pitched sound of Molly Hott calling his name. He turns around to see her bouncing toward him. She's dressed more casually for the weekend, in a low cut shirt that makes it impossible to miss how her breasts bounce with each step. He can't even be sure she's wearing a bra at all, but he doesn't look long enough to figure it out.

"Phoeniiiiiiix!" she calls, waving as she comes to stand beside him. "Funny seeing you here!"

"Is it?" he asks, turning back to face the back of the man in front of him. "If I didn't know any better I'd think you were following me around."

She makes a face at him. "Of course not! Coincidence is a funny thing."

"Mmhm. Well, I'm only here for a few minutes to get some money out then I'll be on my way."

"Oh? Are you out with Maya tonight?"

"She's at home. Waiting for me," he points out.

"Ah. She didn't want to go for a walk with you?"

"We have friends over, so she's visiting with them. I just needed to come buy some more drinks, but I forgot my wallet."

"You didn't invite me?!" she says. "Aren't I a friend?"

He raises an eyebrow. "I mean, not really?"

She looks offended, and he's thankful that it finally makes her shut up. Except he's acutely aware of how closely she's still standing, more beside him arm to arm than behind him in the line. He lifts a hand to unpin his badge from his lapel. He's going to need the I.D. number from the back of it, and closes his fist around it.

"So I was thinking we should go out again, you and Maya and I," Molly says suddenly.

"Oh, what about Larry?" he asks, knowing full well she already broke up with him.

"Oh, uh, yeah, he and I didn't really work out."

Phoenix nods thoughtfully. "Interesting."

"What does that mean?" she asks.

He doesn't have time to answer her. He hears the front door bang open and sees Molly turn her head curiously to look. He follows her gaze and sees four men entering the bank. They're all wearing ski masks, which he finds odd. It rarely snows or gets very cold in L.A.

Molly turns back to him, her eyes wide, and it takes him a second to realize that something is very wrong.

"Everyone get on the ground now, please!" one of the men yells as they approach the counter. Phoenix has time to think about how funny it is hearing a criminal say please before he notices the glinting of the guns in their hands, and drops to the floor. He's the first to do so, and when the rest of the patrons of the bank finally snap out of their confusion, they all follow suit.

Molly drops down beside him. "Oh God, oh God, oh God," she keeps repeating.

"Ssh," he tries to quiet her. The last thing he needs is someone here getting hurt. He can hear the robbers demanding money from the clerk, telling her to open the vault and all the stereotypical things robbers in movies do. To their credit though, they sound organized and calm at the moment.

He starts to fiddle for his phone in his pants pocket, and Molly turns her head to look. "Stop it," she hisses. "If they see you—"

"They won't if you keep quiet!" he hisses right back. He manages to pull his phone from his pocket and press the Emergency Call button. There's no time to enter his passcode. He looks down, trying not to move too swiftly so as not to call attention to himself, and taps in 9-1-1.

He moves even more slowly, trying to bring the phone close enough to his mouth to whisper into it. He's so close he can hear the murmur of the 9-1-1 dispatcher asking what the emergency is.

He flinches when a gunshot goes off suddenly, and Molly screams. A few flecks of drywall from the ceiling fall onto the floor. He looks up to find one of the robbers pointing his gun in the air, but his eyes are staring down at Phoenix.

"Hang up the phone, sir, or the next one won't be going into the ceiling," he says.

Phoenix nods and pretends to tap the touchscreen. The robber seems satisfied and turns away. Molly shoots him a look, tears streaking down her face now. He says nothing, just hopes that the dispatcher is able to get the address somehow without him saying anything.

It's surprisingly quiet. What is only a few seconds in reality feels like hours to Phoenix. He can hear the clerk crying as she tries to tell them that she doesn't know how to open the vault, and one of the men is getting angry and starting to yell. Two others are still standing over the the people on the ground, making sure none of them are doing anything funny after the stunt he attempted to pull with his phone. Phoenix hopes no one tries anything the way he did, because he knows if someone gets shot now, he'll feel guilty for putting the robbers on edge in the first place. The last man is standing near the doors, keeping watch.

Molly is quietly sobbing beside him, and the man who'd shot into the ceiling takes a step towards them. "Shut her up," he says.

Phoenix looks up to make sure he's the one being addressed. "W—What?"

"I said, shut her up. I hate the sound of women crying. So annoying."

That only seems to make her sob harder, and the man lifts his gun. Phoenix shifts closer to her. "Molly, please stop."

She shakes her head. "I—I can't."

"Yes, you can. You're a prosecutor," he whispers hastily to her, close to her ear to make sure the two robbers don't find out about her occupation. "You've faced criminals like this before, so stop crying. You're tougher than that."

She takes a shaky breath, but she's having a hard time getting her emotions under control. The robber has had enough, and shoots off another round at the floor beside them. Molly screeches again, and Phoenix instinctively moves to cover her with his own body to protect her. He doesn't think about it, he just does it. He can feel her shaking beneath him, her hands are over her head and her face pressed into the floor.

He has the crazy thought that this probably isn't the way she imagined his first time on top of her… until another shot goes off, to the side of them yet again. This time one of the other robbers shouts.

"Stop shooting at them, you idiot!" he yells. "We're almost finished here and you're making things worse. If you accidentally kill someone again—"

"Shut up!" the other yells back, but thankfully he stops shooting and moves away from them.

"Ssh," Phoenix whispers. "Just stay still and quiet."

Molly nods, but he can hear her whispering something. He leans down closer to her. "He said 'again'," she murmurs.

She's right. How she managed to catch that in the midst of her fear when even he didn't notice is beyond him, but it reminds him of something. Their most recent court case. Multiple robberies, one where a murder had occurred. These are probably the same men; the _real_ culprits behind the murder his client had been accused of.

He can hear two of the men arguing, then a sudden shout from the other. "Cops!" he yells. "Someone here called the cops!"

Phoenix has never been much of a religious man but he can't help starting to pray to whatever god is out there that the robbers decide to leave before taking out their anger on him. He's the only person who's had their phone out, and unless the clerk managed to push a panic button or something, they have to know that it was him.

He flinches—and Molly beneath of him cries out—when more gun shots go off. People start to scream and he can hear glass breaking, and someone shouts "oh god damn it!"

Somehow things are moving too fast and too slow all at once. He curls his arms around Molly's face and keeps his own head down, hoping beyond hope that as long as they stay down, they'll be okay.

* * *

The excitement eventually quiets down. He can hear police shouting and people crying and the sounds of crunching glass and sirens. He only gets off Molly when someone taps him on the shoulder, and he lifts his head to find a police officer staring at him.

"Are you injured?" he asks.

"No," Phoenix answers automatically. Molly sits up and wipes at her face. Her make up is a mess and her hair is all over, but she's alive. She pats herself down and shakes her head.

"I'm okay, too."

The officer holds out a hand to help her up as Phoenix climbs to his own feet and brushes himself off. He realizes that he still has his badge clenched tightly in his hand, and drops it into his pants pocket. He's too shaken up to try pinning it back to his jacket. "Head outside," the officer tells them. "This is a crime scene now, and an officer out there will want to talk to you to get a statement."

"Did you catch any of them?" Phoenix asks.

"I'm not at liberty to say."

"Please," Phoenix says. "We're the prosecution _and_ defense teams on the murder case that took place last week. My client was proven not guilty so we were hoping the proper culprits were caught this time, assuming it was the same group."

The officer doesn't look happy, but he obliges. "We got them this time. All of them, but only two alive. The leader was apparently related to your client from last week. His younger brother, was what I heard."

That's surprising, but he supposes it makes sense. His client had almost taken the blame for his brother's crime, most likely all part of the brother's plan.

Phoenix breathes a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness you got them."

Molly, for once, stays quiet beside him.

The officer points them towards the door. "Like I said, go see an officer outside and give a statement. Don't leave until you've been given permission to do so."

They both nod and head to the exit together, still a little shaky from the ordeal, but both glad to be alive.

* * *

 **A/N: And so many of you seemed to think something good was going to happen in this chapter between Phoenix and Maya. :P**


	10. Part 10 - In A Relationship

A/N: This is one of my favourite chapters so far. :)

* * *

Together, Phoenix and Molly head outside. An officer has to escort them through the broken glass of the front windows and doors. It's nice to be out in the fresh air after something so terrifying. It appears that thanks to the firefight with the police, there are a few people injured, and they're being rushed out as the ambulances finally arrive. Thankfully, it doesn't look like anyone is dead or fatally wounded. Some people stand around or sit, too dazed and frightened still to be of much use to the police. They take whoever is coherent enough to talk to them outside.

He and Molly both seem okay physically and emotionally. Molly has calmed down and aside from her make up and hair she's finally managed to go back to her regular confident self. They approach an officer together who takes them aside. The officer leads them to the sidewalk away from the building and pulls out a notepad to begin taking a statement. The culprits have been caught red handed, so there isn't much to say in the way of descriptions, but they still tell the officer how they both came to be in the building, how the robbers had barged in and demanded everyone get on the floor, and how one of them continuously shot near them to scare them, up until the police showed up and the firefight began.

The officer nods and asks some follow up questions, jotting notes as he listens.

"And you said you two were in line?" he asks.

Phoenix nods. "Yeah, I had to come get some money out to go to the store. I never thought I'd end up in the middle of something like this—"

"Oh my God, Phoenix!" Molly suddenly yells beside him. It makes him whip his head around frantically, searching for the source of her fear. He half expects more robbers to pull up and jump out of their cars with guns blazing, despite the bank now being surrounded by police officers, but all he sees is the chaos surrounding them as bank workers and police officers rush about.

"What?!" he asks. "What is it? What's wrong?"

Molly points at him, her other hand over her mouth. "Your arm!"

He glances down, and the police officer interviewing them also looks down. The sleeve of Phoenix's suit jacket is darkened by something, and it takes him a minute to realize that it's wet with blood. The officer only gapes at him, temporarily forgetting his professionalism, but Molly is fluttering around him, waving her hands.

"Phoenix, take off your jacket!" she orders, tugging at his sleeve. He does as he's told, too shocked not to. He winces as he drags the fabric down his arm. The white sleeve of his dress shirt beneath has a large red splotch on it as well, and it's still widening.

"It hurts a little," he says, almost nonchalantly.

Molly looks incredulously at him. "Roll up your sleeve," she says, already undoing the buttons on his cuff. She pushes the sleeve up his arm to just above his elbow, then places her hands over her mouth in shock. "Phoenix, I think you were shot!"

"What? No way! It hurts but it's not _that_ painful. I didn't even notice it at first. Are you sure it's not just a scrape from being on the floor so long, or a cut from the glass, or something?"

Molly shakes her head frantically. "There wouldn't be that much blood just from a little scrape or cut. Oh God, I can't look at it anymore, I'll throw up."

The officer with them finally finds his voice. "It may just be a graze," he says, stepping forward to observe Phoenix's arm. "Being grazed by a bullet or even a fragment of one can hurt and bleed quite a bit, but with all the adrenaline pumping through you at the time, it doesn't surprise me that you didn't notice it until now. You should go get it looked at, pronto."

Phoenix can't really see what the wound itself looks like beneath all the blood. He pokes the fingers of his other hand into the skin near the wound, and yelps. "Ah! Yeah, that smarts now. But I don't think the bullet is in there…" he says, poking a little more, grimacing at the pain.

Molly waves her hand in front of her face. "Please, stop doing that! Doesn't it hurt?" She takes him gently by the hand of his good arm. "Let's go over to that ambulance to get it looked at. You might need stitches."

"I hate needles," Phoenix complains, following her complacently.

"Better a needle and some stitches than a giant infected wound, wouldn't you say?"

* * *

An EMT makes him sit in the back of an ambulance and checks him over only to determine that it's not a serious injury. He wraps a bandage tightly around the wound to stop the bleeding and tells Phoenix to wait while the other more serious injuries are taken care of first. All Phoenix can do is cradle his arm as Molly sits beside him, oddly quiet. He wants to phone Maya, to let her know what happened and why he's taking so long and that he'll be fine, but when he searches his pockets for his phone, he realizes he must have left it inside. Now that it's an active crime scene, he can't go back in to get it.

"Molly, do you happen to have your cell phone with you?" he asks her hopefully.

She blinks at him. "Sorry, I only live around the corner, so I didn't bring it with me. It's still at my apartment."

He sighs and hangs his head. When she pats his good arm sympathetically, he doesn't pull away like he normally would. For once she's not being nearly as inappropriate, and he's actually sort of glad to have someone there to talk to. "Why did you need it?" she asks.

"I wanted to call Maya," he tells her. "She's waiting for me…"

It pains him knowing that she's still there, happily waiting for his return. Who knows how long this is going to take. First he has to wait in the ambulance, and once they get to the hospital, it could be hours before he'll be seen by a doctor, given his injury isn't that severe compared to others. Just when they were finally getting somewhere, too. He wants to kick himself for not kissing her goodbye like he'd wanted to. The way she was looking at him before he left… it almost seemed like she wanted him to, but he couldn't risk it. Things would be easier if she would just give him some sort of sign, like a giant neon one that says 'kiss me, Nick!' on it. Then maybe he wouldn't keep second guessing everything so much.

She's going to start worrying if he isn't back soon. Given their history, she'd be right to worry. He sighs and looks around, deeming the coast clear of any police or EMTs. He gets up and shuffles to the back of the ambulance to jump out.

Molly follows him, reaching for his shoulder to stop him. "Where do you think you're going? You haven't been looked at yet, and that cop inside said not to leave without permission."

"I need to find a phone, or at least get a cab to the hospital so I don't have to wait for the ambulance."

"You should really just stay here and wait. The police might need to talk to you more, too."

"The police know where to find me if they need me. I need to let Maya know what happened, and my daughter too."

Molly stops him again with a gentle hand on his arm. "Alright, fine. Just slow down. My car is in the parking lot around the side. As long as no one is guarding that side of the building to stop us from leaving, I'll drive you to the hospital, and you can call Maya from there."

He looks at her gratefully. "Thank you, Molly."

She nods and smiles. It's a pleasant smile; a normal, friendly smile instead of her usual attempt at being sexy or enticing. "Let's go. Just… don't get blood on my seats. I just got this car."

Phoenix smiles. "No problem, that EMT wrapped it up pretty good."

He follows her around the building to the side parking lot. No one notices them leaving, they're all too busy with the crime scene or other injured patrons.

"Let me guess," Phoenix says as they walk through the dark parking lot, "you have some sort of fancy sports car? It's not red is it?"

Molly raises an eyebrow at him and starts to dig through her purse. She pulls out a key fob and presses a button on it. Phoenix sees the lights of a bright pink Mercedes-Benz light up across the parking lot.

"I should have known," he says. "You prosecutors and your cars."

Molly looks proud. "I had this car custom painted. She's my baby."

Phoenix has to hide his distaste. "I… like her."

"Thanks! Come on. And like I said, do not drip your blood in my car."

He nods seriously and follows her over to the car, hopping into the passenger's seat. The inside has soft leather seating and even the stitching is pink. It's a car he could picture someone like Pearl driving, if she had a licence or could afford it, not a professional prosecutor. But it _is_ Molly he's thinking about, so he should have known her car would be as ridiculous as she is.

He doesn't drive, so he doesn't know exactly where the closest hospital is by car, but it feels like forever before they reach one. The time is passed almost silently at first, but the pain in his arm is distracting now that the adrenaline has worn off, and it feels like a hole is being burned through him.

He turns to Molly, desperate for some sort of distraction from the pain. "So, Molly… Why exactly did you break up with Larry?"

She glances at him quickly before looking back at the road. "He just wasn't my type, really," she says. "He's a nice guy and all, don't get me wrong, but we just didn't _click_."

"Mm, I see."

"Not like you and I, at least," she says.

Phoenix casts a sideways glance at her. "Don't start that."

She raises a hand from the steering wheel. "I'm not starting anything. I'm just saying. If you didn't have a girlfriend, you would have said yes to me. We'd be together, right now."

"How do you know that? Maybe I just don't like you." He says it playfully, but it's not exactly untrue.

Molly snorts as if it's an impossible notion. "No one says no to me."

He swallows. He can't tell if she's being vain and referring to her good looks, or if it's some sort of veiled threat. He doesn't want to test her or find out, so he stays quiet after that. Even the pain in his arm isn't worth that sort of conversation.

* * *

After what seems like forever, they pull up to a hospital he doesn't recognize. It's not any of the ones he's been to for his many injuries over the years. Molly parks out front instead of in emergency, and hops out. He follows her into the front entrance and together they find the front desk where Phoenix gives his name and birthday and all his insurance information to the nurse there. She then directs him to triage where another nurse looks him over, then sends him off to get an x-ray of his arm to be sure there are no leftover bullet fragments inside.

Molly hovers around him the entire time. Now that they're actually in the hospital, and he's being taken care of, he wishes she would go wait in the waiting room. The nurses don't seem too bothered by her, and he wonders if they're simply assuming she's his girlfriend. None of them have mentioned it yet, but he's ready to shut it down if they do.

"You're lucky, Mr. Wright," the nurse states as she jots notes on her clipboard, leading them back from the x-ray room. "It's not serious and you don't have many leftover fragments. Nothing the doctor won't be able to take out with local anesthetic at least, and at the moment there aren't many people ahead of you. I'm not sure how exactly you got way out here, but there's a hospital much closer to where you were when you were shot, so most of the injured are probably being transported there."

"Oh really?" he says, glancing at Molly. She ignores his stare. So she brought him way out here on purpose. Why though? To prevent Maya from visiting him once he's able to call her? Or just to spend more time with him?

The nurse leaves them to wait for a doctor in the waiting room. Molly says nothing as she sits beside him, back straight, staring up at the small TV which is playing some sort of talk show, the subtitles of which are garbled and impossible to read.

He stands up from his seat, and she finally looks at him. "Where are you going?"

"I think I saw a pay phone on the way in. I'm going to call Maya real quick. Come get me if they call my name."

"I'll come with you—"

He holds up his good hand. "No. Just stay here and listen for my name, please."

Her face clouds over, but she nods stiffly and sits back down, crossing one leg over the other.

Phoenix hurries down the hall near the front entrance where he'd noticed an old pay phone. Luckily he still has a few quarters in his pockets. The phone is very old school, even for him. He's surprised they even have something like this in such a modern hospital, but without his cell phone he has no other choice but to use it.

He slips the coins into the slot and dials Maya's cell phone. It goes straight to voicemail. Her phone is either off or the battery has died. Next he puts in the number to the Wright Anything Agency.

He waits a few rings, then starts to worry no one will hear the phone. He sighs when the answering machine comes on, his own voice letting him know to leave a message. "Is anyone there?" he asks the machine when he hears the beep. "Maya? Trucy? Athena?"

Nothing but silence. He sighs again. "Okay. Uh, sorry I've been gone so long. I'm okay, but I had to stop at the bank and there was a little incident there. You remember all those robberies and how we never caught the actual culprit? Well, they tried to rob the bank while I was there. Like I said, I'm fine. Let me stress that. I'm not in life threatening danger... But I _was_ shot. Or well, grazed by a bullet apparently. Just on my arm, nothing major. I'm at L.A. General, across town. I'm waiting to be seen by a doctor so I might be a while. And Maya... you know who is here. She drove me. It's a bit of a long story but I just wanted to let you know why I'm not back yet and that I'm okay. Stay and enjoy the party. I... er, bye."

He hangs up abruptly. Hopefully someone will see the blinking answering machine and listen to it once they realize how long he's been gone. He heads back to the waiting room and sits back down beside Molly.

She looks at him. "They know?"

He shakes his head. "There was no answer."

Molly shakes her own head disapprovingly. "Shows how much she cares about you. You'd think she'd be keeping her eye on the phone after you'd been gone so long."

Phoenix frowns at her. "There was a party going on at my office. My daughter might have turned on music or something. They probably didn't hear the phone, and Maya's cell went straight to voicemail. She probably just hasn't noticed that her battery died."

Molly shrugs. "Maybe."

Phoenix rolls his eyes. He's not going to let her get into his head. Maya is probably just having fun, not realizing how much time has passed since he left, and with everyone there, she's not going to be wanting for conversation while she waits for his return.

He and Molly are quiet, being respectful of the other patients, until another nurse calls his name.

"Phoenix Wright?" she calls, glancing around the room. He stands up and heads her way. "This way please. Your girlfriend can come if she wants."

"She's not my—"

"Oh, thank you, nurse!" Molly exclaims. "I know it's not serious but I'm worried about him anyway. I can't help it."

The nurse smiles as she starts to lead them to a room. "Totally understandable. I remember when my husband got into a car accident last year. I was practically inconsolable until I saw him at the hospital, alive and well but for a few minor bumps and bruises."

Molly nods, putting a hand over her heart. Phoenix rolls his eyes and ignores them.

"Here we are," the nurse says, opening a door for them. "Wait here. The doctor will be in shortly." She leaves, and Molly sits in one of the chairs while Phoenix perches on the edge of the hospital bed.

There's an awkward silence. He knows that she knows he's annoyed that she didn't deny being his girlfriend. If anything she tried to further the nurse's perception of them by talking about how worried she was. He doesn't have the energy to argue with her though. His arm is sore, and he's tired, and he just wants to get back to Maya.

The doctor makes it into the room after a few short minutes. He's a short, balding man, but seems nice enough.

"So, Mr. Wright," he says, looking down at his clipboard. "Gunshot wound, huh?"

"Just a graze, apparently," Phoenix tells him, turning to let him get a better look at his arm.

"Hm hm, I see that. You were lucky, I'd say!"

"Will he be okay, Doctor?" Molly asks from across the room.

"Oh yes, we'll get this cleaned and stitched and send you home with some antibiotics. He should be fine."

"Thank goodness," she breathes.

The doctor chuckles. "Quite a gal you've got there."

"She's not my _gal_ ," Phoenix mutters.

The doctor doesn't seem to hear him. He's puttering around the small room, pulling out supplies from the cupboards. "Mr. Wright, if you could please remove your shirt?"

Molly's eyes practically light up at that.

"Do I have to?" Phoenix asks. Molly's expression changes to one of disappointment across the room.

"Yes, please. Your sleeve will be in the way and I don't want to accidentally poke you or your clothing with the needle, or get blood on you."

Phoenix snorts. "I'd say this shirt is good and ruined already. The blood stain on it already isn't coming out, and it has a big tear from the bullet."

"Still," the doctor says. "Please."

Phoenix groans. "Fine, but I don't want her in here for it."

Molly pouts. "Don't be like that, Phoenix. I'm here for moral support."

The doctor gives him a funny look as well. "You don't want your girlfriend to see you shirtless?"

"She's _not_ my girlfriend!" Phoenix snaps. "She's an acquaintance. She drove me here. I don't want her in the room anymore."

"Oh, I'm very sorry!" the doctor exclaims. "I thought you were _together_ together. Please ma'am," he says, gesturing towards the door. "You'll need to leave now."

Molly crosses her arms and stands up. "Hmph. Fine. Let me know when you're finished."

She stalks out of the room and when the door is closed, the doctor turns back to him. "Sorry about that, Mr. Wright. I didn't know."

"It's fine. She has… issues. I just needed her to give me a ride," Phoenix says, carefully unbuttoning his shirt with his good hand and sliding it off. He slips the sleeve off his bad arm and grimaces. "Please tell me you're going to freeze this first."

"Of course. You won't feel a thing!" the doctor says, picking up a needle and syringe. Phoenix gulps, but the doctor is all smiles. "We'll get you out of here in no time."

* * *

It takes about an hour, but eventually the doctor finishes cleaning and stitching him up, wraps a bandage around his bicep, and writes him a prescription for some painkillers and antibiotics. A nurse comes in after to instruct him on taking care of it while it heals, informing him on how often to change the bandage and take the medicine.

When she leaves, he notices Molly lingering outside the door. He sighs and calls her in as he buttons his shirt again. She'd obviously been in the bathroom as she waited, as her hair and make up are all perfect again.

"So? Are you okay?" she asks, sitting tentatively beside him on the edge of the hospital bed.

He nods. "I'm fine. I even have full use of my arm still, though he did say it'll be sore later. It's just numb right now."

"I'm glad," she says. "And I never thanked you."

He raises an eyebrow. "Thanked me for what?"

"For saving me."

"What do you mean?"

She smiles. "Come on. You protected me at the bank, when they started shooting. You didn't even think twice. You risked your life for me."

He can't believe it, but it looks like she's actually starting to tear up. He turns towards her more. "Hey, it was nothing. My life wasn't at risk, I'm fine."

"How can you say that?" she says, a tear falling and sliding down her cheek. "You're just lucky you weren't _actually_ shot. And that fragment would have hit me if you weren't covering me. Your arms… They were around my face. If even a fragment had hit my face, I don't know, it could've been a lot more serious. So thank you."

She places her hand on his arm and wipes at her tears with her other hand. He sighs and reluctantly wraps his arm around her shoulders to comfort her. "You're welcome, Molly."

She moves, snuggling into his side a bit more, and raises her head. "Larry was right about you."

"What did he say about me?" he says. He removes his arm from her shoulders and stares straight ahead, now uncomfortable with her closeness. She's so close that if he turns his head they'll practically be nose to nose. She doesn't seem to take the hint, and stays close to him. He knows he should push her away, but she's _crying,_ and he can understand how suddenly realizing how close to death you were can make you emotional, so he doesn't.

"He said you're selfless," she says. "That you'd do anything to protect the people you care about." She raises her hand to touch his cheek, turning his face towards her. "Thank you, Phoenix."

Before he can do anything to stop her, her lips are against his, pressing hard, insistently. He squeezes his eyes shut, too caught off guard to shove her away immediately. He can hardly even process what's happening at first, he's so surprised. Then he comes to his senses, and uses his good arm to shove on her shoulder, pushing her away.

She almost falls off the hospital bed, putting a foot down quickly to steady herself and looking up at him, not hurt or embarrassed, but _angry._ Her tears have dried up in a matter of seconds. "You almost made me fall!" she yells.

He stands up, making a point of wiping his mouth. Even in her high heels he towers over her, but she doesn't even flinch under his gaze. "I've told you, I'm with Maya. What do you not get about that?" he asks, somehow managing to keep his calm.

Molly glares at him. "What does that annoying little _girl_ have that I don't? Men don't say no to me, Phoenix," she growls. "Why did _you_?"

It seems almost laughable that at the beginning, the only reason he said no to her was the colour of her hair. Of course now there's more at play. He knows how awful Molly is firsthand, how vain and conniving she is, and how she can't take no for an answer, but now there's also Maya. Their relationship may have started out fake, but in the course of a week his feelings for her have changed drastically. They've been best friends for twelve years. Their friendship has overcome hardship after hardship, as well as years being whole countries apart. They've only ever been friends. Until now.

The realization hits him suddenly. He's angry at Molly, but not simply for overstepping her boundaries and forcing a kiss on him that he didn't want. He's angry at her because she doesn't believe that he's in love with Maya, when it is absolutely, without a doubt, a true fact. He's in love with Maya Fey.

He can feel that same feeling in his chest as the other night, a strange sort of comforting weight over his heart that he couldn't identify before. Now he knows what it is. Real, true, pure love for this woman that has been there with him for some of the best _and_ worst years of his life. She's been a constant presence, even when she wasn't physically with him. There wasn't a day in his life since meeting her that went by where he didn't think about Maya.

He takes a deep breath and looks straight at Molly. "Maya is everything you'll never manage to be, Molly. She's funny and sweet and smart. She's beautiful inside and out. She's my best friend, and _I love her_."

Molly says nothing. He swallows as he stares at her, blinking back tears, surprised at how emotional he feels. He's not even sure why he's crying. Perhaps because he wishes more than anything that Maya had been the first to hear that. Or maybe because suddenly he feels like he's wasted so much time denying his feelings. It's one thing to form a crush on someone, to want to try dating like a real couple to see how it goes and maybe at some point in the future you'll fall in love, but it's quite another to realize you're _already_ in love with that person. Now that he's said it out loud, now that he's finally admitted to himself that it's true and can no longer deny it, all he wants is to leave the hospital and get back to Maya so he can tell her.

Molly just stands up a little straighter, her face red.

"I'll warn you once, Molly," he finally says. "Try anything like that again and I'll sue you for sexual harassment. I'll get a restraining order. Don't contact me again. Don't try to talk to me again if you see me at the courthouse. Leave Maya and I alone. I'm not in love with you, I don't even _like_ you, so get that through your head. Stay away from me and my family."

She narrows her eyes at him and stands aside, gesturing towards the door. "Whatever you say. I take it you can find your own ride home?"

He doesn't even nod at her, just stalks past her and out the door to get a taxi home.


	11. Part 11 - It's Complicated

After Phoenix leaves for the store, Maya wanders back to the table of food with Athena, who keeps apologizing over and over for sending Phoenix on an errand when they were spending time together. Maya assures her it's fine, but she's sure Athena can hear the disappointment in her voice anyway. Just when it seemed like she and Phoenix were finally getting somewhere. They'd finally found themselves able to talk about some of the things that had happened over the course of this week, instead of acting like none of it meant anything, only to be interrupted. Who knows how long it's going to take both of them to work up the courage to discuss it again. And what had Phoenix wanted to ask her? The thought is going to bother her all night.

Trucy and Pearl appear around a corner when they hear her talking to Athena, all smiles. Their smiles drop when they see that Phoenix is gone and Maya doesn't exactly look happy about it.

"Mystic Maya!" Pearl says, coming forward. "Where did Mr. Nick go?"

Maya puts on a smile, hoping to disguise her disappointment. "He had to run to the store," Maya tells her.

Pearl crosses her arms. "I could've gone! Or Trucy. Then he wouldn't have had to leave his special someone."

Maya pats her head, like she used to when Pearl was a little girl. "Thanks, Pearly, but it's okay. He should only be a few minutes. You and Trucy can go back to whatever you were doing."

Pearl smiles. "Okay... hey, Mystic Maya? Can I have a sip of wine?"

Maya grins at her. "No, you're underage."

"Aw, Mr. Edgeworth was talking about how the drinking age in Germany is more like a guideline and everyone has a sip of wine before then, but he still wouldn't give us any."

"That's because Mr. Edgeworth knows better than anyone that the laws in Germany aren't the same as they are here." Maya winks at her. "Plus it wouldn't be fair to Trucy. I can't give her permission, she'd have to ask Nick first."

Pearl pouts. "Mr. Nick would never let her."

"Well, there you go."

Pearl sighs and goes back to Trucy, the two of them heading down the hall to Trucy's room again.

Maya heads into the back room and finds Edgeworth and Larry in a heated argument. It's a little funny to watch Edgeworth get so heated outside of court, especially with someone like Larry. She gets herself another glass of wine from the bottle Edgeworth brought and sits down on the couch beside him. He and Larry both glance at her.

"Maya, who do you think was the best actor to play the Steel Samurai on stage? If anyone has a proper opinion, it will be you," Edgeworth says.

Larry turns to her, crossing his arms and not saying anything. Maya taps her chin. "I don't really know them by name, but I'd have to say whoever played him in the very first stage show, at the embassy, was great. I didn't get to see it but I saw recordings and he was just great."

Larry grins triumphantly. "Ha! I told you!"

Edgeworth groans. Maya looks back and forth between them. "I didn't know you liked Steel Samurai, Larry?"

Larry smiles at her and shrugs. "I'm not as big a fan as you and Edgey here, but I know a bit about it."

"I'm not that big a fan," Edgeworth clarifies. "I just happened to see the show that time while on business…"

"Wow! Lucky you, Mr. Edgeworth. I begged Nick to take me but he couldn't afford the tickets. He made up for it tonight though."

Edgeworth looks around, suddenly realizing that Phoenix isn't present. "Where _is_ Wright?"

"Oh. He had to go to the store."

"Hm. I could have gone. At least I have a car."

Maya shrugs. "It's okay. He won't be long."

Larry grins at her. "So what were you two doing out there on the patio? Whatever it was, I'm so jealous."

Maya smiles sympathetically. "It was nothing like that, not really," she says. "Besides, we told you about Molly. You should be happy she broke up with you already."

"But... she was so sexy."

"You'll find someone eventually, Larry," Maya consoles. "Someone who actually loves you for you."

He sighs but nods, and the conversation veers towards other things. Maya gets lost in the conversation, and time passes quickly without her realizing. Finally, Edgeworth furrows his eyebrows. "Is Wright not back yet? I'm sure he would have come to find you if he was."

Maya pulls out her cell phone only to find the screen dark. Her battery has died. "What time is it, Mr. Edgeworth?"

"It's past seven."

Maya frowns. "He's been gone almost an hour. Shouldn't he be home by now?"

Edgeworth and Larry exchange a glance. "Even walking, the closest convenience store is only ten minutes away. It should've taken him half an hour, tops," Larry says.

"Yes, but I wouldn't worry yet," Edgeworth says. "We all know how Wright is. He probably just got caught up in something."

"He didn't call either of you, did he?" she asks. "My phone is dead." Larry and Edgeworth both shake their heads. Maya chews her lip. "I'm going to go try to call his cell phone from the main office phone."

"Let us know if you hear from him," Larry calls as she leaves the room.

Back in the main office, Trucy has music pounding so loudly Maya can hardly hear herself think. As she approaches, she immediately catches sight of the blinking light on the answering machine, indicating a message. She finds the radio and turns it down, prompting a look from Athena.

"There's a message," Maya explains, "and Nick has been gone a long time."

"Oh, okay," Athena says. "Sorry, I didn't hear it. My ears aren't as good when there's other loud distractions like music."

"It's not a problem," Maya says, picking up the phone and tapping the play button, hoping it's him.

When she hears his voice on the machine, she breathes a sigh of relief. If he's able to call her, at least that means he's okay.

Maya listens intently to his message, and even though she knows he's okay thanks to his multiple reassurances in the message, it still makes her heart pound knowing he was in such a dangerous situation, and had such a close call. In fact, she feels tears pricking her eyes just knowing that he's in pain and had to be driven to the hospital by _Molly_ of all people. He hasn't explained why she was there to drive him, but at the moment Maya doesn't really care. She just needs to go see him. She should be the one with him at a time like this.

She hurries back into the other room where Edgeworth and Larry are still conversing. Edgeworth seems to know right away that something is wrong. "Maya, did you hear from Wright? Is he okay?"

She shakes her head, but quickly changes it to a nod, waving her hands in front of her. "He said he's not in any life threatening danger, but he was caught in the middle of a bank robbery and was almost shot. He was still grazed or something, so he's at the hospital right now getting stitches."

She wipes at her eyes, trying to chase away her tears. Larry reaches out and puts a comforting hand on her arm. "Hey, it's okay, Maya. We know how sturdy Nick is, right? If he was able to call you, then he'll be fine."

She shakes her head. "It's not that. I just… I can't believe he almost died again before I could tell him…"

"Tell him what?" Larry prods.

She takes a deep breath. "N-Nothing… I'm sorry." She looks over at Edgeworth. "Mr. Edgeworth, are you able to drive me to the hospital? I want to see him. Also, he said that Molly was the one who drove him there. L.A. General, apparently."

Edgeworth raises his eyebrows. "That hospital is on the other side of the city. Whatever did she bring him all the way there for?"

Maya shrugs. "She probably wanted extra time with him. I don't know what goes on in her head. She's crazy, and really weird about how much she likes him. She just doesn't _get_ that he's not available. I'm suspicious about why she was even at the bank at the same time as him to begin with."

"I wish Wright had told me about all of this sooner," Edgeworth says, standing up. "I could have taken her off the case, but he never said anything."

Maya furrows her eyebrows. "When did he talk to you last?"

"He came over a few days ago, I believe you were out with Kay and Ema. He hardly talked about Miss Hott at all, now that I think about it." He sighs and pats his pockets, looking for his keys. "I suppose we should go. I only had half a glass of wine so I'm fine to drive."

Maya nods. She waves to Larry and on the way out she lets Trucy know about Phoenix but assures her he's fine and that he would want her to stay and take care of the party. Then she and Edgeworth head out.

* * *

Maya always relishes getting to drive in Edgeworth's car. It's not exactly new, seeing as he's had it ever since she first met him, but he's taken such good care of it over the years that it still runs perfectly, and though that new car smell has worn off, it's been replaced by something even better, a sort of mixture of whatever cologne Edgeworth wears and the little air freshener hanging on the rearview mirror. The leather interior is worn down but still incredibly comfy. It's always a treat, but today Maya can't really concentrate on her excitement when she's so worried about Phoenix in the hospital.

Edgeworth seems to sense her nerves. "Maya, he's fine. You said so yourself."

"I know… But still. It's Nick. He could be lying in a hospital bed with ten broken bones and would still call and say he's fine."

Edgeworth smiles. "You're probably right. With Wright, I understand why you're so worried. He can be quite reckless."

"Yeah…" She clears her throat. "So, what else did you and Nick talk about when he visited you the other day?"

"Not much. He didn't stay long. We just talked a bit, he asked me if Molly ever _hit_ on me, which she hasn't."

Maya smiles. Even if she had, she thinks, Edgeworth wouldn't have noticed.

"But," Edgeworth continues, "he never said a thing about her aggressively asking him on dates. I'm not sure why he wouldn't have."

Maya turns her head to look out the window. That is strange to her too. Phoenix could have ended all of this just by telling Edgeworth and having him take Molly off the case, so why didn't he? Instead he chose to prolong everything. Not that she minds, after all she's happy to be spending so much time with him, and she still isn't over that kiss the other night, which never would have happened if Phoenix had told Edgeworth about Molly. She has nothing to complain about, and secretly she doesn't even want it to end.

Sadly she knows it will soon, unless she works up the courage to tell him how she feels. It's a terrifying thought though. Despite all the hints that he _does_ feel the same, she's still worried he'll reject her. She's still worried she's imagining the signs, or seeing them wrong.

Edgeworth suddenly seems like the perfect person to ask for advice. She doesn't know if he's very experienced with relationships, but he _is_ Phoenix's best friend, and one of the smartest people she knows. Surely he must have some sort of idea of Phoenix's feelings? Besides, she's tired of keeping it bottled up. They'd told Athena, and that helped for a day, but yet again she's feeling the pressure of hiding it. She knows she can trust Edgeworth, so she decides to come clean.

She takes a deep breath. "Mr. Edgeworth, I want to tell you something."

He glances at her quickly before looking back at the road. "Alright."

"Nick and I… um… Well first, please don't think less of us for this."

Edgeworth furrows his eyebrows. "Okay…"

"Me and Nick aren't really in a relationship," she blurts out.

Edgeworth is quiet, staring at the road ahead. "What… What do you mean by that?"

Maya swallows. "It was all fake. Our dating. Because of Molly. The first day he met her she wouldn't take no for an answer. Nick tried every excuse along with flat out rejecting her and she would not stop flirting and bothering him about it, so eventually he just blurted out that he already had a girlfriend. And… I guess I just happened to be the only girl he could think of on such short notice."

The crease between Edgeworth's eyebrows hasn't smoothed at all. "So he used you in order to put off Miss Hott?"

Maya shakes her head. "No! He didn't _use_ me. He asked me, and I agreed to do it. Molly was _still_ a pain even knowing Nick had a girlfriend, but we didn't give up. And well… I'm not sure how _he_ feels but after this week… it's not fake to me anymore. The relationship, sure, but the way I feel about him? No. I mean, I've always liked Nick. Ever since that very first time he saved me I've had some sort of _feelings_ for him, but never such strong ones. I've never felt like this about anyone before."

Edgeworth nods slowly. "Ah. I have to say I'm quite shocked. It seemed so natural that the two of you would end up together, though I suppose you have anyway, thanks to this whole situation."

Maya looks back at him. "But I don't know for sure if he feels the same way. We even kissed the other night, because Molly was there and we wanted to prove to her once and for all that Nick wasn't interested in her. But he said that her being there was only _part_ of the reason he wanted to kiss me. Except we haven't really talked about it since then! We were trying to tonight when we were outside on the balcony, but we were interrupted. It's so confusing, I don't know how he really feels and I'm scared that if I tell him how _I_ feel, I'll have read the situation wrong and he'll reject me and it'll ruin our friendship." She puts her face in her hands and groans. "I wish I could read his mind." She looks over at him, expecting him to say something. "What do you think, Mr. Edgeworth?" she prods.

Edgeworth sighs. "I think I figured out why Wright didn't tell me about Miss Hott, if that's of any interest to you."

"Huh? Why didn't he?"

"If he had told me and if I had put a stop to it, he wouldn't have had an excuse to keep up the charade with you any longer."

"I'm not sure I understand…"

"He didn't want it to end," Edgeworth says. "He wanted to continue pretending you were his lover, because he secretly liked it too." Edgeworth glances at her. "Perhaps you've never noticed, but he cares about you a great deal, you know. I believe that over the years his feelings for you changed, but because of the direction his life took all those years ago, he could never admit that to himself, let alone anyone else. Maybe this pretend relationship you two have is making him realize what he's been missing all this time by not accepting how he feels about you."

Maya isn't sure what to say. "You really think he feels the same way?"

"I suggest you tell him your feelings, Maya," Edgeworth says. "I'm quite _certain_ he feels the same way. You just need to give him the little push he needs to admit it. And if I'm wrong, I don't believe that will ruin your friendship, as you say. I've never seen two people with a bond as strong as you have with Wright. Nothing could get in the way of that."

She sits back in her seat, quiet, thinking. Now that Edgeworth has given her what she wants, proof that she's not just hopefully imagining that Phoenix feels the same way, she decides she needs to tell him. Even if they're both wrong and Phoenix doesn't feel the same, or doesn't want to admit it, at least he'll know. After his close call today, she can't put it off any longer. They both seem to invite trouble and she's afraid that if she doesn't tell him now, next time will be too late.

The rest of the drive is quiet. Edgeworth seems to know that she needs time to think, and her mind is practically racing, getting worse the closer they get to the hospital. How should she say it? Will he be on any sort of mind altering medication? Would it be better to wait for him to be released from the hospital just in case he doesn't remember it after?

She jumps when she feels Edgeworth's hand on her shoulder. She turns back to him with a raised eyebrow to find him smiling at her. "We're here. I suppose you'll want to go in alone, so give Wright my best."

She looks around, and sure enough on the other side of the road looms the hospital.

"Thank you, Mr. Edgeworth. Will you stay and wait? I'm sure Nick would rather a ride home from you than Molly. I'll call you if it's more serious than he let on and he can't be released yet."

"Of course. I'll pull around to the front parking lot."

Maya nods and starts to climb out of the car. "I'm sure I won't have trouble spotting you."

She watches him drive away before heading across the road and inside. She looks around the entrance, spotting a pharmacy and a little cafe, and a bit further down is a gift shop. She decides to go to the gift shop first, telling herself it isn't just to waste time. Yes she's nervous but she _does_ want to see him and make sure he's really okay, but she should get him a little gift first.

She picks out a little teddy bear and pays for it quickly. It seems a sort of juvenile thing, but it's better than balloons or flowers or a crappy card. It's holding a heart in its hands, with 'Get Well Soon' written on it in white lettering. Well, he can give it to Trucy if he wants to.

Bear in hand, she heads to the emergency department. When she gets there, she finds a nurse behind the front desk.

"Excuse me?"

The young woman looks up at her with a friendly smile. "Yes?" She glances at the bear in Maya's hand. "Oh, can I help you find someone?"

"Yes actually. Phoenix Wright. He came here with a gunshot wound. I'm his girlfriend," Maya tells her. The lie comes easily now.

The nurse taps her computer. "Ah, yes. He's in room 115. The doctor should be finishing up by now, so you should be fine to go see him."

"Thank you."

Maya heads down the hall, glancing at doors as she goes. Some of them are open, and she can see patients sitting on beds, waiting for their turn to see the doctor. She's glad the emergency department isn't very busy right now, no one is screaming in pain and no one is rushing around too badly. It makes her search easier.

She finally spots the correct number. The door is open too, and she can clearly see the back of Phoenix's pointy hair from where she's standing. But then she spots Molly. Right there beside him. _Sitting_ beside him on the hospital bed. A little too closely, in Maya's opinion.

She picks up the pace, but stops short when she sees his arm wrap around her shoulders. Her heart is pounding in her chest. Why is he embracing her like that? After all his comments about how terrible she is, he's voluntarily putting an arm around her? As if that won't lead her on?

She watches silently as she stands in the middle of the hallway, nurses bustling around her, the teddy bear gripped in one hand as her arms hang loosely at her sides. Molly is saying something to him that she can't hear from this far away, and reaching up towards his face…

Maya has never really known true heartbreak, not in the romantic sense at least. She's never had a boyfriend, and Phoenix has never been in a romantic relationship since meeting her, so she's never had any reason to be jealous or feel left out. She's always had a place in his life and she's always been happy with that.

She never thought it would be a real, _physically_ painful feeling, but when she sees Molly turn his face towards her, when she sees Molly press those perfect, pouty lips against his, and most of all when she sees Phoenix close his eyes, it feels like someone has physically punched a hole in her chest to get at her heart, to squeeze it in their fist until it turns to dust.

She can't bear looking at them any longer than she needs to, and turns away from his door as quickly as she can. Tears are pricking her eyes and starting to blur her vision as she rushes back down the hall. She wants to run, and as soon as she's safely out of the emergency department, she does run.

When she makes it back outside and looks around, she doesn't spot Edgeworth's car anywhere. It's only then that she remembers he was going to go around to the front parking lot to wait for them. She wipes at her face to clear it of the tears that have escaped and starts walking towards the front.

She sees Edgeworth's car easily when she gets there, parked close to the building. She hurries towards it, and can see Edgeworth sit up straight, looking alert and worried that Phoenix isn't with her, and probably wondering what on earth has happened given the look on her face.

She jumps into the passenger's side and stares straight ahead, the little teddy bear still in her grasp.

"Maya?" he asks, sounding more harried than ever. "Where is Wright? Has something happened? Is he alright?"

She finds herself trying desperately not to start sobbing, but her tears are slipping freely down her face. "No… He's okay," she manages to say. "He was busy."

"Busy? Busy with what? Why are you crying?"

"He was busy with Molly," she snaps. "He was _kissing_ her."

Edgeworth for once is speechless. "But… Why would he do that?"

Maya sniffs, and a wave of nausea hits her so suddenly she reaches out to grab the door handle, just in case she needs to throw up. It passes, but the dull ache in her chest is still there, and her stomach hurts. "I don't know. Can you please take me back to the office now? Nick was fine, and I'm sure he'll have a ride home."

Edgeworth sits back in his seat, and pauses. To Maya's surprise, he reaches over and pats her on the shoulder. "I'm sorry, Maya. Wright is truly a fool."

Maya just turns towards the window, so she can let her tears fall freely and silently without him seeing.

* * *

When they arrive back at the office, Edgeworth goes in first. He shuts the party down and tells Athena and Larry to go home, but not before assuring them that Phoenix is alright. Maya sits in the car attempting to compose herself before seeing Trucy and Pearl. They don't know anything about this situation, and the last thing she needs is either of them trying to come to her defense. She knows Pearl would slap Phoenix into next week for 'breaking his special someone's heart', but he wouldn't deserve it. After all, it's his choice who he dates, and they were never in a real relationship to begin with, so it's not like he's cheating on her.

The only thing that bothers her is the sudden change of heart. At the restaurant he'd kissed her to make Molly understand that he wanted nothing to do with her, and he hadn't spoken to her, that Maya knew of, since that night. He hates Molly's personality and how vain she is, he even hates the colour of her hair, so why? If a life or death situation was what it took for Phoenix to realize his feelings for someone, then perhaps he never did have feelings for Maya beyond familial. After all, they'd gone through plenty of those situations together already. And she had been so sure, particularly after the kiss at the restaurant, when he kissed her goodnight while thinking she was asleep, and after their short conversation on the balcony. Not to mention Edgeworth's certainty that Phoenix felt the same way for her. How could it all be so wrong?

Eventually she makes her way inside. Pearl and Trucy seem worried, but Maya miraculously manages to smile and convince them that everything is fine. She tells Pearl that there was an emergency in Kurain and that both of them are needed back right away, and lets Trucy know that Phoenix should be home soon.

She packs up her things quickly, and Edgeworth is gracious enough to load her suitcase into his car. She insists she doesn't need a ride all the way to Kurain, so he compromises and offers to give her and Pearl a ride to the train station instead.

Before she leaves, she sneaks quietly into Phoenix's bedroom, and sits the Get Well Soon teddy bear at the head of his bed.

* * *

 **A/N: I'm sorry to leave you on this sort of cliffhanger, but the next chapter won't be posted until January 5th. I don't want to post during the holidays when everyone is out and about enjoying their family time.**

 **On that note, I hope everyone does have a very happy holiday, and I'll see you in the new year!**


	12. Part 12 - It's Complicated

**A/N: New update day! I've been wanting to switch from Fridays to Wednesdays for a while now and thanks to the break I took over the holidays, this was a good opportunity. I hope everyone had a great holiday season and a good start to their New Year.**

 **Enjoy the newest chapter!**

* * *

By the time Phoenix makes it home, it's almost 11 at night and he's out fifty dollars from the cab ride home, which he'd had to run inside to grab his wallet to pay for while the driver angrily mumbled that he'd better come back out with the money or he'd call the cops.

He trudges back upstairs to the office when the driver pulls away with his money and enters the office. It may be late, but he still doesn't expect the complete silence that greets him. He was thinking Maya's party would have lasted well into the late night, but it's dark and everything is cleaned up. No one is around.

"Trucy?" he calls.

He hears a commotion from down the hall and then Trucy is there, looking at him wide-eyed. "Daddy! You're finally home! Are you okay?!"

He nods. "I'm fine. A few stitches and some bandages and I'm good as new."

Trucy runs forward and throws her arms around him. "Thank goodness." She pulls back and puts her hands on her hips. "You really need to be more careful!"

He smiles. "I know. I'm sorry. Where is everyone? Where are Maya and Pearls?"

Trucy tilts her head at him. "Miss Maya didn't tell you? There was an emergency in Kurain. She and Pearl had to leave, but she said you'd be back soon."

"Huh? Truce, I haven't seen Maya all night. Not since I left."

Trucy looks even more confused. "But she got your message! She was worried so her and Mr. Edgeworth drove to the hospital to bring you home. She came back without you because of the emergency but she said you'd be back soon."

He furrows his eyebrows. "What the heck?"

"She's probably back in Kurain by now. You could call her?" Trucy suggests.

He sighs. "Yeah. It's kind of late now though, so I'll send her a text and call her tomorrow to make sure everything is okay."

Trucy smiles. "Okay, Daddy! I'm gonna go head to bed now that you're home."

"Alright, Truce. Sorry for making you wait up for me."

She shakes her head and leans up on her tip-toes to kiss him on the cheek, then hugs him again for good measure. "I wanted to stay up to make sure you were okay. Now that I know, I'll be able to sleep."

He hugs her back tightly, and watches her fondly as she goes back to her bedroom when he lets her go. When she's gone, he heads to his own room. He's still wearing his same bloody shirt and he's dying to get out of it. He accidentally left his suit jacket in the ambulance at the bank, but it was ruined anyway, so it's not really a huge loss, and he has others.

He peels the shirt off in his room and throws it in the garbage beside his bed. No point keeping a white shirt with a huge bloodstain and a tear in it when he has what seems like an unlimited supply of them in his drawers. He's too tired to bother getting changed, so he strips down to his boxers and goes to crawl into bed.

He hasn't turned the light on. Thanks to the Gatewater Hotel across the way, there's enough dim light in the room for him to get undressed without bumping into anything or falling over, so he doesn't notice the little teddy bear on his bed until he's pulling back the covers to crawl in.

It falls to the side, and he frowns as he reaches out for it. He holds it up to read the 'Get Well Soon' written on the heart. He sighs and brings it with him down the hall to Trucy's room, where he knocks on the door. Trucy opens the door in her nightgown. "What, Daddy?"

"Did you get this for me?" he asks, holding it out for her to see.

She shakes her head. "No. Miss Maya had it when she got here, so she left it for you."

"Okay. Sorry to disturb you."

She waves him away and shuts her door again.

When he gets back to his room, he sets the bear on his bedside table. He looks around for his phone so he can text Maya, only to remember that he doesn't have it anymore. He's too beat to go back to the living room to use the phone in there, so he decides to call her tomorrow. He knows that Maya and Pearl were both fine when they left, so he doesn't think this so called emergency was all that dire. Most likely it was just one of those Elders overreacting to something and needing their Master to come take care of it.

He is still a little confused as to why Maya acted like she'd spoken to him though. He hasn't seen her all night, she hasn't even called him, so he definitely finds that odd. Maybe she just didn't want Trucy or Pearl to know that she was leaving before bothering to make sure he was okay? Knowing them, and Pearl especially, they would have accused her of not caring enough about her special someone and would have forced her to stay longer. That's the only explanation he can think of as he crawls into bed and pulls the covers up.

He smiles at the little bear before closing his eyes to sleep. At least Maya had left that. Not that he has a use for it as a 35 year old man, but knowing she'd gone out of her way to buy it makes him feel a bit better about the whole night.

* * *

He accidentally sleeps in the next day, and when he wakes up he can feel the wound on his arm throbbing, particularly whenever he bends his elbow or when his skin stretches even slightly. He gets up and puts on some pyjama bottoms and a t-shirt and heads out to the kitchen to get a glass of water to down his antibiotics and painkillers. He's going to have to remove the bandage soon and use the ointment he was given, then cover it up again, but it can wait for now. He needs to call Maya, to make sure she got back to Kurain and that everything is okay.

Trucy is nowhere to be found, most likely still sleeping or just hanging out in her room, so he has privacy as he grabs the cordless phone in the living room and sits down on the couch to dial Maya's number in Kurain.

It rings and rings. He knows they don't have an answering machine, and just as he's about to hang up, he hears the line pick up.

"Hello?"

"Pearls!"

"Oh, hi, Mr. Nick! Are you okay? I'm glad to know you got home alright last night."

"Thanks, Pearls. I'm fine. Is Maya there?"

Pearl pauses for a second. "Um, no, she's not," she says hesitantly.

"Is she okay? Trucy told me you two had an emergency and you had to leave early last night."

Pearl is quiet for another few seconds, then speaks again, her voice lowered almost to a whisper. "Mr. Nick, I'm going to call you right back, okay?"

Before he can answer her, she hangs up. He waits by the phone, and a few minutes later it rings. He answers it right away. "Hello?"

"It's me again," Pearl says, more loudly now. "Sorry, I had to leave and call you from my cell phone outside."

"Pearls, what is going on?"

She sighs. "Mystic Maya is sick, I think. She _is_ here, she's in her Master's Chambers right now, but she didn't want to talk to you for some reason. She said if it was you to tell you she's not home."

"What? Why?"

"I don't know. Mr. Nick. Last night… Mystic Maya lied to me! There was no emergency here. When we got back, Mystic Lucy said she was surprised to see us after I'd begged her to let Mystic Maya stay in the city longer. Mystic Maya just told her that something came up and she decided to come home… Then she went to bed without even explaining anything to me."

"Has she come out of her room at all today?" he asks. His mind is racing. What on earth happened to Maya last night to make her act like this? "You're sure she's okay?"

"Yes, she's come out to eat meals and watch TV and stuff, but she's acting kind of funny. I've never seen her act like this before… I know that Mystic Maya usually tries to be strong and not let her emotions show, but she's not doing a very good job of it this time. I can tell that something is really bothering her. She can't hide it, whatever it is. Did she say anything to you when you saw her at the hospital?"

He sighs. "Pearls, I never saw Maya at the hospital. She never showed up."

"Huh? But she said she saw you and that you were okay."

"I know. Look, you really can't get her to talk to me?"

"No, Mr. Nick. She doesn't want to. I've really tried hard already to get her to call you, but she won't. She just gets a weird look on her face whenever I tell her she should."

That hurts. Maya has always come to him with anything that's bothered her. He's one of the only people who ever saw her cry over her sister's or her mother's deaths. He's one of the only people who she confided in her lack of confidence over becoming Master, and she's always talked to him about the difficulties raising Pearl, wondering if she's a good enough guardian for her cousin. She's never kept any secrets from him that he knows of, and it hurts his feelings to know that she isn't willing to share whatever it is this time with him. The thought that he himself might be the cause of her hurt never even crosses his mind.

He sighs. "Okay… She was with Edgeworth last night, right? I'll call him to see if he knows what's going on."

"Okay, Mr. Nick."

"Hey, Pearls?"

"Yes?"

"Tell Maya… I miss her. And I'm here if she wants to talk. I lost my cell phone so just… call the home or office phone if you need me."

"I will, and okay."

"Thanks, Pearls. I'll talk to you later, okay?"

"Okay, Mr. Nick. Bye for now."

He hangs up with her and waits a few seconds, going over the conversation again. He just can't understand what would make Maya not want to talk to him. He knows that aside from himself the safest person for Maya to be with is Edgeworth, so he doesn't think anything _bad_ would have happened to her after she left the office to go visit the hospital last night, or Edgeworth would have told him, but clearly something is bothering her.

He picks up the phone again and dials the number to Edgeworth's office at the Prosecutor's Office. It's Sunday, but Phoenix knows there's a better chance of catching Edgeworth at work than at home, even on a weekend.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Edgeworth—"

"Oh. It's you."

Phoenix pauses. Even for Edgeworth, that greeting was sort of cold. "Um, yeah. Listen, do you know what's up with Maya? I know she went with you last night to visit me at the hospital, but she never got there that I know of. I didn't talk to her at all before she went back to Kurain, and now she's refusing to talk to me even on the phone. What's going on?"

Edgeworth sighs. "You know, Wright, I won't deny that in court, during trials, you are an incredibly smart man. You manage to make winning look easy, but when it comes to things outside of court, you can be very dense."

"Huh?"

Edgeworth pauses. "You should be able to figure it out on your own. And I'm not sure it's my place to say anyway. You need to talk to her yourself."

"Edgeworth, please. She _won't_ talk to me, believe me I've tried. I have no idea what's—"

"I can understand why she doesn't want to talk to you…" he mumbles. Then louder, "look, I'll text her and ask her to call you. I can't help you any more than that."

He hears the click of Edgeworth hanging up on him. He blinks in surprise. Edgeworth has never acted like that before. Sure he can be a bit short and sometimes a little _too_ honest, but he's never been downright rude before. At least their conversation wasn't totally useless, as he's given Phoenix one clue. Whatever Maya is upset about, it's somehow his fault.

* * *

Phoenix takes a shower, cleans and re-dresses his stitches, and gets dressed so he can run to the store to buy a new cell phone. He can't be bothered going to the police station just to see if they have his in evidence because he knows it will take forever to get them to release it, and he doesn't have time to stand around waiting for a bunch of forms to get signed.

Once he's back at home and he's managed to activate the phone with Trucy's help, he taps Maya's cell number into a new contact entry. He knows it by heart now. It's one of the _only_ numbers he knows by heart and not just by the name in his contact list.

He decides not to call her though. If she really doesn't want to talk to him, she probably won't answer, but if he texts her she won't feel the need to reply right away, which he thinks makes it more likely she'll at least _read_ the message.

He isn't really sure what to say at first but once he starts typing, the words come, and the message ends up longer than he expected. It's probably better not to blow up her phone with a bunch of separate texts anyway, so he sends it all in one big paragraph.

 _Hi Maya, it's Nick. I had to get a new phone so my number is different now. I'll just cut to the chase here. Please don't get mad at her for it, but Pearls told me that there was no emergency, and that you don't want to talk to me right now. I also know that you told everyone that you talked to me at the hospital, but I never saw you. All you left was that teddy bear on my bed._

 _I talked to Edgeworth too, and he seemed pretty pissed at me. He said I should know what I did and he doesn't blame you for not wanting to talk to me, but I have no idea what I did wrong. Please tell me so I can fix it, or so I can at least apologize. I'm pulling my hair out here trying to figure out what I did to upset you. You know how oblivious I can be, right? You aren't mad because I mentioned how you tried to drunk kiss me, right? Trust me, it was fine!_

 _Anyway, please text or call me. I'll try to make it right, whatever it is._

He hits send, refraining from saying anything more. Much as he wants to just blurt out to her that he loves her, he knows that it's probably not something she'll want to hear if she's mad at him, and especially not over a text message. He won't use that as an easy way to earn her forgiveness anyway. When he says it, he needs her to know that he means it.

He resists the urge to text her again when she doesn't answer him within five minutes. Whatever he's done, she probably just needs time to think through her response. He still has some paperwork to file from the bank robbery case, and doing that will take his mind off of Maya, so he heads downstairs to the office to get to work.

* * *

Two hours later, as he's finishing up the last of the paperwork, Maya still hasn't texted him back. He picks up his phone and stares at the screen, at the stock photo background now replacing the photo of him, Trucy, Maya, and Pearl at some outing that had been set as his background on his old phone for a few years now.

He goes to Maya's contact, also blank now, nothing but a little grey silhouette of a person instead of the picture of her he'd entered on his other phone, so long ago. His finger hovers over the call button, debating whether or not to press it.

In the end, he decides not to, and sets the phone back down. He looks up when he hears a soft knock on the doorway that leads to the stairs to the apartment. Trucy is standing there, smiling at him.

"Hey, Truce. Come in."

She walks in, holding something in her hands. "I wanted to give this to you, Daddy."

He raises an eyebrow as Trucy comes forward. She holds the item out to him, and he realizes it's a picture frame. He takes it from her and turns it around. It's the photo Trucy had taken of him and Maya before going out the other night. Maya is smiling, her hand on his chest, wearing that pretty dress. She looks beautiful. He's not looking at the camera at all though. His attention is focused solely on Maya, and the hint of the smile that he can see on his face isn't directed at the camera either. It's a smile directed at Maya, meant for Maya and no one else.

He sighs and sets the frame on his desk. "Thank you, Trucy."

She smiles. "You're welcome, Daddy." She purses her lips as she bounces on the balls of her feet, still standing in front of his desk.

"Did you need something else?" he asks. "If you want lunch I think we should just get take out today—"

"Daddy, can I ask you something?" she interrupts.

"Oh. Sure."

"Is Pearl right about you and Miss Maya?" He blinks at her, and Trucy shifts to put her hands on her hips. "Don't lie either. You know I can always tell when you're lying. That picture," she says, nodding in its direction, "I don't think that's how people who are _just friends_ look at each other."

He swallows. "Promise not to tell anyone?"

She grins. "I promise!"

He sighs, and nods. "Then, yes. Pearls is right about us. Or she's right about _my_ feelings towards Maya, at least."

Trucy squeals. "Is Miss Maya going to be my new mom?!"

He smiles sadly. "Don't get too excited. Maya and I have had an interesting week, but honestly, these feelings for her are new to me, Trucy. Something changed this week. Except…"

Trucy gets a serious look on her face. " _Except_?"

"Except she doesn't seem to want to talk to me right now."

"Huh? But why not? If you two are in love then why doesn't she want to talk to you?"

He chuckles. "That's the thing. I love her but I don't think _she_ loves _me_."

Trucy frowns and walks around the desk to hug him around the neck. "What are you going to do?"

He sighs and pats her arm. "As of right now, I'm just going to give her space and hope she tells me what's wrong soon."

Trucy stands up straight again. "Okay. I'll go order us some Chinese, okay?"

He nods, and she hurries away, back upstairs to the apartment. He opens his phone once more, hovers over the call button on Maya's contact, and again decides not to press it.

He jumps a little in surprise when the loud ringer—now a default ringtone instead of the Steel Samurai theme tune—fills the room, and Maya's name lights up on the screen. For a second he's scared he accidentally pushed the button or made it call her somehow, until he realizes she's the one calling him.

He hits the green accept button right away. "Hello? Maya?"

"Hi Nick."

"Maya! I'm so glad you called," he says. "What's wrong? What happened? Why are you ignoring my calls?"

He can hear her sigh. "Look, Nick. I just need some space right now, okay? You should be able to understand that. I'm not ending our friendship over this or anything, I just need some time to sort through… things."

He makes a frustrated noise. "I _don't_ understand, actually. What did I do to make you need _space_? Before I left to go to the store we were fine! We were talking about everything that happened this week until Athena interrupted us…"

Maya pauses. "You really don't understand why I'm upset?" He can hear her exhale through her nose. "Men really are dumb. It's not like I should have expected anything though, it's my fault for getting my hopes up… I guess I'm pretty dumb too."

She seems to be talking more to herself than to him, and it's making him more and more frustrated. "Maya… Can you please just talk to me? Stop beating around the bush and tell me. Use your words."

That's apparently the wrong thing to say, as he hears her huff. "Just leave me alone for a bit, Nick! I'll call you when I'm ready to talk again!"

"Maya," he growls. "I swear if you don't tell me what I did I will take a train all the way down to Kurain _tonight_ just to see—"

He hears a click.

"Hello? Maya? Maya?!"

Only silence answers him. He lowers the phone from his ear and stares at it. The urge to throw it is almost overwhelming, but he's not about to waste $500 by breaking a brand new phone. He drops it onto the desk instead, and puts his head in his hands. Yet again he's having to blink back tears. He shouldn't have gotten angry at her, but she's being so damn frustrating. Is it so hard to just admit what's bothering her so he can try to fix it?

He gets up and heads back upstairs to the apartment, trying to put on a happier face before seeing Trucy. Sure he'd threatened to go to Kurain, but he's not actually going to. If Maya needs space, he'll give her space.

Trucy greets him with a smile. "Chinese is on its way."

He smiles. "Thanks, Truce."

She seems to sense his unhappiness, but she says nothing, just comes over to wrap her arms around his middle again. "What do you say we hang out tonight, Daddy? Just me and you, like when I was little. We can watch a movie or something."

The tears are there again, pricking his eyes. He wraps his arms tightly around her. He'll never stop being grateful for Trucy. He's always needed her more than she's needed him. "That actually sounds great."

She presses her face into his chest, tightening her hug. "You'll win Miss Maya over, Daddy. Don't worry. I could see the way she looked at you. She _has_ to feel the same way. Whatever she's going through, just give her some time."

"Yeah. I hope you're right."

She pulls back and grins up at him. "Of course I'm right! Now come on, let's go check out what movies are out. You should get your mind off of Miss Maya for tonight."

She takes his hand and drags him into the living room. Maybe she's right. Maybe he does need to take his mind off of Maya for now. They'd been together all week, and she's all he's thought about for most of said week. When they were younger, spending so much time together was normal, but it was never so emotionally charged, and Maya didn't have as much responsibility back then. Maybe it's just been too much for her.

He's not sure whether or not he's going to be able to stop thinking about her though, particularly after coming to terms with his feelings for her so suddenly. Just thinking about her sets his heart to beating faster, until he remembers their phone conversation and instead of his heart it's his stomach that feels funny. Not in the good, fluttery way his heart feels but in a bad, uneasy way.

Trucy sits him down on the couch and picks up the TV remote. "What sort of movie do you want to watch, Daddy?"

He sighs. "Anything but a romance."

* * *

 **A/N: Ugh don't you wish characters would just TALK to each other.**


	13. Part 13 - It's Complicated

**A/N: I'll say I'm sorry in advance. This chapter is a little shorter than usual, too.**

* * *

Phoenix almost feels hungover when he wakes up the next morning. Of course he's not, Trucy is still underage and even if she was 21, he doesn't think he'd feel too comfortable getting drunk with his daughter and complaining about his relationship problems to her. All they'd done was watch comedy movies and eat their Chinese food and talk about things like Trucy's schoolwork and her upcoming magic shows. They hadn't spent quality time together for a long time, and it was a nice way to take his mind off of Maya. It worked for a time, at least until the food was gone and the last movie was over and Trucy finally bid him goodnight, as she had to wake up for school in the morning.

He knows she'll already be gone by now, and when he turns his head to peer at his alarm clock, he knows Athena will be showing up at the office for work soon too. She's going to have a field day with his emotions, he just knows it. Hopefully she doesn't try to force him into one of her therapy sessions to find out what's wrong.

Well, she has a key to the office anyway. He's in no hurry to get out of bed. He grabs his phone off his nightstand and looks at the screen, hoping for a message from Maya. There's nothing, just that stupid stock background again. If there's any reason for him to go to the police station to get his old phone back, it's to salvage the pictures on it.

He rolls over, pulling the covers up over his head. A few more minutes of sleep won't hurt. Athena can handle the office by herself in that time. Besides, even if a client does come in, he's not sure he's in the mood to take on any cases right now. He doesn't think he'd be able to focus on an investigation while knowing that Maya is mad at him, but not knowing _why_.

He groans into his pillow. Why won't she just tell him what's wrong?

* * *

When Phoenix wakes up again it's because his cell phone, still laying on the bed beside his pillow, is vibrating and cheeping every few seconds. He grabs it, again hoping to see a message from Maya, only to see Athena's name on the screen over and over again. He'd texted her last night with his new number, along with anyone else he could think of who would need it.

Her messages range from calm, "hey Boss, I'm here. You making it down today?" all the way to desperate, "please Boss, I can't handle the clients who're coming in, we're really busy today! Where are you?!"

When he checks the time he's surprised to see that he's been asleep for almost two extra hours. He shoots Athena a quick text to let her know he'll be down in a few minutes, and gets up.

He gets dressed in record time. Thankfully he has a spare suit that's almost exactly the same as the one that was ruined at the bank. No shower or shave, but oh well, wouldn't be the first time. He brushes his teeth and heads downstairs in less than ten minutes, and when Athena sees him coming down the hall she looks absolutely relieved.

He disappoints a few people, letting them know he's not currently taking any cases but that Athena is available. He feels a little bad when none of them seem to want her help, but when he's adamant that he won't be taking any of the cases on, a few of them relent. Athena will be busy for the next few weeks, but at least she'll be earning more experience. She seems happy about it too.

Soon enough Athena is fully booked, and he locks the office door before it's even lunchtime. Athena sits down at her desk and starts going over notes for her now upcoming case. Phoenix heads to his own desk to take a breather, and to yet again check his phone for any sign of a message from Maya.

"Hey, Boss?"

He looks up from his phone. Athena is looking across the room at him, tapping the tip of her pen against the desktop. "Do you want to come to the crime scene with me to look around, and then maybe head to the Detention Centre in time for visiting hours?"

It's something to take his mind off of Maya, so he nods, and they head out together to the crime scene to get Athena started on her newest case.

* * *

Athena doesn't really need his help when it comes to investigations. She's got that part down pat, so Phoenix spends most of the day following her around while she excitedly interviews witnesses at the scene and searches out evidence the detectives might have missed.

Despite his best attempts, he's not in the greatest of moods, and he's sure Athena can tell, even without her special hearing. He doesn't mean to appear so disinterested in her case, but his thoughts are constantly wandering back to Maya, wondering what on earth he did to offend her so much that she doesn't even want to talk to him about it. She's usually quite happy to voice her displeasure, but this time she's blocking him out completely.

His mood alternates between frustrated and angry at her for not communicating with him, and sad that she won't. By the time they make it back to the office, he's back to feeling sad and hurt that she won't talk to him.

As soon as he sits, or rather slumps, into his office chair behind his desk, Athena stands up and huffs.

"Okay, that's it, Mr. Wright," she says.

He raises an eyebrow at her. Athena calling him 'Mr. Wright' feels similarly to when his mother would say his full name as a child and he would know he was in trouble for something. "What's wrong?"

She rolls her eyes. "You've been in a terrible mood all day. Your emotions are all over the place! What is going on?"

He sits up and picks up a pen that's sitting on his desk. He fiddles with it a bit before answering her. "I don't need a therapy session, Athena."

"This isn't a therapy session, Boss," she says. "I just want to know what's wrong, as a friend. I couldn't help but notice that Miss Fey isn't here anymore… and the other night Mr. Edgeworth shut her party down pretty quickly. If there's anything I can do…"

"There's nothing you can do."

She grabs a chair and pulls it up to his desk, sitting down across from him. "What happened?"

He sighs, almost immediately giving up his resistance, and tells her. "I'm not even sure myself, Athena. Maya's mad at me, and I have no idea what I did wrong. She won't tell me. Did you see her that night before she went home?"

She shakes her head. "No. Like I said, Mr. Edgeworth came in and told me and Mr. Butz to go home. I didn't even see Maya get out of his car while we were still there." She taps her chin. "It doesn't seem like her to just get mad at you for no reason."

"It's not. Normally she'd tell me if something was bothering her." Athena practically winces, and he looks up at her. "What's wrong?"

"Ah..." She rubs her head. "Sorry. This is really bugging you, isn't it?"

He nods meekly. Athena glances down and reaches forward to pick up the picture frame Trucy brought down last night. "This is new, isn't it?" she asks as she turns it around to look at it. She smiles in that same knowing way when she sees the photo.

"Trucy took that the other night," he explains. "I guess she thought it was nice because she framed it."

"It is nice, Mr. Wright," she says, observing the photo closely. She finally sets it back down and smiles across the desk at him. "Mr. Wright, if you love her, you should tell her."

He starts. "W-What?"

She lifts her hand to pull on her earlobe. "It's pretty obvious to me. You've always had a sort of... fondness to your voice whenever you talked about Ms. Fey, but when I came back from my trip you sounded noticeably different. Love isn't really an emotion but the _combination_ of emotions you feel when thinking about the person you love makes it impossible for me to misinterpret."

"How do you know that?" he asks. Really, he's more curious than defensive.

"I've heard it before. Young couples, older married people… and people like you."

"Like me?"

"Unrequited love."

"Oh."

Athena smiles gently at him and nudges the picture frame forward a bit more. "Boss, I really think you should go to Kurain and talk to Ms. Fey in person."

He shakes his head. "No, I need to be here to keep the office open and help you with your cases."

Athena holds up a hand. "I can handle it, trust me. I think this is more important at the moment anyway."

He stares at her. "What if she won't speak to me?"

There's that knowing smile again. "You won't know until you try."

She's right, of course. But Maya has specifically told him to stay away until she's ready to talk to him again, and he doesn't know if he should disrespect that. Then again, he thinks he deserves to know what he did, and maybe it will be easier for her to talk to him if they're face to face. He won't force his way in, but perhaps if he shows up in Kurain… Maybe it will soften her resolve.

He sighs defeatedly. "Alright."

Athena grins. "Yes! Ah, it's so romantic. You running off to Kurain to confess your feelings!"

He rolls his eyes as he gets up. "Please, you're starting to sound like Trucy and Pearls. I have a few things I need to do first."

Athena jumps up. "What?! No, you have to go now! The sooner the better! It'll be more romantic that way!"

"Athena, this isn't a movie. I might get there and Maya might refuse to let me in. She's the one in charge there after all. I need to get some things together first."

Athena sighs. "Oh, okay. But you should go do it right now."

He nods. "Yeah. I'll let you know when I'm leaving."

He gets up and heads up the stairs to the apartment. He needs to shower, shave, change his clothes, and pack a small bag. He's not planning on staying there long, but it's a long train ride, and he hopes that even if Maya doesn't want to talk to him, she'll be nice enough to let him stay in Kurain for the night so he won't have to go home in the middle of the night.

When he's finished showering he pulls on a clean shirt and pants, but grabs the same suit jacket as before and slips it on. It looks a little strange, and he realizes that he isn't wearing his badge. He was in such a hurry to get downstairs earlier that he'd forgotten about it being in his pocket from the night at the bank. He can't believe he wasn't wearing it the whole time he was speaking to potential clients. He might as well have been naked in front of them.

He shakes his head. No, he doubts any of them even noticed. Athena hadn't even noticed, so it really doesn't matter. He goes to find his pants from the other night, thankful that by coincidence he'd put the badge in his pocket that night since his other suit jacket is now gone, and finds it in the pocket before dropping them back into the laundry basket. He pins it back onto his lapel and suddenly feels a lot better about going to confront Maya. There's just something about having it there on his chest that makes him more confident.

With newfound vigour, he throws together a bag with a change of clothes and some toiletries. Before he heads back down to the office, he texts Trucy.

 _Going to Kurain Village. Wish me luck._

It's simple, but he knows she'll get what he means. Sure enough, she texts back within a minute.

 _OMG good luck daddy! You can do it! Don't bother texting me if you're not coming home tonight. ;) I'll know where you are._

He rolls his eyes at her winky face and the implication behind it, but he does think he's going to need every ounce of luck he can get, so he thanks her and heads downstairs with his bag. Athena smiles and bids him good luck as well before he goes to call a taxi bound for the train station.

* * *

Two hours is a long time by train already, but Phoenix swears the ride to the bus station that will take him the rest of the way to Kurain has doubled in length since the last time he visited. It's relatively quiet, on a weekday at this time of the day there aren't a lot of people travelling, and especially not so far away. He tries spending the time reading or playing games on his phone, but his mind continuously drifts back to Maya.

What if she refuses to see him? He doesn't think he could bear that. She can be mad at him, she can yell at him or cry, so long as she doesn't turn him away he'll take whatever she gives and then apologize for _whatever_ it is that he's done to wrong her.

He still has no idea. Maybe she knows what he was trying to ask her on the balcony before being interrupted and she got scared. Maybe she knows that he wants more out of their fake relationship and she doesn't feel the same, so she's run back to Kurain rather than hurt his feelings by rejecting him.

Even if she does reject him, it'll be better than the cold shoulder she's giving him now. He would rather she just tell him no, so they can continue being friends like none of this ever happened. He refuses to lose her friendship over something like this, so if he has to beg for her forgiveness on hands and knees and tell her to forget about the past week, he will.

It seems that every time he exhausts himself thinking about what he did wrong, his mind immediately goes back to _how_ he's going to tell her. As he'd told Athena, this isn't a movie. He can't expect to show up in Kurain Village, confess his love, and have Maya forgive him and accept him into her open arms. It would be nice if it ended up that way, but he knows it won't. Really, he should try to expect the worst, then maybe he won't be so disappointed when it happens.

Once off the train and on the bus for the last leg of the journey, he rests his forehead against the cool glass of the window and closes his eyes, trying to clear his head of any wayward thoughts. There's no way to prepare for something like this. No matter how much he rehearses what he wants to say in his head, he knows he'll forget it the moment he sees Maya. So he might as well just do what he's best at. Winging it.

* * *

When Phoenix feels the bus bounce to a stop at the last bus stop before the mountains, he opens his eyes. He's the last person left, and the driver is looking back at him, waiting for him to get off. He gets up and grabs his bag from the overhead compartment, and climbs off. He wishes the bus stop wasn't so close to Fey Manor. What if Maya is inside right now and notices him? What if she locks the doors before he even has a chance to knock?

His fears are slightly alleviated when he sees Pearl step outside the manor and close the door quietly behind her. She looks up and smiles, as if she was expecting him.

"Hi Mr. Nick," she says, taking the few steps to the ground and walking across the road to greet him. "Trucy told me you were coming."

Ah, so she _was_ expecting him. He's surprised that Pearl isn't more excited. He assumes she knows the reason he's there, unless Trucy had been vague when she let Pearl know he was coming.

Pearl gestures to the bench at the bus stop and sits down. He takes a seat beside her, setting his bag on the ground.

"What's up, Pearls?" he asks. "How is Maya?"

"Mystic Maya is okay," she says, looking down at the ground as she swings her legs. She's eighteen but she's still so short she looks almost like a child sitting there, her feet unable to touch the ground.

"You didn't tell Maya I was coming, did you?" he asks.

Pearl shakes her head. "She seems _really_ upset with you, Mr. Nick, so I didn't think it was a good idea. Last time I mentioned you, she got really mad at me and told me to stop talking about you." She lifts her head, and he's surprised to see she looks angry, not sad. "You didn't do something mean to Mystic Maya did you? You wouldn't, right?"

He looks down at the ground. "I honestly don't know, Pearls. She won't tell me. I don't _think_ I did anything wrong and I definitely didn't do anything on purpose, but obviously I did _something_. Just do me a favour and save the slap until after I talk to Maya, okay?"

She purses her lips, but nods. "Alright. You know I love you, Mr. Nick," she says, "but if I find out you did something bad to Mystic Maya, I'll smack you into next week."

He chuckles and wraps an arm around her. "I know, Pearls." He takes a deep breath and blows it out. "Do you think Maya will see me if you tell her I'm here? Or should I surprise her?"

Pearl thinks for a moment. "She won't be happy either way, but surprise may be the only way she'll talk to you. The door is unlocked, and she's in the sitting room doing a puzzle or something weird like that. She says it takes her mind off of things. I'll stay out here and let you two talk."

He stands up, and Pearl looks up at him hopefully. "Good luck, Mr. Nick. Just so you know, I _know_ Mystic Maya feels the same way about you."

He looks at her. "Wait, what—" He stops. Why deny it now? Pearl is right. She's always been right. She's the one person who has always known what he and Maya mean to each other; who has always seen past their friendship into the deeper part of their relationship. It just seems wrong to lie to her now.

He smiles instead. "Yeah, I hope so, Pearls."

She smiles at him, and it gives him the encouragement he needs to cross the road and enter Fey Manor.

* * *

 **A/N: I promise the next chapter will be worth the wait.**


	14. Part 14 - It's (Not So) Complicated

A/N: Well, here you guys go. I have read this chapter over and over again, even making changes to it late last night, so I hope it's okay. I'm posting it from school and have only skimmed it over, so any mistakes will be fixed when I get home. I just couldn't wait any longer to post it since I have school until quite late today, but I have a two hour break right now. Also wanted to thank the reviewers I didn't get around to replying to for the last chapter! Thank you for your support!

Enjoy!

* * *

Fey Manor is quiet when Phoenix enters the foyer. Off to one side of the room is the old Channeling Chamber, where he once managed to break down a thick wooden door held together with tempered iron. Thinking back on it, he has no idea how he managed the strength to do so, until he remembers why he did it. Maya had been inside, he heard a gunshot, and the only thing he could think about was getting to her and making sure she was safe. He supposes it's similar to stories about mothers lifting cars off of babies. Adrenaline is a hell of a drug when someone you care about is in possible danger.

It's been a long time since he's visited Fey Manor, but the way the manor is laid out means there's really only one way to go. He heads down one of the long hallways, sees a door that he knows leads to the Winding Way and one of the side rooms, and passes it by. The main living space where Maya and Pearl spend their time is further in.

He can hear some faint music ahead, and someone humming along to it. He immediately recognizes the voice as Maya's. She doesn't _sound_ upset, the song is upbeat and from what he can hear she's enjoying it. When he reaches the doorway, he stops and listens to her. He can hear her murmuring the chorus of the song, the only words she knows, before going back to humming.

He turns to look around the corner. Sure enough Maya is there, kneeling on the floor in front of the coffee table, pieces of a puzzle spread out before her. He watches her bite her lip in thought and tilt her head slightly as she stares down at the table, and smiles to himself. She's even adorable when she doesn't realize anyone is around, and it's almost funny to see her working on something so tedious.

She seems to sense that she's being watched, and looks up suddenly. Her eyes widen when she spots him, and she jumps a little in surprise. He steps out into view to calm her. "It's just me," he says quietly.

She stares at him, eyes wide. "N-Nick. What are you doing here?"

"I needed to talk to you," he says, taking a few steps into the room.

She stands up, a puzzle piece still in her hands, but doesn't move towards him and doesn't invite him closer either. "I told you I would tell you when I was ready to talk to you again. You shouldn't have come here without telling me."

"Would you have let me in if you knew I was coming?"

"Probably not," she concedes.

He sighs. "Maya, I honestly don't know what I did to make you leave so suddenly. I want to know what's wrong so I can make it better. Please. I miss you. I know it hasn't even been two days since you left but…You didn't even say goodbye."

"I couldn't say goodbye," she says. "Nick, I couldn't. I was mad at you but I was also… sad. Seeing you before I left wouldn't have been a good idea. It would have been too painful. I understand why you'd want her but I just need some time to process it, is all."

He furrows his eyebrows. "Wait, Maya, stop. What did you just say?"

She looks at him skeptically, turning the puzzle piece in her hands. "You don't need to keep it a secret, Nick. So what if we just spent a week pretending to be together to scare her off? She's beautiful and I'm just me, so it's really a no-brainer that you decided to give her a chance even after everything…"

"What on earth are you talking about, Maya? Molly? I don't want Molly, and I'm not giving her any chances!"

"I saw you kissing her, Nick!" Maya snaps, throwing down the piece of the puzzle onto the table, where it bounces once on top of the others.

Phoenix stops, his mouth halfway open. "Oh. Oh no. _That's_ what this is about…?" He'd had no idea. How could he be so stupid?! It made sense now that he thought about it, how Maya had told everyone she'd seen him at the hospital and how she somehow knew that he was okay. _That_ was how she knew. She _did_ see him at the hospital, at the worst possible moment, too.

"Yeah," she says bluntly, turning away and bending to pick up the puzzle piece for a second before putting it down again, this time more gently. "I thought… I thought me and you…"

He sees a tear slip down her cheek and feels his heart constrict. The last thing he ever wanted in this world was to be the source of Maya's unhappiness. He moves forward and tries to take her hand, but she jerks it away from him. "Maya, let me explain, please."

She wipes hastily at her eyes. "You don't need to. I just want you to be happy, Nick, and I've always known I'd lose you to another woman eventually. I really did mean what I said about you being a catch, and it was only a matter of time before someone else figured that out," she says, smiling sadly. "This whole thing was never real anyway, so I don't know why I thought anything would come of it. I should never have let myself think—"

He reaches out hesitantly to put a hand on her shoulder, interrupting her before she can say anymore. He doesn't want her to finish that sentence.

She flinches at his touch, gentle as it is, but doesn't pull away this time. "Maya, I need to explain, because it's not what you think. This is all one huge misunderstanding."

She turns to him, that hopeful look in her eyes again; the same look she gave him when he asked to kiss her at the restaurant. Seeing that, he knows he's been hesitating for no reason at all. She does feel the same way, he's sure of that now. She probably has for a while, and he's never noticed. So oblivious. How can he not have noticed? Edgeworth is right about him. He's so, _so_ dense.

"Molly kissed _me_ , Maya," he says. "She forced it on me. And yes, it took me a few seconds to push her away because she surprised me. I could hardly comprehend what was happening at the time, but I _did_ push her away. I never _wanted_ it, and I definitely didn't kiss her back."

"Why was she even in the room with you?" she asks softly. "Why did you put your arm around her?"

He feels awful knowing that Maya witnessed that. She really couldn't have shown up at a worse time. He takes a breath and starts to explain.

"She was at the bank with me when it was hit. They started shooting and I instinctively covered her, I didn't even think about it, so the bullet fragments hit me instead of her. She had a near death experience and she was getting emotional and trying to thank me for saving her, even though it was just a little graze. I thought she was acting the way a _normal_ person would act after going through something traumatic like that, so I was trying to comfort her. I didn't realize she was just using it as another means of trying to get close to me. I doubt she was scared at all by then, she was just playing up her emotions, and I was dumb enough to fall for it."

He takes a breath. "Please understand, she kissed me. And afterwards, I told her not to come near me again, not to come near _us_ again, Maya... I told her that I'm in love with you."

Maya doesn't react the way he's expecting. She just keeps looking at him sadly. "Nick, I'm sorry, but I can't do this anymore. I can't pretend anymore, it's too confusing—"

He reaches out to run a knuckle lightly over her cheek, cutting her off mid-sentence. She stares up at him as his hand stops to rest below her ear. "Maya... I really do love you. I mean it, no more pretending. It's real."

Her eyes widen, and more tears well up as she reaches up to grip his wrist. She closes her eyes, letting the tears fall. "I love you too, Nick," she says, her voice shaky with emotion. "It's real for me too. It's been real for a long time, I think…"

He smiles and brings his other hand up, using his thumbs to wipe away her tears. Hearing her say that, hearing her return his love, he doesn't think he's ever felt happier. "I think it's safe to say our no kissing rule is off the table for good now?" he asks.

She laughs through her tears and nods. He brings his face closer to hers, feeling the warmth of her breath on his lips, the softness of her skin as he holds her face between his hands, and finally the press of her lips on his.

He slides his hands down her sides, over the curves of her waist, and circles around to the small of her back to pull her closer. Maya melts into him, her arms coming up to rest comfortably around his neck. And like their kiss at the restaurant, she's also the first to deepen it, inviting his tongue into her mouth to taste her sweetness, and using her own to press playfully against his.

It feels different than the kiss at the restaurant, though. It's so real this time. There's no hesitation, no uncertainty about what it actually means, and no one around to put on a show for. He's kissing her because he wants to kiss her, because he _loves_ her, and not for any other reason.

Maya finally pulls back and looks up. She locks eyes with him, and smiles, and it's one of the most beautiful things he's ever seen. She slides her hands down his chest down to play with the buttons on his jacket.

"Hey," she says. "I haven't eaten yet today. Let's go get something to eat." He snorts in amusement. It's just like Maya to ask for food right after an emotional moment like this… but he wouldn't want her to act any other way.

Maya raises her eyebrows at his amusement. "What?"

"Nothing," he says, taking her hands in his. "I'm just… happy."

She steps forward, hugging him around the waist. "Me too… And Nick?"

"Hm?"

"I'm really sorry," she mumbles, her words muffled as her cheek presses against his chest.

"What for?"

She sighs. "I was so dumb. I should have just talked to you, but I was so upset. I guess my emotions got the better of me."

He runs his fingers through a piece of her hair. "Hey, you're not dumb. It's understandable, given what you were feeling, but how about from now on, communication is key, okay? I can't help you if I don't know what the problem is."

She smiles and nods, and they're silent for a few seconds. He revels in the feeling of Maya's arms wrapped around him, the scent of her shampoo in his nose and the warmth of her body against his.

He presses his cheek against the top of her head. "You know," he says, breaking the silence, "the other night on the balcony, before Athena interrupted us, I was trying to ask you out."

"Really?"

"Yeah. On a _real_ date, mind you. If I had known all of this was going to happen after I left that night, I would have just let Trucy and Pearl drink the wine."

Maya laughs. "I really am sorry."

"Hey, it worked out, right?" he says. "I'm just glad you feel the same."

She sighs and pulls away. "Of course I do." She takes him by the hand and moves towards the sofa in the room. She sits and pulls him down beside her, never letting go of his hand even once. "Nick, I should have told you sooner. I guess I was afraid you'd want to stop pretending, and I liked pretending, at least until the end there when I thought… Well, you know." She smiles. "I've always had feelings for you, I guess, I just never really understood them, but this last week made them _a lot_ more obvious."

He squeezes her hand. "I didn't want to stop pretending either. That's why I didn't tell Edgeworth about Molly sooner. I knew if he put a stop to it, there'd be no reason for us to pretend to be together anymore, and I liked it too. Imagine how much easier it would have been if I'd just admitted how I felt..."

She swipes her thumb over his knuckles. "Well, like you said, things worked out anyway. Now, come on, I'm starving. There aren't any take out places in Kurain, so we'll have to actually cook something."

She gets up, finally letting go of him, and heads out the door. He stands up and stretches, watching Maya leave the room ahead of him, her puzzle left forgotten on the table. He follows her out into the hallway, catching up to her quickly with his longer strides, and reaches out to grab her wrist. "Maya, wait."

She turns curiously at his touch, and yelps in surprise when he pulls her back into his embrace, leaning down to kiss her again. She smiles against his lips before returning it, and when he pulls away again, he rests his forehead against hers. Her bangs brush against his skin, and a flyaway piece of hair tickles his cheek.

"I could get used to this," she says quietly.

"Not me," he says, capturing her lips to kiss her once more for good measure, just a quick peck on the lips this time. "Every time feels just as amazing as the first."

Maya laughs and pushes him away playfully. "Alright, alright. Seriously, I'm really hungry, so come on." She takes him by the hand and starts leading him down the hall.

"We should probably go get Pearls too," he says.

"Where is she?"

"She said she would wait outside while I talked to you."

Maya grins. "Then let's go get her."

* * *

They make their way back to the foyer and peek out the window on the front door. They can see Pearl sitting across the road at the bus stop still, her legs swinging as she looks around. Maya opens the door and steps out, still hand in hand with Phoenix.

Pearl looks over at them when she sees the door open, her eyes immediately landing on their clasped hands. She jumps off the bench and crosses the road in a hurry, a huge smile on her face. "See, Mr. Nick?!" she says excitedly. "I told you Mystic Maya felt the same."

Maya rolls her eyes. "Okay, okay, you were right, Pearly. You've always been right."

She nods proudly, putting her hands on her hips. "Yep. So, Mr. Nick… Are you staying the night? You brought a bag and everything," she says, pointing back across the road to the bus stop where his bag is still sitting.

Maya splutters beside him, and he can feel a flush creeping up his own neck. "O-Oh, um… I don't really know yet, Pearls. For now we were just going to make something to eat."

Pearl smiles. "Okay! I'll help you. Mystic Maya is a terrible cook."

He nods dumbly at her as she heads into the house. He turns to Maya. "I'm just gonna… go get that bag…"

She nods. "Yep…"

He jogs across the road to fetch his stuff and is back beside her in less than a minute. Maya holds out her hand for his bag after they make their way back inside. "I'll go put that away for you," she says. Her cheeks are still bright pink, and she can't seem to meet his eyes. Pearl probably didn't even mean her question in _that_ way, but he knows they both thought about it anyway.

He can't lie to himself, he obviously wants that to happen eventually. Hopefully sooner rather than later. He can't help it. Now that they've finally crossed the hurdle of confessing their feelings, his mind has immediately moved on to the next big thing, but he's definitely not going to rush it if Maya isn't comfortable. She's still inexperienced despite her age, and it's been years for him too. The last thing he needs is to hurry into something they're not both comfortable with or ready for.

He can feel the heat creeping up his neck again and reaches up to loosen his tie a bit, pulling at his collar. It feels stifling all of a sudden. Maya comes back a minute later, composed and smiling again. She sniffs the air, and he realizes that he can already smell something cooking.

"Wow, Pearls is quick," he says.

Maya nods. "Yeah. She's probably got a full course dinner going on in there. This is a special occasion after all," she says, smirking at him.

"I suppose it is. Probably even more so for her than for us."

Maya snickers. "Let's go see if we can help her."

They help Pearl out with the meal, though she does most of it. She even sets the table for them, and Phoenix can't help noticing how she only sets the table for two, even going so far as to get out candles. By the time she has the rest of the table set he's pretty sure she's not going to be joining them.

Pearl eventually tells them to go sit at the table where she's lit the candles. They do as she bids and sit across from each other quietly, waiting while Pearl finishes the food. Finally she brings them two plates of food and sets them down in front of them.

"I hope you two enjoy this. Dessert is in the oven, you just have to take it out when you're finished eating."

"Wait, where are you going?" Maya asks. "You made all this food and you're not even going to eat with us?"

Pearl shakes her head. "Nah. Mara from down the road invited me over earlier so I'm gonna go to her house. We're going to get pizza. I won't be home until later tonight."

Maya raises her eyebrows. "Oh, alright. Well, thank you so much for making the food, Pearly. It looks delicious."

"Yeah, thank you, Pearls," Phoenix says.

Pearl smiles, looking back and forth between them. "You're more than welcome. Please enjoy yourselves."

She waves as she leaves the dining room, and a few minutes later they hear the sound of the front door closing. They're left alone in the manor, their food sitting in front of them, the candles flickering and making patterns on the wall.

Phoenix picks up his fork. "I guess we should eat."

Maya smiles. "Yeah, I guess so."

Dinner _is_ delicious. Pearl is an incredible cook, and dessert is even better. When they finish, Maya stands up and blows out the candles, picking up their plates. Phoenix stands and helps her clear off the table, carrying everything to the counter and placing it all in the sink. He runs the water and starts filling the sink.

Maya looks at him. "What are you doing?"

"We should wash the dishes," he says, taking his jacket off to hang it on the back of his chair. "I'd hate to leave them for Pearls to do after she cooked us that meal."

Maya sidles up beside him, glancing over at him as he rolls his sleeves up and takes his watch off, lying it on the counter away from the water. "Nick, I never asked... you hurt your arm at the bank, right?"

"Oh, yeah." He rolls his sleeve up a little more, to just past his elbow. The bandage is off now, with only the little black stitching visible. The swelling has gone down a bit too. "Stitches and some antibiotics were all I needed," he says. "I'll have to go back sometime next week to get them removed."

Maya reaches out to trace the skin around the stitches with a finger. "Does it hurt?"

"It's a little tender, but otherwise, no. I'm fine," he says, trying to reassure her with a smile.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there when you got back. I feel terrible for not making sure you were okay."

"Maya, seriously, it's okay. You got my message and you saw me, so you knew I was fine."

She smiles at him gratefully. "Okay. You wash, I'll dry?" she asks.

He nods. "That works."

* * *

They work mostly in silence, he washing the soapy dishes and handing them over for Maya to rinse and dry before putting them in the rack. It's a comfortable silence, and Phoenix is lulled into a sense of calm, even as his arms start to get itchy from the hot water and soap combination.

He isn't paying much attention as he washes off the last plate and hands it over to Maya, so when he turns to dry his hands on the hand towel and turns back, he's not expecting Maya to attack him with a handful of bubbles.

He tries to jerk his head back, but her palm gets him across the chin, smearing bubbles across his face. He splutters, trying not to get them in his mouth as Maya laughs.

She steps closer to him to peer up into his face. "Saint Nick," she says.

He rolls his eyes as he grabs the dish cloth to wipe them off. "Very funny, Maya."

She snickers, standing on tip-toes to kiss his chin once he's wiped the bubbles away. "I couldn't resist."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Hm. Well, I can't resist doing _this_."

He bends to grab her around the waist, hoisting her over his shoulder. She's not very heavy at all, and she shrieks and starts to laugh. "Put me down, Nick!"

He heads into the living room, setting Maya down on the couch gently. She gives him a look, which only makes him grin. His smile makes her smile in turn, and she simply shakes her head and pats the cushion beside her.

"So, what were you making before I showed up?" he asks as he sits down. He gestures to the table. "Looks pretty complicated."

Maya shrugs. "It's just an old puzzle I do whenever I need something to distract me. Mia used to do it with me. You can't tell now, but when it's finished it's sort of like a medieval fairytale theme. It's for little girls, really, but like I said, I've had it for years."

He smiles. "I'm sorry I made you get out your I-feel-bad puzzle."

She chuckles. "It's fine. Now that everything is cleared up, I don't really have to finish it."

He slides to the floor to sit in front of the table. Maya has a bit of it done, mostly the edges where she was able to easily pick out the pieces with flat sides. "Let's finish it," he says, looking up at her.

"Why?"

He shrugs. "I want to see what it looks like when it's done. Plus it's something to do."

She slides to the floor to sit beside him. "Okay. I guess it would be nice to change the meaning of the puzzle."

"What do you mean?"

"It was something I used to distract myself from bad feelings, but if I finish it with you, I can make it into… the thing I do whenever I want to remember the day we became more than friends."

He's already sliding the pieces around, trying to find what might fit where. "That sounds good to me."

They work quietly, enjoying the comfortable silence, and every time their fingers brush as they slide the puzzle pieces around, Phoenix swears he can feel electricity between them. It's actually quite distracting, but he attempts to keep his focus on the puzzle.

It starts to come into view eventually. As Maya said, it has a fairytale-like quality given the fairies and what looks like a witch in one section, but the main things that catch the eye are in the centre; a knight sitting tall on a white horse, and a princess dressed in a deep purple dress reaching up towards him, as if he's going to pull her up with him to carry her off into their lives together. It's a rather beautiful piece of artwork, he thinks.

Maya uncurls her legs from under her to sit closer to him, leaning her head on his shoulder. He leans back against the couch, putting an arm around her. "It's really pretty, Maya."

"Mhm. I always thought so." She snuggles a bit closer. "I'm always sad when I have to take it apart again."

"Let's leave it together for the night then," he says.

Maya is quiet; he can hear her soft breaths through her nose. "You always were _my_ knight in shining armour, you know," she finally says.

He smiles. "I never did anything anyone else wouldn't do."

Maya looks at him. "You really think that, Nick? You think just anyone would risk their careers for someone like me? Or run across a burning bridge, or fly halfway across the world just because he heard a scream over the phone?" She smiles. "No, only you would do something like that. You're such a good person though, I guess you _would_ want to assume the best of others, too."

He wraps an arm around her. "Well, I know you'd do the same for me. Even if no one else would."

"Mhm."

It's quiet again, until he hears Maya giggle lightly. He looks down at her. "What are you laughing at?"

"Nick… _were_ you planning on staying the night tonight?"

"Er…"

"I mean, you _did_ bring a bag. What if I had refused to see you?"

He sighs. "I only brought it because I didn't want to have to take the train home at night if you didn't want to see me. I was just planning on staying the night and heading home in the morning if that was the case. That's all."

She tilts her face up at him. "Of course that's all."

"It _was_. I would never assume…"

"Nick," she says, laughing a little, "it's fine. I know you're not that type of guy."

"But, I mean, I wouldn't be opposed—"

"Nick!"

Maya sits up, frowning at him. He raises his hands in defense. "I'm kidding!"

"Are you though?" she asks, getting up to sit back on the couch. Phoenix follows her up, hoping he hasn't offended her.

"Yes, I swear. It was a bad joke," he says.

"Hmph. Alright, well… Let's play a game or something."

He gestures to the TV. "You go ahead, I'll watch. You're always pretty amusing when you play your games. And hey, I'm sorry."

"What are you sorry for?"

"For insinuating, you know. I don't want to push anything on you or make you think you have to just because we're _actually_ dating now."

She smiles as she starts to change the TV to the proper source. "Thanks, it's fine. We're both adults, right? I can take a joke about sex, it's no problem."

He has to hold back a laugh. He can see how red her face is, and how nonchalant she's trying to be about it is kind of cute. She gets up to grab her controller from near the TV and sits back down, scooting closer to him and settling in. "I'm close to a boss battle," she says, "so this'll be good, trust me."

* * *

Phoenix isn't sure when Maya gets bored of the game, though he thinks it's probably sometime after the sixth or seventh time attempting that boss battle she told him about, but at some point she ends up in his lap, her arms thrown around his neck as they kiss, the game stopped on a pause menu. Though Maya might not be very experienced, she seems to have a knack for teasing him with light, gentle kisses. Her lips brush against his with only slight pressure, tickling and leaving him wanting more, but Maya pulls away each time he tries to deepen it. He doesn't even know if she's doing it on purpose or if she's just shy and unsure, though he doesn't know why she would be. She doesn't seem the type, inexperienced or not.

When he feels the flick of her tongue against his lips he thinks she's finally going to kiss him _properly_ , but again she pulls away. He opens his eyes to see her practically grinning with glee.

"Maya."

Her eyes pop open, her hands slipping from around his neck to rest against his chest. "Yes?"

"Are you teasing me like this on purpose?"

"Hmm? I don't know what you're talking about."

"I think you do."

She smiles coyly, and he feels that wonderful comforting feeling over his heart again. It makes him forget all about her teasing, and he shakes his head disbelievingly as he stares into her eyes. A look of concern passes over Maya's face. "Is something wrong, Nick?"

He shakes his head. "Absolutely nothing." He absentmindedly takes one of her hands and runs his thumb over the top of it, back and forth across her smooth skin. "I just can't believe it took me so long to realize. It seems so obvious now."

"What?"

"How much I love you," he says, looking down at their hands. "When you said earlier that you'd always had feelings for me… I think I always have for you, too. I just never really knew what they were or what to call them, especially because you were so young back then. You know, back in college, when I _thought_ I was in love, it didn't feel the way this feels. I guess even now fifteen years later I was still expecting some sort of, I don't know, sign? Something that made it clear. But that's not how it really works; it's more a gradual thing. I guess that's why it's called _falling_ in love. You fall, but it's not always fast."

She smiles. "Our circumstances definitely didn't make love at first sight very probable anyway."

"You're right about that."

"Mm." She leans in to kiss him again, and this time she does deepen it, pressing her tongue into his mouth to massage his, and all he can do is close his eyes and savour it. Her taste, the feeling of her hands against his chest and her weight in his lap, and the way the muscles in her back move each time she shifts.

The next time Maya breaks the kiss, she circles her arms back around his neck, leaning in to rest her chin on his shoulder. He can hear her sigh into his ear, and she sounds so _content._ He presses his face into the crook of her neck, breathing in the scent of her hair. He doesn't want to let her go, but it's getting late, and he's getting tired, and if Maya's deep, slow breaths in his ear are any indication, so is she.

"We should go to sleep, Maya," he murmurs to her. "It's getting late."

She grumbles. "I don't want to get up."

"Neither do I, but we can't exactly sleep on the couch."

"I know." She sighs. "Alright. Let's go."

She climbs from his lap, standing up and stretching her arms above her head. Phoenix stands as well, wrapping her in another hug from behind. Maya leans her head back against his chest.

"So, do I get a guest room?" he asks, speaking into her ear.

Maya turns in his arms to face him, hands going to his loosened tie to play with. "You can sleep in my room, if you want, but _only_ to sleep," she says seriously. "So no funny business… I just don't want to be away from you right now."

"That's fine."

"Thank you, Nick. I mean, we will do _that_ eventually… Just not right away."

"Whenever you're ready, Maya."

She nods. "I um… I put your stuff in my room earlier," she says. "I figured you might need it in the morning."

He chuckles. And after the grief she gave him about even bringing a bag, she'd brought it into her room, knowing full well that he was most likely going to be there by the end of the night. "Very thoughtful of you."

She smiles shyly, and leads him down the hall.

She pulls him into her bedroom, and he realizes as he looks around, that he's never been there before. He's been in Fey Manor plenty of times, but never Maya's own chambers. Of course, why would he have been? Sure, Maya has slept in _his_ bed before, but only because she's been drunk or she decided she was going to make him take the couch for once while she was visiting. In Kurain, there is no way that he would ever have been allowed in her bed, even if she wasn't with him. He's pretty sure the Elders would have killed him if they found him in there for any reason, given there are plenty of guest rooms to choose from in the Manor.

But now Maya is in charge, and she can invite anyone she wants into her bedroom and subsequently, her bed. It's kind of funny to think that even though he'll be in her bed with her, nothing is going to happen except maybe some innocent cuddling.

Maya takes her pyjamas to the bathroom to get changed while he puts on his own in her room. When she comes back she's dressed in a nightgown that falls to her knees. She smiles shyly and pulls back the covers on her bed, patting the other side to invite him over.

He crawls in beside her, and she waits for him to get settled before nestling herself under his arm, resting her head on his chest and slinging one of her arms across his body.

"Mm. Good night, Nick."

"Good night, Maya," he says, kissing the top of her hair.

"Love you," she mumbles, already half asleep. She always was quick to fall asleep.

He smiles and strokes his fingers through her hair. "Love you, too."


	15. Part 15 - In a (Real) Relationship

A/N: Well, we're back to Friday updates. I feel like I wasn't getting as many readers in the middle of the week on Wednesday, so I'll stick to updating on Fridays before everyone goes out for the night (or whatever you guys do on Friday nights).

Enjoy.

* * *

Phoenix wakes the next morning to the ringing of his cell phone on the nightstand. It takes him a moment to get his bearings when he opens his eyes, and for the memory of last night to come back to him, but when it does, he finds himself smiling from ear to ear. Maya's no longer in bed with him, but he can hear the sound of the shower in the bathroom attached to her bedroom, so he knows she's safe in there.

He rolls over to grab his phone and turns it over to view the screen. It's 10 AM, and Trucy is on the other line.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Daddy."

"Hey, sweetie. Is everything okay over there?" he asks, rolling onto his back to stare up at the ceiling.

"Mhm, everything is fine. What about _you_?"

Phoenix smiles. Of course. She's only calling him to find out how his night with Maya went. Pearl must not have called her since she'd headed right to a friend's house, and he and Maya had gone to bed before Pearl even arrived home.

"Everything here is great, Truce."

He hears her gasp softly. "Really, Daddy? Miss Maya felt the same way?"

"Yep."

"What are you doing right now?" she asks coyly.

"Sleeping," he says.

"Is Miss Maya with you?"

"Truce…"

She giggles. "Sooo, that's a yes?"

"No, actually. She's in the shower. Your call woke me up but Maya's been up for a bit."

"Sorry about that, but you never called me last night so I needed to know what happened!"

"Yeah, sorry about that. It slipped my mind."

"It's okay, I bet you were busy," she giggles. Since when did Trucy get such a dirty mind? He stays quiet, not wanting to discuss such things with his daughter. "Hey, Daddy? I'm really happy for you," she says.

"Thanks, Trucy."

"So I'm guessing you're not going to come home tonight either?"

He hears the shower shut off in the bathroom, and then the sound of Maya humming that same song that was on the radio last night. "No, I don't think so. Maybe not for a few days. Will you be okay there on your own?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Actually, I'm probably going to go over to Athena's until you decide to come home. She invited me over since she knows I'm not fond of staying home alone."

"That was nice of her. She's okay with putting up with you for a few days?"

"Hey! She's my friend, of course she is. So call me when you decide to come home, alright?"

"Sure thing."

"Okay. Bye, Daddy. Have a good day. I love you!"

"I think I will, Truce. Love you too, bye."

He hangs up and sets the phone back on the nightstand before sitting up, lifting his pillow to sit back against the headboard. Maya re-enters the room soon after dressed in a bathrobe, her hair still wet. She's running a towel over it as she walks towards the bed.

"Good morning, Nick."

If he gets to wake up to the vision that is Maya fresh out of the shower every morning, he'll be the happiest man alive for the rest of his life.

"Morning," he says, smiling at her as she sits down on the edge of the bed, her hands still bunching the towel around strands of her hair. "Is there any hot water left?"

Maya smiles. "Maybe some. You might want to wait a few minutes to let it heat up again, though."

"Alright."

She crawls onto the bed and moves closer, snuggling in to rest her head against his shoulder. "Who were you talking to?" she murmurs.

"Trucy called. She just wanted to know how things went."

Maya smiles, her fingers tapping against his chest. "She knew? Like Pearly did?"

"Yeah. I couldn't keep it from her anymore. She knew, and she always knows when I'm lying anyway."

"Well, we would have had to tell them sooner or later. I'm just glad they never found out about the whole _pretend_ relationship thing."

"Yeah, me too. Oh, that reminds me. I got a new phone. I need to take a new picture of you for the caller I.D."

Maya frowns. "I haven't even done my hair yet."

"You look beautiful anyway though," he says, reaching for his cell phone again.

She smiles and holds out her hand. "Give it to me."

He drops it into her hand and she inspects it. "Fancy. You went and bought a brand new phone just so you could text me?"

He nods. "I was pretty concerned and I didn't want to have to wait for my old phone to be released from evidence at the police station. I'll get it back eventually for the data on it, but I needed a new one as soon as possible."

"That's sweet," she says, opening the camera and pressing the button for the front facing camera. She leans in closer to him, holding the camera out in front of them.

Phoenix leans over slightly so he's out of the shot. "Okay, you might not have done your hair yet but at least you've already taken a shower."

Maya snorts. "Come _on_ , Nick. Hardly anyone will even see this picture since it'll be in your phone. You look fine."

She gets on her knees beside him and throws an arm around his neck, forcing his face closer to hers. She leans in to kiss him on the cheek, and he sees the flash go off behind his closed eyes. Maya giggles. "Oh, fine, Nick. No more pictures. But at least let me kiss you for real."

"No, I need to brush my teeth."

Maya grunts. "I don't care about that, but fine, on the cheek again, come on."

He sighs, and turns his face back to her. She leans over again, placing another soft kiss on his cheek. Quick as she can possibly move, she thrusts the phone out in front of them and snaps another picture.

"Mayaaa!"

She rolls away from him before he can reach out to grab her and glances down at the phone. He's trying to untangle himself from the sheets so he can get up and grab the phone back from her, but he stops when he sees the look on her face as she stares down at the little screen in her hands.

"Maya?"

She holds the phone up to her chest, holding it against her heart. It's alarming how quickly she went from playful to seemingly sombre, and when she looks up at him, standing now on the other side of the bed, he can see tears shining in her eyes. But she's smiling.

"We make a cute couple, don't we, Nick?" she all but whispers. She looks down at the phone again as he approaches her to look over her shoulder.

"If you like that picture, you should see the one Trucy took of us the night we went out to dinner."

She glances up at him. "Really?"

"Yeah. She framed it for me after you left. I think she knew I was upset that you left. It's a nice picture."

She smiles and lifts a hand to wipe at her eyes. "I'm sorry. I don't know why I'm crying."

He wraps his arms around her, gathering her against his chest. She clings to the front of his t-shirt, her cheek pressed against him.

"It's okay. We've had a hell of a week and I think it's been emotional for both of us. Now everything is just crashing together and moving so fast. It's hard not to get emotional, even for me."

"Really?"

"Mhm." He can feel her breath warm against his chest. "Hey, Maya?"

"Hm?"

"I love you."

There's a breath of laughter from her as she pulls away. "Go take your shower. Then we can get breakfast."

"What, you're not going to say it back?"

She smiles coyly, leaning up to place yet another kiss on his cheek. "I love you too, Nick. Now go."

"Jeez. Always rushing me to get to the food. Is this what our relationship is going to be like? Me trying to be romantic, and you there like 'hurry up, I want to eat'?"

She pushes on his chest playfully. "Shush. You knew about my stomachs already so if that was a deal breaker, you shouldn't have come here to admit how much you're in _looove_ with me."

He smiles at her, shaking his head slightly. "True, I guess. Okay. I'll be out soon." He grabs his bag from the floor and takes it into the bathroom with him to get ready for whatever the day has in store for them.

* * *

Phoenix spends the next four days in Kurain Village with Maya and Pearl, though Pearl does her best to give them time alone. He hasn't visited Kurain like this in years, and it feels like a blissful vacation he hadn't even known he needed. Despite all the turmoil the village put Maya and Pearl through over the years, with Maya's guidance, it has become a beautiful little village hidden within the mountains, and he's one of the only outsiders who has the privilege of seeing it.

Maya takes him to all the regular spots she's shown him a million other times. The hot springs, the cherry blossom trees, the training waterfalls, and the caves near the mountains. They're all beautiful sites, but they're nothing he hasn't seen before. And yet, getting to see them now, with Maya by his side as more than just his friend, makes them feel new again, and even more beautiful than he remembers. Before two weeks ago he never would have thought that he'd be able to lean down and kiss her under the cherry blossom trees, or hug her in the chilly mist of a waterfall. He feels like a teenager again, back when having a girlfriend was something new and exciting and fun, except with Maya it's not just the puppy love of a teenaged boy. It is new and exciting and fun, but it's also _real._

He's known Maya for years and has spent endless amounts of time with her, so he thought he knew everything about her already. All her likes and dislikes and all her little quirks, but he was wrong. He's _still_ learning things about her, things that she could really only show to a lover, like how she tends to squeeze his hand before letting it go, or how she always ends up stroking his hair like she's petting a cat while they lie in bed together trying to get to sleep, or how once she is asleep, she sleeps so soundly, which is in stark contrast to her rambunctious personality while awake.

He also takes more notice of things he's always known about her but never paid much attention to, simply _because_ he's spent so much time with her. She crinkles her nose when talking about something she doesn't like, but her eyes get so big and expressive when she's talking about something she loves. She purses her lips when she's lost in thought, and has a habit of lightly grabbing his sleeve whenever she gets excited over something that she wants to show him.

All these little things put together only make him love her more, and it seems to grow every day he spends there with her.

* * *

On the fourth night Maya takes him out to the cherry blossom trees again for a picnic, though they leave later than usual and end up eating dinner rather than lunch. By the time they've finished eating and their discussion has moved on to mundane things like the weather, it's almost nighttime.

He helps Maya pack up their things, and they begin the walk back to Fey Manor together. It's quiet in the village after sundown, which Phoenix has to appreciate. Being a man, he's a rare sight in the village to begin with, and people take to staring at him when he's out during the day. It doesn't help that he's with Maya now, and though she hasn't made their relationship public knowledge, they don't hide their affections either. People know, and he gets the feeling that being the Master makes Maya somewhat of a celebrity in the village. It's apparently exciting news, not just for he and Maya, but for everyone who appreciates her as the Master.

She slips her hand into his as they walk down one of the smaller paths behind many of the houses, a shortcut Maya says, but he gets the feeling it may actually take longer going this way. He doesn't mind, the more time he gets to spend with her the better.

"Nick?"

He glances down at her, squeezing her hand lightly in his. "Yeah?"

"I just wanted you to know that these past few days have been… some of the best in my life."

He smiles. "Oh, I'm sure you've had better."

She shakes her head. "I'm serious. Of course we have a lot of great memories together, and maybe we're not on some romantic getaway right now, but that doesn't matter. Just getting to _be_ with you, not having to pretend anymore… it's been amazing."

He stops, and Maya stops as well when she feels his hand tighten around hers, pulling her back slightly. She looks up at him, an eyebrow quirked. They're standing directly under a street lamp and the yellow light reflects in her hair and her eyes and he just has to lean down to kiss her. Maya kisses back, her fingers grazing his jaw as she lifts her hand to his face, her other arm wrapping around his waist.

When he pulls back, he sees her tongue slide over her bottom lip just before she bites down on it, her eyes still closed. It's… sexy, a word he never thought he would use to describe Maya. Cute, yes. Maybe even hot. _Definitely_ beautiful. But this is the first time he's thought of her as sexy.

He takes a deep breath, consciously taking a small step away from her. If he doesn't, he'll only end up frustrated by the end of the night. They still haven't taken that next step, and while he wants to, Maya still seems hesitant. He understands, it's not even been a week since he got to Kurain and everything happened so suddenly. She just needs more time to get used to the idea, which he's really fine with. It's just that certain parts of his body are not so easily persuaded.

She opens her eyes, a questioning look on her face. He just smiles and rubs the back of his neck. "We should get back or Pearls will start worrying about us."

Maya smiles softly. "She won't. She went to a friend's house tonight, for a sleepover. We'll have the house all to ourselves."

"O-Oh…"

"Yeah." She reaches out for his hand again. "But still. As romantic as stars and things are, I want to get back to the manor so we can crash on the couch and watch a movie or something."

"That sounds good to me," he says, falling back into step beside her. "And Maya?"

"Yeah?"

"These past few days have been some of the best for me, too."

"I'm glad. Now will you carry me?"

"What?!"

"I'm tired and my feet hurt. Please, Nick?" He sighs and stops walking. Maya claps her hands together. "Yay!"

She runs behind him, and he smirks to himself as she attempts to jump on his back. He hasn't bent down at all, and she's scrabbling to get a grip on him. Finally she makes a noise and smacks him on the back. "Bend down, Nick! You know I'm a lot shorter than you!"

He chuckles, but bends his knees slightly. Maya jumps, her legs wrapping around his waist and her arms around his neck. He grabs her legs to hoist her further up, his fingers wrapping around bare skin as her robes bunch around her legs. He swallows. Her skin under his fingertips combined with her breath against his neck, not to mention her breasts pressing softly into his back… This is going to be a long walk home.

* * *

It's almost embarrassing, the feelings he's getting just because he happened to touch Maya's bare legs and she was pressing her chest against him. He's not a teenaged boy who can't control his raging hormones. It's not even the first time Maya has hugged him or pressed herself against him like that, but it feels so different now, and he can't stop thinking about about how badly he wants her.

When they get back to the manor he excuses himself to the bathroom while Maya picks out a movie and makes some snacks, despite them having just finished dinner. He splashes some cold water on his face while he's in there, willing himself to stop acting like a teenager with his first girlfriend. Admittedly he _doesn't_ have that much experience with women for his age. Sure, a few girlfriends in high school that never went far, then the nightmare that was his relationship with "Dollie". Even knowing that he was actually dating Iris half that time doesn't help. In fact, it almost makes it worse and even more messed up of a memory. Then after that, nothing. He never needed anyone. He had Maya and Pearl, and then he adopted Trucy, and finding someone to spend his life with didn't seem to matter so much anymore. It wasn't a priority, not when he already had the best family he could hope for.

The only time he'd been lonely in all those years were the two years Maya was away in Khura'in. There were a few times back then, mostly at Trucy's insistence, that he almost did decide to try dating again. He never got around to it, though. Then Maya came back, and everything seemed fine. He has to wonder now if he was reluctant back then _because_ of Maya. Did knowing she wouldn't be in Khura'in forever hold him back? Maybe it wasn't a conscious decision, but he can see no other reason now that he thinks about it.

He takes a deep breath and runs a hand through his hair in the mirror. Maya will be waiting with the TV on by now, so he really should get back out there.

Maya smiles from the couch when he enters the living room, where sure enough she has a small bowl of chocolate chips in her lap.

"Wow. Just pure chocolate, huh? Not even cookies or anything?"

She smiles. "They're so good though."

"I bet."

She holds the bowl out to him as he sits. "Want some?"

He obliges her and takes a handful for himself. Maya starts the movie, sits back, and nestles in against him.

* * *

"Nick? Are you sleeping?"

"Mmmno."

Maya pushes her shoulder against him gently. "Liar."

He takes a deep breath and shifts slightly in his spot. It was a tiring day. He couldn't help nodding off before the movie was even close to ending.

"The movie's over. You missed the best part," she grumbles, pressing her face into his shoulder.

He wraps an arm around her, swiping his thumb over her shoulder absentmindedly. "Sorry. I'm surprised you didn't wake me. You usually hate when I miss things."

"Hmph. I thought you were being unusually quiet, but the movie was too good for me to waste time bugging you to wake up."

"You missed my commentary, huh?"

"Well, no actually," she says. "I quite enjoyed watching it without you interjecting your opinion every ten minutes."

He shrugs. "Then there's no problem. You can just tell me what happened, if you want."

Maya sighs, but then sits up. "Oh!"

He finally lifts his head from the back of the couch to look down at her, eyebrows raised. "What?"

"How about instead of telling you, I _show_ you what happened?" She's trying not to smile too much, but clearly whatever she's thinking about doing has her pretty excited.

"Oh God, Maya, I'm too tired for a re-enactment."

"But… I think you'll like it!"

He groans. "I'll just watch the movie again with you tomorrow."

"Seriously, Nick, I think you're really going to like this re-enactment."

He opens his mouth to complain again, but closes it abruptly when Maya sits up and swings her leg across his lap to straddle him, settling herself comfortably in his lap. She rests her hands on his shoulders, smiling shyly, barely able to keep eye contact with him for more than a second.

His hands move automatically to help steady her, staying safely on her hips, although he can't help noticing how her robes are riding dangerously high around her legs, the smooth skin of her thighs coming into view again.

"Maya…"

She puts a finger to his lips to shush him, and brings her face closer to his. "The movie had one of those typical romantic endings where the guy and girl finally got together," she tells him, her voice low. "You can probably guess what happened."

She presses her lips against his, and he thinks he probably won't ever get tired of kissing her. Each time it happens is like the first all over again, and even though Maya's kisses are still a little clumsy, it makes no difference to him. Besides, she's most definitely getting better.

He shifts, wrapping his arms around her, using them to pull her closer. He swipes his tongue along her lip, trying to subtly ask permission to deepen the kiss. Maya grants him this, allowing his tongue access to push and swirl against hers, and she moans approvingly, which sends a thrill through him, to _parts_ of him that he wishes weren't so eager.

They part, breathless, and Maya rests her forehead against his. That seems their default position when their lips aren't busy, as if neither of them wants to be too far away from the other.

"I bet we did a better job than the actors in that scene just now," she murmurs.

He blinks, deciding to be honest. After all, didn't she say she could take a joke about sex a few days ago? "Maya, I don't want to alarm you, but you're really turning me on right now. As in, the phoenix has risen."

A laugh bursts out of her. "Nick, that is not even a remotely sexy thing to say right now. But now that you mention it…" She shifts, the friction of her hips against his forcing him to close his eyes.

"Please don't move around like that."

She smiles and takes his tie in her hands, fingers tugging at it. Her hands are shaking, he can see them, but she manages to untie it and slip it from around his neck.

"Maya, wait."

She stops, eyes meeting his, her cheeks dark red. "Yes?"

"Is this okay? We're not moving too fast? It's only been a few days… I don't want to rush you. And what about Pearls? She might come home…"

She smiles again. "I already told you earlier that Pearly is staying at a friend's house for the night. I maybe sort of… asked her if she could stay there tonight so we could be alone, so she won't be home for anything. And of course this is okay, Nick. If anything, this is long overdue."

She looks so sincere, her eyes so full of love, that he knows she's not just doing it to make him happy. She wants it just as much as he does, so he says no more as Maya continues on to the buttons of his shirt. She seems to be having an even harder time with those than she did with the tie, and he's glad he's not wearing his waistcoat today, or there would have been double the buttons for her to undo.

He watches her face as she concentrates. Her tongue is poking out of the corner of her mouth, her eyes narrowed as she fumbles. She looks up at him suddenly, face flushed, and notices his smile. She smacks her hands into his chest in frustration. "What's so funny?"

He wipes the smile from his face. He doesn't want her to think he's making fun of her. "Nothing," he says. "You're just cute when you're nervous." He takes her wrists in his hands. "You're shaking."

"I'm sorry," she says, reaching for another button, her attempt even less successful this time.

"Don't apologize," he says, taking her hands away from his shirt again. He entwines his fingers with hers and lifts their hands between them, keeping her fingers locked between his. "Calm down, Maya. You _are_ cute when you're nervous, but we won't get anywhere if you can't even get my shirt off."

She stops and looks straight at him, those dark eyes searching his. She takes a deep breath and nods.

"Hey, I'm just as nervous as you are," he tells her. He's being totally honest. His body of course may react a certain way, but he can't deny the fluttering in his stomach or the way his own hands are a little shaky.

"But this isn't your first time… is it?" Maya asks.

"No… But it is my first time with _you._ Just remember, we can stop whenever. We don't have to do this if you don't want to—"

"No, I want to. I really want to, Nick."

He leans forward, grabbing her lips in another quick kiss. "Then why don't we move to your bedroom? A bed will probably be easier than couch sex…"

Her face gets even redder at the actual mention of the word, but she nods and climbs from his lap. She holds a hand out to him, which he takes, and she pulls him to his feet to guide him to her bedroom.

* * *

A/N: I finally got to use the "phoenix has risen" line in an actual fan fic, lmao.

Another little announcement:

There technically won't be a new chapter next week. But there still kind of will be. Basically, if you follow my page on AO3 you know I write a lot of smut. Well, given the ending of this chapter you all know what's going to happen. So next chapter is going to be smut, but I won't be posting it as a chapter here. It will be posted separately as a one shot, so that this fic, for people who don't want to read or aren't comfortable with smut, will stay rated T. Not reading the smut chapter won't affect the rest of the story at all so don't worry about reading it if you don't like it.

Since this is FFN I do have to say that if you want to read the smut chapter you're going to have to read it on AO3. I don't post smut to my FFN account, so I won't be posting it here, but if you want to read it you can find it easily on AO3, under the same username **Boo2020**. I'll be posting it sometime next Friday.


	16. Part 16 - In a (Real) Relationship

**A/N: Back to our regularly scheduled fic. Just a reminder that there was a smutty extra chapter in between chapters 15 and 16, so if you want to read that, it's on my AO3 (same username). It's not required reading, though.**

* * *

Maya wakes up feeling happier and more refreshed than she has in a very long time, and the ache she feels between her legs is almost sweet in a way. Not painful at all, but still a reminder of the previous night. It's a feeling she wants to relish while she can.

She smiles to herself, propping herself up on her elbow to peer down at Phoenix beside her. He's sleeping on his side, one arm curled under his pillow. His face looks almost serene in his sleep, his eyelashes brushing cheekbones, his other arm on top of the blanket, where the black stitches are still holding together the wound on his arm. Even that doesn't make him any less attractive.

She shifts closer to him, running a hand over his bicep, stopping just above the stitches. He moves at the touch, rolling onto his back, but not waking.

Much like the night after their kiss at the restaurant, Maya can't seem to stop reliving the previous night in her head. His kisses were so gentle, his lips soft, and he smelled so good. His hands were gentle too as they touched her all over, and despite how much bigger he is than her, she was never once scared or in pain. She knows she's inexperienced too, but he didn't seem to mind that at all.

He even tasted good. He quite literally took her breath away, and even now after days of falling asleep together, she can hardly believe that this is _Nick_ lying in bed beside her. Her dorky, sarcastic, adorable Nick.

She can feel butterflies in her stomach starting to flutter just at the memory of the night before. Knowing he had wanted her that badly had been enough to excite her; to cause a faint throbbing between her legs and a persistent need for friction that had her resisting the urge to grind against him at the beginning when she'd boldly crawled into his lap, and remembering it now is causing the same sort of feelings.

She'd been nervous, and despite his claims of nervousness as well, he was more confident than her. He'd taken the lead, and he had been gentle and slow and _loving,_ so focused on her pleasure, asking her what was okay and if it felt good, to which she could usually only manage a moan or a gasp, indicating that what he was doing was indeed very pleasurable.

In the end she had clung to him, gasping through her pleasure, listening to him moan against her neck through his own, and afterwards they'd fallen asleep wrapped in each other's arms. Though she would have loved to have slept in his arms the whole night, she learned the first night he joined her in her bed that he's a bit of a restless sleeper, so they hadn't stayed that way for long. She doesn't mind that, though. If he needs space while he sleeps, that's just something she'll get used to, because now she can't imagine not sleeping beside him at night or waking up to him in the morning. And now that she's also gotten a taste of how good sex can be, she really doesn't know how she's going to handle spending time apart while she's still needed in Kurain and he in the city, but she supposes she'll figure that out when she has to.

She looks at him again as he moves, the blankets pulling down a bit in his sleep, and she smiles at how lucky she is to be with someone so _beautiful_. He's usually very modest, always dressed in a suit and tie or a baggy sweater, never showing anything off, but underneath everything he's actually rather muscular. Not lanky or simply toned but _built_ , with broad shoulders and strong arms, and skin just slightly more tanned than her own.

She lays down again, moving her pillow over a bit so she can get closer to him. She rests her hand against his chest, tracing patterns into his skin with her fingers. This time he seems to feel her presence beside him, and he stirs gently, turning his head to squint at her.

She smiles. "Hey."

"Mm. Good morning."

"It _is_ a good morning," she agrees. "Sorry for waking you."

"Nah, I was only half asleep. What time is it?"

Maya shrugs. She couldn't care less about the time right now. "Don't know. Why? Do you need to be somewhere?"

He smiles at her. "Nope. Just here."

"Good, because I don't think I'm going to let you leave this bed today."

He wraps an arm around her, pulling her closer so he can lean down to kiss the top of her head. "Two weeks ago I never would have imagined I'd be lying in bed with you like this, Maya," he murmurs.

She smiles. "Me neither. I mean I'd thought about it before, but I never thought it'd actually happen."

She watches a grin spread on his face. "How often would you say you fantasized about me?"

Maya rolls her eyes, turning onto her back. This time he's the one who turns onto his side to wrap his arm around her waist, burying his face in the crook of her neck. "Come on, Maya. Tell me." He kisses her neck then, and she sighs, turning her head a bit to give him more room.

"Don't get a big head. I wasn't _constantly_ thinking about you naked, you know," she says. "But it _did_ cross my mind every so often. Like, what does he look like now that he's almost forty? Does he still work out? Does he have a dad bod? I wouldn't have cared either way, but I was pleasantly surprised the other day before we went out to dinner when you came out of the shower. Whew." She fans her face with her hand comically.

He chuckles, his voice low in her ear. "You've given me a real confidence boost, Maya. But please, don't say the 'f' word." She turns to him, giving him a questioning look, and he sighs. " _Forty_."

Maya giggles. "Aw, Nick. You don't want to turn the big 4-0? Don't most people usually worry about fifty?"

He shrugs. "What about you? You're about ready to hit thirty."

"I'm surprisingly okay with it. I spent so much time wanting to grow up when I was younger, now that I finally am, it doesn't really feel like a big thing. Besides, I'll always feel young so long as you're around."

"Ha ha."

She's quiet for a few seconds, her hand roaming up the back of his neck to tangle her fingers in his hair. He's always insisted that his spikes are natural, but she's still rather surprised at how soft his hair is. There's definitely not a hint of gel in there.

"You know what I just realized?" she asks suddenly.

"Hm?"

"We broke our no butt touching rule."

He laughs. "You're right, we did."

She grins. "It wasn't a good rule anyway."

"It really wasn't."

She sighs. "Hey, Nick?"

"Yeah?" His voice rumbles against her throat, his face still pressed into the crook of her neck.

"Was last night… good, for you?"

He lifts his head to peer down at her, and smiles softly. "Maya, it was great. Then again, it usually _is_ great for the guy. I should be the one asking you if it was okay…"

"Yeah, it was pretty great, like you said."

He grins. "Well, that's good to hear."

"But…"

"But?"

"I kind of think we need lots and lots of practice. You know, so we can make it even better," she says, looking away from him, trying to hide her smile.

When she looks back at his face, his smile is gone, replaced by a noticeably more intense gaze. It sets her stomach to fluttering all over again.

"I can think of a few things we can try that we didn't do last night," he murmurs, brushing some of her hair out of her face.

She runs a finger over his jaw, feeling the scratchy beginning of morning stubble. "Like what?"

He smiles, kisses her lips once, and starts to slink his way down, leaving a trail of kisses between her breasts and down her belly, pausing only to pull the covers over his head. Maya grins when she realizes where he's heading, and lets her head fall back onto her pillow to enjoy herself. This side of him is really going to take some getting used to, but she's most certainly not going to complain.

* * *

They spend most of the morning in bed until they're both too tired and sweaty to move anymore. They fall asleep for another hour, in which Maya revels in the fact that Phoenix doesn't toss and turn, so when she wakes up later, she's still safe and warm in his arms. She wakes him gently, and they get up to take a shower together. They manage to finish without anything more happening, but it's still intimate and quiet, and Maya is able to relax as his fingers thread their way through her hair to rinse it of shampoo, before she does the same for him. And to her surprise, his hair does flatten when it's soaked. It makes her giggle, but when they get out and get dressed in her room, Phoenix runs his hands through his hair a few times as it dries, and by the time they've entered the kitchen to make breakfast, his trademark spikes have risen back into place.

Maya's not as good a cook as Phoenix or Pearl are, and she's almost embarrassed to admit that she's always had a personal cook make meals for her when Pearl hasn't been around to do it, while Phoenix has learned on his own due to having to feed Trucy. But for that they would need to go to the training temple found further within the village, and she still has no intention of leaving the house today. Pearl will be gone for a while still, and she wants to make the most of their alone time, so she decides to make breakfast herself.

She smiles when she feels Phoenix's arms circle around her waist from behind. "Nick, I'm trying to make this good."

"You need help?"

"No. I want to make it _for_ you, like you did for me that one night."

He kisses her cheek quickly and backs away. "Okay, fine. I'll just wait then."

She turns back to the stove. Now she feels like the domestic one, cooking breakfast for her boyfriend after a romantic night together. She blushes with pleasure. He really _is_ her boyfriend now. She can say it out loud and it won't be a lie. She truly can't remember a time she's been happier.

* * *

Though her food is nowhere near as good as Phoenix or Pearl's, it's still not bad at all, and they enjoy the meal in peace and quiet, with the occasional chit chat between bites. It feels no different than any other time they've eaten together, and when she thinks about it, it's perfect that way. Why should it be different? Just because their relationship has finally progressed into physical intimacy doesn't mean anything else has to change. Phoenix may be her boyfriend now, but before that and through whatever comes after, he's her best friend.

She finishes her breakfast before him and finds herself simply watching him fondly from across the table as he piles eggs onto a piece of toast, a look of pure concentration on his face. She smiles, trying not to laugh as some of the eggs fall off the toast back onto his plate and he sighs in defeat.

He takes a bite of the toast eggless, and Maya can't help the giggle that escapes her this time. He raises his eyebrows at her as he chews. "What?"

"Nothing. I was just thinking about how cute you are."

"Hmph. You were calling me hot last night."

"Last night you weren't trying and failing to eat eggs and toast."

"Hey, this is your fault for making scrambled eggs. They're harder to balance."

She snorts in amusement. "Well, I'm so sorry."

He smiles at her and they fall into comfortable silence again while he finishes eating.

While she waits, Maya's mind once again goes to what will come next for them. Phoenix can't stay in Kurain forever, as much as she wishes he would. She's not worried about having a long distance relationship, since they've managed to stay friends over twelve years, even when they couldn't see each other for months or a year at a time, and she knows that's not going to change now. She is worried about how much she'll miss him when he's not around, though. Waking up alone in bed, without Phoenix beside her, is going to feel lonely when he finally decides he needs to go home. She also knows it's a bit early to start thinking about their futures, but what if they want to get married, or have kids at some point? One of them will have to compromise and move either into Kurain or into the city.

She finds herself wishing once again that she hadn't been saddled with the position of Kurain Master. She feels guilty not wanting it after everything she went through to get it, and after everything Mia, her mother, Pearl, and even Phoenix went through to ensure she would be alive and well to become the Master Kurain needs. It feels even worse when she thinks about the fact that she's only _officially_ been the Master for less than a year. She should be happy she's finally managed to pass all the training required and has become a good enough spirit medium to warrant the title of Master, but she's not.

All it has ever done is make her unhappy. It tore her family apart, it caused the loss of her mother and sister, and now it's preventing her from doing the one thing she's always wished for. To be with Phoenix, always. Since she was seventeen years old, before romantic feelings ever came into it, his friendship and their partnership as lawyer and assistant have always been what have made her happy. Never this title she didn't ask for.

She looks up at him as he takes a sip of coffee, his plate finally empty, and finds herself opening her mouth to speak.

"What happens now, Nick?"

He looks across the table at her questioningly. "What do you mean?"

She shifts in her seat. "I mean… This week has been great. Some of the best days of my life, like I said last night. But… I'm needed here in Kurain, and you're needed in the city. We're going to be apart a lot, and I don't know how I'm going to handle that now."

He thinks for a moment, glancing around the room, eyes finally landing on his suit jacket, which is hanging off the back of the chair to his left. She watches him get up and go to it, where he unpins his badge from the lapel. He moves around the table to stand beside her chair.

"This is kind of stupid, Maya, but… I don't have anything better right now."

She looks up at him curiously. "Your badge?"

He nods. "You know how much this badge means to me, right? How important it is?"

She nods. "Of course. I can't even count the number of times you've shown it to me… and every other person you've ever met."

"And you remember when I got it back after my disbarment? How I said I would never, ever do anything to lose it again?"

She nods again. "Yeah. I remember."

"Well… I promise that I'll treat you the same way I do this badge. I'll never do anything to lose you, or hurt you, or dull your shine. And if we're apart, no matter how long it is, I'll always come back to you eventually."

He holds it out to her and gently places it into the palm of her outstretched hand.

"That badge is a promise, Maya. I'll always love you and I'll always be here for you, no matter how far apart we happen to be. I swear on it."

She runs a finger over its small sunflower shape, feeling the ridges of the Scales of Justice engraved into it, then closes her fingers around it. She does know how much it means to him. To anyone else it might seem silly to swear over a little piece of metal that he'll always love her, but it's not silly at all. This badge is part of his identity, she knows he doesn't feel the same without it, he doesn't feel like _Phoenix Wright_ without it. Knowing that she's as much a part of him as this badge is actually very meaningful.

She starts tearing up, and Phoenix immediately kneels in front of her to stroke her face, wiping her tears away as they come. "We'll get through it," he assures her. "Maybe the Kurain Master needs her own personal lawyer in Kurain Village…"

Maya's eyes widen, and she starts to shake her head at the implication. "No, Nick. You're needed in the city, as a regular defense lawyer."

"And you're needed here, Maya," he says. "Don't think I won't make sacrifices for us, and don't think you're less important than me somehow or that it's all up to you to make this work. I have more options than you do when it comes to my job anyway."

"I'm not, but imagine all the innocent people who'll go to jail or worse, because you weren't there to defend them."

"Maybe it'd be worth it," he murmurs, brushing her bangs out of her eyes. "Besides, I'm sure there's plenty of legal stuff going on in the background of Kurain that needs an experienced lawyer that you _trust_ to make sure things are being done properly."

She smiles. "I appreciate it, Nick, but you don't really mean that. You're meant to be helping real people, people who need you when they have no one else, not doing legal paperwork behind a desk all day. It's not you."

He starts to protest, but Maya holds a finger up. "That's one of the things I really love about you, Nick. How much you love helping people and how much you believe in your clients," she says. "I wouldn't want you to stop, because I know you wouldn't be truly happy."

"I could never be unhappy as long as I'm with you."

Maya sighs. "You say that now, when this is all new and wonderful and romantic, but as time passes, it'll happen. You need more in your life than just _me._ Besides, what about Trucy? You can't just uproot her from her friends and school and bring her here to live in this technologically challenged little village."

He stares at her for a few seconds longer, then sighs in defeat. "I guess you're right."

She touches his face, cradling his cheek in her hand. "But we _will_ make this work, like you said. Somehow we'll figure it out."

He stands up finally, bending down to kiss her forehead. "Yeah, we will."

He looks up quickly when he hears the faint sound of his cell phone ringing. Maya smiles and gestures towards the bedroom. "Go answer. It might be Trucy."

"Yeah." He grins at her before he leaves. "By the way, I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm so glad you changed my ringtone back to the Steel Samurai theme. I was actually starting to miss it."

Maya just laughs as she waves him away. She always knew he had a soft spot for that ringtone.

* * *

Phoenix enters Maya's bedroom, or what he now thinks of as _their_ bedroom, and finds his phone on the nightstand. He's expecting Trucy, but when he picks it up and sees the name displayed, he's surprised to see Larry's name.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Nick!"

Phoenix sits down on the edge of the bed. "Hey. Uh… I hope you have a good reason for phoning. I'm kind of busy." He's actually anything but busy today, but talking to Larry takes less precedence than hanging out with Maya, especially after that conversation they just had. Unfortunately it's made him remember that he doesn't have all the time in the world, and that soon he'll need to be heading home, without her.

"Oh, I bet you're busy," Larry says. "Trucy told me something interesting and I wanted to ask you about it."

"Okay?"

"She said, and I quote, 'daddy is going to confess his love to Miss Maya!'" Larry says, pitching his voice higher to imitate Trucy. "What's this about _confessing_? I thought you and Maya were already together?"

Phoenix groans. This is what he gets for not being honest with everyone right off the bat. "Larry… we might not have told you the whole truth."

"What?! And I thought I was your friend. What have you been hiding? You didn't lie to me about sexy Molly did you?"

"What? No! Molly really is a terrible person. The thing we didn't tell you was that Maya and I weren't really ever dating…"

"Huh? Even during our double date?"

"We were just faking it."

"But you seemed so genuine."

"Yeah, I know. Anyway, it was because of Molly. She was trying to ask me out the day I met her, and I didn't want to so I told her no. She would _not_ take no for an answer, so I told her I had a girlfriend. She kept pushing me for details and eventually I just sort of said that Maya was my girlfriend because she was the only person I could think of on such short notice…"

Larry is quiet for a few seconds, then suddenly bursts out laughing. Phoenix sits and pouts, listening to Larry laugh and laugh, until finally he sniffs and manages to settle down.

"A-Are you serious, Nick?"

"Um… yes?"

Larry takes a deep breath, blowing it out straight into the phone, making Phoenix hold his own phone away from his ear for a second. "Well, alrighty then. And Maya just went along with it?"

"Yes, she did."

"Wow, that's crazy. Sounds like something out of a movie! So, what did Trucy mean by you were going to confess your love, huh?"

"That's the thing, Larry. We were pretending for a while, but eventually we both realized that we weren't really faking anymore. We really do love each other… Unfortunately when I was at the hospital, Molly was there, and she ended up kissing me. Maya saw it and got all upset, thinking I was choosing Molly over her, and came back here to Kurain without even talking to me first. So I had to come to Kurain to talk to her."

"And you confessed your feelings and she confessed hers and now you're going to live happily ever after?"

Phoenix can't help smiling. "I mean, hopefully."

"Really, Nick?"

"Really, Larry."

"Oh… That's awesome, Nick. I-I'm serious. That's so great. I-I'm really happy for you guys."

Phoenix pauses. "You're not… _crying_ , are you?"

Larry sniffs. "No! Of course not! I just think it's really romantic and nice what happened, that's all."

Phoenix smiles. "Well, thank you. By the way, why were you talking to Trucy anyway?"

"Oh, right! I have to tell you something else. Something you're not going to like."

Phoenix sits forward. "What? Why didn't you _start_ with that?! Is Trucy okay?"

"Yeah, she's fine, don't worry about her. She called me today asking me to go check on your office for her. Apparently she went there earlier to pick up some more stuff to bring to Athena's place and when she walked in she noticed the place was a mess. She was too scared to go any further inside in case someone was there, so she went back to Athena's and called me to ask if I would go. I guess she didn't want to bother you."

Phoenix can feel his hands starting to shake. "What did you find?"

"Man, I'm sorry Nick, but your office is messed up. The door was fine but someone found a way to get in, and they trashed the place. Went through your files, your desk, broke your picture frames, even tipped over poor Charley. It wasn't just the office though, I went upstairs to your apartment to check things out and someone was definitely up there, too. The apartment wasn't damaged as badly but it looks like they went through your room pretty thoroughly. Like, your dresser was rifled through, your closet was open and your clothes were all over the place. I took a peek into Trucy's room and it seemed fine, only yours was like that. Also, did you make your bed before you went to Kurain?"

Phoenix blinks, his shock preventing him from doing or saying much else. "I think so, why?"

Larry is quiet for a second. "Er, it wasn't made when I went up there. So… there's that. I didn't touch anything myself, just checked around. No one was there."

"Oh…"

"I'm sorry, Nick. Trucy didn't want me to ruin your 'romantic vacation' as she called it, but I figured this was something you definitely needed to know about."

For once, Larry is right, and apparently he can act like an adult when the situation calls for it. "Thanks for calling," Phoenix says. "You're right, I'm glad you did. I'll be back as soon as I can. Did you call the police yet?"

"Not yet. I wanted to let you know first."

"Okay. I'll give a call to Detective Gumshoe. I'd prefer if he works on this, and I should call Edgeworth too."

"Do you know who did it?"

Phoenix clenches his first. "Oh, I have a pretty good idea."

* * *

 **A/N: Time to get back to... the plot. :O We're nearing the end here, guys. I'm going to be so sad when it's over.**


	17. Part 17 - Involuntarily Single

**A/N:** **I guess this chapter is kind of creepy... It starts the night that Phoenix goes to the hospital, in case you're not sure when "one week ago" was.**

* * *

 **One Week Ago**

Molly hadn't planned on kissing him, but when on her way back from the bathroom, Molly saw that stupid little Maya Fey heading towards Phoenix's hospital room, the opportunity seemed too perfect. Besides, it was something she'd been wanting to do since first meeting him. Maya hadn't seen her, she was too busy looking back and forth at the numbers of each room, and all Molly had to do was leave the door open behind her after the doctor left, knowing that if she hurried, Maya would catch sight of them just in time to see their embrace. And if she could make Maya think that Phoenix had kissed her willingly, she could break them up and she could finally have Phoenix to herself. After all, without Maya in the way, what would be stopping him from finding solace in her arms instead?

Phoenix wasn't happy about it, which in a way almost makes her even more attracted to him. Most men find it hard to resist her charms, whether they're already in relationships or not, and the fact that Phoenix still remained loyal to Maya even after kissing her is admirable.

Molly sips at the glass of wine on the table in her room as she keeps her eyes trained on the building across the street. She'd read the files about that case all those years ago, when defense attorney Mia Fey (apparently Maya's older sister and most likely how Maya and Phoenix met) had been murdered, so she knows all about the good vantage point this particular suite of the Gatewater Hotel provides.

After what happened all those years ago she would have thought Phoenix would be better at closing blinds, but her good fortune hasn't run out yet. The window on the office balcony is wide open, giving her a perfect view of the messy inside of Phoenix's law office, and directly above that room is another window where the blinds, though closed, have a gap between two of the shades. She can see the end of a bed and clean carpet flooring, and a door with a long vertical mirror hanging from it. Thanks to that mirror, more of the room is visible in its reflection. She can see a dresser and a nightstand stacked with books, and the rest of the bed with, oddly enough, a teddy bear sat at the head near the pillows.

Unfortunately it does seem that she's too late to see Maya's departure, as the only person she's been able to glimpse so far inside the office is a young girl in a blue dress, who she recognizes as Phoenix's daughter. It hadn't been difficult to find out her name or what she looks like. Her extensive Google searches for "Phoenix Wright" only brought up newspaper articles about old cases, but at one point she did find an article about a Trucy Wright, which mentioned Phoenix in it. From there, she was able to find multiple social media accounts, as well as a website for some sort of magic show. She was never able to find any sort of social media presence for Phoenix himself, but Trucy's accounts all have multiple photos of him on them, so they came in useful anyway.

She glances back to the office when the lights finally flicker on. She can spy two red couches and an assortment of other things. It looked like junk before, but with the lights on they appear to be toys or some such. Perhaps they're Trucy's things. Still, for a law office it doesn't look very well put together or professional. She knows defense attorneys always complain about their meagre payments, but she hadn't realized they were legitimate complaints. If the inside of Phoenix's office is any indication, she's glad she went into prosecuting.

She sits forward slightly when she finally sees what she's been waiting all night for. Phoenix. Still dressed in that bloody white shirt. She can see him talking to someone and then his daughter is there again, hugging him around the waist. Molly watches them speak some more before Trucy waves goodnight to him. It is rather late now, almost 11:30 at night. She was probably waiting for him to get home before going to bed.

Molly's eyes flick back and forth between the bedroom window and the office when Phoenix disappears from sight for a few minutes, and to her delight he appears again in the upstairs room, flicking the light on. The light in her own room is off, so she's not worried about him spying her across the way.

She had been disappointed when Phoenix shooed her from the room at the hospital the moment the doctor told him to take his shirt off. She would have loved to have seen what he looked like under all those layers. A man in a well tailored suit is always attractive, and as soon as she met him it was impossible to miss how his waist coat tapers in at his sides, and how the pants he wears give nice shape to his ass. And when she'd rolled up his sleeve at the bank, she'd gotten a glimpse of strong forearms. Plus he's tall and broad and she can only imagine how good he looks once he's shed it all.

She leans forward intently when he starts to remove his shirt, wishing she'd had the foresight to bring binoculars or something similar, but the view she does have isn't bad at all. He slides the bloodied shirt from his shoulders and throws it off to the side somewhere she can't see, and she smiles to herself. Just as she thought. Though she would have preferred an up close and personal view, even from this distance she can see how strong his back looks and when he turns around to face the window she's treated to firm pectorals and a faint adonis belt that disappears beneath his waistband. Even better than she was expecting, really.

How someone like _Maya Fey_ , in all her plain, weird clothes, weird hair, flat chested-ness, managed to snag a man like Phoenix Wright, Molly has no idea. She's leagues better than Maya, if what her extensive Google searches have shown her are true. Maya Fey, Master of the Kurain Channeling Technique. It _sounds_ impressive, but looking at images of the little village she claims to be the leader of makes it clear it's nothing that special. The place looks like a dump, filled with old maids who can't find husbands, and no men in sight. What a way to live. Not to mention the whole spirit channeling thing. To Molly it sounds like a load of bull, and most likely just a way for that pathetic village to make enough money from tourism to actually stay afloat.

Her eyes stay on Phoenix, watching intently as he takes his pants off as well. He even has nice legs, and she does remember that he didn't have a car during the bank robbery. Perhaps he walks or rides a bike everywhere. When he leans over his bed, he pauses, and reaches towards the teddy bear sat at the head of his bed.

He observes it for a few seconds before leaving his room with it. Molly watches quietly, and eventually he comes back, bear still in hand. He sets it on the nightstand and finally crawls into bed. She watches for a few more minutes, but she can't see much now that Phoenix has pulled the blankets up so high they're practically covering his entire head. It's getting late anyway, so she finishes off her glass of wine and stands up to stretch. She closes her own blinds and then turns the lamp on the bedside table on, and begins to get ready for bed herself.

Before she crawls into her bed, she goes to her bag to remove one of her now prized possessions. Given it's a little gross thanks to the dried blood on the sleeve, the blue suit jacket she'd managed to snag from the ambulance before driving Phoenix to the hospital is wonderful otherwise. It still smells like him, a slight scent of some sort of cologne… It's delicious. She crawls into her bed with it, keeping it clenched in her hands and close to her chest as she closes her eyes to sleep.

She knows she'll have to give it a few days before she attempts to contact him. If Maya has left for good she's sure Phoenix will be hurting from it, though she knows he's better off. Best to let him get through the first few days of the break up on his own, then she can swoop in and be there as a comforting _friend_. Knowing Maya left him without so much as a word will surely break his trust in her.

She just needs to keep an eye on the office to make sure he doesn't do anything unexpected until that time comes.

* * *

The next three days pass by uneventfully. From her limited view into Phoenix's apartment Molly can't exactly tell what's going on at all times. She knows he sleeps a lot, and she sees him talking to his daughter one night before they both head upstairs together, out of her view. He doesn't appear in his room until hours later, when he finally goes to bed. The next day she can see his junior attorney, who Molly now knows is called Athena Cykes, enter the office in the morning, but from what she can see in the reflection of the mirror in his room, Phoenix is still asleep. The younger attorney takes care of the office for a while, but even Molly can see how busy it's getting. It's then that she notices Phoenix stirring again, and checking his phone. He's up in a hurry after that and Molly smiles as she watches him hurry out of his room, only to reappear downstairs in the office to help his younger protege.

Eventually they both leave the office, and Molly sits at the table, picking at the breakfast she'd ordered from room service, debating. She knows his daughter is gone to school for the day, and the law office is just there, completely empty. The temptation to make a little visit is strong, but she can't risk it. She doesn't know when he and Athena will be back, and she can't risk getting caught.

She finishes her eggs and calls down for another bottle of wine to sip on while she waits for them to return.

It takes a few hours, during which Molly only leaves her seat at the window a few times for only a few minutes at a time, but eventually Phoenix returns with Athena. It doesn't take them long to get into some sort of deep discussion about something, and when Athena picks up one of the photo frames from Phoenix's desk, Molly once again wishes she'd had the foresight to bring binoculars. She can't see the picture, but she's willing to bet it's one of Phoenix and Maya.

The thought makes her angry. If he still has photos of her on his desk then he's not moving on. He still has some sort of hope that Maya will come back. He still trusts her. That's not what was supposed to happen. Maya was supposed to break his heart, and he was supposed to give up on her.

She has no idea what Athena has said to him, but she watches on as Phoenix gets up from his desk and hurries upstairs, where he starts to pack.

Molly clenches her fist around her wine glass as she watches him throw clothing into a duffel bag. Where does he think he's going? To see Maya? No, no, no. That's not how it was supposed to go!

She's can't do anything but watch as he finally bids Athena goodbye and heads out. She can't see the road from this high up, but she knows in her gut that he's going to that little out of the way village to try and win Maya back, and the thought makes her blood boil.

Sadly, there's nothing she can do about it right now without making it known that she's been watching him, so all she can do is sit and seethe as she watches Athena finish her work for the day. When she leaves, and Trucy comes home, and Phoenix still has yet to come back, Molly knows for sure he's gone to see Maya.

The next two days pass excruciatingly slow. The longer Molly spends in her hotel room the more stir crazy she gets, but she can't leave. She needs to keep an eye on the apartment in case Phoenix comes back with Maya. If he does, she'll need another plan. One that will get rid of Maya for good.

It isn't until Thursday afternoon that she realizes she'll soon have a chance to leave the hotel, after she sees Athena conversing with Trucy about something in the office. She wishes she had some sort of wire tap, something she'd also read about in the case from all those years ago, but alas she can only guess what their conversation is about. It's not hard to guess once she sees Trucy go upstairs and come back down a few minutes later with her own packed bag. She leaves with Athena, and doesn't come back the whole night.

Molly gives it a few nights, wanting to be sure that Trucy is staying with Athena until Phoenix comes back. She knows it's still risky, after all she has no idea when Phoenix will be back from seeing Maya, but the urge to go to the office while it's empty is too strong to ignore, especially now that it's been so long since Phoenix has been home. Whatever happened in Kurain, Molly is positive he and Maya have made up. There would be no reason for him to still be gone otherwise.

When Trucy doesn't come back Friday night either, Molly throws on a hoodie and some jeans to wear, leaving her hair plain and her make up off. It's not enough to look suspicious, but given her usual attire of form fitting dresses, curled hair and plenty of make up, it's enough to make her almost unrecognizable to many who know of her. If Phoenix has any sort of cameras set up, the hoodie over her hair to cover her face in shadow will surely be enough to hide her identity. Still, given the look of his office from what she could see through the window, she doubts he can afford any sort of security.

Afterwards, she finally leaves the comfort of her hotel room, takes the elevator down, and crosses the road to the building where the Wright Anything Agency is located.

* * *

When she finds the correct floor and the door labelled Wright Anything Agency, she tries the doorknob. Unfortunately it's locked, but thankfully she had the foresight to watch a few videos on opening locked doors before making the trip over, not to mention she's been to her share of robbery and theft related crime scenes, and has spoken to many a petty thief thanks to her job as a prosecutor. It's not hard to pick up a few tips and tricks along the way. Her luck only improves when she sees what an old lock the door has. It's one of the easiest types to jimmy open with a credit card, so she takes out the one she'd brought with her for this very reason and slides it between the door and the frame. With a few wiggles of the card, the door opens for her, leaving no damage behind whatsoever.

She steps into the darkened office and looks around. Everything is old and worn. The two red leather couches in the room are worn and cracked, there's junk everywhere, and a bookcase behind a large desk that's filled with dusty old law books, which look like they haven't been opened for years. She approaches the desk slowly in the dark and slips behind it. There's a computer on it, some notepads and a cup full of pens and pencils, and a few picture frames.

She picks up one of them and holds it up to squint at it in the light of the Gatewater Hotel across the street. It's a photo of two young girls, one with dark brown hair and one with light, with arms slung across each other's shoulders. One of them she recognizes as a slightly younger Trucy, but the other one doesn't look familiar at all.

She sets it down and grabs the next frame, the one she recognizes as the frame Athena was looking at the other day, and lifts it into the light as well. When she sees what it is, a picture of Phoenix and that awful Maya together, he staring down at her with a soft smile as she grins into the camera, and her hand on his chest. Molly slams it face down on the desk. She hears the glass crack beneath it, and smiles. Picking it up again, the shattered glass stays on the desk, and she peels the picture out of the frame to inspect it closer. It's printed on cheap printer paper, which makes it easy enough to tear in half.

She lets the pieces flutter to the floor and sits back, attempting to take a deep breath, but that picture has sent her blood boiling. Looking around, she swivels in the office chair and reaches back to a filing cabinet placed behind the desk. It's unlocked, and she begins to pull files out of the cabinet, throwing them over her shoulder to let them scatter. She doesn't care to read them, all she wants now is to ruin whatever she can. If Phoenix doesn't want her, if he can't realize how much better she is than Maya, then she wants to at least leave him a little something to come home to.

Once she's thoroughly gone through the filing cabinets and there's a layer of paper covering the floor around the desk, she stands up, carelessly stepping on and tearing the papers as she walks over them. There's a plant sitting near the window in a pot. It looks old and fragile and the soil is a little dry. She knocks that over on her way past, spilling the soil onto the floor and causing some of the leaves to drop from the branches.

She spots a strange looking shelf across the room with a trophy on it, and a blue knit hat on that. She heads that way and slips the hat off, turning it to view the pink writing. "Papa" is written on it. She sets it back on the trophy messily.

Aside from the desk and filing cabinets there's not much in the office, but she spots the hallway she assumes leads to the stairs to the apartment above. Smiling to herself, she heads in that direction.

* * *

The stairs lead up to a hallway that she follows to a living room. She passes by pictures hung on the walls as she goes. There are mostly pictures of Trucy and the other girl, but a few of a much younger Maya (even more plain and boring looking) and a younger Phoenix, and even a few of Chief Prosecutor Edgeworth, Athena Cykes, and another young man with brown hair and two little hair antennas that Molly also doesn't recognize. It seems Phoenix has quite the group of friends outside of his tiny two family unit with Trucy.

Entering the living room, she's glad to see that it's mostly clean, bar a few knick knacks and things sitting around haphazardly. It proves that Phoenix isn't a typical bachelor type with a messy home, and he's a responsible father. Both attractive qualities.

She wanders the living room a bit, but aside from all the photos there's not much of interest. Still, she takes the time to open any picture frames she finds with photos that include Maya, and tears them apart, or at least tears Maya from them, leaving the rest intact if possible. There are two more doors that she can see, and when she opens the first it's obviously Trucy's room. It's a bit messier than the rest of the apartment, but looks mostly like a typical teenaged girl's room. It's not what she's interested in.

She stops outside the next door for a brief moment, but can't wait very long before she opens it gingerly. She steps inside, looking around, breathing in deeply. Most families seem to have a unique scent to their homes, and Phoenix and Trucy's apartment is no different, but stepping into Phoenix's room seems so much more intimate and personal. That unique apartment scent is there, but it's mixed with the cologne smell from his jacket, making it different and so much more _Phoenix._

When she flicks the light on in his room the first thing she spots is that teddy bear back at the head of his bed. Moving towards it, she picks it up. It has Get Well Soon written on the heart it's holding, and Molly finally recognizes it. Maya had been holding it when she saw her at the hospital looking for Phoenix's room. She must have left it here for him before leaving.

She throws it back onto the bed and glances down into the empty laundry basket. Shame, it seems Phoenix or Trucy actually keep up with their laundry so there's nothing… _fresh_. She goes to his dresser drawers instead and begins opening them, pulling out clothing and throwing it to the floor. At the bottom of one of the drawers she finds a very pink sweater with a big red heart on it, the P in the centre coloured yellow. It's clearly hand knitted and old and worn now. Molly looks at it with disgust. Was this something Maya gave to him? As much as she doesn't like Maya, Molly doesn't think that even _her_ fashion sense is this terrible. Perhaps it's something from his younger days that he, for some reason, felt the need to keep.

She throws it on his bed and continues digging through the dresser. She finds another sweater, even more worn, but much more normal looking, and multiple other articles of clothing. She finds the same in his closet, though the clothing there is dressier. To her disappointment, it's all clean. None if it has that distinct scent the way the bloody suit jacket she has at her hotel room does.

Looking over to the bed again, she gets an idea. Moving to the side of it, she picks up the teddy bear and tears the heart from its hands, angrily throwing it to the floor, and watching as it bounces across the room.

She sits down on the edge of the bed, her fingers running across the blankets. Even the tidiest people aren't known to change their bedsheets every single night. She stops to reconsider only for a few moments, before the urge gets too strong. She stands up again and moves to close the door. Turning back around, she slips her hoodie and t-shirt off, and her pants come next. She leaves her clothing in a pile on the floor, and clad in only her underwear and bra, she flips the covers back and crawls into Phoenix's bed.

Molly curls the sheets and blanket around her, pulling them up and inhaling deeply. She can almost imagine Phoenix is there with her, beside her, sharing his warmth with her.

She slinks her hand down her stomach to toy with the edge of her underwear, smiling to herself. She only has a fleeting thought about the risk she's taking, that someone could come home and catch her any minute, before her fingers slip just a little lower, beneath the satin fabric of her panties.

* * *

 **A/N: I was going to have Molly go through a dirty laundry hamper or something but I couldn't bring myself to write it, lol. Still, I think the ending is sufficiently gross.**


	18. Part 18 - In a (Real) Relationship

After Phoenix hangs up with Larry, he re-enters the kitchen where Maya is still sipping on her cup of coffee. She looks up at him and furrows her eyebrows, noticing right away that something is wrong.

"Who was on the phone?" she asks cautiously.

Phoenix sighs and drops into his chair across from her. "It was Larry."

"What did he want?"

Phoenix rubs the back of his neck. He wants nothing less than to have to give Maya this bad news. "Trucy called him this morning asking him if he could check on the office for her, and it turns out someone broke in and ransacked the place."

Maya puts her hand over her mouth. "Is Trucy okay?"

"She's fine. I forgot to tell you, but she was staying with Athena until I came home. She doesn't like being home alone, and I guess that was a blessing this time. She was only back at the office to pick up some things to bring to Athena's, but when she walked in the office was a huge mess, so she called Larry to have him check. She didn't go inside."

Maya's hand moves from her mouth to her heart. "Thank goodness. How bad was the office?"

"According to Larry everything in the office was either broken or looked through, and they were in the apartment, too. Mainly my bedroom."

Maya's look hardens. "You don't think it was her? Even she's not _that_ crazy, right?"

Phoenix shakes his head. "Who else could it be? Larry even said my bed was slept in, Maya. Or at least that the blankets and sheets were messed up, and I'm positive I made my bed before I came here. Who else would be that creepy? I mean sure, I could see someone breaking into the office to look for confidential files or going upstairs to look for valuables, but laying down in my bed? Going through my clothing? That's got Molly written all over it."

Maya's frown only deepens at the mention of Molly's name, and she shakes her head sadly. "This week was going so great, I'd almost forgotten about her. Of course she had to ruin this."

He nods. "I know. But if it was her, let's hope she was dumb enough to leave some evidence."

"Do you think she would have been? She's a prosecutor. She knows all about how to avoid getting caught."

Phoenix shrugs. "If she's sunken low enough to break into the law office of a defense attorney, she's losing it. Even if she doesn't leave any _decisive_ evidence, just being accused could mean the loss of her job, at the very least. Why would she risk that unless she's becoming unhinged? I knew she wasn't normal, but I didn't think she'd do something this bad."

"She's not even worried about being caught anymore," Maya says, finally understanding. "She's so obsessed with you that nothing else matters." Maya looks up, suddenly fearful. "Do you think she was watching you before you left to come here? Do you think that's how she knew you and Trucy weren't there?"

Phoenix swallows. He hadn't even thought of that, but it makes sense. Even if Molly is becoming unhinged, he doesn't think she'd be dumb enough to attempt a break in if she wasn't positive that no one was home. She must have figured it out somehow.

"Well, it wouldn't be the first time someone has seen into the office windows from across the street," he says.

Maya's expression changes to one of recognition. "The hotel."

"Yeah. Think about it, she's a prosecutor. She'd have access to files about cases I've worked on. She might have found out about the room April May used all those years ago to see into the office… If she's as obsessed with me as we think she is, she might even have read the files just for fun and found that out by accident."

Maya nods thoughtfully. "You know… I bet that was how she knew you and Larry were friends. You've defended him in the past, too."

"Yeah, you're right."

Maya puts her head in her hands. "We have to end this, Nick. Somehow… We won't be able to be happy until we know she's out of the picture."

He nods. "I just don't know what we can do unless we catch her."

"Did Larry call the police?"

He shakes his head. "No, I'm going to call Edgeworth and Gumshoe and get them started on an investigation. I'm sorry, Maya, but I need to go back."

"I'm coming with you."

He smiles at her. He didn't expect anything else. "Are you sure?"

"Of course. If Molly really is stalking you there's no way I'm letting you go back alone. I need to make sure she stays away from my man."

"Of course. Because thinking we were together stopped her before."

"I'll _make_ her stay away if I have to. I'll protect you for once."

He laughs. "Thanks, Maya."

Her look turns more serious. "I'm not joking around, though, Nick," she says. "If she really has gone off the deep end and is stalking you, she could be dangerous. If she can't have you, no one can, that sort of thing. I won't let that happen."

"I'll be fine, Maya."

She plants her hands on the table in front of her and pushes herself to her feet before coming around the table to sit on his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I know you're a big strong man who can probably handle little old Molly, Nick," Maya says, rolling her eyes a bit. "But I still worry. I can't let her take you from me, or Trucy, or Pearly. We need you. And you were already shot once," she says, fingers lightly tracing down his sleeve where she knows his mostly healed stitches are concealed.

He smiles softly. "I'm more worried about _you_ , Maya," he says. "If she thinks she's in love with me and that the only way to have me is to get rid of you? That worries me more than anything else."

She fiddles with the collar of his shirt. "I'm so tired of this, Nick. Why do bad things always happen to us? Why can't we just be happy without stalkers or kidnappers or crazy relatives bothering us?"

He wraps his arms around her waist, hugging her close to him. "I don't know, Maya."

She sighs, leaning in to rest her head on his shoulder. "We also have to make sure the girls are safe. I think Trucy should come stay here with Pearly until this is dealt with. Athena can even come if she wants to, but she's probably safe at her own apartment."

Phoenix nods. It's a good idea, not having Trucy around for whatever unpleasantness is going to go on. The office and apartment are essentially crime scenes now anyway, so she won't be able to go back to the office to sleep, and Kurain is almost two hours away. So long as he and Maya are in the city, Molly won't have any reason to come here looking for them. It's the safest place for Trucy and Pearl right now.

"Okay. I have to ask you a favour though," he says, a smile playing on his lips.

Maya raises her eyebrows. "What's that?"

" _You_ call Edgeworth and let him know what went on. Last time I talked to him he was pretty pissed off at me, on _your_ behalf."

Maya chuckles. "Okay. I'll let him know everything that's happened _and_ tell him that you've been forgiven. I'll make sure he contacts Gumshoe, too."

He smiles and pecks her on the cheek. "Good. You go do that while I call Trucy and tell her to make her way here as soon as possible. When she gets here and I know she's safe, we can leave to head back to the city."

Maya nods. "Sounds like a plan."

Phoenix sighs, hugging her to him once more. "I'm so mad at her for ruining this. I just want to forget about her and go back to bed with you."

Maya snuggles into the crook of his neck. "I know, Nick, but we have to get through this."

"Yeah, I know. You're right."

Maya sits up, nodding as she climbs off of him. "Of course I am." She leans down to kiss him softly. "I'll go call Edgeworth now."

"Alright. I'll call Trucy."

They head their separate ways, Maya heading into the living room and Phoenix back to the bedroom. At least now he won't need to deal with trying to explain everything to a grumpy Edgeworth. It's probably too much to hope for an apology, but he supposes that's fine. It's actually sort of nice to know that Edgeworth was on Maya's side. At least he knows his friend will be there to knock some sense into him if he's ever dumb enough to hurt Maya in any way. Or if anything ever happened to him, well, it's not something he wants to think about but with his track record, it's always a possibility, and it's comforting to know he can trust Edgeworth to help Maya and Trucy through it.

He sighs as he pulls his phone out again. At least Trucy won't mind taking a few days off school to come visit Pearl in Kurain. He presses the call button beside her number and waits. She answers before the first ring has even finished.

"Daddy?"

She sounds so meek and unlike herself, it breaks his heart to hear her like that. "Hey Truce."

"Uncle Larry called you?"

 _Uncle Larry_? That's new, but whatever. If Larry is going to be around more often nowadays, Phoenix supposes it's fine. "Yeah, he did. He let me know what he found at the apartment. You're safe though, right?"

"Yeah. I didn't go inside."

"Good. I want you to come to Kurain Village for a few days while I deal with this, okay?"

There's a pause, and Phoenix knows that Trucy can tell there's something he's not telling her. "Daddy, what's going on? Do you know who broke in?"

"I have an idea, and I don't think you're in any danger, but I'd rather be safe than sorry. You'll be fine here in Kurain with Pearls."

"What about school?"

"You'll have to take a few days off. I'll deal with your school later. So pack up whatever you had at Athena's and get on the first train to Kurain that you can. I'll be here when you get here, but then Maya and I will have to leave. You can invite Athena if you want to, but she should be safe if she stays."

"Athena won't come," Trucy says. "She's already raring to go on an investigation into who broke into the office. I had to convince her not to go there before the police."

"Of course. Make sure you tell her not to go until I get there. I'm saying that as her boss."

"Roger that, Daddy."

"Good girl. Text me when you get on the train."

"I will. See you soon!"

He hangs up with Trucy just as Maya makes her way into the room, her own cell phone in her hand. "Edgeworth has been informed," she tells him. "He told me to tell you 'it's about time, Wright,'" she says, putting on a gruff sounding tone to imitate Edgeworth's voice.

Phoenix laughs as Maya sits down on the bed beside him. "He's on his way to the office with Gumshoe right now. Did you call Trucy?"

He nods. "Yeah, she's going to text when she's on her way."

Maya lifts a hand to smooth a wrinkle near his collar. "You know… it takes almost two hours for the train to Kurain to get here, and Pearly is still at her friend's house…"

He turns to look at her, an eyebrow raised. "Really? Right now?"

Maya shrugs. "We have some time to kill, and depending on what happens with the investigation, it might be a few days before we can do it again. I know this is a stressful time, too, but let's not let Molly ruin _everything_ for us."

"What have I awoken in you?" Phoenix murmurs. "We already spent half the morning in bed. We only got up an hour ago."

Maya smacks him on the arm. "Come on, Nick. It'll take your mind off of things for a while. Or can you not keep up with me, old man?"

He gives her a look. "I'm not _that_ old yet."

She nudges him playfully, leaning closer to him. "So?"

"Mm." He shrugs. "Okay. How can I resist?"

Maya grins and closes the distance between them to kiss him, hard and insistent.

* * *

They both manage to fall asleep for a half an hour or so, and Phoenix is only roused when he hears a loud banging on Maya's bedroom door. Maya sits up quickly beside him, ears pricked.

"Mystic Maya? Are you in there?"

"Crap, it's Pearly," she says, scrambling to get up.

Phoenix sits up groggily, looking around the room trying to spot wherever Maya had thrown his shirt earlier. "What's the big hurry? It's not like she can—"

The door slides opens, and Maya squeals, jumping back under the covers to cover herself from prying eyes. Pearl's eyes widen as she walks in, catching sight of the two of them, huddled beneath the sheets.

"Oh. I'm so sorry," is all she says before quietly sliding the door closed again.

Maya groans. "Well, that's embarrassing."

"Uh, yeah," Phoenix says. He's grateful at least that he's mostly under the blankets, so he knows he hasn't scarred Pearl for life, but he's not so sure that she didn't catch a glimpse of Maya as she dove for cover. He can't help chuckling under his breath at the image of Pearl's shocked expression, and Maya's squeal of embarrassment.

"It's not funny, Nick!" Maya says. "I thought she would have known better! Jeez!"

"To be fair it is pretty late. She probably thought we were up. And I've seen those shared bathhouses you guys have here, don't tell me Pearls has never seen you naked before."

Maya blushes. "When she was a little girl, sure, but that was years ago! Ugh and now she knows for sure what we were doing! Poor, innocent Pearly."

"Calm down, Maya. Pearls is 18. I'm sure she knew the reason you asked her to stay at her friend's house last night. And you should hear the things Trucy says to me," he says. "I'm afraid she might be the one corrupting Pearls's thoughts."

Maya cracks a smile at that. "Our little girls aren't so little anymore, are they, Nick?"

He flops back onto the bed, wrapping an arm around Maya as she lowers herself beside him. "No, they're not."

Maya strokes her fingers against his chest. "Do you ever wish that Trucy was younger when you adopted her? She was already eight, and Pearly was nine when I became her legal guardian. We're both still pretty young and we've already both raised beautiful girls who are going to be adults living their own lives soon. It kind of makes me sad that it went by so fast."

Phoenix shrugs. "It does make me sad that Trucy will probably move out and be on her own soon, especially given how well her magic shows are doing, but…"

He stops. He has to admit that the thought of Trucy moving out, leaving him alone in that apartment, was a terrifying thought not more than two weeks ago. It doesn't seem so scary anymore, though, not with Maya here beside him.

"But?" Maya prods.

He tightens his arm around her. "I guess I just thought, even though I'm not really that old yet, that I was done with kids and all that. I never really expected to have any more. Trucy moving out was the end, until she had kids of her own. Except I'm not so sure about that anymore. I kind of feel like I'm back at the start, wondering what's going to happen. My future isn't so cut and dry now."

Maya lifts her head to look down at him. "I feel the same."

He puts a hand on the back of her neck to pull her face down to his, kissing her lips softly. She smiles when she pulls away, then pats his cheek. "We should get up and go see what Pearly wants."

He nods. "Right. And Trucy will be here soon too," he says. "I completely forgot to check my texts but I'm sure she got on the train a while ago."

Maya reaches across him, pressing herself into his side as she grabs his phone from the nightstand. Her warm body against his feels like pure bliss for the few seconds it's there. Maya glances at the screen. "Yep. She got on the train about an hour and a half ago."

"She'll be here soon, then," he says.

Maya nods and pushes herself up, holding the sheet around her this time, just in case. "Yep. So come on, lazy. Let's get up."

Phoenix rolls his eyes. "You were the one who couldn't seem to keep her hands to herself earlier."

Maya smiles at him, sticking out her tongue as she gathers her robes and begins to dress again. He finds his own clothing, thrown all over the room thanks to Maya's earlier impatience, and gets dressed himself.

* * *

They find Pearl sitting at the kitchen table, eating a bowl of cereal. She glances up as they enter the room, and then straight back down. She swallows her mouthful.

"I'm so, so sorry, Mystic Maya," she mumbles into her bowl.

Maya sighs and moves around the table to pat Pearl on the head. "It's okay, Pearly."

"I was worried because Trucy texted me and said that she texted Mr. Nick over an hour ago and he never answered," she says, looking over at Phoenix, the redness of her cheeks quite obvious. "So I wanted to make sure you were both okay…"

Phoenix smiles, trying not to laugh. He doesn't know why he finds this situation so funny. Perhaps it has to do with how humiliating it is. Better to laugh at it than to think too hard about it. "Pearls, just knock from now on when I'm here, okay?"

She nods. "Yeah, I'm definitely _not_ going to be walking into any rooms where you two might be alone from now on. I mean, I'm glad you two are so... _in love_ , but I really don't need to know any of the major details."

Phoenix chuckles, while Maya busies herself with taking Pearl's empty bowl and placing it in the sink. Pearl looks at Phoenix. "So why is Trucy coming, Mr. Nick? I'm really happy she's going to be visiting but won't she be missing school?"

Phoenix sits down across from her. "Unfortunately, the office was broken into last night, Pearls."

Pearl looks just like Maya when she covers her mouth with her hand. "Oh no, that's awful, Mr. Nick!"

He nods solemnly. "I wanted Trucy to come down here to stay with you while we investigate, since the office and apartment are currently a crime scene, so Trucy won't be able to stay there, and I don't want her to overstay her welcome at Athena's."

Pearl nods understandingly. "Well, I'm happy to have her!"

"Be a good host while we're gone, okay Pearly?" Maya says, sitting down in one of the extra chairs.

"Of course, Mystic Maya!"

"I'm going to go pack up my stuff, Maya," Phoenix says, standing up from his seat. "Trucy should be here any time now, so I want to be ready to leave.

Maya stands as well. "I'll come with you, I should get some things to bring, too." She turns to Pearl. "Don't worry, Pearly, we'll just be packing."

Pearl makes a face at her. "All the same, I'll knock if I need you."

* * *

Phoenix gathers up his belongings and waits for Maya to finish packing hers before they head out to the main living area of the manor again. Right on time, they can see the bus pull up outside the window. Pearl jogs to the door to greet Trucy, who drags a borrowed suitcase into the house. She drops it there and goes straight to Phoenix, who opens his arms for her. She wraps her arms around his waist.

"Daddy, why would someone break into the office?"

He pats her on the back. "It's nothing you have to worry about, Trucy. I'm going to take care of it."

Trucy pulls back, placing her hands on her hips. "I think Pearl and I are old enough now that you can tell us what's wrong. I live there and it's my home too, I think I deserve to know."

Phoenix is a bit taken aback, but when he glances at Pearl standing behind Trucy and sees her nod her agreement, he sighs. He looks at Maya, who smiles and shrugs. "We should probably let them know, Nick. Why keep more secrets?"

"Okay, fine," he says, sitting down on the couch and patting the cushion to invite over whoever happens to get there first. Trucy and Pearl are quicker than Maya in their eagerness to find out the whole story, and end up on either side of him. Maya crosses her arms in put on discontentment and leans against the arm of the couch beside Pearl.

They both recount the events of the last two weeks to the girls, who sit and listen intently, exclaiming at some of the details. Pearl looks especially angry when she learns of Molly's infatuation with Phoenix, and she balls up her fists in anger when she hears about how Molly kissed him.

They leave nothing out, and by the end Trucy and Pearl both look shocked that so much has happened in the past two weeks that neither of them were aware of at all.

Trucy sits back on the couch. "You've had quite a lot going on these past few weeks, huh, Daddy?"

"Yeah. Some of it has been great though," he says, smiling over at Maya.

The two girls 'aaaw' as Maya moves around to the back of the couch and leans down to peck Phoenix on the cheek. "The good definitely outweighs the bad. But we have to go take care of this Molly problem, girls. We don't think you two are in any sort of danger but we just feel better making sure you guys are out of her reach, just in case."

"Aw, I want to help you," Trucy says.

Phoenix pats Trucy's knee. "You've been used against me before, Truce. I'm not risking that again."

Trucy frowns as she thinks back on her time held hostage by Aura Blackquill. "Okay, okay."

"We can hang out here, Trucy," Pearl says. "Mr. Nick has helped take down so many bad people, he and Mystic Maya will be fine."

"Thanks, Pearls."

She smiles and nods, and Trucy sighs. Maya moves from behind the couch and picks up her bag. "We should get going now, Nick."

Trucy leans over to give him a hug, and Pearl stands up to say goodbye to Maya. "Be careful, Mystic Maya," she says.

Maya smiles. "You just said yourself that we'll be fine."

"Still," Pearl says, "it can't help to be cautious."

"You're right, Pearls," Phoenix says as he stands and picks up his own bag. "We'll be careful. Promise."

Pearl nods. "Good. Call us if anything happens, okay?"

Maya nods at her as Phoenix wraps an arm around her waist to start leading her towards the door. "We'll keep you two informed," he calls over his shoulder. "Try not to worry too much."

* * *

They're the only two passengers on the short bus ride from Kurain to the train station. Maya is quiet as the bus rumbles down the dirt road, her head resting comfortably on Phoenix's shoulder.

Phoenix has to admit to himself that he's scared. Molly is just one woman, but he's seen enough female culprits in his time as a lawyer to know that he can't underestimate someone simply because of their gender. She'll be as capable as any other murderer he knows if she decides to hurt him, or more importantly and more likely, if she decides to hurt Maya.

He won't let that happen though, _can't_ let that happen. He'll risk his own safety and his own life before ever letting anything happen to Maya. It has always been that way, and it will always stay that way.

He wraps his arm tightly around her as the bus continues on its route. Maya lifts her head to smile up at him. "What's wrong, Nick?"

He gives her the most reassuring smile he can. "Nothing. I just want to get this over with so I can spend more time with you."

She smiles and drops her head back onto his shoulder. "Yeah. Me too."

He turns to look out the window as the train station comes into view in the distance. This will all be over with soon enough. He can only hope the luck he's always carried with him doesn't run out now.


	19. Part 19 - In a (Real) Relationship

The train ride into the city is generally quiet. This time Maya insists on taking the window seat, and spends most of the ride with her head against the glass, watching the scenery rush by. They do manage to hold a conversation for a while, mostly about normal things, and Phoenix wonders if Maya is just as scared as he is, if she's talking to him about the upcoming movies she wants to see and about the mundane things she still needs to work on in Kurain simply to keep her mind off of everything else.

He doesn't mind, since it helps him keep his mind off of things, too. At least until the train starts to fill up and the noise of the people around them begins to make it difficult to converse. Maya goes back to staring out the window, and Phoenix can only sit and wait for the train to reach the station.

He's slept too much already to nod off at all, so he busies himself with people watching until the train finally pulls into the station. He and Maya wait for most of their car to depart before grabbing their bags and following the crowd onto the platform.

Maya stops him before he starts to walk through the station. "Wait, Nick," she says. "I need to give this back to you."

He looks down at her hands and sees the glint of gold in them. She lifts her fingers to his lapel where she pins his attorney's badge, then runs her hands over his chest to smooth his lapels down again. "There. I'm part of you the way this badge is, right? So keep it here over your heart where it belongs."

He smiles at her and leans down to kiss her forehead. "Thank you, Maya."

"Mhm. Now we're ready. Let's go."

He nods and leads her through the station and to the road outside, where he hails the two of them a cab. The ride to the office is only a few minutes by car, and when they get to their building, Phoenix grabs their bags from the trunk while Maya pays the driver.

He can't help feeling a little bit wary of the Gatewater Hotel that looms across the street. He's almost positive that was how Molly knew about the office being empty, and while he doesn't really think she would have gone back to her room there after her little foray into his office, it still creeps him out to know that she could be up there right now, still watching for his return.

When Maya comes to the back of the car to grab her bag, she finds him squinting up at the hotel. She puts her hand on his arm, grabbing his attention back. "Nick, you okay?"

He looks down at her. "Yeah, I'm fine. As fine as I can be right now, at least."

"Okay. I guess we should head upstairs now."

He bends to pick up his bag. "Yep. Let's go."

* * *

They make their way into the building and get into the elevator to head to the second floor with their bags. Stepping out of the elevator and into the hallway, Phoenix spots someone down the hall, leaning against the wall beside the office door. The figure looks up when he hears them coming, and Phoenix realizes who it is.

"Larry? You're still here?"

Larry pushes himself off the wall as they approach. "Of course, dude! Edgey and that detective guy are both inside, they wouldn't let me stay, but I wanted to see you before I left to make sure everything was okay."

"Oh, thanks. We're both fine and so is Trucy, but we haven't been inside yet, so I'm not sure how bad it really is."

Larry nods absentmindedly, and Phoenix notices his eyes drift to the side, where Maya happens to be standing behind him. They snap back to Phoenix before he speaks. "Hey, can I talk to you for a minute, Nick?"

"Uh, sure." Phoenix takes a step forward, but Larry looks at Maya again.

"Alone. Sorry, Maya. Guy talk, you know?"

Phoenix rolls his eyes and turns to Maya, who's lips are turned down in a pout. "It's fine, Maya. It's just Larry, you know how he is. Go inside and tell Edgeworth we're here. I'll be in in a minute."

Maya grabs his arm, pinching him through his sleeve as she leans up to whisper to him. "If you tell him anything about our _private affairs_ I will be very mad at you, Nick."

"Ow, don't pinch me! I won't tell him anything like that."

"Good." She lets him go, and turns to open the office door, stepping inside with her bag.

Larry raises his eyebrows as Phoenix turns back around to face him. "Wow. She's already got you whipped. But who am I kidding? You were whipped before you two officially got together."

Phoenix ignores him. "What do you want to talk about?"

Larry gestures for him to follow as he walks a bit further down the hall away from the office door. He grins at Phoenix once they're away from the door where Maya might have heard them, and reaches forward to clap a hand onto Phoenix's shoulder. "I'm so proud of you, Nick. Finally. You finally managed to get with Maya. She's such a cutie and she's been your assistant for years. That's kind of hot. You and your secretary."

Phoenix frowns. "She's not my _secretary,_ Larry, and you know it. You just watch too much porn. It's not like that with me and Maya, okay? I mean, I do think she's beautiful and everything, but it's not just a physical thing. I love her. I want to spend the rest of my life with her."

Larry raises his eyebrows. "Dude, it's been like, a week. I know you two have always been close but just because you were friends doesn't mean this is going to work out romantically. I hope it does, seriously I do, but don't get ahead of yourself."

"No offense, Larry, but you're not exactly the best guy to take relationship advice from. I don't plan on leaving Maya after two weeks when I think I've found something better."

Larry squints at him. "I don't do that."

"Yes, you do. And don't worry, it's not like I'm going to propose to her tomorrow or anything, but I already know it's what I want."

"Whatever," Larry says, waving his hand. "I get you're all into that mushy lovey-dovey stuff but be honest. You're actually just happy you're finally getting some, right? You never were the type to come out to bars with me to pick up chicks. How long has it been, man?"

Phoenix turns his face away. What happened to the Larry who was sniffling over how romantic he thought it all was on the phone? Of course he shouldn't have expected Larry to keep that up, he's back on his womanizer act now that they're actually face to face. "None of your business," he says.

"Dude! Don't tell me you and Maya haven't done anything yet? It's been a whole week!"

Phoenix rolls his eyes, deciding not to say anything. Larry shrugs. "Well, I have something for you anyway." He digs a hand into his pocket and pulls it out, holding it out. Phoenix reaches out hesitantly, opening his hand.

Larry drops a small silver packet into his hand, and Phoenix almost drops it when he realizes what it is. Instead he closes his fist around it. "Larry!" he hisses. "I don't need _you_ of all people handing me condoms! I'm not a teenager."

Larry grins. "Well, it's not like I expect you to have any. I'm just looking out for you, man, so you don't regret not buying any when the time comes."

"Ugh, you're terrible," Phoenix says, pushing the wrapper back into Larry's hands. "Do you really want to know how long it's been? About two hours, okay? Are you happy? And by the way, we _did_ use protection. I don't need you to remind me about that." He doesn't mention how last night was only their first time. Larry doesn't need to know that.

Larry pockets the condom again and then reaches forward, placing both hands on Phoenix's shoulders this time. "Damn! Even after finding out about your office you still managed to make time for it this morning? Nice! So how is she in bed? She's pretty inexperienced, right? That could be pretty nice though, if you got to be her first—"

"I am not discussing that with you," Phoenix interrupts.

"Aw, come on, Nick!"

"No way. That's mine and Maya's business, besides I don't want _you_ thinking about her that way."

Larry frowns. "Fine then."

"Now if you'll excuse me I have some important stuff to take care of, okay? You can go home," Phoenix says, turning to walk back towards the office door.

"Alright, man. Let me know if you need anything."

"I will. And Larry," he says, softening his tone, "thanks for checking out the office for Trucy."

Larry salutes him. "No problem. Let me know how things go. Oh and, congrats," he says, with a exaggerated wink.

Phoenix rolls his eyes as Larry turns to head down the hall, then picks up his bag again. He turns to open the office door, bracing himself for the mess. What he walks into actually isn't as bad as he expected. Yes, the office is a mess. There's paper all over the place and soil from Charley's pot has been strewn throughout the office and ground into the carpeting, and there's a pile of broken glass on his desk, but he thinks it could have been worse.

There are police working in different sections of the office, and Phoenix makes his way over to Maya, who's standing behind his desk, staring down at the desktop with a frown.

He wraps an arm around her shoulders. "It's not as bad as I thought it would be," he tells her.

Maya looks up at him, and it's then he notices she has something in her hands. It's the picture Trucy had given to him, the one of he and Maya, torn clean in half. "It was on the floor," Maya says. "She broke the picture frame just to tear this picture in half." She holds the two pieces closer together. "Is this the picture you were talking about before?"

He nods. "Yeah."

"It _is_ a really nice picture, like you said," Maya says. "We'll have to ask Trucy to print another one for us."

Phoenix smiles, squeezing her shoulder. "Definitely."

Maya sighs and steps past him, over towards Charley. "Help me, Nick. Those policemen said they already checked over here so we can start cleaning up if we want, and poor Charley doesn't deserve this."

Phoenix steps over the papers on the floor to help Maya lift Charley's pot back into a standing position. Some of his leaves have fallen off and he's lost quite a bit of soil. He watches sadly as Maya scoops as much of the soil off of the carpet as she can and puts it back in the pot, patting it down gently around the stem

"We'll go to the garden centre later to get some more soil, and maybe even a new pot," Phoenix tells her, trying to lighten the mood. "He's been growing lately so he could probably use some fresh soil and a bigger pot."

Maya nods silently as she stands, brushing at Charley's dusty leaves with a hand. She's so gentle, it makes him angry that Molly treated him in such a bad way. To most people Charley is just some unimportant decorative plant for the office, but for he and Maya, Charley is a not just a plant. He was Mia's, and he's one of the only living things in the office that reminds them both of her, even all these years after her death. In a way he wonders if Mia's spirit is somehow helping with Charley's longevity. He doesn't know a lot about plants, but he's willing to bet most plants of this type don't live so long.

Maya turns to him. "We should head upstairs. That's where Mr. Edgeworth and Detective Gumshoe are."

Phoenix nods and holds out a hand. Maya places hers in his. "Let's go see how bad it is up there."

* * *

The upstairs isn't as messy as the downstairs, but it's still somehow worse when Phoenix realizes that half of the picture frames from the walls have been taken down and the pictures inside torn from them or ripped up. He can tell Maya is hurt by it too, as every picture that's torn up was a picture she was in, and she keeps her eyes down as they pick their way down the hall, trying not to step on any broken glass.

"Don't take it to heart, Maya," he murmurs to her. "She's crazy and jealous of you, and I have digital copies of all of these photos. I'll have them replaced in no time."

Maya smiles at him gratefully. "I know, Nick. I just wish you didn't have to go through this all because of me."

He takes her hands in his, squeezing comfortingly. "It's not because of you, Maya. Do not blame yourself for the actions of someone else. Molly clearly needs mental help."

Maya nods at him, but looks up again when they hear a voice down the hallway, loud and demanding.

Phoenix turns back to her. "That's Edgeworth. Sounds like he's yelling at the Detective. Shall we?"

Maya takes a deep breath. "I'm almost scared to find out what she did in your _bedroom_ …"

Phoenix swallows. "Yeah, you're telling me. I almost don't want to know, but I guess I have to find out."

They make their way down the hall to the bedroom, and Phoenix pushes open the door. Detective Gumshoe is kneeling beside the bed, while Edgeworth stands over him, watching whatever he's doing.

"Oh, Wright," Edgeworth says, looking over at him. "I thought you would have called before coming in."

Phoenix shrugs. "It's my home, so I didn't think I needed to call you first."

"Yes, but… it's a crime scene."

"And I was invited into it beforehand."

Maya walks into the room as they stand arguing back and forth, stepping carefully over the clothing strewn about the room, and looks down at Gumshoe. "Um, Detective, what are you doing?"

Gumshoe looks up at Edgeworth, who has gone silent at the question, then turns to Maya. "It's good to see you, Pal," he says.

Maya furrows her eyebrows. "It's good to see you too, but you didn't answer my question."

Phoenix thinks he knows, given Gumshoe is wearing rubber gloves and has a cotton swab in his hand. He feels sick to his stomach just thinking about it. Edgeworth takes a step towards Maya and puts a hand on her shoulder. "Miss Fey, I have to ask you to stand back from the bed. We can't risk contaminating it. The Detective here is taking a sample…"

"A sample?" Maya asks, clearly still not understanding.

Edgeworth actually looks embarrassed, his semblance of professionalism starting to fail him. "Er, yes… You see… We believe the culprit, well, _pleasured_ themselves in Wright's bed. They left behind bodily fluids, so we're going to take some samples for DNA testing."

Now Phoenix _really_ feels sick to his stomach, and Maya has gone completely pale. She steps away from the bed and walks back over to Phoenix, where she wraps her arms around his waist and presses her forehead into his chest, and groans. He strokes her back comfortingly, looking at Edgeworth over her head.

"I'm sorry, Wright," Edgeworth says. "I know it's unpleasant to hear, but whoever did this didn't break in for information on your clients or for valuables. It seems they were here for you."

"It was Molly," Phoenix says. "We already told you about her, you _know_ it was her."

Edgeworth purses his lips. "We have no solid evidence yet, but if it was her she was _very_ careless. There's fingerprints and DNA evidence everywhere. We'll have evidence soon enough but until then, we can't accuse her."

"You have mine and Maya's statements that she's been trying to convince me to date her since I met her, and you also know about her forcing a kiss on me now that Maya's explained everything to you, which could be considered assault if I wanted to press charges. Isn't that enough to at least have her arrested until the results from the prints and DNA come back?"

Edgeworth shakes his head. "No. If you try to charge her with assault _now_ it will only look like you're trying to find a reason to arrest her for _this_ , before we have the right evidence to accuse her. Unfortunately she never physically harmed you or threatened you aside from that kiss, correct? She most definitely overstepped her boundaries, but that's not enough. We have to make sure to do this right if we want to put her away. I wouldn't worry about her skipping town though. Stalkers don't normally leave the area their target is in."

Phoenix feels a chill go through him as Edgeworth says that word. _Stalker._ He then remembers Maya's idea from earlier, and glances over to the window. He notices the blinds aren't closed properly. One of them is bent slightly, creating a gap between it and the one above it. It's a perfect little viewpoint to see straight into his bedroom. Knowing that Molly was most likely watching him all those nights makes him feel absolutely violated.

"Edgeworth," he says, turning back to him, "have someone go to the Gatewater Hotel and check the room across from here, the same one April May used in Mia's murder case all those years ago. I have a feeling Molly used it the same way April May did. She was watching me, that's how she knew no one was here when she broke in, I just know it."

Edgeworth nods. "I'll be sure to have the Detective head over there once we're done in here."

Maya finally lifts her face from Phoenix's chest, and when he looks down he can see the look of utter disgust still on her face. He's never really seen her look so grossed out, as it takes quite a bit to make Maya find something gross. She looks around the room.

"She went through your dresser and your closet, touched herself in your bed… I guess we should be grateful Trucy is always on top of the laundry. Imagine if you had dirty underwear in your laundry hamper? They'd probably all be stolen."

"Maya!" Phoenix says. "Don't even say that, it's disgusting enough knowing she was touching herself in my bed. I'm going to have to burn that mattress and buy a new one."

"Buy a whole new bed. Change your entire bedroom around so it looks different, too, or it's going to be tainted forever. And definitely get better blinds, Nick!"

He grimaces. "Yeah, that's the first thing on my shopping list. New blinds that actually cover the window properly. Then a new mattress."

Gumshoe finally stands, the cotton swab now sealed in a plastic tube in his hands. He slips it into a paper envelope before removing his gloves. "I'll get this sent straight to the lab," he tells Edgeworth, before turning to Phoenix and Maya. "It seems the only times we ever see each other are at crime scenes."

Phoenix smiles. "Yeah, but at least this time I'm not bugging you for information about a case."

Gumshoe grins at him, then taps his head with a finger. "I'd never give up confidential information to some defense attorney anyway, pal. It's all safe up here."

Phoenix smiles. "Right, of course."

"Anyway," Gumshoe says. "Was there anything else you two noticed that we'd need to check out? Anything else out of place?"

They both look around, and Maya pulls away when she notices something on the floor on the other side of the bed. She goes to pick it up. "Well, it's nothing that'll help," she says sadly. "Just the poor teddy bear I bought you when you were in the hospital, Nick," she says, holding it up. "She ripped the heart out of its hands, poor little guy."

Phoenix grimaces. "She ripped his heart out. I hope that's not some sort of omen."

Gumshoe slaps Phoenix on the back. "Don't worry, pal! We'll get this stuff to the lab and have it analyzed in no time. Once we have DNA evidence, arresting and charging her will be a piece of cake. Mr. Edgeworth caught me up on everything, so I know about what's been going on."

"And the Detective here knows that his salary depends on him keeping his mouth shut if Miss Hott happens to ask him anything about the break in at the Wright Anything Agency, doesn't he?" Edgeworth says.

Gumshoe rubs the back of his neck. "Sure thing, Mr. Edgeworth, sir. My lips are sealed." He turns back to Phoenix as Maya stands across the room, the bear still held in her hands. "By the way, it's nice to see you two finally together, even if all this other stuff is happening," he says.

Phoenix smiles at him. Gumshoe is yet another person he can add to the list of people who knew he and Maya belonged together before they did. "Thanks, Gumshoe. It was nice seeing you again, too. We need to make plans to have dinner or something sometime," he says. "You know, so we can catch up without a crime happening."

"Sure thing, pal," Gumshoe says. "Give me a call whenever you'd like! For now, I'm going to head out. Our investigation is pretty much done, but a few officers will probably hang around for a bit longer just to be sure they've combed through everything. Once they're gone, we'll send a cleaning team over."

"A cleaning team? But there's no blood."

Gumshoe makes a face. "Yeah but… there are other bodily fluids. It's considered a biohazard, so we have to. Besides, I'm sure you'd prefer someone else clean up in here than having to do it yourself, right?"

"Er, yeah, I guess you're right. Though I'm pretty sure I'll just tell them to throw out my entire mattress."

Gumshoe shrugs. "That's up to you, but I can't say I wouldn't do the same."

With that he leaves, his baggy of evidence in hand. Edgeworth turns to Phoenix. "Wright, I'm going to leave as well. We pretty much know for a fact that the DNA will be Miss Hott's, so I want to get a head start on things at the Prosecutor's Office."

Phoenix nods. "Right. Okay."

"Call me if anything happens. Stalkers are well known for leaving letters or calling their targets on the phone. If you hear _anything_ from Molly, tell me. And _don't_ do anything stupid."

"I won't," Phoenix replies.

Edgeworth stares at him, squinting slightly behind his glasses. "I mean it, Wright. Don't go trying to play the hero like usual. Let law enforcement handle this."

"I know, I know. Maya and I will be here if you need us, helping clean up."

"Good." Edgeworth turns back to where Maya is standing across the room, looking down at the floor as she searches for the teddy bear's missing heart. He grabs Phoenix by the arm and leads him out of the room while Maya is busy. In the hallway, he leans in slightly, and lowers his voice. "By the way, Wright, it's about time."

Phoenix rubs the back of his neck. "I know. Maya already told me you said that."

Edgeworth actually graces him with a smile. "After everything she's been through, Miss Fey deserves someone who won't hurt her. I know what happened before was a misunderstanding, so I think you'll do fine from here on, Wright."

"Since when were you so concerned with Maya's wellbeing?"

"She's my friend. I might not be that good at showing it, but I've always cared."

"I'm glad you do." Phoenix glances down at the floor. "Hey, Edgeworth? If anything ever happens to me, promise me you'll take care of her?"

"Nothing is going to happen to you." Phoenix looks back up, only to find Edgeworth glaring at him. "So don't talk like that."

"I know… but if it does…"

Edgeworth softens his glare. "Yes, I promise, Wright. Her, and Trucy, and the younger Miss Fey as well. I'll do my best, at least."

"Thank you, that's all I ask. Sorry, I guess this whole Molly thing just has me worried, you know?"

"I understand. Be assured the police have scoured your apartment and office for anything dangerous. You'll be safe here so long as you keep your doors locked. And your blinds closed," he says, almost as an afterthought.

Phoenix nods. "Right. Thanks."

Maya emerges from the bedroom behind them. "Hey, what are you guys doing out here? You left me in there all alone."

"Ah, sorry, Maya," Phoenix says. "We were just talking."

"Oh. Well, look what I found!" She holds up her hands, in one is the teddy bear, in the other is the missing heart Molly had torn from its grip. "I'm going to sew it back together. It was on the floor so I doubt Molly tainted it with her grossness."

Phoenix chuckles as he wraps an arm around her shoulders, pulling her in close to his body. "Thanks, Maya," he says, leaning down to place a kiss on her temple.

Edgeworth watches their embrace, then clears his throat. "I'll be heading out now. Make sure you lock the doors once the cleaning crew has left, and call me if anything happens."

Maya nods seriously. "You got it, Mr. Edgeworth."

He walks past them and together they watch him head down the hall to the stairs. Maya turns to look up at Phoenix. "Should we head downstairs, too, Nick?"

"Yeah, I guess so. I definitely don't want to be anywhere near my bedroom anymore. We can start sorting through the files Molly took out of the cabinet while we wait for the cleaning people to come."

"Those files needed to be reorganized anyway," Maya says. "She practically did us a favour."

He smiles down at her. Maya's optimism is something he's always been grateful for. She always knows how to make things seem just a little less awful than they are.

"Yeah, you're right," he says, taking her hand. "Let's go."


	20. Part 20 - Involuntarily Single 2

Phoenix and Maya spend the next few hours helping the cleaning crew where they're allowed to, and reorganizing the files that Molly didn't ruin. Once the cleaning crew has finished up, and once Phoenix's mattress has been taken out of the apartment and lobbed into the closest dumpster, he and Maya decide to head out for something to eat. On the way back, they stop at a garden centre to pick up some fresh soil and a new pot for Charley. It seems to cheer Maya up significantly, and Phoenix actually finds it kind of nice to help her pull Charley out of the old pot, break away the old soil from around the root ball, and add him to some fresh soil. Phoenix hopes it will signify a fresh start for the office, once Molly is out of the way and behind bars, or in a mental institution, where she belongs.

They spend the rest of the night watching TV in the apartment, until it's late and Maya yawns, reaching her hands above her head. She turns to him on the couch. "Nick… Where are we supposed to sleep now that you've thrown out your mattress?"

He feels kind of stupid for not thinking about that before now. He shrugs. "You can take the couch. I guess I'll sleep on the floor?"

"With your old man back? I mean, if you think you'll be able to move in the morning…"

"Okay, not the floor, but there's really nowhere else. We can't sleep in Trucy's room, that'd just be weird." He thinks for a moment. "Well, she probably wouldn't mind if _you_ slept in her room, alone. I could take the couch out here."

Maya frowns and moves in to wrap her arm around his middle. "I don't want to sleep away from you. Knowing that Molly is still out there free to roam around creeps me out. I don't want to be alone and I don't want to leave _you_ alone either."

"What if we got a room at the hotel? It's close."

Maya makes a face at him, and he knows why. Edgeworth had called them earlier to let them know that Molly had indeed been staying in the Gatewater Hotel all of last week, in the same room April May once used. The room had been cleaned by hotel staff after her departure, so there was no evidence left of her being there, but fortunately for them the hotel still had her name on file as the last user of the room. It was stupid of her to not use a fake name, but Phoenix is glad she didn't. It's just more solid evidence against her.

"I don't know, Nick," Maya says, fidgeting a bit. "I think I'd actually feel safer here so long as the doors are locked and the blinds are kept closed. Besides, it's late and I'm tired. I really don't want to walk over there to see if they have a room open, and we'd have to pay for it, too."

He sighs. "Well, then the floor and couch are all we've got if you want to stay close to me."

Maya's face lights up suddenly. He can practically see the lightbulb going off above her head. "Wait, the couches downstairs would work! We could move the coffee table and push them together, they'd be just like a little bed!"

"I think I'm a little tall for them…"

"You're not _that_ tall, Nick. Just curl up a little bit and you'll fit. It's better than the floor."

"Ugh, alright, fine. You grab some clean blankets from the closet near the bathroom and I'll head downstairs."

Maya reaches out to turn the TV off, then stands up. "Sure thing. I'll be down in just a second."

He nods and heads downstairs. It's clean now, everything back in its proper spot or cleaned up. Charley looks good in his new pot, and the old pot still sits empty beside the new one. Maya had joked about getting Charley a 'girlfriend' and using the old pot for it, but Phoenix thinks it really might be a good idea to do in the future.

He goes over to the couches and pulls the coffee table out from between them, pushing it to the side of the room and out of the way, then heads around the back of one of the couches and pushes it forward until it touches the front of the one across from it. It is a pretty small space, but he's sure the two of them will fit.

Next he goes to the windows. Normally he would keep the office blinds open, but not anymore. They're old and dusty as they haven't been moved for months, but they slide closed over the windows anyway, obscuring the inside of the office from the view of anyone in the hotel across the way.

He hears the door open behind him and turns to see Maya entering the room. She has a big bundle of sheets and a blanket in her arms, which she brings over to the couches and drops there.

She's changed from her Master's robes into a skimpy nightgown that barely falls to mid-thigh, and his eyes roam down her body as she turns towards him, her hips and breasts more defined beneath the clinging satin material.

She smiles at him. "This was the only nightgown I had clean when we left Kurain… I'm not _trying_ to look sexy, just so you know."

"You're managing it anyway, though," he says.

Maya rolls her eyes, but can't hide her pleased smile at his compliment. "Do you have any pyjamas? I didn't bring anything down for you."

"I had the cleaning people put all my clothes in garbage bags so I could wash everything, even the stuff Molly didn't touch, just in case, so no."

Maya raises an eyebrow. "So, what? Are you planning on sleeping naked? I wouldn't mind of course, but these _are_ the office couches, where clients might sit."

He shakes his head. "I do have boxers on, you know. I'll just keep those on. Besides we're going to put a sheet down."

Maya steps in a little closer to him, lifting her hands to the collar of his shirt. His tie and jacket are upstairs, having taken them off hours ago. Maya stares at her hands while she fiddles with the top button on his shirt.

He lifts his hands to place them over hers. "Maya?"

She looks up at him. "We'll be okay, right, Nick? This whole Molly thing will be resolved soon and we'll be fine, right?"

"Of course. Edgeworth said earlier when he called that the DNA stuff at the lab can take a day or two, but he put a rush order on our case. I bet by tomorrow they'll have enough to arrest her."

Maya sighs, her shoulders drooping slightly. "I hope so."

He bends to place a kiss on her forehead. "We'll be fine."

She lifts her hand to caress his cheek, pulling him down to rest her forehead against his. He closes his eyes, his own hands moving to rest on her hips as Maya lifts her face to his, placing a soft kiss against his lips. "Let's go to bed, Nick," she murmurs once she's pulled away. "We've had a long day."

They put the sheets and blankets on their makeshift bed together, then crawl under the blankets. It's not too terribly uncomfortable, and even if it was, having Maya curled into his side makes it more than bearable. She nods off almost right away, but Phoenix finds himself unable to easily fall asleep. He knows it's his nerves. He's going to be on high alert until Molly is arrested. He can't help it. Protecting Maya feels almost instinctual for him after all these years.

He tightens his arm around Maya's shoulders as he stares at the ceiling, and she murmurs something in her sleep that he can't understand before settling again. He's not sure how long he lies there, but eventually he manages to drift into a restless sleep himself.

* * *

When Phoenix wakes the next morning, the first thing he notices is that Maya is gone. He sits up quickly, looking around, and finds a note on the couch beside him. He breathes a sigh of relief as he reads Maya's handwriting, letting him know she's gone out to get them breakfast, but that she wanted to let him sleep. He still can't help feeling a little annoyed that Maya went out alone, even in the daylight, but the little hearts she drew at the end of her note make it hard to stay that way.

He gets up and pulls his clothes back on before cleaning up the blankets and putting the couches and coffee table back in their proper places. Once he's finished that he finds himself simply sitting there, waiting. Maya's note hadn't indicated what time she left, so he has no idea how long she's been gone, and it worries him.

He's jolted from his thoughts when he hears his cell phone start to ring, and he feels another sigh of relief leave his lungs. It's probably Maya calling to let him know she'll be back soon.

He grabs his phone and answers without even looking at the caller ID.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Phoenix."

The sultry voice on the other line makes his blood run cold. He never would have thought that a woman's voice could make him feel so scared, and yet it does. He sits forward. "What do you want?" he says, making every attempt to keep his voice steady.

"That's not a very nice way to greet me, Phoenix," Molly says. "I just heard from some of the officers at the police department that someone broke into your law office yesterday, and I was worried about you, so I thought I should call to see how you're doing."

Phoenix clenches his jaw. How dare she phone him and act like she's concerned? And he's going to make damn sure that Edgeworth finds out which officers talked to her to have them punished.

He wants to yell at her, scream at her that he knows it was her, but he holds his tongue. "Everything is fine here, Molly. Thanks for your concern though. The person who broke in was pretty stupid actually, they left evidence literally all over the apartment. I'm sure we'll know who it is eventually."

Molly makes a noise on the other end, like she simply finds this an interesting fact. "Let's hope so."

He takes a deep breath. His conversation with Edgeworth is playing in the back of his mind. _Don't be a hero. Don't be a hero. Don't be a hero._ He can hear it over and over in his head, and he knows he should listen, but Molly is dangerous. Molly is a threat to Maya and Trucy and Pearl, and he would never let something happen to any of them if he could prevent it first.

"Actually, I was wondering if I could talk to you sometime, Molly," he says casually. "Maybe at your apartment? I have something I want to tell you. I finally realized something recently."

She's silent for a few seconds, and he wonders if he underestimated her. Perhaps she's not so far gone yet, and knows that he's lying. He was almost positive she would do anything for him though.

"Alright," she finally says. She sounds slightly hesitant, but it's enough that she's agreed. "What time did you want to come over?"

He checks his watch. It's almost 10 am, so he can't see Maya being much longer. "How about around noon?"

"That sounds perfect," Molly purrs. "I can make us something for lunch if you want."

"Um, sure, okay."

"Great! I can't wait to see you, Phoenix," she says. It makes his skin crawl.

"Yeah… I'll see you then."

He hangs up with her after she gives him her address. She seemed to believe him. He can only imagine what her warped sense of reality is making her think he's coming to confess. He's not sure he even wants to know.

He jumps when the door behind him opens, and he turns quickly to it. Maya enters the room, dressed in her usual outfit, with a paper bag full of food in one hand and another plastic bag from the local department store in her other. She smiles at him. "Good morning, Nick. Did I wake you?"

He shakes his head. "No, you just scared me a little. I'm still a bit jumpy."

Maya smiles as she approaches. She sets the bag of food on the coffee table in front of him, and sits down beside him. "Sorry. Did you get my note?"

"Yeah. Maya, please don't go out on your own right now," he says. "I had no idea how long you were gone or where you went. It worries me."

"Sorry, Nick. But honestly, I figure you're the one in more danger here. Not to freak you out or anything, but I thought I'd be safe outside so long as I locked the office door behind me so no one could get to _you_."

He scratches the back of his neck, knowing full well he has no right to scold her when he's made plans with Molly behind her back, and has no intention of telling her about them. "Well, it's fine. You're here and you're safe. What's in the bag?"

"I bought you some clothes, since all of yours are in the wash. Don't want you stinking up your suit, right?"

"Jeez, Maya. One day without a shower isn't going to kill me."

"Nick!" Maya says, putting her hands on his shoulders to face him directly. "You've put that life behind you." She points dramatically to his Papa hat perched on the trophy across the room. "That is not your life anymore."

He can't help laughing. Maya never was a fan of his _messier_ appearance during his disbarment. "Come on, you liked the stubble."

She purses her lips. "Okay, it made you look pretty hot, I won't lie. But I can only imagine that it'd be kind of painful to kiss. Besides I like you looking all professional and lawyerly," she says, teasingly running a finger along his jaw.

"What did you buy me anyway?" he asks, taking the bag to peek inside.

Maya shrugs. "Some more dress shirts, a sort of nerdy looking sweater thing and jeans that I hope will make your butt look even better. And underwear because you are _definitely_ changing those."

"A nerdy looking sweater thing. Gee, thanks."

"Trust me, Nick, it's totally your style."

"How did you even know my sizes?"

"I looked at your clothes before I left, since you just left them all over the floor."

"We just vacuumed the floor last night, it was fine," he protests.

Maya shakes her head. "Still. Let's eat, then you can go take a shower and get dressed."

He sighs but grabs the paper bag from the table to get his breakfast.

* * *

After they eat, Maya insists he shower and get changed, which he thinks is probably a good idea if he's going to see Molly later. Though, he doubts Molly would care if he showed up unshowered for a week and wearing days old clothes. It'd probably turn her on, weird as she is.

He shaves and then pulls on the clothes Maya got him, and he has to admit she does know his typical style when he wears casual clothes. He's pretty sure he's worn this exact ensemble before.

He leaves the bathroom and heads back downstairs where Maya is sitting on the couch watching TV. She looks up at him and smiles.

"Why did you call this shirt nerdy, Maya?" he asks.

"Uh, you have the collar of your dress shirt poking out. It's adorably dorky, Nick. But! Turn around." He furrows his eyebrows, but does it. Maya grins. "Yes! Your butt does look good in those jeans."

"Thanks, I guess."

"Why do you sound so down, Nick? I'm sure Mr. Edgeworth will be calling us any minute now with news about Molly's arrest."

"Yeah, I hope so."

He has to think of something to tell Maya so he can leave to go meet Molly without her being suspicious. It's almost noon already, and he doesn't want to give Molly a reason to be mad at him by being late.

"Actually, you just reminded me, Maya. Edgeworth called when you were out. I have to go talk to him about some of the stuff that happened at the hospital with Molly."

"Oh, okay," Maya says, smiling up at him. He feels terrible lying to her, but if she knew what he was going to do, she would stop him. He can only hope that she'll forgive him when she does find out what he's really been doing.

"Are you okay staying here on your own? I should probably head out soon, we wanted to meet around noon."

Maya nods. "Yeah, sure. Just be careful on your way there, okay?"

"I will."

He stands there fidgeting for a moment, and Maya simply stares at him, a little smile on her face. He doesn't care if it might make her suspicious, he can't leave without saying goodbye to her properly first.

He steps forward and grabs her hands, pulling her to her feet, and then pulling her against his chest, wrapping his arms tightly around her in a hug. Maya hugs him back, but looks up with eyebrows raised.

"Nick?"

He leans down to kiss her, deep and loving. When he pulls back, Maya's eyes flutter open again, and she smiles. "What was that for?"

"I didn't get to kiss you yet today. And I love you."

She reaches up to brush back that stubborn piece of hair from his forehead. It falls right back into place. "I love you, too. You should probably go now, though. Edgeworth doesn't like when people are late."

"Yeah, you're right." He leans down to give her one more quick peck, then grabs his wallet and keys and stuffs them into his pockets. "I'll be back soon."

Maya follows him to the door, and he can hear the deadbolt slide home again once he's closed the it behind him. Knowing he's the only other person with a key to the office gives him some semblance of comfort as he heads to the elevator down the hall.

* * *

Phoenix decides on walking rather than taking a cab. It might have to do with how nervous and shaky he feels. Perhaps he can calm himself down some on the walk there. He doesn't feel like he should be as scared of Molly as he is, but he is. For all he knows she'll open the door with a gun pointed at him, so he can only hope she believed he was sincere about wanting to tell her something.

Molly lives in a high rise building similar to where Edgeworth lives, and it's not hard to find. He steps into the entrance and finds the button on the intercom for Molly's apartment number. He presses it, and hears a buzz not a few seconds later. He swallows and opens the door, entering the main lobby, all marble flooring and high ceilings. It's definitely a fancier apartment building than where he lives, but he shouldn't be surprised by that, given her job.

He goes to the elevator and hits the button for the top floor before he can chicken out.

When the elevator dings and opens, he nods to a woman and a child standing outside waiting. They both look at him before they enter the elevator themselves, and the thought that _someone_ witnessed him entering the building gives him a tiny bit of relief, in case he happens to go missing tonight.

He shakes his head. He can't keep thinking thoughts like that. He has to act nice, pretend to be concerned for her wellbeing. If he can just talk to her, get her to see that she needs help, maybe she'll go with him voluntarily. Despite everything she's done to him over the past two weeks, he'd prefer to end this civilly, and to get her the help she so clearly needs. If he's the only one she'll listen to, he has to give it a shot.

He finally reaches her door, and lifts his hand to it, but the door swings open before he can knock even once. She either has cameras set up, or she was standing at her door looking through the peephole, waiting this whole time for him. It wouldn't surprise him if it was the latter.

Molly smiles pleasantly at him from inside the apartment. She's wearing a black cocktail dress, very short, tight, and showing as much cleavage as possible without being _entirely_ inappropriate. It still doesn't leave much to the imagination though. She's beautiful, and he thinks it's sad that she's so obsessed with someone she can't have. She could have any other man in the world if she could only take the one 'no' she ever got for an answer. And what she sees in him anyway, he still doesn't know. It's strange to think it's only been two weeks since they met.

"Phoenix," she says, standing aside to let him in. "I'm so glad you came over. You look great, by the way. I've never seen you wear anything other than your suit. Very handsome."

He steps inside the apartment, nodding at her and trying not to think about the fact that she has most certainly seen him wearing something other than his suit, when she was watching him from the hotel as he undressed for bed every night. He thanks the heavens that he doesn't sleep totally naked.

He looks around the apartment cautiously. He's so used to Edgeworth's lavish penthouse, with all its antique furniture, pine flooring, and fancy chandeliers. Molly's apartment is just as nice, but much more modern. It's an open concept, the living room with furniture that looks new and a large flatscreen TV, and across the room a kitchen with a bar and stainless steel appliances.

The only thing slightly out of place that he notices are the wine bottle and two glasses Molly has set out on the coffee table, already poured, and across the room, hanging on the back of one of the dining chairs is a blue suit jacket, the arm of which is covered in blood.

Seeing that is almost too much. It makes him want to bolt from the apartment, but Molly takes him by the arm, and he has to use everything in him not to pull it away from her. He lets her lead him to the living room instead.

"Sit down, sit down! I already poured us some wine, if you'd like some," she says, picking up the closest glass and handing it to him.

He takes it. He doesn't want it, but he also doesn't want to do anything that will make her upset. He takes a few sips from it before setting it back down. He looks over at Molly and finds her staring at him. That's not unusual, but there's something about the way she's watching him that makes him uneasy.

"So, what did you want to tell me?" she says, leaning forward ever so slightly, revealing even more of her cleavage, using her arms to subtly press her breasts closer together. "You mentioned on the phone that you realized something recently…"

He swallows again. He really should have thought of something to say before coming here, but having no plan is usually what he's best at. He stares down at his hands as he speaks.

"Molly… I kind of wanted to ask you something personal."

She tilts her head, a coy smile on her face. She must think this is his idea of flirting. "Go right ahead."

"Don't take this the wrong way or anything…"

"Of course I won't."

He takes another sip of his wine, using it to pause and think of what he wants to say. He can only think of one thing. He looks up at her, looking her straight in the face. "Are you okay?"

She blinks, confusion passing over her face. She sits back slightly. "What kind of question is that?"

"I just feel like you've been acting sort of different lately," he says, trying to keep up the concerned act. "I just want to make sure you're okay, you know? I know I said some things at the hospital that night, but I didn't really mean them. I'm just concerned, as a friend. I do care, so if you need help with anything, you can tell me."

She lifts her chin slightly, looking down her nose at him. "That's the only reason you came here? To ask if I was _okay_?"

"Yes. Like I said, I care about you—"

"Are you still with Maya?" she interrupts.

It's his turn to blink. He was hoping to avoid the topic of Maya altogether, but he supposes that's probably all Molly has been thinking about this past week, so it's not surprising she's bringing the subject of Maya up.

"Y—Yes, I am," he says firmly. He's not about to lie, not about that.

She sneers. "Of course. You're trying to trick me," she says.

Phoenix can immediately feel his heartbeat speed up. "W—What? Of course I'm not trying to trick you. I don't know what you're talking about."

Molly stands up and begins to pace in front of the coffee table. "You know, don't you?" she accuses, pointing at him with one of her long, red fingernails.

"Know what?"

"That I was the one who broke into your apartment!"

He wishes he had the foresight to wear some sort of wire. Not that he'll need it with all the DNA evidence she left behind, but it would have been nice to have a recorded confession.

He nods slowly, knowing the jig is up. Well, he tried. "Who else would it have been?" he asks, unable to keep the venom out of his voice now that he has no reason to hide his disdain. "Who else would have been crazy enough to break into my apartment and rip Maya out of all of my family photos, other than you?!"

Molly shakes her head. "You should have left her! After she saw us kiss, she left you without even talking to you first! What kind of girlfriend does that?"

He stops. "Wait. How did you know Maya saw you kissing me?"

Molly smiles triumphantly. "Because I saw her coming in to visit you when I was on my way back to your room that night. I knew she would see us, that's why I did it. Not to mention I just wanted to," she says, taking a step closer to him, staring down at him like he's a piece of prime meat. She licks her lips as she stares at him, her eyes glancing down at his own lips.

He smiles. "Well, the joke's on you, Molly. Maya wasn't even my girlfriend when you kissed me."

"What?! Of course she was!"

He shakes his head, finding some satisfaction in telling her this. "Maya and I have been friends for years but we never dated, not until I met you. You wouldn't take no for an answer so I lied and said I was dating Maya. We were pretending the whole time, just so you would leave me alone, because I have zero interest in you! Then again it was because of you that I realized I really do love Maya, so I should be thanking you. Your kiss at the hospital was the catalyst for me to tell her how I felt, and she felt the same. I was away this whole week because I was spending time with Maya, now that she's my _real_ girlfriend."

Molly takes a deep breath, her face turning red, but he's not about to stick around here any longer. He stands up quickly, a little _too_ quickly. He sways where he's standing, a dizzy spell overtaking him for a few seconds. He closes his eyes, trying to focus.

When he opens them again, he looks at Molly, standing only a foot or so away. She's watching him carefully, and he gets that same uneasy feeling as before.

Molly steps up to him, lifting her hand to touch his jaw with a fingertip. He can feel her fingernails scraping lightly against his skin. "Do you feel okay, Phoenix?" she says, her voice sounding almost like she's speaking to a sick child. "Maybe you should sit back down?"

He feels strange, almost drunk as he sways in his spot, but a few sips of wine shouldn't have been enough to cause him to feel this way. Even he's not that much of a lightweight, and he has some experience with wine drinking anyway. There's no way he got drunk from one glass.

Molly puts her hand on his chest, pushing on him. She feels stronger than he would have given her credit for, and he can't seem to resist her. He flops back down onto the couch, the dizziness becoming stronger. He feels tired and weak, and he doesn't have the strength to stand up anymore, let alone stand up to her.

"What'd you do?" he asks, and it feels like it takes all he has just to form those four words.

Molly tsks and picks up his wine glass, swirling the leftover liquid in it. "You're slurring your words, Phoenix," she says. "Too much wine?"

He's so tired he can hardly concentrate on what she's saying, but through the brain fog he manages to understand her meaning. The wine. There was something in the wine and he drank it, not even thinking. How could he have been so stupid?

Molly continues. "I thought maybe you'd try something like this. I've read all of your case files, you know. You seem like a smart man, Phoenix, but you were pretty dumb to come here all on your own. Do you think _I'm_ stupid?"

His muscles feel heavy and uncontrollable, and he finds himself slowly slumping into the arm of the couch, unable to find the strength to move. Still, Molly continues speaking.

"Well, I won't lie, I did kind of get my hopes up, thinking _maybe_ you finally realized that I am the better choice, not Maya, but I still had to take _some_ precautions, just in case. And I'm glad I did."

She sets the wine glass back down on the table and leans down towards him, reaching a hand out to touch his face. He wants to cringe back, do anything to get away from her, but he can't.

Molly stares at him lovingly, brushing that lock of hair back against his forehead. "You are so beautiful, you know. Yet you seem the type of man who doesn't realize just how good looking he is. But those pretty eyes, that jawline, and your body…" she grins. "How old are you again? Thirty-six? You look great for your age. A lot of guys tend to let themselves go once they hit their thirties."

"Please… stop…" he mumbles.

He thinks she's smiling, but his eyelids are so heavy now he can barely make her out as he fights to stay awake. He can feel her hands on him, touching his shoulders, and then even worse, she climbs into his lap, straddling his waist with her legs. He tries once more to move, but he can't. His head ends up lolling back on the couch, and he feels Molly lean forward, pressing her breasts against his chest.

"You know what I did in your apartment, right?" she murmurs, close to his ear. "In your bed, imagining it was you," she says, moving her hips against his. Her hands slide down his arms, finding his own hands, her fingers gently caressing the tops of his. "Imagining _your_ hands touching me instead…"

Darkness begins to close in around him, and when his eyes drift shut this time, he can't open them again. As much as he's trying, he can't stay awake any longer. Even the fear isn't helping, not against whatever sort of drugs she's given him.

Is she going to kill him? Rape him? Leave him here and go find and hurt Maya? He doesn't know, but it's out of his hands now. All he can do is hope that someone realizes what he's done and where he's gone, and finds him eventually.

The last words he hears before he loses consciousness are whispered straight into his ear, and despite the warm breath he feels against his neck, he feels a chill go through him.

"You will learn to love me, Phoenix."


	21. Part 21 - Involuntarily Single 3

By the time an hour has rolled by, Maya is already regretting saying she'd be okay staying at the office alone. It's not that she's scared, but after the week she's had with him, suddenly not having Phoenix around feels incredibly lonely. She knows that she's going to have to get used to not seeing him every day, the same way it's been for most of their friendship, but after only a week she's not ready for that yet. She wants to spend every waking moment with him while she still can.

She wishes she'd at least told him to call or text her once he got to Edgeworth's. Though she doesn't think Molly would be dumb enough to try something like kidnapping Phoenix in the middle of the day in a busy city, after the amount of DNA evidence that was found in the apartment, Maya's not sure she can put anything past her anymore.

Still, she's sure Phoenix is fine, and she doesn't want to interrupt him when he's talking to Edgeworth about something important. She busies herself instead with watching TV, playing some games on Trucy's console, and watching videos on her phone.

Athena calls her at one point to inquire about the office, and Maya brings her up to date. Because the nature of the break in was so personal and embarrassing for Phoenix, he'd opted not to let Athena in on some of the more major details. The investigation was mostly taken care of before he or Maya had even shown up anyway, and another body in the room while they cleaned up would have only gotten in the way. Athena tried to protest, but for once Maya had the opportunity to hear Phoenix use his 'boss' voice. Instead of letting her come in to help, he'd given her a few days paid vacation to take a rest after all of the cases she'd taken on prior to his leaving for Kurain Village the week before.

There isn't much more to tell Athena since they haven't heard anything back regarding DNA or fingerprints yet, and they hang up after only a few minutes. Maya calls Fey Manor next, and spends half an hour chatting to Trucy while Pearl is off taking care of a few things the Master would normally attend to. She doesn't tell Trucy anything they didn't tell Athena, but she does let her know that she and Phoenix are fine, and she should be able to come home soon.

When Pearl gets back from her errand, Maya speaks to her for a few minutes as well, and then lets her go so Trucy isn't left with no one to talk to.

Maya sits around for another half an hour before deciding she's hungry again. She leaves the office after writing a note for Phoenix in case he comes back while she's gone. She locks the door behind her and goes down the street to get a burger at the same fast food place she and Phoenix have frequented since they first met. She eats her food inside at the counter and converses with one of the waitresses she knows. When the waitress inquires about Phoenix's whereabouts, Maya simply lets her know that he's off running errands. Maya also tells her about the recent change in their relationship, and the waitress grins and high fives her, telling her it's about time the two of them finally went for it, teasing that she's tired of watching them make eyes at each other across the table every time they come in.

By the time Maya makes it back to the office, she's in a pretty good mood. It's been close to three hours since Phoenix left, and she's expecting him to be home by the time she gets back upstairs.

When she gets there, the office door is still locked. It doesn't really surprise her with everything that's happened, so she uses her key to enter. She doesn't spot Phoenix anywhere as she steps back into the office, and when she looks over to the coffee table, she can see her note is still there exactly where she left it. It hasn't even been touched.

She takes a deep, calming breath. It's fine. He's fine. He's with Edgeworth. They're friends, so she's sure Phoenix just got caught up chatting with him. There's no way whatever Edgeworth wanted to talk about would have taken three hours, but if they'd gotten off topic, it's possible Phoenix's short meeting had turned into a longer visit between friends.

She sits down and shoots Phoenix a quick text message. All she needs is some reassurance that he's where he said he'd be.

 _Nick, are you still at Edgeworth's? Just wanted to let you know that I've already eaten, so don't get me anything on the way home. Come home soon, okay? xoxo_

She waits, and while she wouldn't normally expect a reply right away, given the circumstances she thinks Phoenix will be courteous enough to reply to her right away to ease any worries she might be having, but ten minutes pass, and her phone stays silent.

She has a terrible feeling, but she tries to ignore it. She phones him next, waiting impatiently for him to answer the phone. When she finally does hear his voice, she feels a split second of relief before she realizes it's just his voicemail, telling her to leave a message.

"Nick, please call me," she says. "It's been three—almost _four—_ hours since you left. I just want to make sure you're still at Edgeworth's. I'm worried, so just text me or something, okay?"

She hangs up and waits. Still her phone remains silent. She purses her lips as she stares down at her phone in her hand, then she sighs as she dials in Edgeworth's cell number.

"I swear, Nick, if you did something stupid, I'm going to smack you harder than Pearly ever has," she mumbles to herself as she lifts her phone to her ear.

Edgeworth answers after two rings.

"Hello?"

"Mr. Edgeworth!" Maya practically shouts. "Is Nick there with you? Tell him to hurry up and get his butt home!"

Edgeworth pauses for a moment, and when he starts to speak Maya can hear the confusion in his voice. "Wright? Wright isn't with me, Miss Fey."

Maya swallows, fear clutching at her. She knows the answer to her next question before she even asks it. "D—Did he come see you at all today?"

"No, he hasn't. I've been at work all day. I haven't heard from him at all. The last I spoke to him was when I called last night. Why?"

"Mr. Edgeworth," she says, her voice starting to shake as she holds back panicked tears. "I don't know where he is. He's not answering my calls or texts."

Edgeworth takes a slow breath. "Damn it, Wright. I told you not to try and be a hero," he mumbles.

"What? Where did he go, Mr. Edgeworth?"

"I'm assuming he went to Miss Hott's, heaven knows why he thought that would be a good idea. How long has he been gone?"

Maya feels like there's a fist inside her chest, squeezing her heart. She takes a deep breath. Now would not be the best time to start freaking out. "The whole afternoon. He left around lunchtime."

Edgeworth sighs. "Phoenix, you idiot," she can hear him mumble, so quietly that she thinks he didn't mean for her to hear it.

"Mr. Edgeworth, where does Molly live?"

She can hear shuffling and noise on the other end of the line before Edgeworth speaks again. "Don't go there alone, Maya. Wait for the authorities, please."

She steels herself. "Edgeworth. Tell me _now_."

There's another pause, then another sigh. "Alright. Promise me you won't go inside until the authorities get there?"

"Yes. I promise."

Edgeworth sounds unsure as he answers. Maya knows that he probably doesn't believe her, but he gives her the address to Molly's apartment building and her room number anyway.

As soon as Maya hangs up the phone, she leaves the office, intent on getting there as quickly as possible.

* * *

She knows the building Edgeworth had given her directions to, and she knows it's within walking distance. Trying to hail or call a cab will just waste time, so instead she goes on foot. What starts out as a fast walk turns into an all out sprint as she makes her way there. It's hard to run in sandals, but she's used to it by now, and it's already been so long, she's scared what she might find when she gets there. She has no plan, but she's learned from the best how to go about making things up on the fly.

When she gets to the apartment building and makes it into the front entranceway, she hits all the call buttons on the intercom, hoping that at least one of the occupants will open the door for her without bothering to answer the call. Sure enough, the door buzzes open a second later, and she finds her way to the elevator. A woman and a little boy are waiting as well, and both of them stare at Maya as she stands there, strangely dressed and impatiently tapping her foot, clearly nervous about something.

The mother wraps an arm tightly around the boy. "I haven't seen you here before, Miss," she says carefully. "Can I help you with something?"

Maya looks at her, jerked out of her thoughts about all the terrible things Molly might be doing to Phoenix while she waits for the stupid elevator to get there. She shakes her head. "I'm just trying to find someone."

"Do you know their name? I may know which apartment they're in."

Maya shakes her head again. "I know the apartment number."

The mother turns back to look up at the numbers above the elevator. Twelfth floor, seventh floor, fourth floor… It feels like it's taking forever.

Maya turns back to the mother. "Actually, you haven't seen a man pass through here recently, have you? Blue sweater? Weird, spiky, black hair?"

The mother starts to shake her head no, but the little boy pulls on her sleeve. "Yes! Mom, remember that man we saw earlier when we were leaving? He had _really_ weird looking hair, and he was wearing a blue shirt!"

The mother nods. "Oh, yes. We did see a man like that, quite a while ago I believe. He got off the elevator on the top floor, but I didn't see which way he went after."

"Nick," Maya breathes, just as the elevator in front of them dings and the doors open. Maya rushes inside, stabbing at the button for the top floor and then hitting the button to close the doors over and over. The mother and boy, who had followed her in, stare at her curiously, but say no more as the elevator finally makes its way up.

When the door dings at the top floor, Maya squeezes through the doors before they're even fully open, almost knocking the little boy to the side as she does.

"Sorry!" she calls back quickly as she sprints down the hall.

She stops when she reaches Molly's door and tries the handle, but it's locked, so she lifts a hand and starts to pound on it. She doesn't stop or wait patiently for Molly to answer, she hits the door with her fist as hard and as loudly as she can, until she hears the locks on the other side turning.

Molly opens the door looking as annoyingly beautiful as she always does, though she's dressed much more casually than Maya has ever seen her, in jeans and a white t-shirt that's too short for her. Maya can see what looks like a belly button ring shining at her navel. She looks surprised at seeing Maya at her door.

"Hello Miss Fey," she says, glancing around the hallway. "What brings you here?"

Maya pushes her way into the apartment. "Where is he?"

Molly doesn't try to stop her. She closes the door behind her and stands there, watching. "Who?"

"Nick!" Maya shouts, rounding on her. "I know he's here. Where is he?"

Molly lets out a quiet laugh. "Why on earth do you think he's here? I thought you two were so in love. You're telling me he went somewhere without telling you and you immediately assumed he came here? That's _some_ trust you guys have."

Maya looks around the apartment, ignoring Molly's attempts at getting under her skin. The apartment looks spotless, bar two empty wine glasses and an empty bottle of wine sitting on the counter near the kitchen sink.

"Nick?" Maya calls.

Molly sighs. "Please leave, Miss Fey."

Maya ignores her and starts walking through the apartment, looking inside all the different rooms. She checks what looks like an office, the bathroom, and a guest bedroom, but Phoenix is in none of them. There's one door left though, most likely the master bedroom. Molly watches Maya closely as she approaches it.

"Miss Fey," she calls when Maya is a few steps away from it. "I'll tell you where he is."

Maya stops and turns to glare at her. "Where?"

Molly smiles, crossing her arms as she takes a few steps closer. "He did come here earlier. It's kind of sad really, that he didn't tell you, but given the things he said about you I guess I can understand why."

"What do you mean?"

"You poor girl," Molly says, shaking her head slightly. "He just needed to get away, you know? He told me he spent the whole week with you, and you even followed him home. He wanted to take a break. So he came here, we had a little drink, then he left."

It's Maya's turn to smile. "You're so full of it, Molly," she says. "Now where is he?"

"I'm not scared of you, Miss Fey. I've dealt with a lot of _real_ criminals in my line of work and you are the _least_ intimidating person I've ever had the displeasure of meeting. How you've been arrested and accused of murder more than once is honestly beyond me, because I'm willing to bet that cute little face couldn't hurt a fly even if it wanted to."

Maya shakes her head and turns back around, heading towards the last door again. Molly follows her slowly down the hall, and Maya has a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach as she reaches for the door handle, wondering why Molly isn't bothering to stop her.

She turns the knob and opens the door to a large bedroom. The only light is coming from a dim lamp on the nightstand, but it's enough to highlight the bed, and Maya's breath catches in her throat when she sees Phoenix, sprawled on the bed in a rather unnatural looking position, like someone dropped him there rather than letting him get into the bed himself.

She rushes into the room and drops to her knees beside the bed. "Nick? Nick!" she yells, shaking his shoulder. It's impossible for Maya to miss how the sweater he was wearing is gone, and the white dress shirt he had on underneath of it is now unbuttoned almost halfway. She can see red marks on his exposed skin, and when she peers closer, to her horror, she realizes they're lipstick marks. He's fully dressed otherwise, which Maya hopes means nothing more serious happened. Maybe she'd shown up at just the right time.

Her shaking hands reach out to touch his face, fingers stroking over his jaw and down his neck to feel for a pulse. He has a pulse, and when she focuses enough to look harder, she can see that he's breathing, but he's passed out cold.

Maya shakes his shoulder again before gently patting his cheek. "Nick, please wake up!" There's zero response from him. She turns to Molly, angry tears in her eyes. "What did you do to him, you crazy bitch?"

"Language," Molly tuts as she leans against the bedroom doorframe. "He drank too much earlier, he's just sleeping it off. He didn't want me to tell you he was here, he said you wouldn't approve of him getting so drunk."

"He's completely unresponsive!" Maya yells, getting to her feet again. "You did something to him! He's not passed out drunk, you gave him something else, didn't you, you creep?!"

"I don't know what you're suggesting," Molly says coolly.

Maya doesn't think she's ever felt such rage. She's been in dangerous situations before, but every one of those times she'd been the one in danger, scared and waiting for Phoenix to save her. Not this time. This time he's the one that needs saving, and Maya's not about to let Molly get away with this.

Maya gets a split second's worth of satisfaction when she sees the fear in Molly's eyes as she rushes at her as fast as she can.

Maya collides with her before Molly has the chance to run, knocking them both to the floor. She can hear Molly make a noise as she lands on her back beneath Maya. She's never fought anyone before, the experience she has 'fighting' comes from the times she and Phoenix used to mess around, getting into tickle fights or play wrestling during those late night movie marathons in the office when they were younger.

Those happy memories with him just spur Maya on as she grabs at whatever she can. She tears out a chunk of Molly's red hair, eliciting a shriek from the other woman. Maya manages to sit up, pinning Molly down beneath her.

"You. Disgusting. Pervert!" Maya yells as she hits, each word punctuated by a swing of her fist.

She's not expecting Molly's own fist to swing up at her face, hitting her in the side of the head and knocking her to the side, temporarily dazing her. Molly however doesn't continue to hit her, she scrambles to her feet now that Maya's weight is off of her, and sprints to the kitchen. Maya is up soon after, her ear ringing, but close on Molly's tail.

When she makes it into the kitchen, she stops. Molly is standing at the kitchen counter, leaning against it, looking frazzled. Still, Maya doesn't miss the glint of metal she now has in her hand. Molly stands up a little straighter and turns, lifting the knife she's holding.

"Get out, Miss Fey, before you regret this."

Maya eyes the knife. "I'm not leaving him here with you. You're crazy. You'll kill him."

"I won't kill _him_ ," Molly says. "I love him. I'll be a much better girlfriend than you will ever be, Miss Fey. I can make him happier than you, so why don't you leave us, and I'll let you live."

Maya shakes her head. She can almost pity Molly. She's clearly not all there mentally. "You don't love him. You've known him for less than three weeks! You're infatuated with the _idea_ of him, _obsessed_ because he's the one man in your entire life who doesn't want you, but you're not in _love_ with him."

Molly's eyes flash in anger. Maya takes a step to the side, inching around, keeping the kitchen island between them. Molly watches her closely, turning to keep Maya in her view.

"Calm down, Molly," Maya says, trying to take a different approach to the situation. "Why don't you let us help you?"

"I don't need any help. I just need to be with him, without you always there to ruin it!"

"Molly," Maya says, softening the tone of her voice. "He doesn't want to be with you. If you want to make him happy, you'll let him go."

Molly stops. She's standing on the other side of the island, still waving the knife around. Her grip is loose, though. "He can learn… He will learn eventually…"

"No, he won't, Molly," Maya says, trying to discreetly reach behind her. Their circling of each other around the island in the middle of the kitchen has left Molly on the outside, and Maya on the inside, near the two wine glasses and the empty bottle.

"Do you think Nick is going to wake up and forgive you for what you did to him? He won't," Maya says.

Molly lifts the knife again, and Maya holds a hand out in front of her. " _But_ , if you stop this and come with us to get help, he might be able to forgive you. Nick is like that. He told me what happened to you at the bank. He saved you, right? You know that he just wants to help. That's why he came here, right?"

Her other hand finally clasps the neck of the wine bottle, and she pulls it off the counter as stealthily as she can, keeping it hidden behind her back.

"Please, Molly. Nick doesn't deserve this, and you know it."

Molly shakes her head and takes another step around the island. This time, Maya stays where she is. "Molly, please, stop."

"NO!"

Maya is startled when Molly screams the word at her, and before she knows it Molly is rushing at her, the knife outstretched in front of her. Maya sidesteps out of the way as quickly as she can, hitting her hip on the counter beside her. She feels the stinging pain of the knife as it cuts into her forearm, but it misses her otherwise. In her haste, Molly runs past Maya like a bull running past a matador, and Maya takes the opportunity to bring the bottle of wine up, holding it by the neck.

Molly starts to turn around just as Maya swings. The bottle hits her on the side of her head, and unlike in movies or TV shows, it doesn't break, but Maya feels a hard clunk, and then the sound of a heavy weight falling as Molly drops face down, sprawled on her kitchen floor.

Maya takes a deep breath, setting the wine bottle back on the counter before her shaking hand drops it on the floor instead. She stares down at Molly. There's no blood, but she's not moving at all.

Maya leans down and feels her neck for a pulse. There is one, and she breathes a sigh of relief. It's not to say Molly won't have some sort of brain trauma or a concussion, or at the very least a giant goose egg on her head, but at least she's not dead.

"Couldn't hurt a fly, huh?" she mumbles as she pulls her cell phone from her pocket and dials in 911, giving them the situation and the address. She picks up the knife next and sets it on the counter before she shrugs off her purple coat and uses it to tie Molly's hands behind her back. She's out cold for now, but Maya can't risk her waking up and attacking them again.

When she's finished that, she gets to her feet, and runs back to the bedroom where Phoenix is still asleep.

She sits down on the bed beside him and takes a few deep breaths to calm herself. She reaches over to run her fingers over Phoenix's forehead to push his hair out of his face. The adrenaline is still pumping, but at least she knows they're both safe now.

She looks down at him. The lipstick marks on his skin disgust her, but she knows she can't remove them, not until after the police have taken note of it. She reaches forward to re-button his shirt, though. The least she can do is help hide the ones on his neck and chest. She sits near him, picking his hand up in hers to hold it in her lap while she waits for help, and glances around the room they're in. She was so worried and angry before that she didn't get a good look at it.

Unlike the rest of the apartment, the bedroom seems older and darker. The large canopy bed with purple satin sheets remind Maya of a bed at a love hotel. On the bedside table, she spots some loose pills, and wonders how long Molly was planning on keeping him drugged up. She turns to look at the other side of the room, where an armchair is sitting. There's a pile of what looks like dirty clothes, and on top, some sort of suit jacket. Maya gets up, not believing what she's seeing. She approaches and picks up the jacket, turning it to see it better in the lamp light. It's Phoenix's, no doubt about it, the blood on the sleeve in the same spot he has his stitches makes that obvious, along with its colour.

Tears spring to Maya's eyes. If she was strong enough she would carry Phoenix out, just to get him away from this disgusting place, but she's not. She can barely budge him when she tries. She isn't sure how Molly managed to get him into her bedroom to begin with, but Maya doesn't know a lot about the types of drugs she would have used either. Perhaps they clouded Phoenix's judgment, making it easy for Molly to convince him, before knocking him out completely.

She drops the suit jacket back on the chair and goes back to the bed, where she reaches over him with an arm and lowers herself down to lie across him protectively, resting her head against his abdomen, finding his hand to hold again.

* * *

Maya hears Edgeworth and Gumshoe's entrance before she sees them, when Gumshoe shouts something about the police coming in, and then the sound of the apartment door bursting open, but she doesn't move from her spot. She can hear Edgeworth say "over here", then the sound of more people entering the apartment.

She tunes it all out, until she feels a hand on her shoulder. She looks up to find Edgeworth's concerned face peering down at her. He looks scared and worried, worse than she's ever seen him, and the image of her there with reddened eyes lying across Phoenix's body the way she is probably isn't helping.

Maya sits up. "He's sleeping," Maya says meekly, keeping a hand on him. "S—She drugged him. And she _touched_ him. He has lipstick marks on him, and she has _those_ ," she points to the nightstand, at the pills. "I don't think… or well, I _hope_ she didn't _do_ anything to him. He looked like this when I got here."

Edgeworth helps her stand before reaching down to Phoenix himself, pressing his fingers into his friend's neck. Edgeworth nods. "If he's been drugged it may still be awhile before he comes to. We'll take him to the hospital, have him checked for everything, but he should be okay, physically, at least."

Maya nods, trying to hold back more tears. Edgeworth pats her on the shoulder and pulls her away from the bed as EMTs enter the room. She tries to go back to Phoenix, but Edgeworth squeezes her shoulder. "Let them do their jobs, Maya," he says. "You'll be able to go in the ambulance with him."

She sighs. "What about Molly?"

"They're taking her in another ambulance, and she will be under guard from now until she's released from the hospital. After that, she'll go to the Detention Centre for questioning. What happened out there?"

Maya shakes her head. "We fought. She got a knife, I managed to grab a bottle of wine, and I hit her. I was lucky."

Edgeworth glances down at her bloody arm. "She got you as well, it seems. You should have the EMTs take a look at it in the ambulance."

"It's fine," Maya says. "Nick is more important right now."

"Yes, of course."

She watches as the EMTs check him over, and when they lift him onto the stretcher, Edgeworth finally loosens his grip on her shoulder. "Go with him, Maya. I'll be sure to visit and let you know what's going on with Molly when I can."

Maya tears her gaze from Phoenix to look up at Edgeworth. "Thank you, Mr. Edgeworth. If you hadn't given me this address… I don't know what I would have walked into the middle of her doing to him."

"You're welcome. Now go."

She rushes after the EMTs and follows them out of the room. She turns back to Edgeworth as he comes into the kitchen behind her. "Check the wine glasses. I think that's how she did it."

Edgeworth nods, and Maya turns to catch up with the EMTs, following them downstairs to the ambulance where she climbs inside, and sits holding Phoenix's hand all the way to the hospital.

* * *

After getting her own wound tended to, Maya sits in the hospital waiting room for what feels like hours before a nurse finally calls her over to bring her to Phoenix's room. When she enters, a doctor is standing beside the bed, a clipboard in his hand. He turns when he hears the door open, and the nurse leaves.

"You must be Miss Fey?"

Maya nods.

"Take a seat, you must be tired. You're Mr. Wright's next of kin?"

"He has a daughter," Maya corrects as she sits in the chair beside Phoenix's bed, "but she's only 17, and out of town. I'm his girlfriend."

"Ah, I see. Well, you should know that he's fine. There _were_ drugs in his system, as you probably already guessed. We're estimating they should wear off in a few hours and he'll wake up. There isn't anything we can do to hasten it as they're already in his system."

Maya nods, taking it all in. "Was he… violated?"

The doctor's gaze softens. "No. Aside from those lipstick marks we wiped off of him after taking swabs, it doesn't appear so."

Maya breathes a sigh of relief. "Thank God."

"You should know that none of this was his fault. The drugs he was on, date rape drugs, they make a person very compliant and easy to manipulate. If they're conscious they won't know what they're doing."

Maya raises her eyebrows. "I know that."

The doctor nods. "Good. When he wakes up, he probably won't remember much of the night, if anything, but I'm sure he'll be glad to see you."

Maya nods in understanding. "Right. Thank you."

"Let us know if you need anything," he says, before stepping out of the room and closing the door quietly behind him.

She sits quietly for a few minutes, listening to the beeping of the machines at Phoenix's bedside, and thinking. Is this what it's been like for him all these years? Every time she got into trouble, every time she was accused of murder or kidnapped, or put in some other sort of danger, this is what he's had to deal with? He's even stronger than she ever gave him credit for, because she has no idea how he's managed it for so long. She feels exhausted and it's not even dinner time yet.

She doesn't know how or why he's put up with her for so long. He could have dropped her after that first time, told her to buzz off after he helped her for her sister's sake, and would have avoided so much trouble if he had. But he didn't. As annoying as she could— _can—_ be, he has never made her feel like she isn't wanted.

Maya pulls her chair forward more so she can reach out to rest her hand over his arm, and can't help as grateful tears spring to her eyes. Grateful that he's not hurt, grateful that Molly didn't do anything worse to him, but also grateful just to have him. She doesn't feel like she deserves him or anything he's done for her, but she knows Phoenix would tell her she's wrong if she voiced that thought, so the most she can do is be thankful he seems to think she does deserve him.

She wipes at her eyes, stroking her fingers up and down his arm. "Nick… I hope you know that when you wake up, you're in for a talking to. No matter how worried I was and how happy I am that you're safe, I want you to know that I'm _really mad_ too."

She stops, wishing he would wake up and mumble something sarcastic back at her, but he doesn't.

She bites her lip, trying to hold back more tears. "I don't know how I'm going to go back to Kurain without you, Nick. If I'm being honest, I don't even want to. I want to be here, with you. I always have. I've never been good at being a leader anyway. I know it's so selfish after everything I put everyone through to get this title, but I don't _want_ it, and I'm so tired, Nick. I'm tired of putting everyone else's needs and happiness before my own."

She sighs, wiping her eyes again, and taking a deep breath. Looking down at him, his chest rising and falling with each breath, she feels an overwhelming surge of love for him, and suddenly Maya just _knows_ that she's meant to be with Phoenix, by his side, as his friend or his lover, it doesn't even matter. All that matters is that she's with him. It's the only thing she's ever really wanted. In that moment, she makes a decision. It's about time she takes control of her own life, instead of living the way everyone else wants her to.

She swallows down her doubts. She knows she won't regret this. "I don't think you'll approve of what I'm going to do," she says to him, "so I guess it's a good thing you're not awake right now to talk me out of it."

She stands up and straightens out her skirt, then bends down to place a kiss against his cheek. "I'll be back, Nick. I'm sorry you won't get to see my pretty face the moment you wake up, but I'll be back soon."

Maya turns to leave the room, cell phone in hand. She shoots a quick text to Edgeworth, then heads out of the hospital. She has a train to Kurain Village to catch.

She needs to talk to the Kurain Council of Elders.

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you guys don't hate the direction I'm going with Maya...**

 **Anyway, we're getting closer and closer to the end. Only a few more chapters to go.**


	22. Part 22 - In a (Real) Relationship

When Phoenix finally swims into consciousness, he mistakes the bright lights in the room for the sun, shining through the blinds in his bedroom. It isn't until he focuses on the strange noises all around him that he realizes he isn't in his room at home.

He opens his eyes and stares up at a white ceiling, the fluorescent light shining down on him. He's not unfamiliar with the sight. He's in a hospital room, but he can't remember why or how he got there.

He turns his head when he notices something move out of the corner of his eye. It's Edgeworth, sitting in the chair beside his bed, his nose stuck in some book.

"Edgeworth?"

At the sound of his voice, Edgeworth drops his book into his lap and looks up over his glasses. "Wright. You're finally awake."

"Why am I in the hospital? The last thing I remember is…" He trails off as he thinks. He remembers waking up and finding Maya's note, and getting that phone call from Molly. His eyes widen. Molly. He'd gone to Molly's apartment alone, without telling anyone. "I went to Molly's apartment and she invited me in. That's it. What did she do to me?" he asks, turning to look at Edgeworth again. "And where's Maya?" he asks, starting to attempt sitting up.

Edgeworth leans forward. "Don't get up so fast, the doctor said you might feel sick when you woke up."

Phoenix wishes Edgeworth hadn't said that, because the moment he does he feels a wave of nausea hit him. "Oh God, is there a bucket somewhere?"

Edgeworth reaches down and grabs a bucket from beside the bed, lifting it up. Phoenix grabs it quickly, just in time to throw up anything he's eaten in the past day. Edgeworth looks away, grimacing.

Phoenix takes a deep breath when he's finished. "I need… the bathroom."

"Yes, I suppose you do. I'll get a nurse to take this away."

Phoenix nods as he climbs out of the hospital bed. He feels fine aside from the nausea, but puking has seemed to help a bit.

"I went to your apartment and got you some things," Edgeworth says to him as he passes. "If you want to change, your clothes are in there, and there's a toothbrush, and a shower…"

Phoenix nods. "Thanks."

He brushes his teeth and then looks through the clothing Edgeworth brought him. The clothes look like the new ones Maya had bought him before he stupidly decided to go to Molly's apartment. At that thought, he suddenly remembers Maya, and how Edgeworth hadn't told him where she was. He forgets all about getting dressed and leaves the bathroom still in his hospital gown.

"Edgeworth!"

Edgeworth turns, looking startled. "What? Do you need the bucket again?"

"No. Where's Maya?"

Edgeworth looks relieved that he won't have to witness Phoenix puking again. "She's fine, Wright. She had some personal matters to take care of in Kurain." He searches his inner coat pocket and pulls out his cell phone. "She insisted I read this message to you once you woke up," Edgeworth says. He pauses before starting, but then sighs. "'Hey Nick. Sorry you didn't get to see my beautiful face the moment you woke up, but Mr. Edgeworth's face is pretty beautiful too, so that counts for something, right? I had something I had to do in Kurain, but I'm coming back as soon as possible. It was really important, so I had to go before you woke up. I hope you're feeling okay, and I'll come back as soon as I can! I love you. xoxo, Maya.'"

Phoenix smirks as he listens to Edgeworth read out Maya's message. Even though the words are Maya's, hearing Edgeworth say them is amusing.

"Good to know Maya thinks you're beautiful," he says, sitting down on the edge of the hospital bed and pulling some of the sheets over his lap. "But no offense, I'd much rather have woken up to Maya's face over yours."

"Yes, well…"

"Edgeworth. What happened? What did Molly do to me?"

Edgeworth pushes his glasses up his nose. "You were drugged. The wine she offered you? It had traces of a date rape drug in it."

Phoenix sits back, running a hand through his hair. "Oh…" He hates not remembering. That's the worst part of this. He can't remember what happened even _before_ he blacked out. He doesn't even remember drinking any wine, just turning up at her apartment. Everything after that is blank, and the fact that he was alone with her in her apartment while unconscious for who knows how long makes him feel self-conscious and violated. What was she doing to him in that time?

Edgeworth seems to know what he's thinking by the look on his face. "Wright. She didn't rape you. She assaulted you, it seems, with inappropriate touching and kissing, but she didn't go all the way. Maya got there in time to stop that."

Phoenix looks up. "What? Maya?"

Edgeworth nods, then smiles. "She's just like you, you know. Willing to do crazy things for the people she cares about the most. She went to Miss Hott's apartment and confronted her. Found you passed out in the bedroom, and attacked Miss Hott."

"She attacked her?!"

"Yes, with the wine bottle, evidently."

Phoenix can't help the laugh that escapes him. "Maya attacked her with a wine bottle?"

"After a bit of a scuffle, yes, she knocked her out cold. Then tied her up in case she woke up, before calling 911. It's because of Maya this wasn't worse, given how _idiotic_ you were to go there alone."

Phoenix looks down, feeling almost ashamed. "I know it was. I just thought, maybe she would listen to me? Maybe I could help her. She obviously has some sort of mental problems, but I thought _maybe_ I could talk her into getting help. And I knew Maya would refuse if I told her where I was going."

"It was stupid, Wright," Edgeworth reiterates. "I told you not to be a hero, and what do you do? Try to be a hero."

He nods. "Yeah, I know, you're right. It _was_ stupid."

Edgeworth sighs and sits back, crossing a leg over the other. Phoenix stares at the floor, not sure what to say. On top of that shameful feeling, he hates how absolutely helpless he feels, even though the ordeal is over with. He had to rely on Maya to save him. He put her in danger because he was stupid enough to go to his stalker's apartment, and drink wine given to him by her, and he can't even remember any of it. Knowing that Molly didn't go all the way does help a bit, but he still feels disgusted when he remembers Edgeworth's words about 'inappropriate touching and kissing'. Maybe it's better that he can't remember it.

A shower also sounds really good right about now. He gets up again. "I'm going to go shower and get dressed. When can I leave the hospital?" he asks.

"We'll have the doctor look you over once more, just to be sure, but you'll most likely be able to be discharged right away since the drugs are out of your system," Edgeworth says.

Phoenix nods. "And… what happened to Molly?"

"She's at a different hospital. She has a concussion from the bottle, but she's okay otherwise. She'll probably be released within a few days and transferred to the Detention Centre for questioning. She's under guard, so you don't need to worry."

"Right, of course."

"I'll wait for you," Edgeworth says. "You'll need a ride home once you're cleared to leave."

Phoenix nods again. "Yeah. Thanks. And, uh, Edgeworth?"

"What?"

Phoenix purses his lips. "Will you take me mattress shopping after this?" he asks, knowing he sounds like a needy child. But he needs to buy a new mattress unless he wants to keep sleeping on the couch, and he can't drive himself.

Edgeworth sighs. "Yes, I suppose so."

"Thank you," Phoenix says. "Seriously, I owe you one. I'll be quick," he says, heading back into the bathroom.

* * *

He's not as quick in the shower as he said he would be. Once he's in there, his thoughts take over, and he can't stop imagining Molly touching and kissing him while he was unconscious, and he ends up scrubbing every inch of his entire body, until the hot water is turning cold and his skin is red. When he finally does shut the water off and climb out, and once he's dressed in fresh, clean clothes, he feels a little bit better.

Edgeworth leaves the room while the doctor comes in to talk to Phoenix, and once he's let him know about the possible after effects of the drugs and recommended a therapist, which Phoenix says he'll think about, Phoenix is free to sign himself out.

Edgeworth keeps a close eye on him as they leave the hospital, and for the rest of the day Phoenix feels a bit like a child with his parent. He's almost surprised Edgeworth doesn't ask to hold his hand while they cross the road with how close he's sticking.

At the end of the day, Phoenix has an entirely new bed frame and mattress ordered and Edgeworth is gracious enough to pay the extra for overnight shipping. He also goes to the store to get some groceries, and a new set of blinds, and then Edgeworth brings him back to his empty apartment.

"You're not going to insist on coming in, are you?" Phoenix asks as he unbuckles his seatbelt. "I'm fine now, you know. I've gone the whole day and haven't even thrown up again."

Edgeworth doesn't look amused. "No, I won't. But you'd better go straight upstairs, eat something, and go to sleep."

"Yes, _dad_ ," Phoenix says, rolling his eyes and turning to open the car door.

"Wright."

Phoenix turns back to him. "Yeah?"

"I'm glad you're okay. Call me if you need anything, okay? Even if you don't feel comfortable staying here for the night alone, you're welcome at my apartment. I have a guest room."

"Thanks, Edgeworth, but I'll be okay."

Edgeworth nods and pops the trunk, waiting for Phoenix to get his grocery bag and the box with the new blinds. When he has them in hand, he closes the trunk and waves through the back window, then steps up off the road onto the sidewalk. Edgeworth pulls away, and once his car is out of sight, Phoenix turns to stare up at his building.

It's not going to be a fun night here alone, without Maya or Trucy, but so long as he keeps the blinds closed and the doors locked, he should be okay.

He's starving and tired, so despite the grocery bag full of food in his hand, he goes upstairs, puts the food away, and orders a pizza instead of cooking something.

He goes to sleep on the couch again that night, missing Maya's presence even more.

* * *

Phoenix wakes to the late morning sun, bright even behind the closed blinds. He checks his phone but sees no messages from anyone. He sends a quick one to Maya, letting her know that he's fine and he hopes her matter is taken care of soon because he misses her, then he gets up to go about getting ready for the day.

Once showered, dressed, and after he's eaten, he calls Edgeworth to let him know he's still okay, then flicks on the TV and gets lost in some mindless TV show that takes his mind off of what Molly did to him, and keeps him from missing Maya even more.

If he misses her this much now, when she's gone back to Kurain only for one night to take care of something, he's not sure how he's going to handle it when she has to leave for weeks at a time. Given the distance, it'll be difficult to see each other every day, and he doesn't look forward to a long distance relationship where they can only see each other on the weekends.

He sighs and drops his head onto the back of the couch to stare up at the ceiling. He was telling the truth when he told Larry that he knows he wants to spend the rest of his life with her. Marry her, have kids with her if she wants them, and be with her for the rest of his years. He doesn't know _how_ they're going to make it work, but he does know that they will. He'd told Maya so, and he doesn't plan on going back on that promise.

Eventually even the TV show isn't distracting enough, so he heads back upstairs to finally put the new blinds up, and once done that, he goes down to the office to sit at his desk, hoping to find something else to do. He ends up turning on his computer and looking through all of his old photos, figuring now would be a good time to replace the ones that Molly had ruined. It had really hurt Maya's feelings, and he thinks it'll be nice to have them replaced before she comes back. The new bed should be there soon as well, and he'll need to be there to let the delivery men in to set it up.

* * *

Phoenix manages to find the glossy photo paper _and_ figures out how to turn on and use the printer to print the photos out again. He's actually quite proud of himself, even if it did take an hour and a half, because any other time he would have needed Trucy's help. He goes upstairs and replaces the larger photos in the frames, adding in some more updated ones as he goes. The only photo Molly had left alone was the picture frame on his desk with the picture of Trucy and Pearl, so he keeps that one. The other frame, the one with the photo Trucy had taken that night they went to the restaurant, is gone. Molly had shattered it, and he doesn't have a copy of that photo anyway. He's going to have to wait for Trucy to come back before he can replace that one, but he definitely wants it sitting on his desk again in the future.

He feels a little better after fixing the pictures and is 'resting his eyes' at his desk, his head in his arms, when he finally hears the jiggling of the lock on the office door. He sits up quickly, suddenly alert, and sits quietly, waiting to see who it is. The delivery men had already come and gone with his new bed while he was busy with the printer, so he can't help the jolt of nervousness he feels before he remembers that Molly is under guard, and Maya will be coming back from Kurain soon.

The door opens and the first thing he glimpses is a flash of pink and a flash of blue as Trucy and Pearl burst into the office, looking around excitedly. He stands up from his chair just in time for Trucy to spot him. She rushes over and jumps on him, grabbing him around the neck.

"Daddy! Miss Maya told me you had to go to the hospital because of that prosecutor lady! I'm so glad you're okay!"

Pearl makes it over by the time he manages to gain his breath back from Trucy's hug and is also crushing him in her arms. "Mr. Nick, we were so worried about you!"

"Thank you, girls," he says, smiling at both of them and patting them on the back. "It was a little scary, but I'm okay."

Maya finally shuffles into the office, both of her hands occupied with large duffel bags. She says nothing as she drops them on the floor and goes back into the hallway, only to return with a suitcase and another smaller bag. The large amount of bags are unusual enough, but the other thing he finds incredibly weird is the fact that Maya is dressed casually. No Kurain robes, instead she's dressed in a long sleeved pink sweater, and jeans. He's rarely seen her in anything other than a dress or her spirit medium garb, and the sight, though welcome, is strange.

Phoenix steps away from the girls to approach her. "Maya? Do you need help?"

Maya leaves her suitcase near the door and drops the smaller bag near the larger ones. "No, I'm okay, thanks though."

"Um… What is all this, Maya?"

Maya looks past him at Trucy and Pearl, who are standing side by side and watching.

"Girls, can you head upstairs so Nick and I can talk?"

Phoenix doesn't exactly like the sound of that. Maya hasn't even acknowledged him yet, and to be honest he was expecting to be greeted a little more nicely by her. A kiss at least, but even a hug would have been nice.

Trucy sighs. "Alright. Come on, Pearl. Let's go upstairs."

Pearl nods and follows Trucy from the room. Maya waits until their footsteps have completely faded before she looks at him.

"Maya?"

She stares at him, then takes a step forward, and starts to lift her hand. He thinks she's going to touch his face, caress his cheek, or wrap her arm around his neck the way Trucy had, but she doesn't. Instead she winds back, and in one swift motion, slaps him clean across the face.

The slap doesn't have any real strength behind it, but it still stings a bit, and it was the last thing he'd been expecting, so he's reeling more from the shock of it than any pain. He lifts his eyes to hers again, his hand covering his cheek, only to find Maya trying and failing to keep tears from slipping down her cheeks.

He opens his arms to her silently, and she breaks, rushing into them, colliding with his chest. "You're so dumb, Nick!" she yells through her tears, her fingers gripping into his shirt. "Why would you go to her place without telling anyone?! Why did you lie to _me_ of all people about where you were going? Do you even realize how much worse it could have been? Do you know how worried I was?!"

He rubs at her back. "I'm so sorry, Maya," he murmurs into her hair. "I deserved that, I know I did. I'm so sorry."

She sniffs, then stands on her tip-toes to press her lips against his in a crushing kiss. He can taste the saltiness of her tears on his lips when she pulls away, and it's enough to remind him again of how stupid he'd been. It almost hurts to know he put her through something like that.

This time when she lifts her hand she does lay it gently across his cheek. "I'm sorry for hitting you."

He shakes his head. "It's alright."

"No, you've already been through enough. You didn't deserve it. I was just… emotional."

He reaches up to grab her wrist. "Really, it didn't even hurt that much. I could tell you didn't really mean it."

She smiles, reaching up to pull him down by the neck so she can press her forehead against his. "I love you. So much. But if we're going to be together, we need to be a _team_ , okay?" she says. "You can't hide stuff like this from me."

"I just wanted to help her," he murmurs.

"I know you did." She shakes her head incredulously. "You remember, back when I said you care about others more than yourself?"

He nods.

"And remember how I said it makes you do dumb and reckless things?"

He nods again.

"What you did was dumb and reckless," she says. "I love that you want to help people, even the ones who hurt you, but I hate it at the same time. Maybe that sounds weird, but I realized last night that I really don't know what I would do if anything happened to you. I don't know how you always stayed so strong when I was in trouble. I must have put you through so much stress over the years. Now I know how it feels."

"I'm sorry, Maya," he says. "I feel awful for putting you in that position. Edgeworth told me what you did."

She sighs. "Yeah. Look," she rolls up the sleeve of her sweater so he can see where her arm is bandaged. "We match. I had to get stitches and everything."

He takes her hand in his to examine her arm, feeling even worse knowing she really _did_ get hurt because of his stupidity. "Maya, that's terrible."

She shrugs. "I barely felt it, it's a scratch. When it heals we'll have matching scars, though. They took your stitches out while you were unconscious, right?"

"Yeah. I guess it was just convenient."

She smiles. "Don't feel bad, Nick. It was worth it to make sure you were okay."

She closes the distance between them, pressing her soft lips against his again. He wraps his arms around her, pulling her closer, never wanting to let her go again. Maya's hands skim up his chest and around his neck to tangle in his hair as she deepens the kiss. It's only been a day, but it feels like forever since he's kissed her.

When they finally break apart, Maya smiles lovingly at him, her hands moving back down to take his. "Now, I need to tell you something else, Nick."

He stands up straight again to look over her head at the bags she'd brought. "Does it have something to do with all the stuff you brought with you?"

"Yes. Come, sit."

She takes him by the hand and pulls him over to the couches where they sit down together. Maya takes a deep breath. "First, you have to promise not to get mad at me."

He furrows his eyebrows "Alright."

She swallows, looking down at her lap where her hands are clasped together. "I'm… leaving my position as Master of Kurain. I want to live here with you, if you'll have me."

He blinks. "What? You're not serious, are you?"

She looks back up at him. "For once, I'm being completely serious. This isn't a joke or a prank."

"Maya. Y—You can't, you worked so hard for that position, you deserve it. I told you you wouldn't need to change your entire life for me—"

"I'm not changing it for _you_ ," she interrupts. "I'm doing it for _me_. Nick, I've never _wanted_ to be the Master of Kurain. I… resigned myself to it, all these years, because it was what everyone else wanted for me, and I was the only person who could do it anyway so I told myself it'd be okay. I convinced myself it was worth it. But no one ever bothered to ask me if it was really what I wanted to do with my life, and I realized recently that it's not. So I'm not quitting just to be with you, but you did help me see that I needed to put my happiness first for once. And my happiness is here, with you. It's _always_ been here with you, even before I realized I was in love with you."

He reaches forward to take her hands in his. "Maya, I never knew you felt that way about it. Don't get me wrong, I want nothing more than to spend every day with you, and if this is what you want and it'll make you happy, then I'm happy, too. But what's going to happen in Kurain? Is Pearls going to take over?"

Maya shakes her head. "No. The last thing I want to do is push this on her the same way it was pushed on me, especially after everything her mother did to her. No, I discussed it with the Council of Elders. They're all women I trust completely, so they're going to run the village as a group until we can elect a new leader."

"A new Master? But doesn't the Master have to be part of the Fey bloodline?"

"Not anymore. That's such an archaic way of passing on leadership in a community anyway, I'm surprised we're even allowed to do that nowadays. No, there's no more Master of the Kurain Channeling Technique," she says. "It's going to be put to a vote, and anyone who wants to run for the position can run. They'll be more like… the mayor. No spiritual powers necessary. I mean, we _will_ still have spirit mediums. That's Kurain's claim to fame and our main source of income when we get tourists, but there are plenty of amazing spirit mediums in Kurain now that can do that job, and get paid for it. There's no need for a _Master_ anymore."

Phoenix runs a hand through his hair. "Whoa, Maya. You decided all of this just over night?"

She smiles. "It's been a _very_ long night, Nick, believe me."

"Will the people in the village be okay with this? It's such a dramatic change from what they're used to."

"I hope so," Maya says. "The Elders were who I was worried about convincing, but they seemed to like the idea, and like I said, I do trust them so I'm not worried about any of them going against this or trying to take over behind my back. Kurain has needed to catch up to the modern era for a _very_ long time, and I honestly think most of the villagers would agree. I can't see anyone being too upset. Being able to _elect_ a leader will make things more fair anyway, and hopefully eliminate any future problems like the ones we had with Morgan."

She takes a breath, then continues. "The only thing I'll be going back to Kurain for over the next few weeks will be to help get the word out and start the election process. It'll be a lot of work, and I will still be away a lot for the next few weeks, maybe even a few months, but after that, I'll be yours. If you don't mind me staying here, that is."

He smiles at her. "Of course I don't mind. I can't think of anything I'd love more than for you to stay here with me, Maya. It's a small apartment, but I guess you don't need to sleep on the couch anymore, huh?"

She grins. "Nope. Two bedrooms is all we'll need for now. Pearly did decide that she'll stay in the village, just to keep an eye on things. She'll be nineteen soon anyway, and she's ready to be on her own. I'm going to pass Fey Manor on to her. She can do what she wants with it as she gets older. Maybe raise her own family there, I don't know. Whatever she wants."

Phoenix rubs his thumbs over the tops of her hands. "Maya?"

"Hm?"

"I'm proud of you, you know. You have this all figured out."

She beams at him. "Thanks, Nick. Oh, there's one other thing I wanted to ask you."

"What is it?"

"Can I be your assistant again? Full time, once everything is settled in Kurain? You don't need to pay me or anything, but I'd really love to start helping you in court again."

He sits back on the couch and wraps an arm around her shoulders. "Yes. A million times yes."

She snuggles into his side. "Good."

They're quite for a few minutes, until Maya lifts her head again to look at him. "You know, I think all of this calls for a celebration. Want to get the girls and go out for dinner?"

He smiles down at her. "Yeah, let's."

* * *

Dinner is uneventful, but Phoenix is thankful for that. So much has happened lately that it's nice to go out for dinner without anything crazy happening. When they get back to the office, Trucy informs him that Athena had texted her while they were out, and wants her and Pearl to come over for the night.

Phoenix and Maya both give their permission for them to go. He knows it's probably some sort of ploy by the girls to give him and Maya alone time anyway, and he's glad. It'll be nice to have the apartment to themselves for the night.

They come inside only long enough to pack up some things before bidding their guardians good night and heading out to walk to Athena's. Phoenix sits down on the couch when they're gone and leans back, waiting for Maya to join him.

Maya walks over and sits down next to him, leaning in to wrap her arms around him. "I should have asked you this sooner, Nick. Are you okay? After everything that happened?"

"Yeah, I'm okay. Edgeworth told me that she didn't… you know. Go all the way. I still felt a little gross knowing she was touching me and stuff while I was unconscious, but I'm relieved it wasn't worse."

Maya tightens her arm around him, hugging him tightly. "Me too."

"The doctor recommended me a therapist," he tells her.

Maya looks up at him. "Are you going to go?"

He shrugs. "Everything turned out okay, so I don't see why it's necessary."

Maya frowns. "Okay. But if you change your mind, don't keep it to yourself. It's okay to get professional help."

He chuckles. "I know it is, Maya. I promise if I start having nightmares or something, I'll make an appointment."

She rests her head back on his shoulder. "Good. Now, can you turn on the TV?"

He leans forward to grab the remote and flicks the TV on. Without Maya there, watching TV would just seem like a boring way to end the night, but with her pressed into his side, it's blissful.

* * *

Maya ends up falling asleep while he watches some documentary about deep sea creatures that he, quite frankly, finds terrifying. When it's over, he turns to shake Maya gently by the shoulder. She stirs, looking groggily up at him.

"Maya, it's late. We should head up to bed."

She smiles. "Did you get a new bed?"

"Yeah, brand new everything."

"Mm, good." She gets up, yawning and stretching, before turning to him rather excitedly for having just woken up. "Well, let's go!" she says. He stands and follows her to the hall and up the stairs to his room.

Maya oohs and aahs over the new bed, flopping down onto it and burying her face in the pillows. "So comfy! I can't wait to… try it out."

Phoenix sits down on the bed beside her. "It was expensive enough. It better be comfortable."

Maya giggles, stuffing her face back into the pillow, and he raises his eyebrows at her. "What?"

She rolls onto her side to peer at him, resting her head on her hand. "Nothing! I would just think, a guy like you, single for how long? Fifteen years or something? Would have more on his mind than sleeping in his new bed. You really are an old man, Nick."

He grins at her. "Believe me, Maya, those things are always on my mind. I just don't want to come on too strong, since this is still pretty new for us."

She bites her lip. "Ooh, you can come on as strong as you want, whenever you want. I might be new to this whole thing but that doesn't mean I don't want it. Last night was _awful_ laying in that bed all alone."

He moves over, slipping his arm across her waist to lean over her. "Is that right?"

"Mhm."

He leans down to kiss her, but moves his hand to her ribs to tickle her instead. Maya shrieks and pushes him off. "Nick!"

He sits back up, smiling at her. She sits up, too, and frowns. "I need to use the bathroom," she says.

"Thanks for announcing that."

She jumps off the bed and heads into the bathroom, leaving him alone in his room. He stands up from the bed to start getting undressed, but not before he checks the new blinds to be sure the windows are completely covered.

He flops face down onto the bed once he's down to his boxers, and doesn't hear Maya emerge from the bathroom behind him. She surprises him with a cold hand on his back, making him jump. He turns onto his side to look up at her, and finds her smiling mischievously.

"Your hands are freezing," he states.

"Yeah. I put them under the cold water for a minute just to get you back for tickling me."

He rolls his eyes. "Thanks."

"Mhm."

He stares up at her, waiting for her to do something. Maya fidgets where she's standing.

"Do you like my outfit, Nick?" she asks suddenly, turning in front of him. "It feels kind of weird, wearing normal clothes for once."

"You look great, but I will admit I kind of miss the wonderful view that are your legs."

Maya laughs. "I'll have to make sure I wear a lot of skirts still, just for you. They _are_ a lot more freeing than these tight jeans, anyway."

"So, no more Master means no more Kurain robes?"

"They're part of my culture, even if I'm not the Master anymore, so I'll still wear them occasionally, but they're not necessary all the time. I've always wanted to expand my wardrobe to include more casual things anyway. And I figured, if I'm going to start working here, I should try to look the part."

"You never bothered before."

"I know, but now that I'm older I want to look more professional. Besides, the last thing I want is to be the reason people don't take you serious enough."

Phoenix snorts. "Look around you, Maya. My daughter is a _magician_ who keeps all her random props lying around, and my only employee is still a teenager. You're definitely not the reason people don't take me seriously."

"You're the one who let Trucy change your law office's name to the 'Wright _Anything_ Agency'," she says, an eyebrow raised. "You ever think about maybe changing that back? People probably don't even realize this is a law office until they hear your name."

He shrugs. "My name is usually enough."

"Ooh, big fancy lawyer, aren't you?"

He snorts. "Are you going to change or what?"

Maya nods, that mischievous smile showing on her face again. She first takes off her magatama necklace and lays it on the nightstand, then moves her hands to the hem of her sweatshirt, and he watches as she lifts it over her head and drops it on the floor beside the bed, leaving her clad in a black bra. He says nothing, but watches appreciatively as she continues, moving her fingers to the button and zipper of the jeans she's wearing, and sliding them down her legs to step out of those as well.

He blinks when he sees the dark purple bruise on her hip, just above the hem of the black panties she's wearing. He sits up and moves to the edge of the bed, and Maya smiles at him, seemingly waiting for him to reach for her, but all he can do is stare at that bruise.

Maya's smile fades when she notices where he's looking, and she covers the spot with her hand. Phoenix reaches forward, moving her hand to run his own fingers over it. "Is this from Molly, too?" he asks quietly.

Maya swallows. "Yeah… I bumped my hip on her counter trying to get away when she attacked me. It left a pretty nasty bruise, I guess. I hadn't really noticed it until now, it must've developed overnight."

Phoenix sighs. "I'm so sorry, Maya. You got this and that cut on your arm. You were hurt because of me."

Maya reaches forward to wrap her arms around his neck. "You don't have to apologize, Nick. It was _her_. Nothing that happened was your fault, okay?"

He looks down. Maya might say that, but he knows. It _is_ his fault. If only he hadn't gone, Maya wouldn't be injured like this…

Maya taps her fingers against his shoulder to get his attention. "Nick?"

He looks back up at her, standing in front of him still, half naked and beautiful and smiling at him. "Yeah?"

"Do you want to do something to make it up to me? Even though it wasn't really your fault? Just so you feel better?" she asks.

He nods.

"Okay. Stop feeling sorry for yourself, and make love to me instead."

Her directness does manage to bring a smile to his face, and Maya runs her fingers through his hair as he stares up at her. "I can do that."

She smiles. "Good."

He pulls her forward by the wrists to wrap his arms around her, and brings his lips to her belly, kissing across her navel and down to the side of her hips to plant kisses against that dark bruise. Maya sighs in contentment above him, her fingernails digging into his shoulders, and he smiles against her skin.

At least making this up to her will be fun for him, too.


	23. Part 23 - In a (Real) Relationship

The next day goes by uneventfully. Trucy and Pearl call to say they'll be staying at Athena's another night, so Phoenix and Maya both make good use of that time alone. Phoenix swears he's going to have a hard time looking Trucy in the eye whenever she decides to lean against his desk, or set something on the kitchen counter, or sits on any of the couches in either the office or the apartment upstairs. He and Maya clean up after themselves of course, but the fact remains that those places now involve specific memories that will be hard for him to ever forget about.

They make dinner together that night and then head back upstairs at Maya's insistence. She wants to 'make extra sure the bed is good and sturdy' for the rest of the night. He would never admit it to her, but Phoenix really does feel like an old man trying to keep up with her at times.

* * *

Phoenix wakes first the next morning, but with Maya practically wrapped around his body, he doesn't try to get up. Instead, he lies still, enjoying the feeling of her skin on his, waiting for her to wake up first.

When she finally does stir, he closes his eyes again and pretends to be asleep. Maya untangles herself from him and sits up in bed. He can feel her fingers skim over the new scar on his bicep a few times, and then she shifts and crawls out of bed.

He rolls onto his side to open his eyes and is greeted by the lovely view of Maya's backside as she stretches her arms above her head, her creamy skin perfect and unflawed in the morning light, dimmed by the curtains over the window. He smiles as she drops her arms and turns to walk towards the bathroom.

She notices him before she goes. "Oh Nick, you're awake."

"Mhm. Just enjoying the view."

She smiles and strikes a pose, and Phoenix laughs. It's more funny than sexy, despite the fact that she's standing there stark naked.

"I was going to take a shower," she says. "Want to join me? It conserves water, you know."

Phoenix groans and sits up. "I guess we better do our part to save the environment, huh?"

Maya nods, smiling and watching appreciatively as Phoenix sits up in bed.

He's about to stand up when his phone rings, startling both of them.

"Don't answer it, Nick," Maya says.

He turns to sit on the edge of the bed and reaches for it on the nightstand to check the caller ID. "It's Edgeworth," he says, turning to her. "I have to answer it."

Maya sighs, but nods understandingly.

Phoenix lifts the phone to his ear. "Hello?"

"Hello, Wright. How are you doing today?"

"Great, actually," Phoenix replies, trying not to let his voice shake too much as Maya jumps onto the bed behind him, jostling them both around.

"Have you heard from Miss Fey yet?"

"Yeah, she's here right now," Phoenix says, feeling Maya wrap her arms around his neck. "She came back yesterday afternoon."

"Hey Mr. Edgeworth!" she calls into the phone, pressing herself into Phoenix's back. He can feel her breasts pressing against him and isn't sure if Maya knows how much she's teasing him or not.

Edgeworth pauses. "What are you two up to?"

"Erm…"

"Wait," Edgeworth says. "I'm sure I don't want to know. I am afraid I'm going to have to ruin whatever fun you're currently having though," he says.

"Why? What happened?"

Edgeworth sighs. "Miss Hott's trial is today. Obviously you and Miss Fey are going to have to testify."

"It's _today_? That's kind of short notice, don't you think?" Phoenix says. Maya leans over him, pressing her ear against the outside of the phone to try and hear what Edgeworth is saying.

"I'm sorry, Wright, but you know how the court system is. She was released from the hospital yesterday and questioned at the Detention Centre. She's retained her own lawyer, and the trial is set for today. It will start at 2 o'clock in the afternoon."

"What time is it now?" Phoenix asks. He knows it's sometime before noon, but he doesn't currently have his watch on him.

"It's almost 11 am. Be there and be ready. I'm sorry I couldn't notify you sooner."

Phoenix sighs. "It's okay. We'll be there."

He hangs up with Edgeworth and turns around to face Maya. She's sitting back on the bed now; the blankets pulled up to cover herself. " _Where_ will we be?" she asks.

"Molly's trial is today. In three hours. Obviously, we have to go, since I'm the one who's pressing charges against her, and you were the only other witness, plus she also assaulted you."

Maya groans. "I was hoping she'd be in the hospital a little longer after I pummelled her with that bottle."

Phoenix laughs. "Let's consider this a good thing. We can get this done and over with."

Maya sighs. "Yeah, I guess so."

"So?" Phoenix says, trying to cheer her up. "How about that shower?"

Maya can't hide her smile as she jumps out of bed to run to the bathroom.

* * *

After showering, Maya dresses in her regular Kurain robes, telling him she's still more comfortable in them, and it'll make her feel less nervous when on the stand. He dresses in his regular blue suit, making sure his attorney's badge is shiny as ever on his lapel, for the same reason.

The closer the time gets to 2 pm, the more nervous he starts to feel. Maya seems to notice this as they wait outside the office for the taxi they've called.

"Nick," she says, entangling their fingers. "We'll be fine. Besides, we both have experience with this, right?"

He swallows. "Yeah, that's the issue. I already know how terrifying it is."

Maya smiles. "Well, just think about how witnesses felt during your old cases when they found out they'd have to answer questions from both you and Edgeworth. _That_ must've been terrifying. Whoever Molly's defense attorney is, I bet he's nowhere near as good as you."

"I don't know. Molly is pretty rich. She can probably afford a pretty good attorney."

Maya squeezes his hand. "More expensive doesn't necessarily mean _better_. You're proof of that."

"Gee, thanks."

"I'm not trying to make fun of you this time, Nick. You help people even if they can't afford to pay you because you're a good person. You're _also_ a good lawyer. The _best_ lawyer. People who come to you for help are lucky."

He squeezes her hand. "Thank you, Maya. That doesn't make me feel much better about this _current_ case, but thanks."

She giggles and leans against him to continue their wait. They have less than an hour to get to the courthouse now.

* * *

The taxi comes a little late, but they make it to the courthouse with a few minutes to spare. It's unusual not having a client or anyone to talk to before the bailiff escorts them both into the courtroom to sit to the side of the room to await their testimonies. Edgeworth is standing at the prosecutor's bench, and Phoenix is surprised to see him there. Edgeworth hadn't mentioned to him before that he was going to prosecute, and it's not often the Chief Prosecutor takes on cases anymore at all, let alone one like this; it's not even a murder.

The courtroom gets quiet as the judge enters and finds his place at the head of the room. It feels strange to Phoenix, sitting to the side of the prosecutor's bench rather than behind the defense's as usual.

The judge bangs his gavel once to quiet the courtroom completely. "Court is now in session for the trial of Miss Molly Hott."

"The prosecution is ready, Your Honour," Edgeworth says.

"The defense is ready, Your Honour," the attorney across the room says. He's older, with grey hair and a grey beard, dressed in a black suit, with square black glasses perched on his nose. Phoenix has never seen him before. He can't tell if he's someone competent, or if Molly has finally run out of luck and has been given a public defender.

"Thank you, Mr. Nomos," the judge says, before glancing over at Edgeworth. "It's good to see you again, Chief Prosecutor. Although, under unfortunate circumstances."

Edgeworth nods. "Yes, I'm not happy to be here, I must admit. But it is my duty to ensure the Prosecutor's Office continues to be a place without corruption, so I felt it was also my duty to prosecute today's case, given our defendant was until recently a prosecutor herself."

The judge nods. "Well then, please give the court your opening statement."

Edgeworth takes a deep breath and opens his mouth to begin, but the defense attorney across the room, Nomos, interrupts. "I need to make a statement first," he says.

The judge looks at him, eyebrows raised. "Normally the prosecution starts the trial."

"Yes, but my client has made a decision that I need the court to be aware of."

"Very well," the judge allows.

"My client, Miss Molly Hott, intends to plead not guilty by reason of insanity. She does admit to the break-in at the Wright Anything Agency, the drugging and sexual assault of Mr. Phoenix Wright, as well as the physical assault of Miss Maya Fey. However, after being seen to by a doctor, it has been determined that Miss Hott suffers from a personality disorder and has been off of her medication for the past month, and was not in a proper state of mind during the time of these crimes.

Without the medication and help she needs she is prone to impulsive behaviour, mood swings, and attention seeking, to name only a few symptoms. Unfortunately, Phoenix Wright came into her life at the wrong time, and it ended badly for both of them.

Knowing this, Miss Hott admits her guilt, but pleads that the court takes mercy on her so she can get the help she needs, rather than be sent to prison."

Edgeworth blinks as Nomos finishes. He turns his head slightly to look at Phoenix. Phoenix doesn't know how to react, so he keeps his face a blank mask, but Maya reaches over and grasps his hand, tightening her fingers around it. Phoenix chances a glance at her, only to find her scowling. She's clearly not happy with this, most likely believing it to be another trick by Molly.

The judge looks surprised as well. It's not often a defendant pleads insanity. Looking at Molly though, seated in the defendant's chair in that frumpy detention centre uniform, no makeup and hair limp and staring blankly at the floor, Phoenix almost feels sorry for her. At the very least, he believes that she's not in a good state of mind right now.

"Very well," the judge says. "We do still need to have a trial to determine whether this insanity plea is viable, though. Prosecutor Edgeworth, will you call your first witness?"

Edgeworth nods. "Before that, I would like to submit a few pieces of evidence. I believe they may show that Miss Hott did indeed plan this attack and that it was not simply an impulse decision. First, this suit jacket we found in her apartment. The court may or may not be aware of Phoenix Wright's involvement in a bank robbery that happened not far from his law office. He was shot, and Miss Hott happened to be there at the same time. She drove him to the hospital. At some point, she got her hands on Mr. Wright's suit jacket and had kept it with her for at least a week." He pulls Phoenix's blue suit jacket out of a plastic bag and lays it on the bench.

"Secondly, we have DNA and fingerprint evidence from Miss Hott's break-in at the Wright Anything Agency. The most damning evidence being that of bodily fluid found in Mr. Wright's bed, indicating Miss Hott stayed at the agency long enough to pleasure herself in the bed, and possibly sleep there, before leaving. She also went through the office and apartment and destroyed multiple pictures of Mr. Wright's." This time Edgeworth takes out a manila folder, most likely with the DNA reports inside.

"And lastly, we have records from the Gatewater Hotel across the street from the Wright Anything Agency showing that Miss Hott had rented a room there for at least a whole week before Mr. Wright's assault. She was watching the Wright Anything Agency, watching him and his daughter as well as his employee, and waiting for her chance to break in. I believe this does show that she knew what she was doing and planned it out beforehand."

The judge nods seriously. "All of this evidence will indeed be taken into consideration. Now, would you like to call a witness?"

Edgeworth nods. "Yes. The first witness is the victim himself, Phoenix Wright."

Phoenix takes a deep breath and stands up to move to the witness stand. The last time he had to stand here was only two years ago, when he'd been accused of murdering Zak Gramarye, and he'd been hoping that would be the last time he'd have to do this. At least this time he isn't the accused.

"Mr. Wright," Edgeworth starts. "Please tell us what happened the day you visited Miss Hott at her apartment."

Phoenix nods and launches into his account of the events. Unfortunately, his memory is limited, and he has to stop after telling the court that he'd shown up at Molly's apartment after receiving the phone call from her. He scratches the back of his neck nervously.

"That's all?" the judge asks.

Phoenix looks up at him. "I can't remember anything further, Your Honour."

"Mr. Wright was drugged, Your Honour. I submit this wine glass into evidence," Edgeworth says, picking up a wine glass from under the bench and placing it on the table. "It has been analyzed and was found to have traces of the date rape drug _Rohypnol_ in it."

"That's illegal and very difficult to get in the United States these days, Prosecutor Edgeworth," the judge says.

Edgeworth nods seriously. "Yes, but unfortunately for Mr. Wright, Molly did have the wits about her to order the pills from a supplier online a few days before allowing Mr. Wright into her apartment. We have evidence of this on her computer."

The judge nods. "Would you like to cross-examine the witness, Mr. Nomos?"

"I would."

"Proceed."

Phoenix turns to look at the attorney, who slides his dark glasses up his nose. "Mr. Wright. Would you mind telling me the reason you went to Miss Hott's apartment in the first place?"

"I went because I was trying to help her."

"Help her with what?"

"I thought she had some sort of problem and that she needed help, from a doctor specifically," Phoenix clarifies. "I was hoping she would voluntarily come with me to see one."

"Do you not think that going alone to your stalker's apartment building may have given her the wrong impression, in her already fragile state of mind?"

Phoenix swallows. "I didn't think about it, and I didn't realize how serious her issues were."

The attorney nods. "Miss Hott was stalking you and broke into your apartment, and yet you say you wanted to help her. So you _did_ have knowledge of her condition."

"It was a guess. She wasn't acting normally. When I first met her, she was flirty and too pushy, but I didn't get the impression that she would escalate to breaking into my apartment or _drugging_ me. After the break-in, I figured there was something wrong with her."

"Hm. Very well then. I would ask that the judge takes into consideration my client's frame of mind at the time, and Mr. Wright's decision to visit her home alone despite his knowledge of her mental health. Also, Mr. Wright does seem to believe that my client has mental health issues, despite what the prosecution says."

The judge nods.

"Mr. Wright," Edgeworth says. "You're dismissed."

Phoenix leaves the stand and goes back over to sit beside Maya, who looks at him sympathetically. So Nomos's defense is to blame him for enabling Molly's actions? Phoenix's hands tighten into fists as he sits back down. One thing he knows is that none of this is _his_ fault. He hadn't meant to undermine Edgeworth's argument either, but he couldn't make himself lie about his reason for wanting to go to her apartment.

"I would like to call Maya Fey to the stand next," Edgeworth says. "She was the one who found Mr. Wright and fought off Miss Hott to protect him."

Maya gets up, looking much more comfortable and confident than Phoenix had. He supposes she _is_ used to this by now. Maya doesn't even look at Molly as she walks by her and straight onto the witness stand.

"Miss Fey," Edgeworth says. "Please tell us what happened that night."

Maya nods determinedly and starts to speak, starting with the fact that she couldn't find Phoenix and that he'd been gone for hours before she started to suspect anything was wrong. It makes Phoenix feel bad all over again for putting her through that. Maya goes on to describe going to Molly's apartment and barging in, only to find Phoenix unconscious on Molly's bed. She also describes the lipstick marks she found on his skin, and Phoenix can practically feel his skin crawling at her description. He knew Molly had assaulted him with 'inappropriate kissing', but Edgeworth hadn't told him _that_ detail.

Maya continues, describing everything, including their fight, in great detail. She lifts the sleeve of her purple shawl to show off her stitches, and mentions the bruising on her hip, though the judge says he doesn't need to see it.

When she's done, Nomos steps forward.

"Miss Fey, please describe your relationship to Mr. Wright."

Maya blinks. "I'm his girlfriend."

"How long have you two been dating?"

Maya looks down at the floor, thinking for a second before answering. "A few months."

Nomos raises an eyebrow. "My client has told me that Mr. Wright told her you two were not dating until only a week or so ago, and instead were only pretending before then to deter her. Is that right?"

Maya looks surprised, as does Phoenix. He has no recollection of telling Molly anything like that. Clearly, he'd still been conscious for a while before the drugs had knocked him out completely.

"W—Well," Maya says. "Fine. We _weren't_ dating when we told Miss Hott we were. We only said that so she'd stop bothering Nick—er, Mr. Wright—about dating her. We just wanted to get her off his back, but she wouldn't take no for an answer, and we kept running into her everywhere. Stuff not related to her happened, and we figured out we do have feelings for each other, and now here we are."

Nomos nods. "This has nothing to do with the crime at hand," he says, looking up at the judge, "I want the judge to note that Miss Fey has been proven to lie on the stand, but hers is the only account we have of what happened that night. Take her words with a grain of salt."

Maya turns red, but doesn't quiet down. "Whether or not I was with Nick before I said I was makes no difference anyway! Molly tried to rape him and only didn't because I showed up. She might be mentally ill, but she was still smart enough to somehow get illegal drugs into the country and _plan_ a break-in, then decide to use the drugs on him when he told her he was coming to her home. Doesn't sound like she was completely out of it to me! She's a menace to society and should be locked away for good!"

The judge bangs his gavel. "That's enough, Miss Fey. You are not a doctor and can't comment about the mental illnesses Miss Hott may have."

Maya looks defiantly over at Nomos again and ignores the judge. "You trying to blame Nick for this is _disgusting_ , just so you know. You should be ashamed. What if Nick were a woman?! Would you be saying he deserved it because he drank some wine and was wearing some nice fitting jeans?!"

Nomos blinks at her, and the judge bangs his gavel again. Maya is quiet this time as the judge scolds her. Edgeworth sighs and dismisses her once she's had her talking to. It's Phoenix's turn to smile sympathetically at her as she comes to sit back down. He does appreciate her enthusiasm, but he'd rather not have her thrown out for contempt of court at the moment.

"I have one more witness, Your Honour," Edgeworth says.

"Please go ahead and call them, Mr. Edgeworth."

"The doctor who examined Mr. Wright at the hospital the night he was found. Dr. Aegle, if you would."

Phoenix turns to see the doctor who'd spoken to him at the hospital being led to the stand by a bailiff. He stands and gives his name, and waits to be questioned. It's an uncomfortable moment for Phoenix, hearing about what they did to examine him to determine that he hadn't been raped. He's glad he was unconscious for it at the time, but he wishes now that someone would have told him before he had to hear it in court.

The doctor confirms the drugs in his system and that there were indeed lipstick marks on Phoenix's body. Edgeworth states that the saliva swabs taken from them came back with Molly's DNA.

Nomos decides not to cross-examine the doctor, and he leaves the stand after only a few minutes.

The next witness called is another doctor, this time Molly's. He takes the stand and gives his name.

"Doctor, would you please give us a run down of Miss Hott's symptoms and the consequences of her not being on her medication?" Nomos asks.

He nods. "Miss Hott has a combination of personality disorders that, when combined and when off of her meds, can cause all sorts of symptoms. In Miss Hott's case, narcissism is the main factor. She believes herself to be above others; she believes others should love her or that she deserves attention from the people she attaches herself to. The fact that Mr. Wright continually rejected her most likely only made her mental state decline further. Without her medication or therapy, it is most definitely possible for her to become more impulsive, have more intense mood swings, and be more willing to put her own career in danger to commit certain crimes."

"Do you believe that Miss Hott's mental state was the reason for her crimes?"

The doctor nods. "In this case, I do think that Mr. Wright's rejection of her after she convinced herself that he was—or at least should have been—in love with her, caused a mental break and that she wasn't in her right mind when committing these crimes."

"What about the fact that she managed to plan a break-in, and purchase drugs?" Edgeworth asks.

Nomos speaks up instead. "My client states that the break-in was in fact _not_ planned but an impulse decision."

"That still doesn't explain the drugs."

"Also an impulse buy."

"Objection," Edgeworth says. "She may have decided to buy them at random, but she still had to have planned to put them in the wine glass before Mr. Wright went to her apartment that night, or he would have seen her doing it."

"Mr. Wright cannot remember the night of the assault," Nomos says, smirking. "And Miss Fey only showed up _after_ he had already been drugged. You can't prove exactly when or how Miss Hott went about adding the drugs to the wine."

Edgeworth grimaces, but Nomos is right. No one except Molly herself knows what happened in the moments after Phoenix arrived and before Maya showed up later.

"My client will also _not_ be testifying," Nomos says. "Due to her fragile state of mind at the moment, it was deemed not safe for her. I have nothing more to add, Your Honour."

The judge nods. "And you, Mr. Edgeworth?"

Edgeworth shakes his head. "Nothing, Your Honour."

"Good." He bangs his gavel. "We will take a fifteen-minute recess before I announce the verdict. I would like to think over these testimonies and evidence before giving a verdict."

A bailiff comes forward to lead Molly out of the courtroom and into the defendant's lobby. She lifts her eyes for only a second as she passes, and Phoenix can see they're glazed over. He's willing to bet she's back on medication. He's not a doctor, but after being off of them for so long, she's probably in a fog right now.

Phoenix doesn't feel like getting up to leave the courtroom for the recess and stays seated. The testimonies hadn't taken much longer than two hours altogether, but he feels mentally tired. He just wants this to be over with, so he can go on with his life.

Maya turns in her chair towards him and reaches over to take his hand. "It'll be over soon, Nick," she says, almost as if reading his mind.

"I know."

Maya lets go of his hand and crosses her arms. "I can't believe that defense attorney. He was trying to pin the blame on you."

"Yeah. It's his job, I guess."

"Hmph. You wouldn't have done it that way."

He wouldn't have defended Molly to begin with. He knows that most defense attorneys take on cases simply to make sure their clients have a fair trial, whether or not they're guilty or innocent, but he's never felt good about helping guilty people, and he has a secret weapon anyway. His magatama. He knows it's not foolproof, the Engarde case reminds him of that every time he uses it, even all these years later, but for the most part, the magatama he keeps in his desk drawer has always helped him determine whether or not to take a client's case.

At the same time, he isn't really sure what he wants the outcome of this trial to be. Molly for sure isn't innocent, but is she really guilty? If she truly wasn't completely in control of her actions, he's not sure he can fully blame her for what she did. All his anger and hate for her has seemingly fizzled out over the past two days, and now all he cares about is that she's out of his life. At least it's guaranteed that she'll be going away somewhere for at least a little while, but the question is where, and for how long?

Edgeworth is quiet as he stands at the prosecutor's bench, and Maya goes quiet sitting in her chair while they wait for the recess to end.

* * *

After what feels like the longest fifteen minutes of Phoenix's life, the judge finally reappears and calls everyone back into the courtroom. Molly is brought in by another bailiff and Nomos takes his spot behind the defense's bench again.

The judge sits down and waits for the courtroom to quiet down.

"I have reached a verdict for Miss Hott," he says.

Maya reaches over to take Phoenix's hand, squeezing it comfortingly. Molly stands up and is led to the witness stand by a bailiff.

The judge continues. "I find the defendant, Miss Molly Hott, not guilty by reason of insanity. Miss Hott, you will be involuntarily committed to a psychiatric hospital to undergo treatment until it is determined that you are no longer a threat to society."

Molly says nothing as the verdict is read. She doesn't look happy, but she doesn't look sad either. She just barely nods her understanding, and the bailiff leads her away again.

The judge bangs his gavel. "Court is adjourned."

Beside him, Maya is saying something, but Phoenix isn't able to pay her any attention. He feels like he should be disappointed in the outcome of the trial, but strangely he isn't. All he feels is relief. It's over. It's finally over. Molly can get help, and he and Maya will be free of her. It feels like the weight he's been carrying around for the past three weeks has finally been lifted off his shoulders.

He stands up and starts heading for the door. Maya follows hurriedly behind him, with Edgeworth in tow.

Out in the lobby, Molly hasn't yet been taken away. She glances up at him when he emerges from the courtroom, and Phoenix stops in his tracks. Maya peeks around him, and when she sees Molly, she steps up beside him, taking hold of his arm protectively.

He might not hate her anymore, but that doesn't mean he has any desire to talk to her or see her. Thankfully she says nothing to him. She glances at Maya, who glares at her, and then lowers her eyes to the floor again. It's impossible to tell what she might be thinking. When the bailiff finally escorts her away, Phoenix breathes a sigh of relief.

Maya turns to him. "Are you okay, Nick?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"But what about the verdict?"

"It is what it is," he says.

Maya puts her hands on her hips. "I don't know, Nick… What if she's just faking it?"

He shrugs. "The doctor seemed to think it was legitimate."

Maya looks down at the floor. "Still. She's not even going to jail for what she did to you. She'll go to some hospital and in a few months when they need more space they'll say she's better and release her. Who's to say she won't come back and this will all start again?"

Phoenix takes her by the shoulders and pulls her away from the doors. Edgeworth glances at them but seems to understand they need some space, and stays where he is.

Phoenix looks at her. "I know you're disappointed with the outcome of the trial, Maya, but it's for the best. Molly can get the help she needs in there. Besides, does it really matter? She's out of our lives. We're free of her, and we can finally start our life together without worrying that she's going to show up and ruin it, at least for now. So let's just relax for a bit. If the time comes when she is released, we'll deal with it then."

Maya meets his eyes, and Phoenix smiles at her. "I would say I want to forget that any of this happened, but that's not exactly true," he says. "Without Molly, I never would have realized how I felt about you. Of course, I could have done without the stalking, or the drugging, or the break-in, but even that was worth it to spend the rest of my life with you."

Maya smiles and nods. "You're right. It _was_ all worth it, wasn't it?"

"Yeah." He leans down to kiss her softly, running his fingers through her silky hair. When she pulls away, Phoenix looks over her head to glance at Edgeworth. He's staring down at his phone, clearly trying to ignore the public display of affection going on across the room.

"Edgeworth?"

He looks up. "Yes?"

"Thanks for prosecuting today."

"Oh, of course. As I said, it's my duty to ensure the Prosecutor's Office stays on track. We can't have people like Molly working for us. I am sorry about the verdict though."

Phoenix shrugs. "I was just telling Maya that I'm fine with it. She's out of my life for now, and that's all that matters to me."

Edgeworth nods. "Well, will you two need a ride home?"

Maya glances up at Phoenix. "No, Mr. Edgeworth. We'll walk."

Edgeworth nods. "Very well, then. I'll be heading home myself then. You two have a good evening."

They both smile at Edgeworth as he walks away, and Phoenix slips an arm around Maya's shoulders as they start to head toward the exit themselves. "Let's go home, Maya. I have a law office to finally re-open."

Maya wraps her arm around his waist. "Home, huh? I like the sound of that."

* * *

 **A/N: Well, this is technically like the last chapter of the main story, but there is going to be an epilogue after this one. Also, I did a lot of research for this chapter so I hope I don't accidentally offend anyone.**


	24. Part 24 - Epilogue: Engaged

**A/N: Well, this is it, guys. Enjoy this last chapter!**

* * *

 **Two Years Later**

"I think a bunch of these should go outside the door, Trucy," Pearl says, lifting a pink balloon with the word "congratulations" written on it in white cursive writing.

Trucy nods thoughtfully. "Definitely. Then everyone coming to the second floor will know something fun is going on here!"

Phoenix has to smile at the two girls as he sits behind his desk, watching them decorate the office for the party they've planned tonight. It's nice to have them both in the office again, too. Pearl spends most of her time in Kurain as the assistant to the new Mayor now, and Trucy is currently living in the dorms of Ivy University where she's taking the theatre course to supplement her still popular magic shows, so Phoenix doesn't get to see them as often as he would like to anymore.

He looks back down at his laptop and gets back to work on finishing up the paperwork from his most recent case. He wants to have it finished so it's not in the back of his mind during the party. They're celebrating more than one event tonight, and he wants to be entirely in the moment for all of it.

* * *

Two hours later, Trucy and Pearl have finished decorating the office, and Phoenix has completed his paperwork. He's upstairs changing from his suit to more slightly more casual party clothing when Maya bursts into their room.

"I'm home!" she exclaims, practically skipping into the room to kiss him on the cheek.

Phoenix turns to her as he finishes buttoning his shirt. "I was starting to wonder if you were going to make it," he says, grabbing a black blazer from the closet to pull over top.

"I wouldn't miss this party, Nick. Obviously, since it's all about me!"

Phoenix snorts and looks her up and down. She's wearing a professional looking black pencil skirt and a matching blazer over top of a white blouse. He has to admit; he's found Maya's new look quite sexy. "Are you going to change into something more comfortable?" he asks hesitantly.

"I think so, yeah," she says.

He sighs. He was kind of hoping she would say no, but he supposes it can't be all that comfortable. She goes to their closet to start looking through her outfits.

"I'm going to head downstairs, okay?" he says. "People will start getting here soon."

Maya nods. "Sure, Nick. I won't be long."

"Alright."

He heads back downstairs to a transformed room. Trucy and Pearl have gone all out. All of Trucy's old magic props have already been cleaned out since she moved to school, and they've pushed the couches to the side of the room to make more space for mingling. They've once again converted his desk into a sort of buffet, but the food covering it is far from pizza and chips. It looks like something catered, but Phoenix knows Pearl has been getting better and better at cooking and baking, so he wouldn't be surprised to find that she'd made it all herself.

Charley is still thriving in the sunlight under the window, even bigger after two years of growth in his new pot, and Charlize, as Maya had dubbed her, sits in a smaller pot beneath the shade of Charley's leaves. On the shelf behind the two plants, there are picture frames. That two-year-old photo of he and Maya before that night at the restaurant, before their first kiss, is framed again and situated front and centre. There are other photos too, added over the years, of he and Maya, family photos that include Trucy and Pearl, and a variety of others. Phoenix likes having them down in the office instead of up in the apartment. He loves showing his family off to clients who come in.

He smiles at the pictures as he enters the room, and Trucy looks over at him from where she's hanging one last balloon.

"Hey Daddy," she says, hopping down from a step-ladder. "People should be getting here soon."

He nods. "Have you heard from Apollo lately?"

Trucy's smile spreads. "Yes! My brother is on his way. His plane landed about half an hour ago so he should be here soon."

He smiles at her. Ever since being told the news of her and Apollo's relation, she's taken to calling him 'my brother' whenever talking about him. "Good."

She nods. "I'm so excited to see him again. It's been forever."

"You just visited him in Khura'in last year before school started."

"I know, I know. I just want to make up for all those years we lost not knowing about each other, you know?"

Phoenix pats her on the shoulder. "I get it."

She smiles. "But, enough about me. Tonight is about you and Maya."

"You and Pearls did a great job decorating the office," he tells her. "Where did she go, anyway?"

Trucy laughs, a little bit to herself. "I think she went upstairs to get changed and put on some makeup since you know who is coming."

"Ah," Phoenix says, feeling suddenly like an overprotective father. Pearl had gone with Trucy to Khura'in to visit Apollo and had come home gushing about him to anyone who would listen. She never outright admitted it, but to him it was obvious. She was crushing hard. He'd hoped she would grow out of it after not seeing him for a year, but Apollo's visit was only making her more excited.

"He's too old for her."

Trucy rolls her eyes. "How much older are you than Maya, again?"

"You shush."

Trucy giggles. "Don't worry. I don't _think_ Polly has any interest in her. It's just a crush because he's the only boy she knows who's even _close_ to her age. She'll get over it eventually."

Phoenix sighs. "If you say so. Speaking of crushes, you don't have anyone special at school do you?"

Trucy blushes. "Daddyyyyy."

"I'm just checking."

She sticks her tongue out at him. "No, no one yet."

He smiles. "Alright."

They hear a knock at the door, and Trucy looks grateful for the distraction. "I'll get it."

She hops over to the door, only for it to burst open before she has a chance to answer it. Athena grins and holds her arms above her head. "I have finally arrived! Now the party can really get started!"

Trucy puts her hands on her hips. "Athena, you're the first person here."

Athena frowns. "Technically, I'm the second person here. Because look who I found lurking in the hallway when I came in!"

She reaches out of view and grabs someone, pulling them in, her arm around their neck. Trucy's face lights up. "Polly! You made it!"

Apollo looks a little annoyed at the grip Athena has on his neck, but he smiles at Trucy anyway. "It's good to see you again, Trucy." He ducks from under Athena's arm and steps into the office. "Man, I can't believe I'm saying this, but it's also good to be back in this office! I missed it."

Apollo glances around, eyes finally landing on Phoenix. "Mr. Wright! It's been a while," he says, extending his hand for a handshake.

Phoenix looks down at it, but ignores it and reaches out to pull Apollo in for a hug. He can't help it. He's missed the kid immensely, even if he's had all the girls to distract him from Apollo's absence. Apollo seems surprised at first, but finally, he wraps his arms around his former boss, patting him hesitantly on the back.

Phoenix pulls back, only to find Trucy and Athena watching their embrace with smiles on their faces. Phoenix clears his throat. "Uh, yeah, been a long time, Apollo," he says. "But I'm glad to have you back."

Apollo grins, rubbing his hair spikes sheepishly. "Only for a little while, though."

Phoenix nods. "Of course. I'm sure the lead attorney at the Justice Law Office in Khura'in can't be away for too long."

"You've got that right. The lawyers I have working for me now are all great, but I never realized how much work being the boss is." He looks at Phoenix. "Were Athena and me such a handful?"

Phoenix laughs. "No, you two made my job easier if anything. Trucy on the other hand…"

"Hey!" Trucy says, putting her hands on her hips. "If anything _I_ was the real boss around here, Daddy."

"Who was the real boss? We all know I'm the boss here."

Phoenix and Apollo turn to find Maya entering the room. The purple dress she's wearing now takes Phoenix's breath away. Maya could wear anything and look beautiful, though. She has a thin gold chain around her neck that disappears underneath the neckline of her dress, instead of her magatama.

"Hi Ms. Fey," Apollo says, smiling. "You look amazing."

"Hey, that's my line," Phoenix says.

Maya grins as she walks over to them. "Thank you, Polly. You're not looking too bad yourself. I'm sure Pearly will agree with me, too," she says, grinning up at Phoenix, who makes a face at her.

Apollo raises an eyebrow but says nothing.

"Feel free to grab some food and catch up," Phoenix says. "Everyone else should be arriving any minute."

"Sure, thanks, Mr. Wright."

* * *

Slowly but surely their closest friends trickle in. Edgeworth arrives not long after Apollo and Athena, and Gumshoe shows up a few minutes after him. Ema comes with Kay and Iris in tow; the three of them had become good friends after that night out together so long ago now. When Larry finally appears, fashionably late as always, everyone has been mingling for a while already, and conversations have started in different corners of the room.

Phoenix and Maya make their rounds, visiting every group and thanking people for coming or catching up with those they haven't seen in a while. After they've made their rounds, he and Maya make their way to the middle of the room and attempt to get the attention of everyone gathered in the office.

People stop their conversations and turn to look at them, some still sipping from wine glasses or munching on the food. Maya looks up at him, waiting for him to start.

Phoenix clears his throat. "Um… thank you, everyone, for coming. You all know the reason we're here celebrating today is because of Maya's recent graduation from the paralegal course at the local college. She's, as of today, an _official_ member of the Wright Anything Agency."

Maya beams as everyone claps politely, including Phoenix. He's proud of all of her accomplishments in only two years. She'd spent the better part of two months after Molly's trial back in Kurain, working on the election process, helping candidates, and assisting the villagers with any and all concerns they may have had about the changes. She'd remained the Master up until a new Mayor was finally selected. It was easily the hardest part of their relationship to date, being long distance and Maya being incredibly busy, rarely even having a weekend off to spend with him. But when it was finished, and she had finally moved into his apartment for good, things couldn't have been more perfect.

Not long after moving in Maya decided to take her job as his assistant more seriously. She'd always been a big help, and Phoenix was happy with her assistance, but she was tired of not being able to help with the actual legal side of things. Together they'd looked into schools and programs, and though he believed Maya would make a fantastic lawyer, she thought it was too expensive and took too long. The paralegal program at the local college was a perfect compromise. She wouldn't be able to offer her services as a lawyer the way he could, but after graduating from the two-year program, she'd have a much better grasp of the legal work done behind the scenes and could help both Phoenix and Athena, lightening their workload and being more than a simple _assistant_.

Phoenix wraps an arm around her. Maya had a hard time not feeling bad about leaving her position in Kurain for those first few months after moving to the city permanently, but he'd assured her that it was her decision, and he didn't want her doing something that was only going to make her miserable. Maya had always been good at hiding her true feelings, he'd honestly had no idea she was so unhappy with her job as Master, but after moving to the city, even he was able to see the difference. She's happier now, doing something she loves, and he can tell. He considers himself lucky that her real passion is something so close to his own heart.

He clears his throat to get the attention of the room again. "As amazing as Maya's accomplishments are, we do have one other announcement," he says to the room. "Something only a few of you are aware of so far."

A hush falls over the room as everyone is eager to hear what other news they have. Maya is practically bouncing with excitement beside him. Phoenix takes another breath. "We're—"

"We're engaged!" Maya bursts out before he can finish.

There's a pause in the room before it erupts in uproarious applause. "It's about time!" Larry calls from across the room.

Phoenix squeezes Maya to him, leaning down to kiss her temple. "Kiss her like you mean it!" someone else yells, and Phoenix is pretty sure it's Pearl's voice.

Maya smiles and turns in his arms, reaching her arms up to wrap around his neck. "Want to give them what they want?"

Phoenix sighs. He's never really been one for super public displays of affection, but Maya is looking at him expectantly, as are most of their party guests.

He rolls his eyes but gives Maya a chaste kiss on the lips. Maya chuckles when he pulls away. "I guess now that everyone knows, I can wear this on my finger again, where it belongs," she says, drawing on the thin gold chain necklace she's wearing around her neck. Her engagement ring slides out from under her dress's neckline, and she unclips the chain, letting the ring slide from it to land on her palm.

She hands it over to him and holds her hand out. Phoenix smiles as he takes her hand and slips the ring back onto her finger. The room once again erupts into applause, and Maya smiles up at him. The sight of her smile is something he knows he'll never get tired of.

* * *

After their announcements, they continue to mingle with guests. Eventually, they separate, Phoenix going his own way when Maya gets cornered by Athena, Ema, Iris, and Kay.

"So, Miss Fey, how did Mr. Wright ask you?"

Maya smiles as Athena sits down beside her, and the others approach to gather round. "I'm curious," Ema says. Kay and Iris nod their agreement.

Maya shrugs. "To you guys, it won't seem that special, but for me it was perfect."

"Come on," Kay prods. "We still want to hear it, even if it's not some crazy big deal. Small proposals can be just as romantic."

"I would love to hear it as well," Iris says.

Maya sighs. "If you guys insist. Well, he told me to get all dressed up, so I was expecting some fancy restaurant for our date night. Instead, he took me to the same old burger shack we've been visiting for fourteen years, and we ate there, dressed like we were in a five-star restaurant."

The girls all look at each other, eyebrows raised. Maya continues. "But really, I love that place, and Nick knows it. So it was perfect. When we left there, I didn't know what was going on, because there had to be a reason he told me to dress so nicely. I knew we probably weren't going to the movies or anything. He hailed a cab, and we ended up getting out at the old Big Tower, that skyscraper across the city with the viewing platform at the top. Nick knows how much I love the city now that I live here, so we went up to the top so we could look at the view.

I was busy admiring the city and looking at all the lights and stuff, and when I turned around to see where Nick was… he was there, on one knee, holding the ring. It was pretty late at the time, too, so there weren't very many people around. It was only us up there, me and him and the stars, that I could see for once because we were so high up."

Maya waves a hand. "He said some romantic, sappy stuff and asked me and obviously I said yes." She smiles to herself. "It was perfect."

"That's so romantic," Iris says quietly. The others all nod their agreement.

"Why didn't you think that wouldn't sound special? That sounds amazing," Athena sighs. "I can't wait to finally find a boyfriend that loves me as much as Mr. Wright loves you."

The other girls all sigh in unison, and Maya tries not to laugh. "I'm lucky," she tells them. "But I'm sure you'll all find someone eventually."

* * *

"Congratulations, Wright," Edgeworth says, lifting his wine glass in a mock toast as Phoenix approaches them.

Larry smiles from where he's standing beside Edgeworth. "Yeah, Nick. Who would've thought you'd be the first of us to get married?"

Edgeworth raises an eyebrow. "I did, considering I don't date, and your relationships never last longer than a month."

Larry frowns. " _Anyways_ ," he says, "I'm happy for you, man. To think two years ago I told you not to get ahead of yourself. Guess I was wrong. You two _are_ meant to be together."

"And I believe I told you I thought it was highly unlikely the two of you would not work out," Edgeworth says.

Phoenix smiles. "Yeah, you did. And that was before Maya and I were _actually_ together. A lot of people seemed to know about us before we even did."

"It was pretty obvious," Larry says. "Even Edgey here managed to figure it out." Edgeworth shoots him a glare but says nothing.

"Thanks, both of you," Phoenix says. "We're both excited."

"Do you have any plans for the wedding yet?" Edgeworth asks.

"We've talked a bit about it. Maya wants to have a romantic beach wedding or something," Phoenix says, shaking his head a little. "But who knows what we'll decide on once we start planning it for real."

Larry grins. "You'll let her have whatever she wants, though, won't you? You're still whipped."

Phoenix shrugs. "If wanting to make someone you love happy makes you whipped, then sure, I'm whipped."

Larry rolls his eyes, and Edgeworth shakes his head at him. "Is it any wonder you're thirty-seven years old and have never had a serious relationship, Larry? You've never moved past your college years."

"Jokes on you, Edgey, I didn't even go to college."

Phoenix and Edgeworth exchange a glance before Phoenix laughs, and even Edgeworth manages a chuckle. Larry looks back and forth between them, not understanding what's so funny.

They stand and talk a while longer. Phoenix tells them the engagement story as well, and Larry goes on about how jealous he is, but is otherwise supportive. Edgeworth seems happy for him, too.

As the conversation dies down, Phoenix notes that Apollo is wandering around the room, drifting in and out of discussions. Phoenix excuses himself from Larry and Edgeworth and heads over to Apollo.

"Hey, Apollo, you okay?"

Apollo blinks, looking up at him. "Oh, I'm fine. Just trying to get a break from Trucy and Athena, to be honest. I was looking for Pearl. She disappeared, and she's so much calmer than those two."

Phoenix has to stop himself from saying anything about Pearl's crush. The last thing he wants to do is embarrass her by telling Apollo about it, and besides, he thinks Trucy is right. Apollo doesn't seem to have any interest in her aside from _friendly_ interest.

"They can be a handful," Phoenix says.

Apollo nods. "Oh, I should've said. Congratulations! You know, after Trucy told me you and Ms. Fey finally got together, I didn't think it'd be long before I was being invited to a wedding. I'm kind of surprised it took this long for you to propose."

Phoenix smiles. "Well, we wanted to be extra sure."

"But you've always been close. You really thought you might not make it in a relationship?"

Phoenix shrugs. "Things are different when you go past friendship. We have fun together, and I love her more than anything, but we still had moments where we had to work together to make sure we were both getting what we wanted out of the relationship. It's just a good thing those conversations have always been easy resolutions or compromises. I never had a single doubt that I'd marry her, not since we got together, even if we were arguing or not getting along for a few hours on a random day."

"That's good to hear," Apollo says. "I'm sure Trucy and Pearl are ecstatic."

Phoenix nods. "You have no idea. Pearls has been on Maya and me to get together since she was nine years old. Maya was only eighteen when she started that up."

"Wow," Apollo says, chuckling to himself. "She's been a supporter for a while."

"Oh, most definitely."

They're quiet for a few seconds before Phoenix clears his throat. "Apollo, I know you're not staying long before going back to Khura'in, so I'll ask you now. Will you be able to come back for the wedding so that you can be one of my groomsmen?"

Apollo looks surprised that Phoenix had asked, but nods his head slightly. "Yes, of course, Mr. Wright! I'd love to."

"Good to hear," Phoenix says, holding out his hand.

Apollo takes it and gives it a quick shake. "Give me the details when you have them. I'll take time off and book a flight as soon as I can."

"Will do."

"Anyway, Mr. Wright," Apollo says, "your bride-to-be looks a little lonely over there." He nods in Maya's direction, and when Phoenix looks, Maya is sitting alone on one of the office couches, smiling at Athena and Trucy as they argue over one of Trucy's dangerous magic tricks. Kay, Ema, and Iris seem to have moved on and are getting into the food now.

Phoenix nods his thanks at Apollo. "By the way, you might find Pearls upstairs in the apartment. She tends to get overwhelmed at parties like this sometimes, so she might be taking a break up there."

Apollo smiles. "Thanks, Mr. Wright."

Phoenix turns away from him and heads towards Maya. She looks up when he approaches and smiles at him. She's practically glowing and even now he's still being caught by surprise by her beauty. He holds out a hand to her, and she takes it without question, letting him pull her to her feet, her purple dress swaying around her legs.

"Do you want some wine, or food, Maya?" he asks.

She shakes her head. "No, I'm okay."

He tilts his head. It's not often Maya refuses food or wine, but he doesn't press her. "Let's go outside then," he murmurs to her.

She follows him quietly, leaving behind the noise of the party and the mingling guests to step out onto the balcony into the cool night air. Maya takes a deep breath of fresh air and moves to rest her arms on the railing.

"The city is pretty at night, huh, Nick?"

He looks up. The Gatewater Hotel obscures some of the views, but the other buildings around his are lit up, and down below on the street he can see billboards and streetlights and cars whizzing by. He's used to the city sights, but even after two years of living in the city full time, Maya still finds wonder in it. It was part of the reason he'd chosen the spot he did to ask her to marry him.

"I guess so," he says.

Maya looks at him, an eyebrow raised. "You sound _so_ enthused."

He grins and wraps an arm around her shoulders, pulling her against his side and leaning down to speak into her ear. "The city is nothing compared to you, Maya," he murmurs to her. "Even if we lived in the most beautiful city in the world, I'd still rather spend the night looking at you."

Maya smiles, lifting her head to nuzzle against his cheek. "You've become quite the sweet talker lately."

"I was making sure you'd say yes when I asked you to marry me. Now I have to keep it up, so you don't change your mind."

Maya laughs and reaches up to pat his cheek. "I would never."

Phoenix shrugs. "Just in case."

Maya smiles and wraps her arms around herself. "It's chilly tonight, huh?"

"Here," he says, removing his arm from her shoulders to slip his jacket off. He drapes it over her shoulders, and Maya pulls it around herself.

"Mm. Thank you, Nick." She sighs. "Was there a reason you brought me out here?"

"Just saving you from the kids."

She laughs softly. "Trucy's pretty happy that Apollo's visiting, huh?"

"Yep. I'm glad we finally told them."

"Me too. They deserved to know they're siblings; it was time."

"Mhm."

Maya moves over, bumping her hip playfully against his. "Nick. I wasn't going to tell you this yet, I wanted to save it for a better time, but I don't think there'll be a better time than now, with all our family and friends here. And I'm too excited to keep it to myself much longer anyway."

He raises an eyebrow as he looks down at her, still huddled up in his jacket. "What? You just said you would never go back on your decision to marry me, so I hope that's not it."

She flaps the arm of his jacket at him, swatting him with it. "That's not it."

He leans forward a little to get a peek at her face behind her fringe. She's smiling to herself, apparently pleased with whatever she's about to say. "Maya, what is it?"

She presses her lips together, and lets go of his jacket on one side. It falls open enough for him to see her hand move to rest on her stomach. She looks up at him. "Do you think Trucy will mind if she gets _another_ sibling?"

It takes Phoenix a second to process what she's saying, but with her hand resting on her stomach, it's quite obvious what she means. He's speechless, and for a moment all he can do is stare at her, mouth agape. Maya grins as he stands there, blinking at her. Finally, he manages to utter one small word. It's practically a whisper.

"Really?"

Maya laughs and turns to face him. "Yes, really."

He looks down at her. "You don't look… I mean, I didn't notice anything off…"

Her hand rubs a circle over her belly. "I've had a bit of morning sickness; I just thought I was getting a stomach bug or something, until I missed a period. I took a test, and it was positive, so I went to the doctor, and he confirmed it. I'm only around seven weeks, so I haven't gained much weight yet. I didn't tell you right away just in case it was a false positive or something, but it's not."

He smiles at her, his hand coming forward to touch her belly. "Maya… This is amazing news." He wraps his arms around her, hugging her tightly to him.

Maya sighs, resting her head against his shoulder, her arms wrapping tightly around his waist.

"Do you think it's too early to tell everyone else?" she asks quietly.

Phoenix turns to look into the window. He can see that Apollo has found Pearl and brought her back to the party to sit and converse with her on the couches, and Athena and Trucy are still engaged in heated conversation on the other couch. To the other side of the room, Edgeworth and Gumshoe are standing together talking, and Larry isn't far from them, standing in a circle with Kay, Ema, and Iris. From the dirty looks on Ema and Kay's faces and the blush on Iris's cheeks, Larry might be getting himself into trouble.

Phoenix smiles as he watches everyone. "I don't think so," he says. "Not if you want to, at least."

She sighs. "I know there's always a chance this early on… that things don't go the way you want them to, but I really want everyone to know."

"Hey," he says, pulling away. "Let's not even _think_ that. Everything will be fine. Let's tell them."

She nods, suddenly looking determined. "Okay."

They make their way back inside, hand in hand. Maya clears her throat. "Excuse me, everyone? Can we get your attention once more?"

The room quiets rather quickly. Everyone turns to look, curious what else could be going on after the excitement of the engagement announcement. "We have to tell you all one more thing," Maya says. She squeezes his hand. "I'm—"

"She's pregnant!" Phoenix blurts, interrupting her in his excitement.

Maya nods excitedly beside him, and Phoenix hears a gasp and a squeal, only to look over to see Trucy and Pearl's reactions. They're the only ones who knew about the engagement before the party, but _this_ is a complete surprise for them.

This time when the room erupts into applause, it's thunderous even for the small number of people present. There's whistling and cheering, and Phoenix is pretty sure he can hear Pearl crying from sheer happiness.

He turns and pulls Maya into his arms again to kiss her deeply, passionately, putting every ounce of love and joy for her and their new addition into it, and this time he doesn't care who sees.

* * *

 **The Next Day**

Apollo yawns as he makes his way out of the courthouse after Athena's most recent trial. He'd gone to cheer Athena on for old time's sake, but the trial was exhausting, even for him up in the gallery, and particularly after the night he'd had at Phoenix and Maya's graduation/engagement/baby announcement party the night before. With Athena old enough to drink and with Trucy not caring whether or not she was 21 yet, he'd had a hard time keeping up with the festivities. He's not sure how Athena isn't hungover for her trial today.

He can't be any happier for his former boss. Truthfully, he didn't think something like this was going to be announced when he came to visit at Trucy's insistence, even after she'd told him it was a special occasion. He figured it must have been someone's birthday that he didn't remember, or maybe that Trucy was making things up so he would visit her.

He's glad that he was invited, though. It means quite a lot to him that Phoenix wanted him there for the announcements; that Phoenix thought of him as a close part of his family who should be present for such things, and it means even more to have Phoenix ask him to be a groomsman in their wedding. He can only assume that Edgeworth will be the best man; that seems the obvious choice.

He sighs as he takes the stairs down from the courthouse. Athena had to stay inside for a while longer and had told him to go on back to the office ahead of her. He has no reason to stay in the courthouse since he's not taking any cases while he's visiting, so he'd told her he'd meet her back at the Wright Anything Agency and took his leave.

As he steps off the final stair, he glances over to the usual hot dog stand, still situated on the sidewalk just near the corner of the courthouse. It's never been moved, and Apollo has to admit, he has some good memories of those delicious hot dogs. Not able to resist temptation, he steps up to the cart and orders one for himself.

When he turns back around, hot dog in hand, he jumps in surprise. A woman is standing behind him, a little too close for comfort. She's pretty though, and he finds himself staring at her. Long, curly, red hair. Dark, pouty, red lips. A white sundress that falls to knee height and shows much more cleavage than Apollo is used to seeing from most women.

Her beauty catches him off guard, and he mumbles an apology before he realizes he did nothing wrong, and moves to the side of the hot dog cart to get his condiments. The woman orders one as well and moves quickly to the side of the cart for her condiments before he has a chance to leave. Once again, she's standing just a little too close for his comfort.

She picks up the ketchup bottle and promptly drops it on the ground. She gasps and bends down, and when she leans over, it's almost impossible for Apollo not to notice how much cleavage she's baring. He tries not to look too closely, but it's almost as if she _wants_ him to.

She grabs the bottle and stands up again, smiling apologetically at him. "I'm so sorry, I can be so clumsy," she says.

Apollo shakes his head. "It's alright."

She smiles again and goes about putting the ketchup on her hot dog. Her long, manicured nails make the act look somehow classy, if putting ketchup on a hot dog could ever be considered classy.

She turns to him when she's finished and takes a bit, slipping the hot dog between those pouty lips. She wipes her mouth with a napkin she'd grabbed off the cart as she chews.

Apollo stares at her until she's swallowed. She holds out one of her hands. "My name is Molly," she says. "Molly Hott."

Apollo extends his hand to her. He hasn't taken one bite of his hot dog, and now he feels like he'll be too self-conscious to eat in front of this woman after how she so daintily made a hot dog look like a gourmet meal.

"A—Apollo Justice," he says.

"Apollo Justice," she repeats, looking away from him, almost as if she's talking to herself.

Apollo can almost swear he sees recognition in her eyes when she looks at him again, but he has no idea who she is. There's no way they've ever met before; he thinks he would remember a woman like her.

"You're Phoenix Wright's protégé, aren't you?" she asks suddenly, cocking her head to the side as her wide eyes stare at him.

He swallows thickly. "Y—Yes. Well, he mentored me. I worked for him for a while, but I have my own law office now, in the Kingdom of Khura'in. I'm just back visiting for a while; I was watching one of my friend's trials today, which is why I'm here at the courthouse."

Molly smiles, perfect white teeth showing between those perfect lips. "How impressive! And you're still so young!"

Apollo smiles at her, reaching up to rub at his hair spikes. "Heh, I guess so."

"I've heard about you, you know," she says nonchalantly. "I used to be a prosecutor you see, but I found… a different path in life. But no prosecutor worth their salt was unaware of Apollo Justice or Phoenix Wright. You had quite the reputation, you two."

Apollo smiles. "We only ever did our jobs…"

"Of course."

Apollo smiles politely. She may be beautiful, but the way Molly is staring at him somehow gives him the heebie-jeebies. It's like she knows something he doesn't, and his bracelet is going crazy around his wrist when he talks to her, but outside like this, not in court where he can press a witness's statements, he has no way to find out what's causing it without her getting suspicious. It does tell him that there's something off about her, at the very least.

"Well, it was nice to meet you, Miss Hott, but I have to go," he says, beginning to turn around.

She reaches out, her hand gripping his forearm, long nails digging into his skin. "You know, Mr. Justice, you're rather cute. I don't suppose you'd be interested in a cup of coffee sometime?"

Apollo's eyes widen. She's asking him out. And despite how pretty she is, he gets an overwhelming feeling in the pit of his stomach that he should not date this woman.

He shakes his head. "No, thank you, I'm busy today."

"Well, what about tomorrow?"

"No, really, I can't date anyone right now."

"Why not?"

"I'm going back to Khura'in soon. I can't get into any relationships here in the U.S. right now," he says, grateful for the convenient excuse.

Molly sighs, her grip on him not loosening. "Are you sure that's your only reason? I'd even be willing to move to Khura'in with you if we got along. I have lots of money to spare."

Apollo swallows and looks to the ground, trying to think of a good enough excuse to deter her. She's just met him and she's already saying she'll move in with him? Now he knows why his bracelet feels like it's starting to cut off his circulation.

He looks up just in time to see Athena leaving the courthouse and beginning to head down the stairs, and it gives him what he thinks is a perfect excuse. He closes his eyes for a second and says a silent prayer that Athena won't kill him for this.

Apollo turns back to Molly, trying to look as normal as possible, and tells her.

"I already have a girlfriend."

* * *

 **A/N:** And we're done. Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed/faved/followed this fic! I never thought it'd get the following it did. I'm pretty proud of it for it being one of my first multi-chapter fics in years. In particular I want to thank my friend MexicanDetective who was the person to first request this fic in the first place. I also want to thank my regular reviewers: CzarThwomp, Brock's Geodude, Lightning the Raptor, AceAttorneyFantic, MissBlueTip, Turnabout Of The Shadows, and anyone else who I may have missed! Your comments were what helped me keep up the motivation to actually finish this. I also have to give a shoutout to my friends in my Discord group who I often discussed this fic with.

I loved writing it and I'm going to miss it, but it was a fun ride!


End file.
